When we were kids
by Roji-Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a fourteen year old who has run away from home to live with her ex-maid, Silver. She meets a bunch of crazy kids her age, and learns to live life as a normal girl her age. T for swearing, a lot of sexual references, there is a story line, don't worry ;) Nalu, Gale, the usual, with a bit of CanaxLucy and CanaxGray
1. Chapter 1-Windows

**Disclaimer: don't own fairy tail, but do own the story**

**A/N: yo guys, Roji here. Sorry I haven't been on here for a while, I have been lazy. I want to talk to you about fire and stars. What I did with it, is when I went to the beach without my laptop, I wrote it on a pad, and I finished it. I'm typing it up, but I get so lazy and I haven't finished chapter 6 yet. I might not continue it, but if you **_**really **_**want me too, I will continue ;)**

**Now onto When we were kids. I plan to make it long term, and have a story line. Basically, in the story, there fourteen/fifteen, and are going through there teenage years. It happened in the same realm as Fiore (same time, magic, guild...) but there story is different. And they go to school. But there is magic, don't worry. So let's go :) love Roji-Chan :3**

**Pairings: bit of everything really, Nalu, Jerza, Rowen, Miraxus (?), Gale, Gruvia, Cacy(for the fun (Cana+Lucy)), and more...**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am fourteen years old, soon turning fifteen, and I have just moved house, from an expensive estate in the country, to a normal house in the town of Magnolia. I lived with my dad, Jude Heartfilia, but I ran away about two weeks ago. When I was smaller, we had a maid called Silver, and she was fired, for being _nice _to me. She used to give me extra cookies, or not make me wear a stupid frilly dress, so one day, my dad fired her, despite my mom's protests. Before Silver went, she gave me a letter in secret. As I walked into Magnolia, I looked down at my letter, and read it once more.

_My dear LuLu,_

_Please don't blame your father for firing me, your mother is getting sicker and sicker, they have told you the sorry fate of dear Layla. Your father was just scared and sad, so it isn't his fault that he sacked me._

_Knowing you, you will run away when you become a teenager, and I will always be there for you. If that day does come to past, here is my adress:_

_4 hyacinth road_

_Magnolia_

_You will be welcome to stay with me, Magnolia has a beautiful school and scenery, everything a girl needs shopping wise, and a lovely book store I would like you to visit._

_All my love, Silver-obba-Chan._

So there I was, entering Magnolia, with my backpack and letter.

In the town, I noticed that people were nice, whenever I accidentally crashed into someone, or trip, they would always smile and not make a big deal. As I walked along the roads, trying to find Hyacinth road, a girl that was probably my age came up to me. She had long red hair tied into a braid. "Excuse me, you wouldn't of seen a pink haired boy wearing a scarf and a half naked, black haired boy chasing after him running this way?" She asked. I was taken back by the question. "Um...No, sorry."

"That's alright. I haven't seen you around here before, or at Fairy high. Are you new?"

"Yes, I've just moved here, well, I'm looking for my house."

"I can help if you want. My name's Erza Scarlett. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you too."

"So where is this house?"

"Hyacinth road."

"I know where that is, nice place to have a house, I'll accompany you."

"Thanks." I answered. I was a bit shy of her, she had a look in her eyes that said not to mess with her, she was still kind though, cool, and beautiful. She was nice. Erza led the way, going through little roads and streets, I tried, and failed, to memorize the way. We arrived at a lovely street, covered with flowers in big wooden tubs on the sidewalk. Trees shaded it from the sun, and people were chatting and going wherever they were going on the road. I immediately fell in love with it. A brunette ran over the street towards us. "Hey! Erza! How are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Hi Cana, I was just showing Lucy to her new house."

"Ooh, a new girl. Hi, my name's Cana, pleased to meet you." She said to me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Lucy is going to live on this street, so be nice to her, and be careful that Sting or Laxus don't annoy her, they have a thing for blonds..." Erza told her. Cana nodded and smiled. She was pretty too, her brown hair was in a ponytail, two strands of her hair framed her face nicely, and her deep blue eyes made her stand out from the crowd, not to mention her skimpy outfit, a chequered dress, that showed her cleavage more than necessary.

"Don't worry Erza, this cute little thing won't get in harm's way. She looks so innocent..."

"I am here." I said, blatantly. Being called innocent was slightly hurtful, even though it was true.

The two girls showed me to number four, and told me to find them by the fountain in the middle of town tomorrow. I waved as they walked away, they were both really nice, Cana took perhaps a bit to much interest in my body and love life... but on the whole I was already beginning to love this place. I walked up the path of number four, and knocked on the door. "Coming!"a voice said from inside. "Hello, how can I-" said a woman with white hair. She sto pped when she saw my face, and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Hello, Silver."

"Lucy?" She said, startled. I nodded and smiled. Silver broke into tears, and hugged me very hard. I hugged her back, I had missed her so much.

"Silver, I ran away, daddy was being really mean to me, I couldn't take it, and I remembered your letter, and I-"

"Shh...shh.. it's ok. I have a room just waiting for you." Silver said. She smiled at me and led me into her house. It smelled of honey and gingerbread. My room was on the bottom floor, the window showed out the garden on the side of her house. A big king sized bed with a blue and pink duvet was on the far right of the room, a desk was there, and so was a large wardrobe. I couldn't help but imagine it filled with beautiful clothes. On the wall was a painting of the sea. It was so beautiful. "Welcome home, LuLu." She said, ruffled my hair, and left.

We had a hearty meal of meat udon, and went to bed. I went into my room, and found my shorts and t-shirt I used as pyjamas. I took my top of, chucking it into a corner, I took my bra off, and something caught my eye. I looked out of my window, and noticed the house on the other side of the garden for the first time.

And a window.

And looking out of it was.

A boy.

A pink haired boy around the same age as me.

Looking at me.

Topless.

As in bare-chested.

I squeaked and closed the curtains hurriedly. After I got my top on, I peeked out of the window. His curtains were closed. I crawled into bed, and fell to sleep.

The light shone through the curtains, and woke me up, along with the sound of birds. I remembered that guy seeing me half naked, and groaned in my pillow. But soon the memory went away as I remembered what I had in store that day. I was meeting Erza and Cana for a trip round Magnolia. Erza said she would bring some other friends of hers along, and I couldn't wait to meet new people. I got up and opened the curtains. There, across the garden, was that boy, opening his curtains at the same time as me. Our gazes crossed, and we both blushed, and stormed away. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the wardrobe. My blond hair was straight and not that messy, considering it was morning, my brown eyes were rested, the past week I had had bags, and my figure was in shape. I opened the wardrobe and looked for an outfit I could wear, I had unpacked the night before. I found a white tank top, and a navy blue skirt. I pulled white knee socks on, and tied part of my hair into a ponytail on the right side of my head. Silver knocked at my door.

"Come in."

"Lulu! Your up, my you have grown, you are so beautiful! We're did that little girl go?"

"Thank you, Silver-obba-Chan. Is there any thing you will need helping with today?"

"I'm glad you asked. The reason I came in here was to ask If you could help me carry these apples to some friends of mine. I owe them some, and these crates don't help my poor old back."

"I would love to help." I answered. After all she had done, how could I not.

We got the crates, and left the house. My mind was already by the fountain with Erza and Cana, so I didn't know which house we were at till to late. "Lulu, we are here." I looked up. We were at our neighbours house, were the boy had seen my breasts. Colour drained from my face as the door opened. An small old man stood in the doorway. "Silver! Come in, I have made some tea for you."

"Hello Mokarov, I would like you to meet someone." She pulled me out of her shadow. "This is Lucy, she is living with me, I suppose you could say she is my granddaughter." I smiled at the old man.

"Hello Lucy! Nice to see a new face around here. I suppose you will be going to Fairy high?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent! Why don't you meet my adoptive grandson? He is the same age as you and goes to Fairy high. Natsu! Come here!" Mokarov called. We heard a crash, a bang, and some profanity. The old man laughed. "He is sometimes careless." I silently crept behind Silver. "Gramps! Why did you call me? Oh, hello obba-chan!" Said a voice.

"Hello Natsu." Silver replied. I was glad I could hide easily behind her. But I knew the inevitable would come to pass.

"Natsu, brat. I would like you to meet Lucy, she is Silver's-"

"Who? I can't see anyone?" He said. Silver stepped to the side, leaving me in full view. I gasped. In front of me _was _the boy who had seen me. He had pink spiky hair, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He stared at me, then gasped to, recognising me.

**A/N: Finished chap 1, it's short, but I will try and update a lot, ;) I had an idea for fire and stars, what if I read it to you? I could post the chapters on youtube, and I will tell you the chanel name. I hope you are okay with that, but I can always post it if necesarry ;) Anyways, hetty hasn't read this one 3:)**

**Natsu: Roji, why the hell are you making us teens?**

**Lucy: Yeah, it was shitty!**

**Erza: I enjoyed being a teenager, I had fun at fairy tail.**

**Gray: Yeah, you had fun chasing us...**

**Lucy: Oh, I wish I knew you then, it would have been much fun...**

**Ezra: talking aboit fun... do you remember our agreement on Fire and Stars?**

**Lucy: Oh yeah, you said you'd make me do something...**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2-Milkshakes

**Goooooooooood morning Vietnam! (If you get the reference, congrats ;)) Roji here, I am soooo happy with the feedback, thank you ^-^ I see you want me to continue it, so here is chapter two. I have also just read the manga, and met a dude called Silver. Silver is Lucy's obba-chan *granny, and I did not intend to make her have anything todo with Silver *absolute zero ...but anyways, Nalu is coming up, but the other couples will pop up, don't you worry ;)**

**Pls go and check out a fic that's great, on Facebook, called Yuki Snowgeneel, (i love the wordplay, Yuki means snow in japanese.) It is written by an awesome person, so make sure to check it out, Peace out :)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Fairy Tail, wich I don't, I would have made Polyuchka marry Mokarov :P**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWO

"As I was saying, this is Lucy, Silver's grandaughter. She is the same age as you, and will be going to Fairy high. Why don't you take her to your room and tell her about it." He said. The boy stopped staring, and nodded at the old man. He then _grinned _at me. What kind of guy sees a girl half naked, meets her, and _grins _at her. "Hi, follow me, my room is just this way." He walked down the corridor. I didn't move. Silver nudged me, and I followed him, my bangs hiding my eyes as I kept my head down low. He led me to the end of the corridor, and held the door open for me. I walked in. It was a room, like no other, except messy. He walked in behind me, and kicked all his stuff into a pile. He jumped onto his bed, and just lay there, with his arms behind his back. Then, do you now what he did? He _grinned. Again. _

"Yo, my name's Natsu. And you're?"

"Lucy."

"Nice to meet you. Your name is funny."

"It's Latin origin. It's better than being called 'summer'" I retorted. I like Lucy. It means light. Definitely better than being called 'summer'.** Natsu means summer in Japanese. Did you know that the main male character from Mashima's first creation is called Haru, meaning spring. **I ignored him as he laughed.

So you're the girl from last night, huh?" He asked. I turned red. It was embarrassing. He had seen my boobs before even knowing my name, and here we where, in his room, me standing awkwardly near the door, him lying on his bed.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Who would flash on purpose?"

"Gray Fullbuster. I'll introduce you."

"Why were you looking in the first place?"

"Why was I looking? I didn't mean to, I was just standing next to my window, and then this girl that I have never seen before waltzes up half naked. And I'm like, who the hell is she? Oh shit, she has no clothes on. Oh shit, I'm looking. Oh shit. She's looking. I didn't mean to."

"Ok. Well at least we have a conversation topic. Thanks for not telling anyone though."

"No sweat. So, Lucy, you're going to Fairy?"

"Yes."

"Cool, in our class, we are all nakama, so we won't bite. And relax, your making me feel awkward." He said. I sighed and lifted my head up. I looked around. There were three options. Either I could stand there, or I could sit on his bed, or the desk. Clothes seemed to be littering the chair. I walked over to the desk, and jumped nimbly on it. Thankfully, it was gracefully the way I landed.

"Catch." He said. I caught a can of soda in my hands. He had a little cooler box on his lap. He took one himself and slid the box back underneath his bad. "Thanks." I said. He _grinned _again. I opened the can, and he opened his up. "What shall we drink to?" He asked.

"It has to something meaningful." I said.

"Something we both know." He added.

"Life?"

"Na, to normal. I know!" He got up, and said triumphantly. "I propose this toast, to windows!" I laughed hard. "That is kind of disturbing. Can I not get dressed without you watching me?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. Thanks to windows, we have broken the ice."

"Okay, I suppose, to windows." I said laughing. We touched cans, and took a long swig. "You should come to town with me, I'm meeting some friends, Erza Scarlett, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, and Mirajane Strauss. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Erza Scarlett? I've already met her, she showed me the way here, and I've met Cana too."

"What did you think of them? Scary? Weird?" He asked.

"No, Erza was really nice, although she did look like she shouldn't be messed with."

"You are right. She was chasing after Gray and me yesterday..." He said, shivering.

"She did say something about a pink haired boy and half naked boy." I said, remembering our first words.

"Pink haired?! It's salmon!"

"It's pink."

"SALMON! Why does everyone always say it's pink? It is S-A-L-M-O-N." Natsu said, exaggerating every letter.

"Sure, whatever you say. They had asked me to meet them to, by the fountain."

"Awesome, you can come down with me. Shall we go?"

"It's still a bit early, isn't it?"

"I'll take you round the scenic route." He said. _Grinning._

"Ok, the scenic route it is." I attempted a grin back, but all that came was a smile. He held out his hand to me, I took it, and we walked out of his room. Silver and Mokarov were in another room. Natsu yelled "Gramps! We're going to see Erza, Cana, Mira, and Gray in town! See you later!"

"Okay, is Lucy going with you ?"

"Yeah, Is that okay Silver?" He asked obba-Chan.

"Yes, of course it is. Lucy, you probably need to buy new clothes. By whatever you need, I'll give you some money."

"Thank you." I heard her chair squeak, and hurriedly slipped my hand out of Natsu's, I didn't want Silver to get the wrong idea. He didn't seem to mind.

"Here you are. There is 10000 jewels there."

"10000! That is to much Silver-obba-Chan! You have already-"

"Just take it child." She said smiling. I obliged and took the ten notes.

Natsu said by to his gramps, and we took off. It was sunny again today, and the cherry trees along hyacinth road were blossoming, soon it would fall and look like snow. Beautiful.

"Right, Lucy, it's this way. I'll show you Lily bridge, it's really nice, if you look down onto the riverbed, you can see waterlilys, and sometimes frogs."

"WaterLilys? I've never seen one." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"You've never seen a waterlily? Wow." He said. I had a question nagging at my mind for a while. Trying to sound casual and not to worried, I asked. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were all nakama in your class. Do you think all the others will have room for a new friend?" I said, but I definitely sounded worried. He smiled at me. "If _you _have room for real friends in your heart, then there's no doubt that you will fit in perfectly. I'm sure they will be your friend, even though they haven't seen you topless." He added, and laughed. I elbowed him in the arm. A voice shouted from behind us. "Hey! Lucy!" It was Cana. She came running towards us. "Yo Cana."said Natsu.

"Hi, so you've already kidnapped Lucy, shame, that was my plan..."

"I haven't kidnapped her, we were coming to meet you and the others in town."

"Oh, I was just coming. So Lucy, you've met Natsu?"

"Yep."

"How did you guys meet?" She asked. We looked at each other, knowing 'how we met' and laughed. "What's the joke?" Cana asked.

"We're neighbours. Obba-Chan came to visit Gramps, and bought Lucy with her. I said that we should go to the fountain together, so here we are." Said Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you live with gramps at number five? But what's so funny?"

"Oh, well last night, I saw-" he started. I surreptitiously stomped on his foot. He looked at me angrily. "What was that for?" He asked.

"What was what for?" I feigned innocence.

"You just stomped on my foot."

"No I didn't." He seemed to catch the jist, and shut up. Cana could see through us though.

"You guys are hiding something." She said. We laughed again. Tutting, she grabbed both our arms, and pulled us along

When we got to the fountain, three people were already there, Cana had gone directly down, and we couldn't go via the scenic route. She had one of us on each side, her arms looped around ours. Cana seemed to be the forceful, full of life, rebel kinda girl. The three people stood chatting around the fountain. I recognised Erza. There was a boy with black hair, floppy, he had a skater guy air about him, with his plain baggy white t-shirt and denim deep blue jeans. The girl was amazing. She was gorgeous. Her long white, pinkish hair was in a ponytail, and she had a black leather get up, with long black boots. I guessed they were Gray and Mirajane. Erza saw us. "Lucy! How's it going?"

"Hi Erza, I'm good thank you."

"Erza! You'll never guess what!" Cana said.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Natsu and Lucy met today, and They already have a secret..." she said, winking at both of us in turn. I just looked grumpily at her.

"A secret, huh? We will have it out of them soon." Erza replied, smiling.

"Hey! We do not have a secret and it isn't like that!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, as if Tabasco freak could score a girl..." the black haired boy said.

"Shut up ice cream addict!"

""You wanna go Chilli pepper?"

"Boys!" Erza shouted. "First, let me introduce you to Lucy, our new girl." She pulled me next to her.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you. If you want a boyfriend, don't go for Pinky."

"I'm not his girlfriend, and I'm not interested in anyone or any relationship, but nice to meet you."

"Shame, your cute." He said.

"Gray, she's mine!" Cana said, joking (I hope)

"Waddup, I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. She is cute, your right." Said the white haired girl.

"Hi Mira, I love your hair."

"Thanks!" She said. Erza smiled at me. "Lucy, these are only some of the people in our class, but we are all your friends if you are ours. Welcome to the gang." She said. Everyone patted my back, or ruffled my hair. It was nice, being in a gang. We debated on where to go first, and they decided on the milkshake parlour. It was cute, all different type of milkshakes. We sat outside on a long table. I had Mira and Natsu next to me, Mira ordered a Honey and Cinnamon, Natsu ordered a sweet spicy chocolate one **(I have actually had one of those, they are delicious) ** and I got a vanilla and strawberry, my favourite. We all sipped on them, sharing brief conversation. "I wonder who's gonna be in this year's theatre play." Ezra asked.

"We should all volunteer." Cana said.

"Oh God, I'm fucked, again." Mira said.

"Mira! Language!"

"Whatever Red. You didn't have to kiss Laxus last year, did you?"

"Sorry, I guess you have a point."

"Are you gonna play this year?" Erza asked Gray. He put his cool guy act on, I had noticed that he put it on whenever he had to awnser a question about _him. _

"I might give it a try, my acting isn't that bad."

"Well if poser is doing it, I'm gonna play and it will be fifty times better!" Natsu said.

Erza sighed. "I guess I'll volunteer to then, they need someone to break those two up..." Cana clapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll volunteer and help you, how about you Lucy?" She asked me.

"Um...sure, why not, do you know what the act is?"

"Not yet, we will get told on Monday. Come on, Mira, give it one last try." Cana asked her.

"What, to get casted as the girl who needs to get kissed? No way." She said. Erza leant across the table at me.

"Mira is extremely pretty when she dresses nicely, therefore the teacher casts her as the main female role, but now you're here, she might have competion..."

"What? You can already tell Mira is really pretty, but _me _?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, the first girl in our class to have blond hair..." Mira told me.

"Really? No other girls have blond hair?"

"Yeah, probably why Sting is into them, he likes rare things..." Natsu said, nudging my elbow.

"No, Sting is just into blonds because he _is _blond. So is Laxus." Cana said.

"So Lucy... have you already had a boyfriend?" Cana asked me, again.

"I told you yesterday..."

"I know, but not everyone around here knows, do they?" Cana laughed. I blushed, once again, I would have to admit the sorry truth...

"No." I said quietly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I said no, I have never been in a relationship." And I blushed. What was it with me and blushing?

"No way! Even Erza has had a one off."

"Don't bring that up Gray." She theatened.

"The only IAH here are...Lucy, then there's Levy, but I'm not sure, Gajeel is an IAH too, but they seem to have a thing..."

"IAH?" I asked.

"Innocent At Heart. Oh, Natsu, you've never been in a relationship before, have you?"

"What do you mean? You're all my nakama."

"No, idiot, we mean a kissy kissy, I love you, were in love relationship."

"Oh! A one of those, of course not." He said. Gray laughed.

"Got a problem Iccicle?"

"I have had two girls before, and you? None, haha, IAH forevever seems to be your destiny."

"Hey! Cana would go for anyone, and Juvia abslutely fawns over you, you got lucky, and just so you know, I could score a girl ant time I wanted!"

"Oh really?! Because I don't think so!" Gray replied back.

"Why do they keep calling each other things like Iciccle and Tabasco freak?" I asked Erza. She laughed.

"Basicly, Gray is always drinking or eating cold stuff, espacially ice cream, and Natsu eats spicy or hot stuff, like tabasco sauce."

"Oh." I laughed. The two boys stopped fighting.

"Why are you laughing, Lucy?" Gray asked me. Erza laughed as well. "She's laughing because of you two, she probably isn't used to a pair of idiots fooling around." She replied for me.

"No, it's just that it's like fire and ice isn't it, ha, that's what I'm going to call you two from now on, fire and ice." I said. Cana laughed as well, and so did Mira. I really did love being in a gang... Natsu elbowed me again. "If you have a nickname for me, then I'm having one for you."

"Aren't they adorable! They should totally go out together!" Cana laughed. I felt myself going red.

"Shut up Cana!" We both said together.

"They even think the same!" Mira giggled.

"You _are _right, I guess, they do look cute together..." Erza added. "And Lucy is blushing."

"I am not! Besides, as I said, I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." I said.

"Me neither." Natsu said. I was relieved. I really wasn't interested at all. Cana just laughed at us. "You still haven't told us your secret yet." She said. I just shook my head. "Cana, there is no sercret."

"You tell me Natsu." She said.

"Basicly, last night-" He was cut short in his words by a foot squashing his under the table. "Ow, I, um...Obba-Chan came to see gramps and Lucy said that they looked cute together, even though there old and stuff, so we think they should be together." He said, transforming his ouch into that sentence.

"Are you like the matchmakers group?" I joked. Under the table, Natsu side kicked my shin. I swore in my mind, it wasn't painfull, just annoying the way he grinned at me afterwards.

"No, we just all love obba-chan and gramps, and it has been rumoured that since we were ten, they have had a thing going." Gray said. I bashed Natsu's foot sideways.

"So everyone calls her obba-chan then?" I asked. Natsu circled his leg around mine and twisted it.

"Yeah, she is known in our class for having lovely apples, and makind delicious apple pie, juice, pastrie's...she is like a grandma to everyone, so we call her obba-chan, just as Natsu's grandpa is gramps, or Ji-Ji, he is always inviting us to help us with homework, he used to be Fairy Highs headmaster, before he became a wizard." Erza said, as I kicked Natsu leg that was twisting mine with my left one. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Natsu was smiling.

"Mokarov is a wizard! What type of magic?" I asked, trying to focus on the conversation, and not laugh myself, I managed to get a good kick on his ankle, though. Erza wasn't suspicious yet. "He uses Titan magic, wich allows him to enlarge any part of his body. It's ironic, because he's so small. And call him gramps, it's weird otherwise." I nodded, and at the same time received a knee hit onto my knee.

"Okay. Wich guild does he belong in?" I asked, pushing my knee against Natsu's, hopefully causing some pain.

"Fairy Tail. Not many people know it's here."

"Fairy tail! It's like one of the best guilds in Fiore!" I said. My mom was a celestial wizard, but not fully flegded, to be a proper one, you had to be in a magical guild. She used to say that if it wasn't for my father, she would of gone to that guild. That thought caused me to blank out for a second, therefore obtaining a stamp on the foot under the table.

"It _is _the best." Erza said.

"Imagine if we were wizards..." Cana said, getting lost in thought. We all laughed at the thought. I tried to swing my foot at Natsu's shin again, only to hit his chair leg, it hurt. He had obviously planned it, and held my leg using his to it. I tried to use my other leg to kick his, but he held that one in place to. So i had no choice but to sit there, my two legs trapped by his. I squirmed, trying to get them back.

"Is something wrong Lucy? Youre frowning." Gray said. I realised I was.

"Yeah, whats got you in a twist?" Natsu asked, _grinnig_. I made myself a note to kill hm on the way home.

"Oh I'm just _fine_. Just thinking about monday." I said, making a pathetic excuse about school.

"Don't worry, we'll be there to cheer you along." Mira said. She raised her milkshake. "I say we drink to Lucy, our new girl." Everyone raised there cup, and cheersed. I felt myself blush, and my irratation against Natsu flew away, even though my legs weren't mine. We finished our drinks, and made plans for what we were to do that day. Shopping, mainly, but not just clothes, they were going to the library, the stationery store, the sweet shop, and the grocerers, for food, Natsu had said. Cana agreed and said she needed more booze, for some reason, that didn't surprise me. All of them got up, apart from me and Natsu, amongst the squeeking of chairs, he said. "Are you gonna behave yourself Luce?"

"Luce?"

"My nickname for you. Remember?"

"Fine. And okay, I will behave myself, _if, _you show me the waterlilys. And also tell me why you chose Luce."

"Deal." And he let me go.

**A/N: Ga, I love writing scenes like that. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and the third will come soon enough ;)**

**Natsu: Erzaaaa! You need to tell us what Lucy has to do.**

**Erza: Okay. I want her to bake a strawberry cake.**

**Gray: What! All that build up for nothing!**

**Lucy: Shut up. Don't give her any ideas.**

**Hetty: Hey guys, have you seen Roji anywhere?**

**Natsu: No! It's devil sister! *hides behind Lucy***

**Hetty: Shut up you weirdo. Come on, I'm worried.**

***Silence***

**Hetty: What?**

**Lucy: Are you worried about Roji?**

**Hetty: Well, yeah...**

**DUN DUN DUN !**

**TROLL**


	3. Chapter 3-Waterlilys

**Howdy-do my ladies/gentelmen? Here is chapter three, I'll try and keep regular updates, but classes start soon for me, and I'm entering the superior school (French system), so I may not be able to keep the daily updates up, I will do my best :) I'm thinking of changing the cover photo for the story, but I just can't find a school+Nalu thing suitable enough, if there are any people who enjoy drawing here, please send me something ^-^ I will make a character in your honour, and you will have the right to create them :)**

**Disclaimer: **_**see Dogma **_

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER THREE

We shopped all day, each of us finding what we wanted. One thing I noticed about the gang, was that they fought a lot. I say that, but even I kept bashing into Natsu accidentaly on purpose. The day came to an end, and we all watched the pre setting sun on the edge of the fountain. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mira said, I had learned she had a small brother named Elfman and a sister named Lisanna. "I better be off." Gray said. _He _said he had a lost big brother, called Lyon, but he went by a different name. "Me too." Erza said. She lived with her great uncle, Rob. That left Cana, Natsu and I. "Come on guys." She said.

"I'm talking Lucy the long way round. Gramps told me to check his letter box at the guild." Natsu said.

"Sure, whatever you say. Don't forget love bites, I will need proof." Cana said.

"Cana!" I said after her, she just laughed as she went down the street.

"Do you need to go to the guild?"

"No, but it's on the way there, and it's a nice building, so I'll show ya. Coming?"

"You betcha." I slid off the wall, and punched his arm just for good mesures.

"What is it with you and violence?"

"I owed you one for the under the table business.

"You started it, remember, you squashed my foot."

"You nearly told everyone about the _incident." _

"Whatever. Hurry up, before it gets to dark." The sun was nearly setting. We walked along the streets, at a fast speed, before we ended up in front of a huge building, with FAIRY TAIL written in large letters over the doors. "The fairy tail guild hall." Natsu said, waving his arms. It was amazing. I was about to ask him how many members there were, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "If you wanna see the waterlilys, we need to get going.

"Okay, you can stop pulling me, please?" I tried to say. He let go of me, but didn't hesitate to push my back when my pace became to slow. The streets started to become less comercial, and more urban, we walked along side a river. It was gorgeous, the orange sky reflecting in shards on the surface, I balanced myself on the low wall, separating the river and cobbles. "Careful, if you fall, in obba-chan will kill me."Natsu said.

"Don't worry about me." I said.

We walked for a while longer, until we came to a park. "Come on, it'll be dark soon!" He said, pulling my forearm, I allowed myself to be dragged along. He pulled me to a mini forest, just a smallish cluster of trees. It looked scary, going in there when it was close to dark, but I genuinly wanted to see the waterlilys. He came to a halt. "Here it is. Lily bridge." In front of us was a stretch of river, that had been left wild, and what he called a bridge was in fact stones, arranged to go from one bank to the other. There were waterlilys. Big, pristine white flowers, on top of leaves shaped like a pie missing a piece. "It's beutifull..." I muttered in awe. Natsu took his sandles off, and paddled in the shallow waters. "Coming?" He asked me. I couldn't resist. I slipped my knee highs off, and walked into the ankle high waters. Little fish scattered where I put my foot, and the ripples in the water changed. It was pleasantly cool. "It's nice, isn't it. Have you seen the waterlilys?"

"Yeah, they are beautiful too."

"Come and see." He gestured for me too come over. "Look at this." He leant down to be closer to one of the lilys, and I did too, slowly, he opened the flower up. Inside it was a little, bright green frog, croaking. I laughed, as it jumped onto Natsu's chest, making him fall into the river.

"Crap, I had just washed these pants. Ah well. Guess I can have fun now." He stood up, and kicked his foot in the water, making a mini wave that soaked my legs. "Hey!"

"Come on Luce! Show me if you are worthy of waterlily bridge." He teased. If it was a splash fight he wanted, he was gonna get it.

"Alright, but I'm not going gentle on you." I said. I kicked my leg, angling my foot slightly so the wave was bigger, it soaked his rolled up jeans even more. We continued to splash each other, until we realised that the sun was setting at a frightfully quick speed. "Crap, Silver-obba-chan is gonna have me for dinner." I said.

"Ji-Ji is gonna decorate my room with my guts..."

"Gross."

We made it back onto hyacinth road just as the sun disapeared, and I was thankful we didn't run into Cana, who knew whats she would of said... "Thanks for today." I said, as we stood on the pavement, between four and five.

"No sweat, it's just a usual day for us." He said,_ grinning_. That grin, I swear...

"I know, but this is the most fun I've had in years, and it's only been one day."

"Well don't die on us, we still have tomorrow, and the day after next."

"School! I'm not sure we _do _have tomorrow, obba-chan is gonna be pissed at me..."

"Better go then, I'll see you tomorrow, and close your curtains."

"You close yours, bye!" And we went seperate ways. I sighed. Today had been the best day of my life since my mom got sick. And to think I would have many more...I knew that it had only been one day, but it already felt like a whole year.

I opened the door, scared of Silvers wrath, I had suffered once before, when I was a small girl.

"Lulu, is that you dear?" Asked a voice that _wasn't _angry.

"Yes, sorry I'm back so late."

"So late, it's early. When I was your age, we used to stay out until the stars were shining brightly in the sky."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was me, Mocky, Rob, Poluchkia, and Yajima" she said.

"Mocky?" I asked questoningly, it was obviously Mokarov she was talking about. She laughed.

"Tell me about your friends, you met Natsu today, what about the others?"

"I met Erza Scarlett and Cana Alberona yesterday, they showed me here."

"Erza and Cana, lovely girls. Erza is a good student to."

"And then there was Mirajane Strauss and Gray Fullbuster."

"Gray? The child who has that strange habit of..."

"Yeah..." I said, remembering him frightening the old lady in the library.

"Did you like them all?"

"Yes." I said, truthfully, they were all great, and kind, and..._weird. _Mira always called Erza Red, Gray and Natsu called each other strange names, that ranged from awefull profanities, to childish insults, and Cana was a fourteen year old alcoholic. Their weirdness just made it even more fun.

Silver and I sat down to dinner, and she told me about school, and told me not to worry, she knew everyone in my class and told me that they were all really nice, wich comforted me, even though the others had told me that. I went into my room after a long comforting shower, and I made sure my curtains were closed. Natsu had closed his, but I saw a piece of paper stuck to his window. It read 'stop looking!' . I laughed, and closed mine.

I woke up the next morning, feeling nervous, but still exited about my first day at school. Before, I was home tutored, so this would be a different experience. I got ready, the uniform was simple. A white shirt, and black skirt, knee socks were optional. I went for a black pair, I liked knee socks, they were comfortable, and suited me. I styled my hair, choosing a blue ribbon, to add some colour to the get up. For breakfast, silver had made a _chausson au pomme _, she called it. It was apple puree, folded into pastry, and it was delicious. I finished, and was in my room getting my school stuff ready, when Silver popped her head round the door. "Lulu, Cana and Natsu have come to show you the way to school."

"Really? That's nice of them." I said.

"There right behind me, can they come into your room?" She asked.

"Of course! Morning guys, thanks for coming here." I said, as they walked into my room. It was stramge seeing them in school uniforms. Cana had opened up her shirt, to show some cleavage, and Natsu still had his scarf on and had rolled his sleeves up. I decide to add my touch to my uniform, so I hitched my skirt higher, so that it rested on my waist.

"Hi Lucy." Cana said.

"Yo." Natsu said. He got onto my bed, and lay there with his hands behind his back. Cana leant against my desk. "Wow, this bed is like clouds." He said.

"Make yourselfs at home..." I said, sarcasticly. They didn't catch the sarcasm, but I din't mind _too _much.

"How are you two?" I asked.

"Good, but tired." Cana said. "Bickslow came round to my house, demanding a drinking competition, _again _. He's getting better, but I still obliterated him"

"Drinking competition?" I asked.

"Yeah. You beat Cana, you're a legend. Of course, _I _could beat her anytime, I just can't be bothered." Natsu said.

"You just keep telling yourself that. You'll go far in life." Cana said, patting him on his head. He scowled and ruffled his hair up again.

"So where are the love bites?" Cana asked me. I didn't understand.

"_Excuse me?!"_ I said, surprised at why she was asking me.

"Last night. You two took the 'scenic route'" She said, throwing up air quotes.

"Cana!" I said, blushing. Natsu just sighed, and told me "If she annoys you like that, just tell her she made out with Bickslow."

"What is it with you two!" I said, surprised at their pervertedness.

"I did not make out with Bickslow!" Cana shouted.

"See? She always forgets what she was talking about." Natsu said. I sighed. "It's time to go kids!" Silver said from the kitchen. We all got up, I picked up my satchel, and we set off. It turned out, that this Bickslow lived on our street. He came out from number ten, and said hi to Natsu and Cana. I noticed Cana blushed. Bickslow had tanned skin, and was pretty buff. He had styled his hair using gel, and he had seperated it into three sections, gelling them into spikes.

"So who's the new girl?" He asked, refering to me.

"This is Lucy, she's gonna be in our class." Natsu said, elbowing me lightly.

"Hi, you're Bickslow, right?"

"That's me. Strongest guy in the second year class at Fairy." He said. The classes were seperated into six years, however, you could leave when you got into year four. You start there at thirteen, in year one, and finish at eighteen, in year six. We were in year two.

"He isn't he strongest. I am." Natsu told me. I sighed.

"Bickslow is also a good drinker." Cana said. "You can count on him for a good night at the pub."

"Cana, whenever we have a 'good night at the pub', we end up staying there till morning." He said, putting his arm around her neck.

"Only becaused you're from drinking so much." She repied, smiling. Natsu looked my way, and nodded, proving his point from earlier. All four of us walked to shool, and we arrived in front of the gate five minutes before class. "Jeez, it's so big..." I said. Natsu patted my back. "Stick with me, and you'll be fine." And he grinned. His grin didn't annoy me so much now. He and I walked over to a table were Erza was sitting with Gray, Mira, a little girl with blue hair, another girl with white hair like mira, and a boy with her hair too, and another boy with black hair. Erza saw us, and got up.

"Everyone, meet Lucy. She is new to Magnolia, but already knows Gray, Natsu, Cana, Mira, and me."

"I met bickslow to this morning."

"And Bickslow."

"Hi!" Everyone said to me, I waved. An arm went around my neck, surprising me. "Isn't she the cutest thing?" Cana said. I laughed. "You haven't seen me angry yet." I warned.

"Lucy, this is Wendy." Erza said pointing at the girl with the blue hair. **Yo, me again. I know that Wendy is twelve when Lucy is seventeen, but for the sake of the fic, I modified some ages... **

The girl waved at me. "Hi, Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." I said, waving back

"The boy next to her is Romeo."

"Hiya." He said.

"Nice to meet you."

"There both first years, but they hang around with us." Erza said. "The girl next to Mira is Lisanna, her little sister, and next to her is Elfman, Lisanna's big brother."

"Hello Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lisanna said,

"Likewise. I love your name, Lisanna.." I repeated. She looked extremely nice.

"Hi, I'm the manliest student here." Elfman said **yo, I also know that when Elfman was a teen he was a wimp, but I like the MAN ! Elfman.**

_**"**_Okay, it's nice to meet you, you have a nice name too."

"It's MANLY!" He said. Everyone laughed. A girl with blue hair, lighter than Wendy's walked over to me.

"Hi, you must be the new girl everyone's talking about." She said, shaking my hand.

"Yes thats me. Lucy's the name."

"Hi Lucy, I'm Levy. I couldn't help but notice the book thats sticking out of your bag." She said. I looked at my satchel, and sure enough, the book I was reading the night before was sticking out. "Are you an avid reader?" She asked me.

"Yep, I read all the time!" I said. She smiled gleefully. "Me too! My parents say I read to much." She said, laughing. I laughed with her.

"Who's your friend Levy?" Asked a boy with golden hair.

"Yeah, if she's your friend then she's ours, Levy." A boy with black hair that went up in a spike asked.

"Hi Jet, Droy. This is Lucy, the new girl." She said. "Those two are my stalkers, please save me from them!" She said in my ear. The two guys came over.

"Hi Lucy." Jet said.

"How are you?" Asked Droy.

"Fine thanks. Levy was just gonna show me where the girls batthroom was." I said.

"Yeah, I'll catch you two later, okay?"

"Sure thing Levy." Said Jet.

"Laters." Said Droy.

Levy pulled my arm and dragged me along to wherever the girls bathroom was. "Thanks, that was a good save." She said. We rushed along the corridors, before turing round a corner, and Levy bumped into a guy with long messy black hair.

"Ga-ga-Gajeel!"

"Oh it's you. Guess I don't have to fight you. See you in class." He said, _blushing _I noticed. I looked back at Levy, she was blushing too...Definitly not an IAH.

"So who's Gajeel?" I questioned.

"Oh, no one..."

"Are you blushing?"

"No." She was blushing. I would leave it for now, but I wanted to know more.

**A/N: OOOh, some Gale there. I would like to ask you if you want a side chapter, of how Gray and Cana ended up together, trust me, it would be funny ;) Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon bisous Roji**

**Lucy: did she just say she was worried about Roji?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: Demon sister has feelings! *still cowering behind Lucy's back* (see fire and stars as to why)**

**Gray: So, you don't know where she is?**

**Hetty: Yeah, I haven't seen her for two weeks, and she is getting me scared.**

**Natsu: Maybe a Dragon has eaten her!**

**Lucy: Just shut up Natsu.**

**Natsu: Hey!**

**Hetty: No, she has a fringe. Dragons wouldn't eat her.**

**Happy: That doesn't make sense.**

**Erza: *comes running in* Hetty! It's important! You need to come with me!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN !**

**Troll.**


	4. Chapter 4-Mixt Class

**heloooooo ;) roji here**

**I am thinking that after this, I shall do a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail crossover, or a few one shots before that, I also have an idea brewing in my mind... *evil laugh* **_**see light yagami**_

**Love you all, and thank you again, The Gray and Cana special chapter will come soon...**

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to my best friend, Thanh-vy, for wanting me to write a french Jerza fic, and being a good sport when she found out from me that NaLu was the biggest shipped couple in Fairy Tail ;)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER 4

We arrived at the girls toilets, and entered the room. It smellt clean, wich was a relief. It looked more like a dressing room than a toilet. A sofa type thing decorated the middle of the room, and chairs lined the other side. I spotted Cana, who was with _another _girl, with blue hair, except her's was curly, a girl with green hair, and one with brown hair.

"Lucy, Levy, come and join us, we're playing some poker."

"Hi Cana. Weren't you at the table just now?"

"Yeah, but I came here. Problem?"

"No,no..." _She must have a shortcut, _I thought. They sat in a circle on the sofa thing.

"Lucy, this is Juvia." She said, pointing to the girl with blue hair.

"Hi, Juvia...I've heard that name before. Oh yeah, aren't you and Gray a couple?"

"Yes, and he's mine, so don't get yourself any ideas."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"And this here is Bisca." She said showing the girl with green hair.

"Howdy."

"Hi."

"That's Evergreen." Cana continued.

"Hi there, newbie."

"Um.. hello." I offered, surprised at her intimidating stare. The bell rang and we got up to go to class. We arrived in front, and Erza grabbed my arm, catching me before going into the room. "Lucy, wait out here a second, I'll need to introduce you to the teacher."

"Oh, are you the class president?"

"Yes." She said, tapping the badge on her jacket. The students inside settled down. A teacher walked up the hallway, and saw us waiting in front. She was very pretty, and had long brown hair that came down to her lower back. Young for a teacher.

"Hello, miss Ultear." Erza said. Miss Ultear... "Erza, hello, but why aren't you in class?"

"I was told to intoduce you too the new student miss."

"New student?"

"Yes miss. This is Lucy."

"Hello Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Likewise miss." I said, being the most polite as possible, it was so tiring...The teacher pulled me in the classroom, up to where her desk was.

"Hello everyone. Today, we have a new student. This is Lucy." A saw faces I recognised, but I still hadn't met a lot of people there. I heard a cat-call from somewhere in the room, and menatlly rolled my eyes. There was a bang, and in the middle of the corridor, a boy fell off his seat, pushed by someone. I looked closer, to see that the boy was Gray, and he was sitting next to, well _had _been sitting next to Natsu. Fire and ice struck again...

"Fullbuster. Why are you on the floor?"

"That pink haired punk pushed me off miss."

"Did not." Natsu said. He was a bad lier.

"He so did." Gray persisted.

"I've had enough of you two and your antics. Gray, move seats." Ultear said.

"What!"

"You heard me. Go next to-" She was interupted by another bang, and Cana was on the floor. Next to her, Juvia sat there excpetantly.

"What? Who woke me up?" Cana said, everyone laughed.

"Go and sit next to Juvia." She told Gray. Cana had fallen back to sleep, and was lying on the ground.

"Can anyone help Lucy with work?" Ultear asked. "Someone with a spare seat next to them." There was four spare seats. One next to Evergreen, one next to a burly guy with blond hair, one next to Bickslow, one next to a girl with pink hair, and one next to Natsu. He stood up.

"I can help her miss"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Lucy, go and sit next to Dragneel."

"Okay." So I went and sat down next to him, he was _grinning _again. "Hi again, where did you take of this morning?" He asked me, whispering, so the teacher couldn't hear us.

"Hi, I helped Levy, she was in a spot of trouble." I said, as equally quiet. "So which is this class?"

"Science, today, Ultear said the lesson would be a surprise."

"What kind of science?" **Me again, just to say tht where i go to school (France) We have three sciences, Bioligie, Physics, Chemistry, so bioligie is nature and humans and genetics...**

"Bioligie. It's an okay class. Ultear is a cool teacher if you are cool with her."

"Talking about cool, what was that fire and ice outbreak?" I asked.

"Are you seriously gonna continue with fire and ice, _Luce _?" He said, emphasising my nickname.

"If you say Luce, I say fire and ice." I said, crossing my arms.

"I dunno why I pushed him, I just wanted to." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you going to push me? Because if you are then I'm off." I replied, faking putting my stuff away.

"Haha, no, I won't push you. You're not anoying. Most of the time." He added.

"Wow. Thanks." I said, being sarccy.

"Heartfilia, Dragneel, would you like to tell us the topic of your conversation?" Ultear said. I shuddered when she used my last name. Natsu stood up.

"I was just telling Lucy about the twenty three pairs of chromosomes in each cell miss. And how Fullbuster lacks a pair." That got him a laugh from the class, and Gray stood up.

"If i'm missing one, you must have twenty four pairs, the extra one is the supidity genome."

"You wanna go, frostbite?"

"Bring it on, spice tongue!"

"BOYS!" Erza shouted, standing up too. They scowled at each other once more, and sat down. "Fire and ice..." I muttered under my breath.

"Shut up Luce." Natsu said.

"As I was saying, today's lesson is very important for your future, and everyday life." Ultear continued, not seeming bothered about the outbreak. "Can anyone guess what it is?"

"Food miss?" Natsu said.

"No. We did that in year one Dragneel."

"The meaning of life miss?" Lisanna asked.

"No, Strauss, that is for you to decide."

"MAN!" Elfman said, shouting it loudly.

"Strauss, sit down, and no."

"We don't know miss. Please tell us." Erza said.

" Okay, but everyone, please remain _mature_..."

"Yes miss." Said the class.

"Today's lesson is sexual education."

"Good morning, did someone say sexual?" Asked Cana, she was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room, everyone burst into laughter at her. She smiled at the reaction.

"Alberona, sit next to Evergreen. **Whats Evergreens last name? **And _behave. _Remember? Mature..."

"Sure. But did someone say _the word _?" She repeated.

"Yes Alberona. Today is sexual education." Ultear repeated. Cana took a botlle of god knows what out of her bag. "Well I'll need this." And she took a swig. The teacher didn't seem to mind that either.

"Cana, you can drink, but did you bring your book?"

"Nope, sorry. There wasn't enough room in my bag for the booze and the book. And I went for survival over knowledge."

"Follow with Evergreen then." And Evergreen put her book in the middle of there table.

"Heartfilia."

"Yes miss?"

"Did you get a book this morning?"

"No miss."

"Then follow with Dragneel." Oh _great. _Not only was the lesson mixt, but now I had to look at diagrammes and whatever with a _boy _? Fabulous. I looked towards Natsu. He wasn't getting anything from his bag, just laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't have my book either." And he laughed more. He stood up. "MISS!" He shouted at the top of his voice, which was loud.

"Dragneel. Don't shout like that when you call me. I've already told you."

"Yes sir, but we have a major problem!"

"It's miss."

"Whatever you say, sir." He repeated. Ultear sighed.

"What is it Dragneel?"

"I don't have my book!" He yelled.

"Stop shouting Dragneel. You and Heartfilia go and get one from the library." She said. It might of been my imagintion, but Natsu looked pleased. I got up, and followed him out of the classroom. On the way out, I heard Cana say "Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Cana." I hissed. I heard a laugh.

Outside in the halls, there was no one, and it was strange, the change, from the rowdiness of the class to the quiet of the halls. It was also cool.

"So why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Because I finaly fooled the teacher, again."

"Say what?"

"I do have my book, it's just, we get to go out of class and to the library if you don't have it. And I've got someone to do it with!" He said. I laughed.

"Jeez, it's kind of cold out here." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Is it? Huh." He took my hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Beacause you said you were cold, and my left hand is warm."

"Why only the left?" I asked.

"The right one is to, but that would be kinda awkward if I held your other hand to." He said.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied. "So why aren't the classes separated for this class? I was always told that they would be."

"I dunno. Perhaps we have to do experiments or something..." he said, with a freaky grin on his face.

"Natsu! You just revealed a very dark side of yourself!" I said, surprised at his open pervertedness.

"Meh, whatever." He replied, laughing.

"Obviously not IAH." I added.

"Say what?" He asked.

"I said, that you obviously weren't IAH."

"Why?"

"Because of what you just said then!"

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Well...you said..." I stared. Blushing. He burst out laughing. "Why you little..." I swore.

"Haha! You were gonna say it! Is that like some secret desire of yours? Experiments?"

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with you! I have known you two days, and you are already talking about sexual fantasies!" I shouted at him. He was crying of laughter. I could feel myself blush even more.

"Uch...pervert..." I muttered. He just laughed more. "Stop laughing."

"Why? You just admitted your little fantisie!"

"I did not! It's yours if it's anyone's!"

"It is so yours! I bet you're that type of girl!"

"What type is that?" I asked, planning my revenge.

"Well, the..."He stared, blushing. I laughed so hard. "I swear, did you just do that on purpose?" He asked.

"Oh, so your type of girl is _that _type of girl?"

"It is not!"

"Don't lie, you were about to say it!"

"I was saying that, I bet you are that type of girl."

"No! You said that type of girl was your type of girl!" I said, laughing my head off.

"I didn't, oh hold on, this is your vengeance! Come here!" He said, laughing. He tackled me, and held me in a headlock. I yelped, and started bashing his arm. He knukle messed my hair. We were laughing, but fighting at the same time. We didn't notice a girl walk out of a nearby classroom. She looked at us.

"Um, excuse me, but please don't make out in the hallway." She said. I looked up, still in Natsu's head lock. She was tall, with shoulder length hair, and straight bangs. Her touch to her uniform was leaving the shirt open, and having a pale blue t-shirt on underneath. She was wearing thick white tights instead of leaving her legs visible.

"Why the hell is everyone so perverted here?" I complained.

"You really shouldn't of said that." The girl said. Natsu laughed, nervously.

"Felicia, sorry for Lucy, here. She's new, she doens't know how things work yet." He said, realeasing me from his headlock. I fell on the floor. The girl, Felicia, agnolaged me.

"Well make sure you and your girlfriend use somewhere more private next time. It's annoying." She said. Natsu laughed as she walked off, he sweatdropped, and sighed.

"I thought you would have more common sense than to awnser back to Felicia." He said.

"Are _you_ lecturing _me _about common sense? Besides, who is grumpy" I asked, getting up and wiping my skirt.

"Don't joke with her. No one has ever seen her smile, she can make the most strongest of men shiver with one glance. So be careful." He said. I nodded, I definitely would watch out for her...

We arrived at the library, and he got the book, and we walked back to class. Miss Ultear was holding up a poster, to wich I averted my eyes and Natsu laughed. The class was rowdy, and kept laughing, while girls tried to remain mature. I desperatly tried not to laugh with the others, but when Gajeel stood up, and asked "Why aren't there any pictures of boobs?" I laughed a long with everyone else, while miss Ultear scolded him.

When the morning classes had finished, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Cana and I headed to the cafeteria. We all sat at the table, and I sat between Erza and Levy, with Juvia in front of me, on her side was Gray and on the other was Gajeel. She and Gajeel were sister and brother. Next to him was Natsu, and he had Cana in front of him. Erza was eating cake for lunch, and Cana poured an amber substance on her food, while Natsu poured Tabasco sauce all over his, and Gray put a dollop of vanilla ice cream on the side of his. I laughed. Everyone looked at me. "What is it, Lucy?" Erza asked. "You're all crazy, but you're all my first friends, and I can't help but love all you're craziness, personalities, and everything else. Thank you!" I said. They looked at me for a moment, not sure how to react. Erza pulled me in for a hug, she was strong, and I was squashed onto her chest. "We love you to Lucy, you're one of us now. You to are crazy." She said, everyone laughed along with me, I truly loved my new friends.

**A/N: HI, it's 2:43 am for me right now, and I can't get a wink of sleep, so chapter four is out early. If you can guess who Felicia is, you are a pro. But just to tell you, you will need latin, thinking outside the box, and a brain to figure this one out. Thank you, you gorgeous people, for 10 followers! I can't tell you how it feels, but trust me, if you write fic you will knnow this, it feels great :) bisous my lovelies, Roji**

**Right now I am to flippin tired to do the script, so here are some wise words from Hetty:**

**Wise time w/ Hetty!**

**Hi guys! I have to tell you something about siblings. They will piss you off. So when you are away from them for three weeks, make sure you send them a message, using the typo "You are a rubber rubbish sister" And tell them how you went to sing along a Frozen without them. Byebye :)**

**Troll. **


	5. Chapter 5-Mountain

**Heyall guys, Roji here (duh), I am making an important annoucment little biscuits, the story line will start soon! But first, they need to do there play... Also, I really need you guys to review, I haven't had Hetty around, so no Beta readers, so please, give me any consrtuctive critiscm - To much Nalu/ Not enough Nalu/ Want more swearing/Wtf/...things like that:) anywhooooo, here is chapter five, it's kind of shitty, I don't know why I wrote it...**

**Disclaimer: A kitten decided one day that Fairy Tail was his, he got incinerated, so Fairy Tail isn't mine **

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER FIVE

Classes finished at four, and I was dragged out by Natsu. He seemed exited about something. "Natsu! What are you doing?" I asked over the ruccus of kids charging outside. "I'm taking you to basketball, I want to see if you're any good." He said, giving me that freakin _grin. "_Natsu, I've never played basketball ever before, I don't know the rules." I said, nervously. "And that's exactly why your coming with me. Gray, Gajeel, Erza and me all play basketball in a club. There are other people, but we hang around together. I'm sure Erza can lend you a spare set of clothes." He said. "But, I-"

"Shh. No denying. Your coming with me." He said. I let myself be dragged outside of the school, and to the gymnasium next door. Outside, was Gray, talking to Erza. They saw us coming, and waved. "Hi guys. Natsu forced me to come." I said. "Natsu?" Erza questioned him. "I want to see if Luce is any good. You have a spare kit, right?"

"Pfff, since when did you start calling her Luce?" Gray mocked.

"Is that a problem, Frosty?"

"Boys!" Erza warned. "Natsu can call her whatever he likes, as long as she's okay with it. But Natsu, Gray was only asking a question, no need to get all aggresive. Lucy, here is a spare kit. Do you know how to play?" She handed me a red and yellow outfit. Tank top and shorts. On the upper right was the team name 'Fairy High BBT" It had the Fairy tail sign. "Why does it have the sign of the magic guild?" I asked. "The guild sponsors us, and the school, that's why we are called Fairy." She said. "So do you know the rules?"

"No, I've never played before."

"Hmmm...Here, the lesson starts in half an hour, I'm sure Macao will let us in before that." She said, she pulled me along with her, and walked up to a man with black hair, and tanned skin. "Hello, Macao. This is Lucy, she's a new student at Fairy High."

"Hello Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine sir." I said. "Macoa is a wizard at Fairy Tail, he uses Purple Flare magic. But he is also the team coach." Erza told me. "Macao, I was wondering if I could go in the gymnasium quickly, and teach Lucy the basics?"

"Sure thing. I hope you join us Lucy."

"I hope I do to, sir." And we walked in. I changed into the outfit, and found it feminin enough for my liking. Erza looked great in hers, it matched her red hair. It matched my yellow hair to. She handed me a ball. "Lucy, how good are you at running?"

"I'm a fair runner, I can run fast for a pretty long time withou being to tired." I said, truthfully. "Good, do you know if you are good with hand eye coordination?"

"Okay too I guess, I played tennis when I was younger."

"Excellent. Stand here, and try to get the ball in the hoop." I tried, but missed. I tried again and again, and by the fourth shot, I got it in. From then on, I was on a winning streak, six hoops in a row. Erza clapped me on the back. "It seems you have a nack for this. Do you like playing?"

"Yes, it's great!" I said. She taught me how to dribble, and how the scoring system worked. After a while, we heard a clamour in the changing rooms, and they had obiously gone to get changed. Erza told me that there was Evergreen who was in our class, and Juvia often came and watched. Just on cue, the door to the stands opened, and in walked Juvia. She sat down, and opened a book on her lap. I climbed over the barrier, and went up to see her. "Hi, Juvia, we met earlier today." I said. She looked up at me. "Oh yes, it's Lucy. Why are you here? Are you after my Gray." She said, giving me an angry look.

"N-no! Natsu forced me to come, he wanted to see if I was any good." I said. Juvia relaxed, and smiled at me. "What are you reading?"

"I'm reading Journey to the Center of the Earth, by Jules Verne."

"Oh yeah, it's a classic. Do you like reading?"

"Mhm, it's realxing."

"Awesome, it's great to have fellow litterates, you and Levy." I said. "Lucy, come on down!" I heard a voice call. I looked down and saw Natsu call me down. He looked good in his outfit, it showed off his muscles. I climbed over the fence and joined him, Erza, and Gray.

"So how is she?" Natsu asked her avidly.

"She's good. A natural, even." Erza said. I smiled, flattered.

"Do you think you'll continue?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I like it, so why not?"

"Awesome, high five." He said, raising his hand, I raised mine and we high fived. Gray smiled, and waved at Juvia. She blushed and huridly waved back.

"Lucy, right?" A voice said from behind me. I looked around, to see Evergreen give an intimidating stare. She looked absolutely stunning in her kit. "Yeah, and you're Evergreen, we met today."

"I know. Are you joining the team?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Finally, a new girl." She said, relaxing her stare, and smiling at me.

Macao called us all in order, he gestured for me to go up next to him, so I went, feeling self consious.

"Everyone, this is Lucy, our newest recruit. She's never played before, but Erza tells me she's a natural, so cut her some slack. I need somebody who is a good player, but will go easy on her to begin with. Any volunteers?" He said. Two people raised there hands, Natsu, and Erza.

"Erza, you're helping me with Sting. Natsu, are you willing to help Lucy?"

"More than, Macao." He said, grinning at me. I was getting used to his grin, I started to like it. It made something in my heart twinge.

"Okay. Lucy, Natsu is one of our best players. So don't go to rough on him." He added, with a wink. I smiled in return, and went by Natsu. He taught me how to defend, and then how to attack. It was great fun.

When we left, it was already 6 p.m. I knew that obba-chan wouldn't mind, she told me I could stay out as late as I liked. Natsu was walking home along with me.

"Do you see that hill?" He said, pointing at a lone mountain on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Yeah." I replied.

"There is a field up there, grass that comes up to your waist, and rocks, that are the best for free climbing."

"How do you know? Did you go up there once with the others?"

"No, not with the others. I don't know what happened. It was around two years ago, on a day like this. It was raining, and I was in my room. I heard thunder, and I saw a flash of lightning, but it was still warm weather. Suddenly, I had an urge to go up that mountain, in the rain, shirtless, and that's what I did. I was up there all by myself, just me and the thunder, the lightning, the wind , the rain, and it was amazing. I've waited for a day like that, but it hasn't come."

"It sounds amazing. Why are you telling me this?" I asked. He took my hand. I was intrigued be the contact, we had already held hands, but this felt different somehow.

"Because, those clouds over there definitly look grey, and I want to take you up there, it's always more fun with friends." He said, smiling sideways at me. I didn't know what to say, I opened my mouth, and closed it again, giving up, I turned my gaze back towards the road, and blushed. "When that weather will come, I'll come to your window, and I'll knock at it, three times. You will jump out of it, no using the door, and we'll run up the hill. Okay?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I replied, surprised by the randomness of it. We continued our way home, as we stood on the road in between five and four, Natsu held me back.

"Uh, Luce?" He asked.

"Mhmh?" I said back. He looked somewhat... worried about what he was going to say, it was kind of cute, him scratching his cheek and looking down at the sidewalk. He looked back up, and smiled.

"Nah, forget it. See you tomorrow!" He said, walking away.

"Hey! Hold on! What were you gonna say!" I said after him. He turned around, all while walking, and smiled. I sighed, and walked back home.

Obba-chan asked me about basketball, and how my day went, I answered that it went well. We had dinner, talking about various things. As I went into my room, I looked out of the window briefly. Natsu's curtains weren't closed, but his light wasn't on. Suddenly the door to his room flew open, and I caught a fleeting glimpse of him. He was _crying... _And his teeth were clenched, like as if he were angry. He disapeared from my view, and I felt like I was intruding, so I closed my curtains, and went to bed.

**A/N: I have decided to post chapter five today, because I am so looking forward to writing it **

**Also, thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favirouted, (favirouters: Loki921, RockingAngels, SavySkyDragon, lililou82, yes, I did remember all your names :3 3)**

**Even if you just quickly read this and can't be bothered to continue, thank you for clicking on it, it makes me very very very happy knowing that people read my shit :)**

**If you want a shoutout for a person or just for yourself, I love doing shoutouts, I love it !**


	6. Chapter 6-Fixing

**Hey ya, I know, your probably thinking, wtf! A new chapter, it's only been three hours since the last?! I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself, I loved writing this chapter, and I can't wait for you to tell me what you think! Thank you for reading it this far :) Here it is ;) a special long chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER SIX

When I woke up, I was out on the street, ready to go to school with Natsu and Cana walking with me. It was a normal day like any other. But then, out of nowhere, this voice sounded "_come home, or else" _It said. I turned around to see if anything was there. There was nothing. "What's wrong Lucy?" Cana asked. "Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost." Natsu added. I shrugged it of. "Nothing." And I continued to walk. The voice sounded again. _"Then suffer the consiquences." _It said. I turned around again, but once more, no one was there. "Lucy." I looked back at where my friends were, to see my father. I shrieked, Cana was on the floor, not moving, and he held Natsu by his hair, lifting him of the ground. He held a knife to his throat. "Now will you come home? I can have your friends killed with a simple phone call. Come home, or else." He said, and slashed Natsu's throat.

I woke up, with a yelp, all sweaty. _It was a nightmare, it was a nightmare, it was a nightmare. _I had to tell myself over and over again. What was scary about it was the fact that it could happen, my father could kill someone if he wanted to, he had the power. Plenty of dark guilds would kill for him, as long as money was involved. I got up, and started getting ready for my day. I looked out of my window, to see if Natsu was up, and okay, not, cutting himself or something. His curtains were still drawn, so I just got ready normaly. When I went out the doorway, I could see Cana walking up the path to my house, I waved, and she caught sight of me. We reached each other. "Hey Lucy, I was just coming to get you."

"Morning Cana. That's nice of you, wich house do you live in?"

"I live in number eight, it's further down the road. Is Natsu with you?" She asked, looking around.

"No, isn't he with you?"

"Nope. Let's go and get him, he'll be late if he's not ready." We walked the fifteen meters that separated our front gates, and quickly walked down his path. Cana knocked at the door, and was greeted by the small old man, Mokarov. "Hi Gramps." She said.

"Good morning Cana, and...Lucy? Was it?"

"That's right sir."

"Oh please, drop the formalities, call me Gramps." He said. I smiled in return. "I suppose your here to get Natsu?"

"Yep." Cana said, taking a swig from a clear bottle she grabbed out of her bag. Mokarov didn't mind. "NATSU COME ON! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO GET YOU!" He yelled. A door slammed open, and out walked Natsu, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Cana and I sweatdropped at his appearance. He wasn't grinning as usual, he wasn't even smiling. He looked really pissed of. "By Natsu, don't-" Gramps started.

"Shut up." Natsu replied, in a really cold tone. It sent shivers down my spine. He pushed pass the old man, and we quickly moved out of his way as he walked through the doorway. He didn't wait for us. He just walked down the path. Cana and I ran up to him, catching him up. "Natsu! Wait up! What's got you out for the kill?" Cana asked.

"Give me your vodka would ya?" He said, not waiting for the reply, he grabbed the bottle out of her bag, undid the cap, and took a long swig. He sighed and wiped his mouth. "Aah. Nice to have something that burns." He said. He took another swig, and another, until the bottle was drained. Smiling creepily, he chucked the bottle on the road, and swung his arms around our knecks. "Hey, you girls should totally ditch school today and come with me."

"Natsu. You just downed seventy-five centilitres of vodka. You are pissed." Cana said.

"Come on, you girls are no fun." He said, poking our cheeks.

"We need to go to school Natsu. You need to come to." I said.

"Na, it's boring. Don't you want to come Luce? We can go to lily bridge if you want." He said, with hazy eyes, he was definitly drunk. At eight thirty in the morning.

"No. We need to go." Cana said.

"Alright, well you guys go, but I'm staying out." He said, removing his arms from our shoulders, and walking in the opposite direction.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Cana said to me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I replied. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"If Natsu's ditching school, then there's a good reason. Best thing to do is leave him be." Cana said back. I looked back, and saw him sway down the road.

"Shit, he really is bad." I said. Cana turned my head back round, telling me to focus on the road.

School was as always, exiting, but I missed Natsu. He was a large part of the life and soul of the group. I hung around with Erza all day, as she told me about what everyone was like in primary school. "Cana couldn't drink then, and she always wore dungerees. She never wore dresses, or skirts. She hated showing her skin, but as soon as she got her firt taste of alchohol, she started craving it. A four year old who craved alcohol, Gramps told me."

"Wow, you've known each other for more than ten years! I feel like I'm intruding.."

"No..no, not all of us. Natsu arrived here when he was _nine_." Erza said.

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

"Gramps found him roaming the woods one day, a little pink haired boy roaming the woods on his own. He was about five then. He spent four years living at an orphanage in Clover city, until Gramps decided it was time to adopt him. So Natsu lived with Gramps in Magnolia from then on."

"Wow...so why was Natsu in the woods?" I asked, shocked by his difficult past.

"He deosn't remeber. He doesn't remember anything until the day he met Gramps." Erza said. I looked down at the side walk, thinking about when I saw him cry last night. Maybe it had something to do with that... I decided not to dwelve to deep into his personal life, I didn't want to unearth a touchy subject. Levy asked me to stay at school with her, and visit the library together. We spent ages, looking through books, talking about stories, and rearranging them. When we finally got out, it was eight p.m. I rushed home, hoping Obba-chan wouldn't be mad. When I walked inside, and said "I'm back!" She came swooping out of the kitchen, with a worried face on. "Lucy!" She said. I stepped backwards, slightly afraid. "Lucy! Thank goodness, did you and Natsu come back together?" She asked.

"N-no, why? Isn't he at his house?" I asked, worried. She shook her head. From the kitchen came Gramps, with teary eyes. "Gramps! I-I'm sorry! I-"

"No...no, it's okay, it isn't your fault. He's a stuborn child, but it's getting dark, please will you look for him?" He asked me.

"Yes, of course!" I said. I dumped my bag and rushed back out of the house. I had no idea where to go, so I went into town, in the direction he had gone. The streets were quiet, and the sky was nearly black. Grey clouds were shielding the sunset. I looked for about three hours, through little streets, nearly getting myself lost. I poked my head through the final little alley of Cherry street, and sighed in relief, as I saw a figure sitting on the floor, against the wall, with an empty bottle in his hands. His pink hair was still distinct, even through the night. I walked down the alleyway, and sat down next to him. He looked up quickly, and back down. "Yo." He said.

"Natsu... are you drunk?" I asked, snatching the bottle from his hands, examining it.

"Uuuuh...I just drank my fourth seventy five centilitre bottle of vodka, so I think so..." He said, his words were slurred and dragged out. He snatched the bottle back, and threw it in the corner of the alley. "Fuck this." He said.

"You wanna talk?" I asked him.

"About what? My fucked up past? My fucking life that I can't even remember?" He said, holding his head in between his arms.

"About anything." I said. He laughed, and put his arm around my shoulders. That's when I realised he was lacking a shirt, and only had his scarf on the upper half of his body. "Natsu, where's your shirt?"

"Can't remember." He said, leaning onto my shoulder. I sighed. It was cold. I felt a few wet raindrops land on my skin, and they soon turned into a heavy downfall.

"Come on, it's time for you to come home." I said, getting up, and picking up his bag.

"Where is home?" He asked. The question broke my heart. I knelt down, right in front of him, resting my hands on his knees.

"Home is the place where you can go no matter what, it's the place where people who love you are. Gramps loves you like a son. So go home." He smiled, and looked up at me. It gave me time to really catch his apearance. Tear stains on his face, a scratch on his left cheek, bloodshut eyes, and a small bruise by his jaw. Then, a sight that was very welcome. His smile turned into a grin. I smiled back, cupping my hand around his jaw, stroking it. He closed his eyes. I got up, and held out a hand. He took it, but staggered, holding himself up by the wall. I put his arms around my shoulders, and put my arm around his waist, and helped him walk home. The rain didn't help the journey. The normal fifteen minute walk took us an hour. He half slept on my shoulder, as we got drenched. He must of been freezing, with nothing on. I decided to make him speek, just to get him back to his senses.

"So, Natsu. You still haven't told me why you chose Luce as a nickname." I said.

"Hmmm. I suppose it's how I would write it. With an e at the end. Not a y."

"Not a good enough reason."

"I just like that name. It gives off an air of...I don't know." He said, lifting his head up, and resting it back down. "You know, your a really nice person, despite your attitude, you are really nice, it feels like I've known you my whole life, Luce. You're the quickest person I've made friends with." He said, I felt myself blush, and blamed all the balbering on the alcohol.

"Hm. So, did you hear what the school play was gonna be this year?" I asked, trying to avert my mind so I could stop the blush.

"Na...What is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Sounds old." He said disparigingly.

"It's a beautiful story." I said, remembering reading it.

"Go on then, what is it?"

"You don't know Romeo and Juliette? Tsch... Well, it's the story of two rival families, who are neighbors. Romeo and Juliette fall madly in love with each other, but can't be together. They make a plan to run away together. So to trick her father, Juliette drinks a potion that will stop her heart beat. It does. But Romeo didn't know that, and he sees her, and kills himself. She wakes up to find him dead,and kills herself." I said.

"Uch. Depressing."

"More like beautiful. Imagine, being in love that much with a person, that you can't bear to live without them..." I said, my eyes going sparkily.

"Meh, whatever. I'm drunk. I can't imagine anything right now..." And I'm not sure, but after that I think he went to sleep. I dragged his heavy body home, to number four. I opened the door, and stagered through it. "I've got him! But careful, he's as drunk as Bickslow after a drinking competition with Cana!" I said. Gramps and obba-chan rushed out of the kitchen, and helped me carry him to the couch. I went and got a blanket, and put it over him. He stayed asleep. I walked back into the kitchen, where I saw the time. "It's midnight? Where did the time go!" And I sat at the table with Mokarov and obba-chan.

"Thank you Lucy." He said.

"It's okay, it's mostly my fault anyway, if Cana and I hadn't let him go off..."

"No, no... the boy's a stubborn brat, he would of gone of anyway."

"Lulu, can you bring this to him please?" She said, passing me a cup filled with hot amber liquid.

"Sure." And I took it and went into the other room. He was still sleeping when I got in, and he looked so peaceful, without the bloodshot eyes, and the angry face. I smiled. I got the little table, dragged it next to him, and put the cup down. When I looked back down, I was shocked to see that his eyes were open, and he was grinning up at me.

"Hello Luce." He said, still tipsy.

"Good evening. You should get some sleep." I said, going out of the room.

"Lucy, wait a minute please." He said, holding my wrist. I sighed and turned back around. When I saw his face, I gasped. His lips was trembling, and his eyes were tearing up.

"Oh...Natsu...don't cry." I said, sitting down on the floor so my face was level with his.

"I-I-I just...I want to know..." He stuttered.

"Do you want me to get Gramps? He's probably better to talk to then me."

"No...no, not right now. Please, stay with me Lucy. I'm sad." And he cried. I took a corner of the blanket and wiped them away.

"I know you are. I'll stay." I said, clueless as to why he wanted me to stay.

"I-I just need a friend right now."

"You've got plenty." I said, stroking his cheek. Great, _I'm_ _tending_ _to_ _a_ _drunken_, _crying_, _adopted_ _child_. _I_ _really_ _wasn't_ _expecting_ _this_ _from_ _Magnolia_. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought that.

"I want to know who my father is, but-but he wont say...I know he knows, but he wont..." By 'he', I presumed he meant Mokarov.

"Shh...Get some sleep, you can talk about it in the morning."

"Lucy, can you do something for me please?"

"Whatever you ask."

"Actually, two things."

"Ask away."

"Can you not tell anybody about this please?"

"Of course, I wouldn't of anyway."

"And also..."

"Yes?"

"Can you sing?" He asked. I was taken back at first.

"Um...um, sure." He smiled, and closed his eyes. My voice wasn't anything special, but I could sing. A song popped into my head. I don't know why it was that one, I barely knew the lyrics, but it was calming. _"When you try your best, but you don't succeed." _I sang. A bigger smile appeared on his face. _"When you get what you, but not what you need." _I stroked his hair soothing him. _"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep." _I was starting to feel tired myself. _" stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face." _I leant my head on the side of the couch. _"When you lose something you can't replace" _I was worried about the next line, the melody changed. _"When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?" _Nailed it. "_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to_

_Fix you." _My eyes started to droop, and the rest of the song played in my mind, as I fell asleep.

_Meanwhile._

'_"When are you going to tell him?" Silver asked the relieved old man._

_"I can't. Can you imagine what that would do to him?"_

_"He has the right to know."_

_"But he needs to find out for himself."_

_"Can't you give him a push or something?"_

_"_I _can't. If there was someone else, but I'm to attached to him as a father. I could never bring myself to tell him..."_

**A/N: Way to much enjoyment in writing that... Hope you enjoyed, and the song, is one I have become addicted to, I usually listen to anime openings/endings, Miku, Gumi,... but this one is special, it's Fix you, by Coldplay, seriously, listen to it, it's beautiful ... Hope you enjoyed, peace :) and thanks to starfiresusan and janekins for favirouting :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Best Friends

**A/N: me knows not whats to say... have you ever seen the sixth sense? Love that film, imagine if Cole was Lucy and the Doctor waths-his-face Malcom was Natsu? Call a fanfiction doctor if you ask me ;) I have just started school again, so sorry if I don't update regularily :S**

**Disclaimer: Kaitchah!**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER SEVEN(THAT'S NANA IN JAPAPNESE)

The light shone through the window of my room as I woke up. Last night came back to me in a flash, and the last thing I remember doing was falling to sleep next to Natsu on the couch. How did I get into my bed? I sat up in a flash, and got my bearings. I was definitly in my room. I got up, and noticed I was still in my clothes from last night, they were still slitghlty damp. I walked into the kitchen, and found obba-chan, laying a plate of toast and jam down, in front of, Natsu?

"Good morning Lulu." Obba-chan said. Natsu turned around and noticed me.

"Yo."

"Morning. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I kind of fell asleep on the couch, and Gramps didn't want to wake me, so here I am."

"Oh. How come I woke up in bed this morning, fully clothed?" I asked obba-chan.

"I helped you to bed, you were half asleep, and you collapsed as soon as your head touched the pillow." She answered, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster. "Go and get some different clothes on Lulu, then I'll give you your toast."

"Okay." I said, and went into my room. We had school again, so I took another black skirt and white shirt, but I chose white knee socks, and a red ribbon. When I got back into the kitchen, I saw Natsu with his head in his arms.

"Hangover?" I asked him, as I took a seat at the round table. All I got in response was a groan, wich I guessed meant yes.

"Jeez, what happened last night, I can't remeber anything, all I can remember is sitting down in an alley and drinking vodka." He said, lifting his head up to take the cup of water Silver was giving him. "Thanks, obba-chan."

"You hadn't come home, so Mocky came to see if you were here, taking apples or something. He had already been to check round at everyone else's house. He got very worried, and told me he couldn't find you. When Lucy came back, she offered to go and look for you. She found you in a dark alley, and carried you back. Poor things, getting soaked in the rain. It was midnight when she arrived back with you." Silver said, layind down a plate with two pieces of strawberry jam on toast in front of me.

"Sorry...Thanks, Luce. Would you mind..." he said to me.

"It's alright, I already made the promise not to tell anyone last night. But anyway, how come you have scratches on your face, and why were you were shirtless?"

"I can't remember..." He said, rubbing his head.

We got ready for school, and went out by the door. We went to Cana's house, and knocked at the door, but there was no replie. So we went.

"So...what did I say?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"What did I say? When I was shit-faced that is." He repeated. I rembered him crying, and saying stuff like he needed a friend, and I rembered singing to him, I lushed at the thought.

"Oh...well, you asked me what the play was-"

"Hold on!" He said, holding a hand up and squeezing his eyes shut. "Romeo and Juliette, right?"

"Yes! Did you remember?"

"Yes, and you told me the story, and I said it was depressing, and you said it was beautiful." He said, snapping his eyes open. I hope he didn't remember me singing...

"U-um, yes. D-do you remember anything else?"

"Hmmm...not really...it sort of all blurry, I remember crying though." He said, turning a light shade of red.

"Yes, you did, but it was kind of cute. I won't tell anyone, don't worry." He looked at me agrily as I said the cute part. We continued to walk in silence. He stopped all of a sudden. I spun around to face him. "What's the matter?"

"I-I-I remember saying that stuff to you." He said, blushing a deep red.

"What stuff?" I asked. He scartched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know... about how you were a real friend and all that..."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but..."

"But what?"

"It's true. Your like family to me, that's how special you are. And even though it hasn't been long, it feels like an eternity."

"Thanks, that's how I feel to." I said.

"Seriously though, I think you might be my best friend Lucy." And he smiled a me. I blushed, and my mouth made a little 'o'. Best friend...

"Natsu, I think you might be mine to."

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

And we laughed, and continued walking towards school.

"Hey...listen. If you want to talk or...anything, were all willing to listen." I said, refering to the gang.

"I know...thanks." He said, adjusting his scarf. "I...I just...well, it's complicated."

"You said something about your father last night."

"Hm." He answered, crossing his arms.

" Do you want to tell me?" I offered. His eyes looked down at the sidewalk, then at me, and he smiled.

"Hey, it rained last night, didn't it?" He said, changing the subject. I understood, and went along with it.

"Yeah. And not just a light shower."

"Well that's good knews, hopefully, it will rain later on in the week." He said, pointing at the mountain.

We got to school, and Natsu was imediatly bombarded with questions as to why he wasn't there the previous day.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down everyone. I was just sick, that's all." He said, and took my hand. "Now please excuse me, Lucy wanted me to show her the games room." And he dragged me along with him.

"Wait, what?" I said, befudled. Once we were far away from the crowd, I crossed my arms and pouted. "That's the second time someone has used me as an escape route, it's getting tiring..."

"Sorry, I just don't want to be harassed by questions right now. But since we are here, I might as well show you to the games room." He said, taking my hand again. He pulled me to a room with five tables, and four chairs at each of them. "This is Cana's faviroute room, besides being a heavy drinker, she's also an avid gambler, and here there is a beautiful poker set that she loves. Do you play?"

"I know the the basics, yes, but seeing how Cana is an amazing drinker, I'm not sure I would really want to play against her."

"Wait till you play strip poker against her." He said, I raised an eyebrow.

"What? _You_, played strip poker with Cana?"

"With Gray and Erza, but yeah."

"Oh really? How far did you go?"

"I was without my shirt and scarf, that's all. You are gonna play against her soon, she will force you, you wait. On friday nights, we sometimes get together at her house. Her father is always away, so the house is hers. You'll see, I bet this Friday, she will."

And she did. At school, she asked me on thursday, and, not wanting to miss out on anything, I accepted. On friday, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Juvia, and me were all going to her house for the weekend. As we walked home from school, Cana was telling us her plans. "Well, tonight, I am thinking some light drinking, and most definitly a dare game. Tomorrow I think some poker, strip, of course." She said. I shuddered. Natsu noticed and laughed.

"What is it?" Cana asked.

"I was just thinking, this is gonna be kinda awkward for Lucy, isn't it. I mean, we've all known each other for a while, and we've played before, but for her..." He said, laughing harder. I blushed bright red.

"Aw, poor thing, and she's an IAH too, this will be fun... You've already kissed someone on the lips before, reassure me so I know we are not corrupting you here." Cana said. I blushed more and crossed my arms.

"Well...I never really knew any other kids my age...so..." I said. They all stopped in there tracks.

"Hold on, you've never kissed someone? Not even on the cheek?" Juvia said.

"Well...no..." I blushed more.

"I don't think Lucy can be dared the usual ones..." Erza said, disapointed. "And there I was, hoping I could get her to kiss Cana..."

"What?" I said. "Wait, I might as well play, give me the usual ones, I need to get over it some time." I said, feeling insulted. They all agreed, and we continued our walk to number eight.

Cana's house was like mine and Natsu's, same room disposition, the only change was the bottles, lined up all over the house. She led us to her room, it was bigger than mine. Her bed was in a corner, and she had a fluffy rug on the floor. She chucked her bag into a corner, and sat down, on the rug, everybody did the same thing, sitting down, forming a circle. I sat between Juvia and Erza. Cana clapped her hands together and took an empty bottle out of her bag, and set it in the middle of the floor. I was really becoming nervous now, about _kissing _someone. I didn't know how to, wether to pucker my lips or just leave them, and I didn't really know if I wanted to. Of course, I wanted to try kissing, but it was just, the first time is meant to be special and all? With the one you love. Well, it would be special, I was with my friends, who I loved very much and who would only make a big deal out of it for five minutes or so, so I swallowed up my pride and laughed along with everyone else.

"Cana, I thought we were playing truth or dare, not spin the bottle." I said.

"Don't worry yourself, the bottle is to decide who has the go giving the first dare, and who they have to give it to. We play this game with no truths, we are people of action." She replied.

Her hand extended towards the bottle in a overly slow way, everyone did a drumroll as it spun, painfully long, until it came to a stop on the person that would be most likely to slaughter us all.

Cana Alberona.

She smiled slily, and looked at me. I shivered, and my face turned red.

**Give me dares and vote for who should be Lucy's first kiss!**

**A/N: next chapter! Who will be Lucy's first kiss? Will Cana spare the lives of anyone? And and is Hetty-Chan going to finally make a fanfiction acount? Please tell me any dares you want them to do, and of course, vote who Lucy's first kiss should be!**

**Lucy: Roji, you had your first kiss not long ago?**

**Roji: Aye, followed by many others...**

**Lucy: It was truth or dare, right?**

**Roji: Yep, and it was a girl who I kissed first.**

**Lucy: Did you kiss anyone else?**

**Roji: The whole of the playing circle.**

**Lucy: *stares***

**Roji: There were only four of us.**

**Troll.**


	8. Chapter 8-Gasp

**A/N: Okay :), you made it pretty clear who Lucy's first kiss should be, I was silly to think you would choose otherwise... So here is chapter 8, and a really stupid one, okay, byziby :)**

**Disclaimer: Pshah! If anyone knows this, I will marry you.**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER EIGHT

The bottle didn't lie. It pointed right at Cana. Great, she got to choose who her first dare would be... she smiled an evil grin, and looked at each one of us in turn. Erza said "Cana is well known for doing the most evil dares ever, so count yourself lucky if it won't be you...". I shuddered to think the horrors she had installed for us. Her eyes stopped on Juvia.

"Juvia. I want you to sing Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer while drinking a bottle of beer. And sing it with _feel_..." She said.

"I was expecting worse." I muttered into Erza's ear.

"She goes easy on Juvia, because she's with Gray, and even though Gray doesn't act like it, he actually hates it when Juvia does something...you know...with anybody else, no matter how jokey it may be."

"Oh, is Juvia the same?"

"If it's jokey she doesn't mind so much, but otherwise, you're dead."

Juvia nodded, and took the bottle Cana was passing her. She started singing. "_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny ..._" Her words soon became an uncomprehensible muddle of sounds, as beer poured into her mouth. It was hilarious. Juvia, who was usually very reserved, was hilarious. We laughed until she had finished the song, along with most of the bottle. She raised her arms at the applause we gave her, and handed the bottle back to Cana. "My go. Gray, my beloved, I choose you." She said, cuddling up to his shoulder. "Jeez, if you two are gonna get all lovey dovey, please don't do it next to me." Natsu said. He was sitting in between Gray and Cana, in front of me.

"Okay, what's my dare." Gray said, ignoring Natsu's comment.

"I want you, to kiss me for three whole minutes." She said, blushing. Gray sighed, but all of us 'knew he actually wanted too.

"Oh alright." Gray said, and put his lips on hers. I tried to anylyse it, for future reference. Juvia tilted her head gently to the right, and rested her lips, not completely, but pursing them sligtly. Gray did the same. They both closed their eyes, and kissed.

"Ew, I told you, not next to me." Natsu said, leaning away from Gray. Gray extended his arm out, and managed to bash Natsu in the ribs. Juvia didn't notice. "Why you!" And Natsu hit him back. Gray continued to randomly swing his arm in Natsu's direction, while he got some hits in his back, but Juvia still didn't notice. The two rivals gave up halfway through the time, and split apart, smiling at each other.

"Okay, it's my go now.I dare you, Tabasco freak, I want you to write IDIOT on your forehead."

"Hey! No fair-"

"A dares a dare, Natsu." Cana said, passing him a pen.

"Fine. Where's a mirror."

"You can't write it in a mirror. It'll be backwards." Gray said.

"So?"

"I want to be able to see the word nice and clear." Gray said, being cool dude again, and putting his arm over Juvia's shoulder. Natsu scowled at him, and passed me the pen.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Can you write it please? Your in front of me, so it's easier." And he sulked. I took the pen, and leaned towards his face, pushing his bangs up. He crossed his arms, and looked angry, like a child. I uncapped the pen, and put the tip to his skin. Making an effort to make it readable, I wrote in capitals "IDIOT". Just when I was finishing the 'T', something hit me hard on my back. Since I was on my knees, I lost my balance, and fell forwards, onto Natsu.

"Kya!"

"Lucy?!" He said, starled. I blushed, and scrambled to my normal sitting position.

"Blimey Lucy, keep your hormones under control." Cana said, laughing heaviliy.

"Who was it that pushed me!?" I shouted, blushing even more heavily. Natsu was checking to see if the ink was dry. I noticed Cana laughing espacially.

"Cana?" I threatened.

"Oh come on, give a girl some fun." She said, lifting her hands up in an innocent manner. I gave her a mess-with-me-and-I'll-kill-you looks. "Sorry, sorry..." She said.

"Let's see, Chilli pepper?" Gray said. Natsu turned his head towards him, and Gray bust out laughing.

"Can I take it of now?" He said, fuming.

"Yep, then it's your go." Cana said. Natsu wiped the ink off, and found a victim.

"Erza... I want you to sing 'I love unicorns' out on the road. And loud!" He said. Erza smiled. I found it hard to imagine Erza singing that, and I thougt she wouldn't.

"Please. To easy." She said, to my surprise. She got up, and went outside, the sun was set, and it was dark, but still enought light to see the red headed figure, walk out onto the middle of the road, and shout, with all of her might "I LOVE UNICOOOOOOORNS !"

We all rolled about laughing our heads off. She came back in, smiling proudly. We all cheered her, and she smiled, closing her eyes, looking wise. 'How can someone who's just done that look wise? Well, I guess it's Erza...' I thought.

"Now, now, settle down. You'll wake up the neighborhood." She said.

"You just shouted I love unicorns and you telling _us _not to be loud?" Gray said. She gave him a shooting daggers look.

"Well, I guess it's time for the next dare." She said. I gulped. It was either going to be me or Cana. We sat back down in our circle.

"Right. I choose Cana. Even though I don't play such stupid games-"

"You just did." I pointed out. She gave me that look, and everyone gasped. "Not play it, I mean." I added, saving myself.

"As I was saying, even though I don't play such stupid games, I will play along and give you an awful dare. Bickslow is your neighborgh, isn't he?"

"No. He lives two houses away."

"It doesn't matter. You are going to knock at his door, and make sure that he answers, and when he opens it, I want you to show him your..." Erza said, pointing her hands towards her chest.

"No. No way." Cana said, shacking her head.

"Remember the time you told me to show Freedl, at school? Well this is payback." Erza said, an evil grin appearing on her face. I tried not to think about the horrors installed with this game. Cana sighed, and picked up a bottle of alcohol, downing it for strength.

"Uch. Fuck." She said, unbuttoning her shirt, wearing only her bra. The boys gawked.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, and slapped him. Erza looked at both of them, and slapped them harder.

"Ooooowwwww...Sorry, alright!" Natsu said, holding his hand to his cheek.

"Sheesh, it's not my fault I'm a dude, okay?"

"Try and keep your hormones to yourselfs. It's disturbing." I added, but I remembered the first night I was in Magnolia, and shut my mouth. 'Lucy, keep your mind controlled.' I mentally told myself.

"Poor boys. Never seen a girl in a bra before?" Cana joked, getting up.

"I have!" They both said, in unison. Cana gave them a questioning look.

"Gray, I know he has, believe me, I used to be with him. But, _Natsu_?"

"I must admit, where on earthland did you see such stuff?" Erza asked him. I gasped, and realised. Thankfully, all three girls were looking at him, so I could give him a threatening look. He saw it, and very undiscreetly raised his shoulders at me. I shot him an even more threatining look.

"N-nowhere..." He said. A bad liar.

"I have just had an idea. Let's turn this game into truth or dare." Cana said, and walked out onto the streets. We followed her. She walked up Bickslow's path, and knocked.

"Bickslow! It's Cana! Open up!" She yelled. Bickslow opened the door, and before he could get a word out of his mouth, she pulled up her bra, revealing everything. We gasped. Luckily, we didn't see anything. She pulled her bra back down, and walked away from the non-responding Bickslow.

When we got back, we were in stiches. She glared at us all.

"Okay, it's my go to pick. Lucy." She said, I gulped.

"I want you to kiss someone in the circle. You have to decide. I'll let you have some time." She said, grinning evily. I blushed deep red. Kissing one of them was hard enough, but _choosing_? I gulped. Everyone was staring avidly at me, wondering who I would pick.

"Um...Any volunteers?" I said, joking. But to my surprise, a voice answered.

"I will." I turned to look in front of me, and saw Natsu, as cool as a cucumber, not blushing scarlett as I was.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter.

"I said I will. It's a game, and we're best friends, so who cares?" He said, giving me that freaking _grin. I _cared. _I _cared a lot. I was a hopeless romantic, so the first kiss was meant to be special.

"Look at that. If that isn't a love confession, then I'm damned." Gray said.

"Got a problem Iccicle butt? Jeez, what's the big deal?" Natsu said. Meanwhile, Juvia had hearts in her eyes.

"Oh my word! This is so cute! He will be Lucy's first kiss!"

"So, are you going to do it or what?" Cana asked.

"Oh...U-um, s-sure! But, I-I don't know..." I said, going a deeper shade of red.

"You don't know how to kiss? Natsu, tell the girl." She said. My eyes looked into his, and I swear I might of just found a new shade of red. He smiled.

"There's not much to say really, you just, relax your lips, and it sort of comes naturally, I guess. If it helps, just stay there and close your eyes, it'll be over befre you know it." He said, and grinned, again. I sucked up my courage, and smiled.

"Okay." So I sat cross legged, bolt straight, and closed my eyes, relaxed my lips, and waited.

"Okay, here it goes." I heard Natsu say. Some rustling of fabric as he crawled over, I knew he was close. I could hear his breath as he closed the gap between out lips. I wanted to open my eyes, just to see there wasn't a horrible prank going on. I opened one eye, and saw him, about three inches away from me. It didn't bother him what so ever. His lips were slightly puckered, only slightly, so basily, kissing was touching lips? It startled me, the clossenes, I involuntarily leaned backwards, opening both eyes, and gave a slight yelp.

"Sorry! I opened my eyes! And I didn't expect you to be that close! Sorry!" I said. He laughed.

"It's okay. I'll hold your head, so you can't move." He said, and put each hand on my cheek. I was suprised at the warmth, and softness.

"Kinky..." Cana said. I looked at her angrily. She smiled. Natsu bought my head back into place.

"Close your eyes." He said. I did, and relaxed my lips again. He pulled my head closer. I felt the closeness again. Before I knew it, our lips touched. It didn't last long, but it felt like hours. So many things happened. I understood, that kissing wasn't just touching lips. When they came into contact, his thin lips, against my small well filled ones, we dind't stop going closer, because once they came into contact, he puckered his lips, and I followed suit. I expected to stop there, but I heard the others count down from ten. So we stayed there, our lips pressing against each others. It was nice, soft, hard at the same time, his hands warm against my cheeks, and his rythmic breathing very relaxing. My heart started beating very loudly, and fast, and my arms were turning to jelly. He pressed his lips closer, and harder.

"3!"

Nearly over, hang in there!

"2!"

Huh? Am I breathing or is that his breah?

"1!"

And he let my head go. Our lips broke apart. I opened my eyes, and saw him smile at me. I gasped, I _gasped. _

"What's the matter? Love struck?" Erza teased.

"No, of course not. I just forgot to breath, that's all." I replied, sitting back at my place. When they were all occupied, looking at something else, I looked over at Natsu. He looked at me. I gave a small laugh, and smiled, he did to, and grinned.

What I said to Erza was half true. I had forgot to breath, but also something else. When he smiled at me, just after we kissed, something happened. I don't know what it was, it just...happened.

Was I falling in love with my best friend? Was I falling in love with Natsu?

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry for the time, again... school sucks... anyways, tell me if you want me to add something to the story, love you and thx for voting, bye bye ! 3 Roji**


	9. Bonus 1-The problem

**A/N: gidday guys :) When I say guys I do mean girls and guys, not just the guys ;) Anywho, here is the longly waited Cana/Gray update, thank you for being so patient. Love yous!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the chaacters of Fairy Tail in general.**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

BONUS CHAPTER EIGHT

_5 months before Lucy entered Magnolia..._

Gray was so bored. He was at basketball, and bored, for the first time ever. Tabasco freak was bragging to Sting, while Erza was bossing him around, and Juvia was stalking him as usual. He should probably talk to her, she might be really nice... Stupid hormones...

He slowly started boucing the ball, passing it from one hand to another, his apponent took a defensive stance, so he used his special technique. He bouced the ball faster and looked at his oppenent in the eye, and raised one eyebrow, giving him the 'you're-not-worthy-of-my-looks' stare. He sweatdropped. Leaving an oppening. Quickly, Gray charged towards the hoop, dodging two other enemies, and scored a three point hoop. He heard a cheer from the crowd. "Wooo! And that sexy mother fucker scores again!" Cana yelled, swishing a bottle of god knows what in the air. She leant over to whoever had the misfortune to be next to her in the stands. "Who is that sexy mother fucker?" She asked. They leant away, and muttered something in reply. "Wooo! Gray Fullbuster has one fine bootay!" She yelled again.

"Gray, this one of yours?" Macao asked, fustrated. Natsu had just challenged Sting to an eating contest.

"No. Don't know her." He said, lying. He knew very well that was Cana Alberona, one of his friends.

"Well take care of her, would ya'. Romeo's here and he shouldn't be exposed to that kind of language yet."

"What? Why me!" He complained. Macao climbed over the railings, and took Cana by the arm, leading her back to where Gray was.

"Because she's cheering you on. Now go." He said, pushing her towards him. She drunkedly laughed and drapped herself on his shoulders. Gray sighed, went via the changing rooms to pick up his bag, and led her back to Hyacinth road. On the way, she sung a random song, muttering the words. Gray sighed. He swore, that when she was sober, or _if _she would ever be sober again, he would pulverise her, till she was head deep in the ground.

"Gray, you're no fun to be with..." She pouted.

"I'm not trying to be." He replied simply.

"Someone's behind us." Cana said.

"Oh really? Does being pissed mean you have a sixth sense or something?"

"Pff. You're _so _funny. No, idiot. It's common knowledge that Juvia follows you everywhere you go. You have a stalker, man."

"Whatever. I'm not interested." He lied.

"I know you are. What's the freaking problem, just go out with her already." Cana said. Gray would of wanted to, but something was in the way...

"Cana, could I speak with you, when we are at your house?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Ice boy..."

Cana was the problem, and he needed to talk to her.

**A/N: Hi guys, again. I'm just gonna talk about the system, I will post these very regularily, but they will be short, sort of like a mini side story :) Or, I might call them, Cana's quest to conquer all! So she wants to try and date, or at least kiss everyone she knows, yes, it will probably involve yuri :) anyway, tell me if you like the idea :) **


	10. Chapter 9-Clouds

**Yo doodes :) (I call everyone doodes, even girls, kay?) Anyways, here is chappy nine , and I just dropped my kindle, and a second time, FFFFFFUUUUUUU- omygod starfiresusan I love u so, you have given me so much inspiration wih your comment, thank you! :) some of you guys asked for Lemons... I am really crap at writing them, but I might try to write one zesty enough, kay? :) I think that the Cana and Gray should also be more higher :) on a****n****other point, starfiresusan, one of your questions was why did Erza know everything about everything, well, if you have seen the OVA two, you will know XP I will try and make a story behind that too, if you want :)**

**Disclaimer: Shoubydoowap No ownies of Fairy Tail**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER NINE

When it was my go to have the pick, Cana interrupted me.

"I have an announcment! This game will offiacily now become truth or dare!" She said. I smiled, I had a little question I wanted to ask...

"Okay, I choose Natsu for truth." I said.

"Since when does the attacker get to decide the first move?" Gray asked.

"Since now." I said.

"You listen to her, I wanna now where this leads..." Cana said, and stared at us avidly.

"Huh, okay Luce, fire away." Natsu said to me. _Use my nickname now why don't you, just to make the others more suspicious._

"Okay, I want to know, where the hell did you learn how to kiss?" I asked, throwing away all my pride and self decorum.

"You should tell her, rumour has it she might get cast as Juliette in the play." Erza said.

"Okay. Last year, I had a role in the play that involved kissing someone, and because the school takes the plays seriously, we had a one hour kissing lesson." He said.

"What, so you kissed people for an hour?" I asked, worried about this 'rumour'.

"No, no. The teacher taught us what we should look like when we kiss, and how to kiss on stage, and make it look good. So normally, we should of looked much better than Gray kissing Juvia." He said.

"Shut up Vindaloo Brain! I bet you kissed like an oyster running for it's life!"

"Gray *hic*, you're silly! You can only kiss like an oyster running for it's life when there are tongues, you should now that..." Said a slightly tipsy Cana. I felt this evening would involve a fight of some sort.

"I bet I kiss a whole lot better than you, Vanilla frosty!"

"That was a lame comeback! And I kiss much better than you!"

"Please. Juvia _would_ say that you kiss amizingly, because your so pathetic that she doesn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"Juvia doesn't want-"

"Leave Juvia out of this, okay!" Gray shouted, getting up.

"Are you wanting a fight!" Natsu said, getting up to. I slid behind Erza.

"At least I know what a kiss means!"

"Are you saying I don't? Because-"

"Please, I _know _you don't! Who volunteers for kissing? Imagine what Lucy thought?" I blushed, and noticed that I matched Erza's hair, of whom I was hiding behind.

"What is the deal with you people? A kiss is a freaking kiss! It isn't some special-" He started, but was interupted by Erza, who had got up to, and was dragging him by his ear, outside.

"What. An. Idiot." Cana said. He was an idiot. Did he really not know the different type of relationships two people could have?

"He really is. Sorry for using you as a comeback, Lucy. Just, it really gets at him when I use other people."

"Yeah, well it looked like it really got at you when he used Juvia." I said, still pissed off. Surprisingly, he didn't say a comeback, he just fiddled with his hands. What was it with him?

"So Lucy, is he a good kisser?" Cana asked, leaning against my left arm.

"W-what?! H-how would I know?" I stuttered.

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

_Yes, a lot. Shut up, mind._

"But I have nothing to compare it too."

"It's simple, would you want to kiss him again?"

_Yes, please. Mind!_

Before I could awnser, Erza walked into the room, followed by a disgruntled Natsu. He was crossing his arms, and looking to the right.

"Lucy, Natsu has something to say to you. Outside." She told me. I didn't dare disobey, she was all angry. I got up, and followed him.

Outside it was cool, and dark. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, burying my hands in the sleeves.

"Erza said you had something to say to me?" I asked, after a long silence. Why was my heart beating so fast?

"Yeah. She explained to me, what a kiss meant, and you know, relationships and stuff." He said, blushing a light pink.

"Ah, so you _didn't _know..." I said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I volunteered like that because you're my best friend, and I just thought you needed help, that's all. I didn't understand what kisses were."

"It's okay. It makes sense, that you wanted to help me. I guess I should say sorry for opening my eyes." I said, blushing slightly. Tsch, me and blushing...

"That's okay. You're a really good kisser, so you kinda made up for it." He said.

"Natsu! Do you have any idea how awkward that just sounded?" I said, pushing him, playfully.

"Not really. Anyway, that's another reason why I volunteered, I wanted to know how you kissed."

"Natsu! For crying out loud! Stop saying things like that! Keep your hormones under control!" I said, pushing him again, harder. He laughed.

"There you go again, all violent! Are you wanting a fight too?" He said, taking a stance.

"Bring it on!" I said, feeling blood thirsty. I din't know that they were all watching us at the window.

He ran towards me, so I did to. I saw him lift his right arm, so I ducked. Now I was behind him, and he had his back turned. I tried to muster up the courage to punch him, but all I did was lightly kick him in the shin. He spun around, grabbing my shoulders, and turned around more. I was lying on the ground. He stradled me. God, why know, heart? He raised his fist, above my face, and I closed my eyes, I waited for the punch to come, but it didn't make contact. All of sudden, I felt a horrible sensation, under my chin, that made me laugh my guts out.

"GAH! NO STOP IT NO PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHA!" I yelled, he was tickling me.

"That will teach you!" He said. I wriggled around, but because he was on top of me, all I could do was slightly kick my legs.

"PLEASE NO!"

"Say mercy!"

"Erza! Natsu's raping Lucy!" A voice called from the door. He stopped tickling me, and we both looked to see Cana, smiling evily.

"What?!" A furious voice from inside called. Erza came storming out, to where Natsu was on top of me. I swear, I would kill Cana. Erza looked down at both of us. She took Natsu by the collar, and lifted him up.

"Explain."

"Expain what? We were just fighting, that's all." He said.

"Lucy?"

"That's true ma'am." I said. She suspiciously eyed both of us up, but we were innocent, so she let Natsu go. He fell back on top of me. I let out an small yelp, as he wasn't exactly light.

"Sorry Luce." He said, and got off. I was still blushing when I got up.

We had fun at Cana's, but on sunday afternoon, we went back to our houses. Natsu and I were the last ones to leave, until I noticed Gray still lurking in the corners. He said that he was going to stay a while longer, and told Juvia to go home, slightly suspicious. On the way back, Natsu pointed out the rain clouds.

"Lucy! Look, there coming our way, and they look stormy, I'm really hoping for some thunder and lighting!" He said.

"I've never seen you so exited before, you must be looking forward to it." I said.

"Well, you haven't known me for long, a week and a day if you count the day you arrived."

"It feels like I've lived here for ever, do you know what I mean?" I said.

"Yup, like I've known you a life time." He answered. Ouch, my heart hurt.

"Huh, maybe in a parrelelle universe we know each other?" I said, joking.

"You're crazy, but maybe." He said, and laughed too.

That night, it became dark later, at nine am it was still light like day. I was sitting at my desk, doing my homework, and suddenly, I heard a knock. I was in my pyjamas, so I put a jumper on, and went to the door, but something stopped me in my tracks. The knock wasn't coming from the front door, but from my window. I looked, and saw Natsu, grinning at me, his hair wet from...the rain! It must of been warm, because he was shirtless, I sighed, once was enough. I opened my window.

"Hi."

"Yo, you coming? There's thunder!" He said, exited.

"Sure, just let me get some clothes on. I'll close the curtains, and I'll be two seconds, 'kay?"

"Sure, hurry up!" He said, and lent against the wall. I drew the curtains, and flung on a summer dress. I opened them back again,and looked at him. He had his eyes closed, and was leaning against the wall. I noticed the traces of a six pack, I guess with basketball...

"Alright! Meet me at the front." I said. I was about to run away, when he took hold of my arm.

"Uh-uh, throught the window, remember, you promised." He said. There it went again, me forgetting to be alive for a second, as every vital organ in my body stopped.

_Stop_ _it_, _mind!_

"U-um, okay!" I said, and took my arm out of his grasp. I climbed out, into the rain. He laughed, and ran off, down the garden, and jumped over the fence. The rain was amazing, a warm, thick, heavy downfall, but still bright. Thunder roared, and a flash of lightning sparked. I laughed to.

"Come!" He shouted, and held out his hand. I laughed ,and ran out of the gate and down the road, holding his hand.

_Meanwhile_

_Silver looked out the window, at her grandaughter figure running with her best friend, in the rain. Mokarov was at the table in the kitchen, Lucy hadn't known he was there._

_"So did you ask him?" She asked. Mokarov nodded._

_"Yes. He said it was complicated." The old man replied. Silver turned around._

_"How can a best friend be complicated?"_

_"He said, that he loved all his friends, but he felt different about one of them. He said, that she was his friend too, but he felt another feeling."_

_"I see, and this person is his best friend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who is it?" She asked. Mokarov got up, and climbed onto the counter. He pointed out the window, at the retreating figures of the two teenagers._

_"Lucy is."_

_"Lucy? He's only known her a week." She said, surprised. "Well, they do get along extremely well..."_

_Mokarov nodded, turned to Silver, and said in a serious manner "Yes, but he said it felt like he knew her an eternity."_

_Silver's eyes widened. "You don't think...?"_

_"If anything, then yes." Mokarov said._

_"What will you tell him when he asks what the feeling is?"_

_"Well, even we don't know what the feeling is. We might think it's one thing, but it could be another."_

_"Okay. Find an excuse if he does ask you, I'll get Polyuchka, Rob an Yajima for the meeting. I'll keep you upated."_

_"Okay. Silver?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you realise how hard this is for me? He's like a son to me."_

_"Mokarov, trust me, I do. If Lucy is that one, then I will be in the same situation."_

**A/N: Hello, and that's the end of the show :P well, next chapter will be high amounts of Nalu, with a large side dish of GrayxCana :) **

**Also, I am working on an Fairy Tailx SAO, so can anyone draw Lucy and Natsu in armour please? It doesn't have to be well drawn, just a drawing, you can pm it to me if you do, thank you ^-^**

**Thanks to all of you, and the encouragment you give me, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside :D hope you stay tuned, by 3 Roji **


	11. Bonus 2-Letters

**Heyo, Roji here with a new bonus :) hope you enjoy little biscuits :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one of the most amazing mangas/animes in the world.**

BONUS SERIES

CHAPTER TWO

The two teens entered Cana's abandoned house. Her father was never around, Gray tried to rack his mind to find any memory of him, but didn't remember ever seeing Cana's dad. She led him to what must of been the lounge. It was dark, the curtains closed, and bottles strewn over the floor. With the others, they had only ever been in Cana's room, never this one.

"Settle yourself down, I'll just drink some foul liquid, to try and sober up for whatever you have to say." She said. Gray put his bag down in a corner, and found a clear patch on one of the couches. Cana came back in, with a glass of water.

"'Kay, take it away, boy, what was it you wanted to say?" Cana said, as she sat down on the floor, in front of him.

"Cana, how many boyfriends have you had?" He asked.

"Oh...so _thats _what you wanted to talk about..." she said, a grin apearing on her face.

"Just answer the damn question." He said angrily.

"Woah, woah, calm down. Remember whose house this is to. I've lost count, if your so interested."

"You've lost count? Where did you find so many dudes willing to go out with you?" He asked.

"Oh, you meant go out...? Well, that's a different story." She sighed.

"Hold on, whats the difference?"

"Don't act so naive." She said, and got up again. "Want something to eat?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Suit yourself." She said, and walked out of the room again. He heard cluttering in the kitchen. He took the time to snoop around the room. In the middle, set at a perpendicular angle was two small, brown couches, shabby, and patched up in places. On the coffe table, he saw cards, along with a set of poker chips, and more cards, all in there boxes, piled up. there was also what looked like her school notes, drink stains on them. Various objects, clothes, books, more cards were strewn all over the floor, along with numerous empty bottles. He walked over to a wooden cabinet, on wich was a silver platter. On it was letters. Gray picked one up, to inspect it. On the envelope, was Cana's name written, in black biro. He took the letter that was inside out, and read it.

_"Cana, please, I can't get you out of my mind. I'm dying here, what did you do? It makes me laugh how crazy I am about you, so please, stop making me suffer here and tell me! I do love you, no matter what you might think of me." _

And it was signed by anothers name, one he didn't recognise. He put it back, and picked up another one, intrigued...

_"Babe, when can we see each other again, you've not spoken to me in ages honey, I miss you, and what we did. Love you." _And again, signed a mysterious name. It wasn't the same handwritting or name as the previous one, and this one used a red felt tip. _'This doesn't seem right, what are you playing at, Cana?' _Gray thought, as he looked through many other pleading letters. He heard a crash, and looked towards the door.

"Cana!" He said, as he saw her, she had just dropped her plate of food.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Asshole." She said, accentuating every word.

**GAHAHA! I love writing this so much! Cana is definitly one of my fave FT characters! Although I am a total Sting fangirl... bisous, Roji**


	12. Chapter 10-Rain

**A/n: Hieyo :) I've noticed that I never have a single way of saying 'hello', I feel kind of stupid, loads of authors have their signature greeting... could anyone come up with one for me please? Thank you ^=^ ****Also, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO :) ! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! THAT IS THE BEST PRESENT I COULD EVER ASK FOR! 3**

**Onto the chapter, bon voyage:)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TEN

The rain was lovely against my skin, as we ran, thunder struck, and lightning flashed, it made me feel wild, like nobody could control me. I looked at Natsu. He had a glint in his dark eyes, that told me he felt the same way to, he was grinning, and his teeth were fang-like, I started to love his grin, it showed me he was happy, and that made everyone else happy too, including me.

The hill was a long climb, we tried to run up it, but it ended up in energetic walking, we didn't talk, because we were out of breath. We got to the the flatter bit at the top, it was rocky and dusty, but the rain made us regain our energy quickly.

"This way to the field!" He said, and ran more. I was getting tired, but I ran after him. He went down a path, and I lost of him. I went down the path. It was a slight rocky edge, so I sat on it, and admired the view. In front of me, was a field, of what looked a bit like wheat. Golden, and dry at first sight, but then, you can see the wild flowers, and little fluffy sprigs. Out there, laughing, was Natsu. He was running about in the waist high field, holding his arms out. Thunder growled, and he held his arms up, "Come at me! Louder!" He yelled. And, as if by reply, the Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky, he punched the air. I laughed at him, it was a great sight. He looked up at me, and gestured for me to come over. I slid down the rocks, and ran into the field.

I twirled around, my head looking up at the sky, with my eyes closed, the rain splashing my cheeks. I laughed, and held my hands up, just as Natsu had. I let myself fall to the ground, and lay down in the field, I smiled, and caught my breath. It was really exhilarating, but I loved it. Natsu was still yelling at the heavens, as thunder and lightning clashed around him. The sun was setting now, and a few rays of the orange light peaked through the clouds, and a rainbow appeared, I might of been dreaming, because it was so beautiful. Natsu stopped shouting, and came and sat next to me, panting.

"Wow, I have waited for this for ages." He told me.

"You're right, it's amazing." I simply said, closing my eyes again and sighing in content.

"Ha, but there wasn't a rainbow last time! Thank you!" He said. I got up and rested on my arms.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked. He looked at me, and grinned, I _swear..._

"Because, for some reason, since you've been here, the weather has been nice to me." He said, and laughed. And then, it happend, but magnified one hundred times.

It's like I took in everything around me, and everything in mind, all at once. I was sitting in a field, rain, thunder, lightning, and a rainbow. I had my best friend next to me, smiling at me, laughing. And I was there too, feeling everything. My heart skipped a beat, and my gaze was just stuck on _him. _He was laughing, and that was good, when he was sad, that was bad, and when he was with me, I loved every single moment. I loved the way he cared about his friends so much. I loved the way he joked around, the way he ate spicy stuff, the way he couldn't care less about girl boy stuff, the way he was true to his word, everything, even his goofy _grin_. I loved him.

Loved.

Him.

_Everything._

I forgot to breath again. I was bought back down to earth by him giving me a questioning look.

"Something wrong? Do I have a bug on my face or something?" He asked. I realised I was staring at him. I blushed, and looked back up at the sky.

"No, sorry, just lost in thought." I said.

"What is it with you? You seem to be having mood swings."

"Ha, something like that..." I said. He got up.

"I have now idea what that meant, anyway, let's go home. It'll be dark if we're not careful. Luce?" He asked. I was day dreaming. Thinking about god knows what.

"Sorry, coming." I said, and got up. _What am I thinking, I can't be in love with him. I've known him a week, what next, day dreaming about Gray in class? Swooning at lunch break? Tsch, get a hold of yourself, Lucy! _I told myself.

We walked back, through the rain. My dress was sticking to my skin, and was becoming quite cold. On Hyacinth road, Natsu started to hum, it was a tune that I recognised. Suddenly, he strated to sing the words. I didn't realise his voice would be so velvety. "_Lights will guid you home..." _I stopped, recognising the song. He noticed.

"What?"

"That song..." I said.

"Oh yeah, I remembered. Thank you." He said. "What?" He asked again. I was holding my face with my hands.

"No...don't remember!" I complained.

"Why? It was nice of you, you helped me got to sleep."

"Nobody should ever remember me singing! This is way to embarrising!"

"Tsch...you care to much about what people think of you. If it's any comfort to you, I think you have a great voice." He said. I took my hands off from my face.

"You...do?"

"Yeah. And I like that song. What is it?"

"Fix you."

"That's so cheesy, but I love that song. Do you have a lacrima pod you could lend me with it on?"

"Yeah, sure. Natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"Will you please not tell anyone?"

"Sure. I don't know why you wouldn't want me to, though."

"Pff...come on, let's go." I said, and continued walking, Natsu followed, still humming.

We were on the street that was just before our road, when I felt strange...

"Hey Natsu? Is it just me, or does something seem of?"

"I know what you mean... come on, let's get back." He said. I nodded and turned the corner, and stopped. Natsu bashed into my back, not having realised I had stopped.

"Lucy!" He growled. I just stood motionless, waiting for my body and brain to make a connection. From where we were, I could see my house. I saw the smoke rising up from the flames that engulfed it, and the heat making dents in the air. I didn't think.

"OBBA-CHAAAN!" I screamed, words barely distinguishable. I ran as fast as I could, nothing else around me mattered. All that did was the house and Silver. I ran until I came to the front door. The flames were mainly coming from the back of the house, but I could feel the heat from inside. I didn't have my keys. My _keys. _Why was I thinking about such an irrelevant thing now? I kicked the door down, and flames lashed out. I took in a deep breath, and walked into the inferno.

When I was inside, what bothered me the most was the smoke, it stung my eyes and stayed in my lungs. Then came the heat, stinging my face. My dress was still damp, so it was some good protection. I battled my way through the flames, and then into the kitchen.

"Obba-chan!" I coughed, as I saw her figure slumped over the counter. Seperating us was the table, completely alight. I took a big gulp of smoke, hoping my body could find the air, and pushed it with my hands. It burnt like hell, but I still pushed. It fell down in an emberous heep, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her towards the exit. But my vision became slow and blurry, as the smoke took over. The last thing I remember before passing out, was hands taking hold of me. And then, dark.

**Hope you enjoyed! It's the morning of my bday now, and I suspect Hetty has drawn me a Sting birthday card... I totally fangirl over him 3 bisous, Roji**


	13. Chapter 11-Burns

**Hiya :) Very Nalu chapter, and it's kind of long... hope you enjoy :) Imma eat chocolate now :P Roji**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER ELEVEN

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see at first. I tried to get up, but my hands were hurting like hell, so I propped myself up on my shoulders. "Obba-chan..." I coughed. I had a mask around my mouth and nose, it was annoying me, I gently pulled it off with the tips of my fingers which weren't so bad.

"Woah, woah, woah. You stay there a second." I heard someone next to me say. They put the mask back on. My vision gradually came back.

"Natsu..." I said, seeing the person who put my mask back on.

"The one and only." He replied with a grin.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember the fire?"

"Yeah, I went in to get Silver, where is she!" I said, trying to get up again, only for him to push me back down onto the blanket on the ground.

"Luce, calm down, it's okay. She's at the hospital, she's got some pretty serious burns and smoke inhalation." He said. I groaned.

"Lucy was it? How are you feeling?" A someone asked, they looked official, so I answered them.

"Fine. Can I go and see Silver now?" I asked impatienltly.

"I suggest that you stay here for the time being, I need to ask you some routine questions."

"Fine."

"Okay. What happened?"

"I was out, and when we turned the corner, my house was on fire. I was worried about Silver, so I ran inside to get her. I tried to pull her out, but I passed out."

"Oh yes, we know the rest. Natsu came inside to rescue you and her. If it wasn't for him, you might be reduced to ashes." He said, patting my friends shoulder.

"Natsu...thank you." I said, he had just saved my life.

"Luce, next time, try not to smoke, it's bad for your health." He said, I laughed.

"But unfortanetly, you did suffer some second degree burns on your hands. Did you touch something to hot?"

"I pushed a burning table."

"That will explain it. Please, keep the mask for the moment, it's just to help your system get rid of the smoke."

"What about the house? Is it okay? How bad is it?" I asked, trying to sit up to see again, only to be pushed down by Natsu.

"Don't worry, a wizard is lending a hand rebuiling it. She says she knows you, Miss Ultear?"

"That's our bioligie teacher! She's a wizard?"

"Not just a wizard, she uses lost magic, Arc of Time."

"I know about that, please thank her for me."

"Will do." And he walked off. I suddenly felt pain, not physical, but mental. The tears started running down my cheeks, and I cried. Natsu wrapped his arms around me, craddling me.

"Lucy...it's okay, she'll be fine, don't you worry." He said.

"I wish this was all a nightmare..." I blubbed.

"Now why would you wish that? I wouldn't of had a chance to play hero." He said. I gave a week laugh.

"Whats the time?"

"Late enough for us to miss school tomorrow."

"But you love school!"

"Yeah, but you'll need some company." He said. Was he worried about me?

"Natsu, you're being to kind, thank you."

"That's okay. Come on, lie back down and try to take deep breaths."

"Okay doctor." I said, and lay back down in the grass. But not for long I heard someone shouting my name.

"Lucy! Oh god I hope she's okay!"

"Lucy, where are you! I can't see anything over the crowd, come on, let's just barge in."

Two voices, and ones I knew well. I heard pounding feet running towards us.

"Natsu, there you are, we thought you were sleeping through it. Why are you shirtless? Is she okay?"

"Yes Cana, just some really nasty burns and she might need to quit smoking."

"Few...How about obba-chan?"

"Lucy went in to get her, that's why she has the burns and smoking problem, but obba is just burnt real bad and is a heavier smoker than Lucy."

"Quit using your rubbish jokes!"

"You wanna go, Snow Cone?"

"Guys! Stop it, she's sleeping!"

"No, it's okay." I said, lifting the mask up so they could understand my words. Gray and Natsu were pushing against each others forehead, whilst Cana was sitting down in the grass. Cana and Gray smiled down at me.

"Gray? What are you doing here? Cana lives on this street, but you live on the other side of town?"

"I just came to get some homework I'd forgotten." He said..._blushing?_

"It's eleven thirty pm." Natsu said.

"Whatever. None of your business." He said, turning to face the other way. Suspicious...

"Miss Heartfilia?" A voice asked. I turned back round to see another man.

"Yes?" I said, before someone noticed the 'Heartfilia'.

"I just wanted to let you know that, because we have to investagate what started the fire, you may need to stay at someones place for a while. Do you have anybody that lives nearby and could let you stay at there house?" He said, putting a pencil to his clipboard.

"Yeah, Luce can stay with me, we're neighbors." Natsu said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Alright, if you could just come with me a moment, you can take the mask of now." He said. I carefully took it of, hurting my hands in the process, stood up, and followed the man. He led me to a quickly set up table, were a medic bandaged my hands up. I had seen the house, it was back to normal, Miss Ultear must of been a very powerful wizard. I sat at the table, looking at it, while police were talking to the neighbors and people of Hyacinth road.

When they finally let me pack some of my stuff up, it was around midnight, and Natsu had waited patiently for me all that time. Cana and Gray had gone back, after Bickslow came to check out the scene. When I came back out of the house, police making sure I didn't taint the 'scene of the crime' Natsu came over, and took my bag for me.

"Come on, let's get going, I haven't eaten since lunch..."

"Sorry, you didn't have to wait for me..."

"What are you sayin' sorry for, it's not your fault. How are your hands?" He asked. I held up my bandages. It was kind of funny, you couldn't really see they were hands, just stubs of bandage on the end of each arm. Natsu stiffled a laugh, and I scouled at him.

"I hope obba-chan is okay."I sighed.

"We'll go and see her tomorrow, I'm sure Gramps will let us skip school. I haven't seen him yet, I wonder where he is?" He said. We walked to his house, the door was locked, so he used his own key. "Gramps! I'm back!" He shouted. He walked down the corridor, and into the kitchen. "Gramps?" He asked. I stood at the doorway, not sure where to go.

"Oh, he left a note." Came Natsu's voice from the kitchen. "Come in and see."

I walked down the corridor, to the kitchen. He was holding a small scrap of paper.

"Dear Natsu," he read. "I've gone of of for four days on a small trip with Silver, Polyuchka, Yajima and Rob. There's food in the fridge, and some jewels if you need anything else, take care."

"He meant to go with obba-chan." I said.

"Guess it's just us two then, I'll show you to the spare room." He said, putting the note back down and walked out of the room. I followed him.

"Living room, bathroom, store room, what Gramps calls his office but he always sneeks food and stuff in and pretends to work, and here's the spare room." He said, pointing at each door along the way. He opened the door to the spare room, everything was tidy, a change, and it smelt of fresh washing.

"Wow, it's nice." I said.

"Yep, when Gramps has guests, he tries to impress them, but I always put frogs underneath the duvet, it's really funny when you hear there screams at night..." He said, with an evil smile.

"I'll be checking every night now..." I said, sitting on the bed. It was really comfy, like clouds. Natsu put my bag down by the door.

"Call me if you need anything, I'll make some dinner."

"You can cook?"

"Cook? No, not really...I can put pizza in an oven though." He said, grinning. I laughed, and smiled as he walked out of the room. The door burst open again.

"By the way, when's your birthday?" He asked.

"My birthday?"

"Yeah." He said. I frowned. Birthdays weren't really my fondest memories, but I had some nice memories. They were usally publicity events. _What's the harm in telling him, it's not like he'll remember..._

"Exactly four weeks from now."

"Okay."

"When's your's?" I asked. He didn't react for a moment, but he looked down at the floor.

"I can't exaclty remember. Not knowing your parents does have it's disadvanteges."

"What, you haven't even invented a day?!"

"No, I just enjoy celebrating other peoples birthday, it's much more fun." He said, grinning again, I felt a strong feeling of pity for him.

"I see..." I said, a plan forming in my mind.

When we finished eating pizza, me having a lot of difficulty getting the slice to my mouth, we laughed about the teachers at school.

"No, D_rrrrrrrr_agneel, that is not the meaning of 'light _yearrrr'_" Natsu said, rolling his 'r's as he imitated our physics teacher, I was laughing my head off.

"Hea_rrrrrrr_tfilia, t_rrrrrrrr_y not to ba_rrrrrrr_f up you_rrrrr_ pizza whilst laughing." He said, waving his finger at me.

"Shut up!" I said, still laughing, he laughed to.

"Heartfilia...I recognise that name from somewhere..." he said, scratching his head.

"No you don't." I said, nervously.

"I do. Can you remember it for me?"

"It doesn't work like that..." I sighed.

"Oh hold on! It's that name of that railway run by that really rich family!" He said, snapping his fingers. "Why do you have the same name as them?"

"Coincidence." I said, becoming more nervous by the minute. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Apparently the daughter ran away." He said.

"Oh really? That's sad." I said, trying to act casualy, but I probably failed.

"Yes...Now I come to think of it, where do you come from, Lucy?" He asked, more suspicous.

"I-I...um..."

"You know more about me than I do about you. I don't know how you ended up staying with Silver in Magnolia, or who your parents are, and I'm not even sure about your age..."

"I'm fourteen, and the rest is a long story." I said. "Anyway, I think Gray said you stank today."

"What!" He yelled, I had sucesfully lost his interest.

"I'll do the washing up." I said.

"You can't, your hands." He said, still fuming.

"Oh yeah..." I said, and sat back down, putting my head in between my arms. He got up, and took both of our plates, filled the sink up with bubbly soapy water, and started scrubbing. I watched him, for some reason, examining his every move. He had rolled up his sleeves, and was whistling along to an unknown tune. I could see the reflection of his face in the clean tiles of the wall, he was slightly frowning, as he tried to get a piece of burned cheese of the tray. His muscles flexed, he was very muscly for his age, and he looked older. I looked back at his face, the reflection, but was caught of guard when he looked at me, in the reflection. I blushed, realising I was bighting my lip, in my arms. Only my eyes were visible.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. Damn, there goes that feeling again.

"Huh? No reason." I said, averting my eyes.

"I understand you don't want to tell me about your past, but I'm your best friend, you can talk to me."

"I know, I have nothing to hide, I just had a long journey, that's all." I said. He put the last thing in the drying rack, and let the water run out.

"I'm going to bed, feel free to use the shower, or anything. Night, don't worry too much about obba-chan, I'm sure she's fine."

"I know. Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning around.

"Thank you." I said, smiling and lifting my head up. He smiled, and went back down the corridor.

I got ino bed without brushing my teeth, or washing my face. I just climbed in, fully clothed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

"Lucy. Come back, or else." A voice said.

"Huh?" I looked around. I was in a field. _The _field, where we played in the rain.

"Or else." The voice said. I turned around, to see my father, holding Natsu by his hair, a knife to his throat, like in my previous nightmare. He gently pressed the knife to his throat, and a small trickle of blood ran down his neck, as he struggled to breath. "No!" I yelled. The field folded in on itself, and I stood on Hyacinth road. I turned around, to see our house on fire. A woman came out, her whole body set on fire. "Obba-chan!" I yelled. A hand pushed her to the side, and I saw him, my father again.

"Come home, or else." He said, he walked towards, and started shaking my shoulders back and forth, screaming at me. Telling me how I shouldn't of gone. "Lucy! How dare you! Lucy! Lucy!"

I woke up, screaming. On top of me, I saw Natsu, shaking my shoulders and shouting my name. I panted, and felt that I was sweaty. I started crying.

"Lucy! What was happening, you were screaming, so I came and you were thrashing around in your sleep, so I tried to wake you up, are you okay?" He said. He still had a firm grip on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him, still crying.

"Lucy? What's the matter, your crying." He said, taken aback by my sudden move. He put his arms around me. "Shh, it's okay, your awake, it was a nightmare." He said. I calmed myself, remembering that he was alive, _and on top of me?! _

"Sorry." I said, and took my arms of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting of, and sitting on the side.

"Yeah, just...a nightmare." I said, wipping the tears of my face.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. I wanted too, but would he be the same towards me if I told him?

"It's-it's about where I come from." I said, before recalling all my memories, and mostly, about the time when I first made a friend, and my father took him away from me.

_Six hours prior_

_Mokarov stood in the clearing, in the forest, as he ran his hand along the familiar carving on the tree._

_"Mabo!" A friendly voice came. He turned his head to see Yajima walking towards him._

_"Yajima, my friend, how are you?" He asked._

_"Good, good. I guess I'm the first here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Shame about the weather. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"_

_"I wanted to talk about the situation we are in at the moment. Natsu wants to know more about his father. He's been angry at me for not letting him know."_

_"Aah, well he would. But why here?"_

_"Beacuse that's not all. A new girl has just arrived in Magnolia, Lucy."_

_"What about her?"_

_"She's his best friend, he said it feels like he's known her an eternity."_

_"No...you don't think they are..."_

_"I do, but we need to check for the Lorce first."_

_"The Lorce?"_

_"Have I not told you? Let me explain..." and Mokarov ran his fingers along the marking of the tree one more time._

**A/N: Mystery 3:) I hope you enjoyed it, believe me, we have still got a long journey till the end of the fic, but I have the whole story planned out :) **

**I might do an interview chapter, so if you want to ask the characters anything, please do :)**

**THank you for wishing me happy birthday :) I love you all :* Roji**


	14. Chapter 12-Hold on a second!

**Hello guys :) new chapter here, We have got twenty followers ! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH :)**

**Disclaimer: yup, you know it.**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWELVE

Natsu grabbed my forearm, unable to take my hand.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anybody else, and you'll always be my best friend. The Lucy I know is my best friend, I don't care about the Lucy other peolpe know. This Lucy will always be the true one for me, my Lucy." He said, the words ran up my spine, and hit my heart at an incredible force. _Why do you do that to me? I already love you enough as it is. _I thought. He took hold of my cheek, and pressed his forehead gently against mine.

"Just tell me _please. _I don't want to see you cry." He said. I pulled my head away from his, and gazed, deep into his eyes.

"You know you said I had the same name as the Heartfilia family? It's because I'm there daughter. I am the runaway daughter." I said. Natsu gasped in shock.

"_You're _the heir to the fortune and business?"

"Yes. And you know about Layla Heartfilia dying, then?"

"Yes, Lucy, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. When she died, father became fixated on work, so he didn't have time for me. He forgot my birthday every year. One thing he didn't forget, was that I was a _lady, _so I was home schooled, and I never had any friends. All except for one boy. Tristan, he was the son of my teacher. We used to have fun together, after I had my business class. He was funny, he always used to steel food from the kitchen and we'd eat it in my room. But you see, Tristan wasn't a _sir. _So he wasn't proper company for a _lady. _Around two months ago, he went to see my father in his office. I didn't know why, so I eavesdropped at the door. Already for Tristan to go and see my father, he would be mad, but then, to ask what he did!" I said, shuddering at the memory.

"What did he ask?" Natsu pushed on.

"These are his exact words. 'Sir Heartfilia. My name is Tristan, I am your daughters friend. In three years, your daughter will be of marrying age, and I would like to become her husband. I would be the happiest man on earth. Would you be willing to let me protect your daughter?' And my father, he was livid. 'Boy, do I know you, are you of a noble family?' He had asked. 'No sir, I am the son of your daughters teacher.' Tristan answered. 'Well then, boy, my daughter has no need of your company, she doesn't need friends of your status, let alone a husband with no money. I shall make sure to get rid of you.' That's what my father answered. That's all I heard, I had already run off to my room and thought about what to do."

"Lucy..." he said, stroking my forearm. I started crying harder.

"You see, I never saw Tristan after that. I don't know what happened to him. But the next day, I was studying in the library, and my teacher came in. He started shouting at me, how it was all my fault. I don't want that to ever happen again. But ever since I've come to love my new friends here in Magnolia, I've been having nightmares, my father, killing the people I love." I cried.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what you see in the nightmare. Gramps did this for me when I had nightmares." He said, grinning. His grin...

"I see my father, he says 'Lucy, come home, and then he kills someone."

"What happened tonight?"

"I was in the field, on the mountain, looking up at the sky, and he spoke the words. I turned around and saw him. He was holding you by the hair, lifting you up from the ground. You couldn't breath, because he had a knife to your throat. He pressed it, and it cut a bit, and blood ran down your neck. Then I was on Hyacinth road, and I turned round to see the house, on fire. Out of it, obba-chan came running, she was alight, burning. I wanted to do something, but all I could do was scream her name. Father came and pushed her to the side, and he walked over to me. He started shouting at me, and shaking my shoulders. And then, you woke me up." I said, recalling the painful dream.

"Now look at me." He said. I opened my eyes, wich I had closed, to recall the dream better. "Am I dead?"

"No."

"Do I have blood trickling down my neck?" He asked.

"You have your scarf."

"Exactly, I don't have any blood." He said. I laughed.

"Now come on, Luce. Your father can't get to us. I think that's enough cheesy emotions for one night, C'mere." He said, and pulled me in, giving me a warm strong hug.

"I love you, I love you all." I said.

"We all love you too, your one of us, and we hold our friends dear." He said. I was happy. That's what it was like, saying 'I love you'...

During the day we spent off, we mainly slept. I took my bandages off, to see how the burns were looking. Thanks to an ointment they put on the horrible blistery mess of my hands, all that was left was new, pink skin, with just a few blisters. I hated the sight of them. I looked through my bag, and found what I was looking for, a pair of fingerlss gloves, which came up to my elbows.

We went to see obba-chan. She was lying in a bed, with half her face bandaged up, and a mask, just like I had on. She was asleep, so we stayed in her room a bit, changed the flowers, and went back out. We arrived back at his house, and I slept some more.

I got woken up by a knock on the door, so I got up, my hair dishevled and my skirt all messed up. Natsu came out of his room, he was the same.

"Were you sleeping to?" I asked him. He nodded. We both went to the door, and he opened it.

"Hey guys! Jeez, why do you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards?" Cana asked.

"Morning." Natsu said.

"It's the afternoon, baka." Gray answered. He walked out from behind Cana.

"Gray, why are you on this road again?" I asked.

"Homework." He said again, looking away, and blushing. Definitly suspicous...

"Anyway, we came with some work, the scripts for the play, and your role. Mira was casting." Cana said, coming in. We grogily followed her. She sat down on one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen, and when we sat down, we both put our heads between our arms.

"Gray, are you coming?" Cana shouted.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I want to see their reactions when they realise that Mira was casting." He said. I heard that last part, and sat up bolt straight.

"What? Mira was casting, oh no..." I complained, and put my head back down.

"Okay, we have, Juliette, no surprises there, huh Lucy? You'll have to dress up in a frilly dress, haha!" She said. I lifted my heap up slightly, and saw Natsu doing the same thing, we shared a glance, both thinking the same thing. _Well that won't be a first._

"And, with a giant surprise, that made Sting not very happy, he's taken a liking to Lucy, we have, Romeo as renowned actor Natsu Dragneel!"

"What!?" He said, lifting his head up.

"Duh, Mira was casting." I said.

"Whatever. Where are the lines, I have the main part! In your face, Gray! Hahaha! I'm happy! I beat Gray!" He said, laughing like a madman.

"That does mean you have to kiss Lucy and tell her you love her and cry over her dead body." Cana said.

"Whatever, I've already kissed her, and telling her I love her will be acting, and I would cry over her dead bady anyway if she died." He said.

"Tell her, go on, tell her you love her then." Cana said.

"Cana!" I said, glowering at her. Natsu looked at me, with a straight face.

"I love you, Lucy." He said, staring at me straight in the eyes. I felt my heart flutter.

"Now you say it, Lucy." Cana ordered.

"I love you Natsu." I said, and my heart fluttered again, I wonder if he felt the same...

"See? Acting." Natsu said, crossing his arms smugly.

"And now I'm going to kill you Cana." I said.

"If it was acting, why did you say her name?" Gray asked him.

"Huh?" He said.

"You said her name. If you were acting, you would of called her Juliette, same goes for you Lucy. It's not Natsu that you love, it's Romeo." He said.

"Whatever Gray, you're squishing my brain cells just by speaking to me." He said.

"And she was your first kiss." He said.

"What? I thought you had a kissing lesson or something?" I said.

"Yeah, I did, but I got chucked of the play for destroying a whole set." He said, with a very light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Isn't that so cute, you were both each others first kiss. And Lucy is blushing! I bet it'll be like that when you loose the big V..." Cana mocked.

"Cana! I will visit you while you are sleeping and impail your heart with a fifteen inch kitchen knife!" I threatened. She was tiring me. "Say that to Gray. Say you love him, and then we will see if you blush!" I ordered. She raised an eyebrow, got up of her seat, and walked over to him.

"I love you, Gray." She said, and kissed him. Not just a peck, but a drawn out smooch. Gray just stood there, not really bothered. Cana pulled away, and smiled smugly down at me. She wasn't blushing.

"Do that without blushing, and then I'll believe you don't have the hots for Natsu." She said, as I gaped up at her, like a little bird frozen as the snake takes a bite. "Same goes for you." She told him.

"Eeew, you kissed Gray, that's gross." Natsu said.

"Natsu, if you kiss Lucy right this second, with tongues, I will be your slave for a day." Gray said, an evil smile forming. "I'm doing you a favor, you'll be doing it for the play."

"Lucy, it's not like this will kill us." He said, before grabbing my face and kissing me. My heart stopped for a second, but restarted with a painful lurch as I realised that he was going to kiss me french style. I started trying to pull away, and I managed, my heart going at 180 beats per minute.

"I am not consentent! So that was an actual form of sexual harassment! Next time, please give me some kind of warning before attacking my lips!" I said, a deep red blush showing on my face.

"Luce, come on, it's just a game, Gray said he'd be my slave."

"It may just be a game but I'm not consentent!"

"We've already kissed! And we'll do it anyway for the play!"

"I'm not kissing you right now! We'll do when we need to do it."

"But there kissing!" He said, pointing to Gray and Cana. The words left my mouth, as we heard the squelch of tongue on tongue, Gray still with his arms crossed, Cana hands around his waist.

"Ew! There eating each others face!" Natsu said. "See, there friends but kissing."

"But Cana is a drunk and Gray is a stripper." I retorted, trying to ignore the sound of saliva.

"Lucy, please! I need him to be my slave!"

"No! I may love you, but I'm not kissing you like that just yet!" I said. When I realised why Gray and Cana had stopped kissing, and were staring at me, I put my hand over my mouth.

Woops.

I didn't mean to say that I loved him.

**A/N: I am a troll, is all that I can say 3:) anyways, send me questions you want to ask the characters, love you, Roji**


	15. Bonus 3-What it means to have fun

**Here is the Gana update, I actually really love this couple! The stripper and the drunk, LMFAO XD, anyways, enjoy and sorry it took so long! **

"I-I...was...just-juuust...dusting..." Gray nervously said. Cana fumed, and walked over to him, taking long strides and ignoring the plate of food that was on the floor. She held Gray by his hair.

"Don't even think if telling anyone about what you just read, you will die a painfull death." She threatened.

"I'm sorry! I won't, okay!?" He complained.

"Sit down and tell me what the hell you want to talk about." She ordered, walking back over to her plate of dropped food.

'"You know about Juvia wanting to date me, don't you." He said, sitting down.

"Yes, everybody does." She answered shortly,before sitting on the other couch, a bottle of beer in hand. She waited for Gray to answer, but all he did was run his hands through his hair.

"No, I can't tell you." He said, and got up, walking to the door.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you about the letters." She called, flicking a card with her fingers, skillfully. Gray stopped in his tracks. He wanted to know. He walked back into the room, and sat back down.

"I'll tell you. But you're going to tell me about the letters straight afterwards."

"Scout honor." She said, raising up her hand.

"Okay." He took ina deep breath. "I do want to be with Juvia, I think of her a lot, but whenever I think about her, somebody else pops into my mind. I think I love both of them."

"Okayyy... so, like you want a threesome?"

"What!? No! I just think... Juvia is innocent, naive, cute, whereas the other person is naughty, weird, but also really funny. I just think that they equal each other out."

"I think I understand. So who is this person?" Cana asked, taking a swig of beer.

"Nope, first you tell me about the letters." Gray said, stubbornly. Cana sighed.

"You must promise not to tell anyone, though." She said. Gray raised an eyebrow at her.

"Scouts honor." He mimicked

"You read them, didn't you?"

"A few..." he admitted.

"Their all love letters, from former boyfriends, you could call them, that I haven't broken up with yet. I've just been ignoring them."

"Why?"

"Bevause I have no feelings for them. I just want to have fun, while I can." Cana said, taking a longer swig.

"That's kind of messed up, Cana." Gray said. She got up, and paced the room, a neutral expression on her face. "When you say have fun, do you mean...?"

"Duh. What, you think I'm going to invite them to karaoke and be done with them? No, I mean have fun."

"That's really messed up."

"No. Do you know whats messed up?!" She suddenly yelled. "What's messed up is a father who leaves his daughter at home to go and to jobs of somewhere! But he deosn't just do jobs! No, he's like me, I inherited the have fun gene, because once I can leave that fucking school, I'm leaving Magnolia, to 'have fun' and start over!" She shouted. Gray flinched.

"Don't leave..."


	16. Chapter 13-Happy

**Hi guys, sorry, I'm up to head in schoolwork and a Mikasa cosplay I have to plan :D... anyways, love you my biscuits, here is update :)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I didn't mean to say I love him.

"What?" Cana asked. Gray just frowned and looked surprised. I looked at Natsu, who seemed slightly confused, and his mouth was a small 'o'. And all I could do, was something totally stupid, or maybe not.

I laughed.

"You idiots! I didn't mean in real life, I'm just practicing for the play! Your faces!" I said, a huge pain spreading through my heart, I wanted to cry, for some reason. They all just looked at me, weirdly. Cana uravled herself from Gray.

"Damn Lucy, you gave us all a scare there." Cana said.

"I thought you wanted us to be together?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. But if you had done so early on, we wouldn't be able to tease you." Gray said, for Cana.

"Anyway, we'll be going, we got...homework...to do." She said. She put two thick piles of paper in front of each of us. "The script. We'll see you soon hopefully." She said, and walked out the door, dragging Gray with her.

"Bye, oh and fire brain, stop looking so mad just because it was a joke." Gray yelled, down the hall. I looked at Natsu as I heard the door close. He was frowning, his head back in his arms.

"Why are you looking so mad?" I asked.

"You didn't kiss me." He mumbled.

"You're not still going on about that, are you?" I said.

"Gray would of been my slave." He grumbled.

"Tsch, you're like a little child." I said, and he lifted his head up, angry.

"Hey!" He said. I laughed.

"I'll make dinner tonight." I said, and got up from the table. I put my arms around his nack, and bet down, next to his cheek, which I kissed quickly, before saying "Happy now?"

"Whatever." He grumbled, averting his eyes to look at somewhere else in the room. I laughed, and walked over to the fridge, getting out the necessary ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise.

The next day, after waking up early, I got ready for school. I still had to wear my fingerless gloves, but they added something cool to my school uniform. My nightmares had stopped, and whenever I looked out the window, at number four, I felt a strong sense of comfort.

"Lucy, come on!" Natsu said, outside my door.

"Coming!" I answered, picking up my book that I had started three nights ago. When I picked it up, something fell out, a letter, with a seal on it, a purple one.

"Luce? Coming or what?" Natsu said, impatiently opening the door and looking around the door.

"I said I was coming!" I said, annoyed. He ignored it. Natsu knew all my defaults, short tempered, I like my privacy, slightly vein, ... but even so, we were still best friends. Not to mention, I knew all his defaults to, nosy, annoying, fight looker, short tempered too... I guess that's why we had beome friends quickly, we acnolaged each others defaults, and excepted them as part of ones character, and didn't try to change that.

When we got to school, and fought off a gaggle of questions about the fire, we made it to our first period class, bioligie. When we got in, Miss Ultear gestured her hand towards us, telling us to come over.

"Good morning you two. It's good to see you are well. I meant to ask you, I presume one of the service people told you I was helping out using my magic?" She said, her voice only reaching us through the ruccus of squeaking chairs and chatting students.

"Yes, miss, and thank you very much. Thanks to you, Silver and I have all our possesions back, and house." I said, putting my most courteuse act on.

"Of course I would. Natsu, did you here?"

"Yes miss, I was with Lucy the whole time, I saw you use you're magic, you're pretty badass." He said. She smiled.

"Thank you, being qualified as 'badass' does make me happy. I just wanted to tell you to keep it a secret from your classmates, otherwise, kids will be coming to me every two seconds so I can repaire their rulers and broken possesions." She said, with a wink.

"Of course, but, wich guild are you in?" I asked. I knew a lot about Fairy Tail, and I'm sure that if a wizard a powerfull as her was in it, I would know, but then there was the question of why she was teaching at the school founded by Fairy Tail?

"I'm a member of Grimoire Heart, the light guild." She said, showing us a brand on her left foremarm. **Please don't curse and swear bcs grimoire is a light guild, all will be revealed... *evil laugh* a lot of stuff like that will be in the fanfic, like Cana knowing Guildarts is her dad, other stuff that I can't remember writing... but it's all part of the plot, wait and see...**

"I know Grimoire Heart! It's pretty famous!" I said. She nodded. Natsu looked bored. I had more general culture than him, so whenever I knew somethig he didn't, he decided to look bored.

"Yes, you probably would. The teachers tell me you're a clever one, Heartfilia. Perhaps you could influence your classmates a bit?" She said, looking towards the bored Natsu for a fleeting instant.

"Yes miss, I'll try." I said, laughing.

"Okay, you can go to your seats, oh and Dragneel, Heartfilia?" She called after us. We turned around, about to sit down.

"Yes proff?" Natsu answered.

"Try to behave." She replied

At lunch, I sat with Levy. She would of probably been my best friend if Natsu wasn' him, she was kind, considerate, all things positive, but a bit on the small side. We talked about books a lot, and writing. We both enjoyed writing a lot, but we were to shy to show it to anyone. The tables around us slowly began to fill. Levy was reading a book, and I was scribbling down a little short story.

"Excuse me." A voice said. We looked up, to see Felicia, the girl who I wasn't meant to mess with. "Do you mind if I sit? Your tables looks like the quietest. For the moment." She said. She wore a bored expression.

"Oh! F-f-felicia! Sure, do sit." Levy said, taking the bag of her seat, letting her sit down. I must of looked at Felicia a bit grumpily, because she gave me a look that put Erza to shame.

"I don't think we've met before." She said, again, bored expression.

"Lucy. Pleasure." I said, extending out my hand.

"Felicia. Likewise." She said, taking it and shaking. Her shake wasn't to strong, but not weak.

"Felicia is the student representative on the disciplinary counsile." Levy informed me. _so that's why she doesn't like me... Natsu must of been at a disciplinary hearing loads of times, any friend of his would be disregarded... _

"That must be a lot of work." I said.

"Yes, but unlike most people at this school, I do it." She said. She ate in silence, and left after five minutes. Quick eater.

"What's her problem?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nobody knows, but she has never smiled, which is kind of ironic." Levy said, not looking up from her book.

"Why?"

"Because of her name, it's of atin origine, like yours."

"What does it mean?"

"Felicia is the feminin for happy." She said, laughing a bit.

"Hello shrimp." Another voice said, before sitting down next to Levy, who turned bright red, and patted her hair.

"Oh, um hello Gajeel." She said. I just watched the scene, amused.

"What you laughing about?" He asked, leaning torwards her questinongly.

"Nothing important. Why aren't you sitting with your usual possy?" She asked. Gajeel leant back in his seat, and turned bright red too.

"I wanted to sit here? Problem?!"

"I didn't say there was one! Sit here if you like! See if I care!" She shouted, crossing her arms. Gajeel crossed his to. A long silence followed.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's okay." She replied.

"Kawaii." I wispered.

When school was finally over, Natsu and I walked back to his house. Cana was knowhere to be seen, she was acting suspiciously...

"Shall I make dinner tonight?" He offered, after he closed the front door behind us.

"Sure." I said, my mind already in the guest room with the letter.

"Okay." He said, throwing his bag down, and heading for the kitchen. I went into my room, and opened the letter.

_Dear miss Heartfilia,_

_Hello._

My heart skipped a beat, and a cold sweat drenched my body. Somebody had found me, and they were sending letters that were as creepy as hell...

_Two nights ago_

_"My word. I had no idea." Yajima said, as Makarov finished explaing about 'the Lorce'._

_"I know. It's hard to realise. I must say, I'm not sure I believe it myself."_

_"To think they have been through all of that, all of _this _and they don't even know!"_

_"Were not sure yet, but that's the theory."_


	17. Chapter 14-Suspicious

**Heyi, Im back after ages, here is chap14**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I read and re-read the letter, but nothing else was written, just 'Hello.' I remembered reading a detective book once, and the main character examined the stationary used for clues. _Black ink, looks like a quill, nice paper. _That didn't help. I guessed that all I could do was wait for another one.

"Dinner's ready!" Natsu called from the kitchen. I stuffed the letter in my bag again, tried to smile, and walked into the kitchen. A nice smell was coming from the saucepan Natsu was stiring.

"Smells good, what is it?"

"Don't get too exited, even though I am cooking. I'm just heating up some left over curry."

"But won't it be really spicy? I mean, you eat it, after all..."

"I don't know, maybe gramps-" he stopped talking.

"What?" I asked, as he stopped stiring too. He looked around at me, and frowned slightly.

"Something's not right, what's wrong, Lucy?" He said. Was I not smiling normally?

"No, I'm fine, why do you think something's wrong?" I lied.

"You're hiding something again. What is it?"

"I...I was just...thinking about...the play." I said, making up every single word.

"What about the play?"

"It's sad isn't it. I wonder if we will have to cry?"

"I'm not crying." He said, as he turned back to stir the pan. "Gray would have a field trip pissing me off."

"Why don't you two ever try to be friends, it gets annoying, all the fighting."

"It's fun, plus, he really annoys me. Get the bowls out, would you?" He said. I sighed in relief, he had been distracted. Again. I got two bowls out. He put rice in them, and some curry on top. We sat down at the table, and ate.

"It's a bit on the mild side, don't you think?" He said, as he took a morsel.

"Are you joking? It's burning my tongue off!" I said, and took a long gulp of water.

"Weak."

"Who are you calling weak, _Fire_?" I said, using his nickname.

"Are you wanting a fight just like Gray, _Luce_?" He said, standing up.

"Bring it on!" I said, kind of living in the spur of the moment... he laughed, and stood up on the table, and walked of onto my side. I raised my hands, in a defending stance, and kicked my leg. It hit his shin, but he ignored the impact, and aimed for my shoulder. I dodged, but hit the chair, and lost concentration for a moment. Natsu hit my side, and I fell backwards on to the floor. I kicked the back of his knee, and it jutted forward. I used the second it gave me to get back on my feet.

"Come on, Lucy, you can do better!" He said, as I raised my hands again.

"I haven't been fighting with a friend of mine for ages like you have!" I said, kicking his knee again.

"You always kick, you never punch!" He said, punching me in the stomach. It winded me, and I fell on the floor.

"I give up! I give up!" I said, catching my breath and holding my hands up.

"Few. I thought I was going to have to hurt you for a second. Are those scars?" He said, bending down next to me. I noticed that my top had ridden up, and was showing the right side of my abdomen. On it, was a series of criss cross scars that I never knew how I got.

"Wow! Impressive! How did you get them?"

"I can't remember. But there just scars, nothing to be proud of." I said, pulling my top down. I got back, and sat at my seat.

That night, I had a nightmare again, so much for the dispearance. In it, I was sittiing all on my own, in a room with no windows. I could hear words, they were wispered to me, orders.

"_Don't follow me, don't look at me, go away, repeat what I just said, why are you here, make friends with, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill your friends, kill your friends, don't come back till you kill your friends. KILL YOUR FRIENDS!" _The voice screamed all of a sudden, I looked around, and saw them, in a bloody pile. I woke up, and gave a small yelp before putting my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Once again, I was clamy and panting, the covers around me all messed up. **Why does that sound so dirty? It isn't dirty, jeez...**

"Lucy?" A voice at my door said.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I said, voice trembling.

"No, no, I can't sleep. Are you okay?" He asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah...just another nightmare, thats all." I said, sitting up.

"You're crying."

"What?..." I said, reaching up to touch my eyes, it's true, I was crying.

"Are you okay Lucy? You seem like your hiding something." He said, siiting on the side of my bed. I haden't been told not to tell him, I suppose I was just being slightly paranoid thinking something bad might happen.

"I got a letter, it fell out of my book. All it said was Hello." I said, wiping the tears away.

"Is that why you're having the nightmares again?"

"Yes, but this time I killed you." I said, recalling the pile of bodies. He laughed.

"I think we established that you couldn't win a fight against me earlier on."

"Oh shut up." I said, elbowing him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was thinking, about my parents." He said.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just tired" He leant against my arm, his eyes closed.

"You can talk to me, I'll listen."

"I know, there's just not much to say, that's all." He said. I put my hand on his arm and stroked it.

"Do you know what the time is?" I asked.

"Time to sleep." He said, getting into bed next to me, and pulling the covers over him. I let him, and lay back down. My nightmare didn't continue after Natsu's slow breathing helped me get to sleep.

I was woken up by a loud crash, I sat up straight, and saw that it was morning. On the floor, Natsu stood up, he had fallen of the side. He strechted his arms and gave a loud yawn.

"Ah! I slept like a log!" He said. "Morning."

"Moring." I said, my thoughts still slow from being woken up. "How come you're so unfazed by falling of the bed?" I asked.

"I always roll of, it helps me wake up." He said, ruffling his hair. "Any more nightmares?"

"None, thanks."

"What for?"

"Seeing if I was alright."

"That's okay, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because normally, if I came in your room without asking, you would of killed me." He said, laughing. I sighed. "Come on, school today, and our first drama class, Julliette."

"Don't forget your script, Romeo." I said, as he walked out of my room.

We got to school on time (thankfully) after Natsu fighting with Gray again. We planned to go and see obba-chan after school. Our first class was Physics (yawn), so I sat at the back, with Levy, and chatted for the whole hour while the teacher was jabbering on about wether pluto was a planet or not.

"Apparently you're staying with Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor, so..."

"And apparently, you kissed him?"

"That was a game!"

"Also, apparently, you said you loved him?"

"Cana and her big mouth?"

"Yes." She admitted. One problem, Cana had also told me a lot of things about her and Gajeel...

"Apparently, Gajeel came and rescued you during a fight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Apparently, you're math partners?"

"And?"

"Also, he hangs out at the library with you?"

"That doesn't mean anything..."

"Apparently, he wrote a song for you?"

"No! It was called blue haired girl! That doesn't mean he meant me!" She said, hitting my arm. I laughed evily.

"Could it be..." I said.

"Natsu and Lu-chan?"

"Levy-chan and Gajeel, I was going to say."

"Shut up Lu-chan, at least I'm not playing Juliette with him as Romeo."

"Whatever, who are you playing anyway?"

"Your maid." She said.

Physics finished, and I went with Levy to spend our free hour in the library, only to be acosted by Felicia.

"Lucy, I've been given a letter to pass on to you. You have to open it now." She said, handed me an envelope, and walked away.

"She is so strange..." Levy said. I nodded, and looked down at the seal. I gasped.

A purple seal, just like the one from my first letter,

"Hey Levy? I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll see you later." I said, and walked out of the library in a hurry. When I was finally in a cubbicle on my own, I tore open the letter.

_Miss Heartfilia._

_We are aware of your situation, and if you don't respect what we say, we shall bring you to your father. We are sorry, we should rephrase that sentenve. We are going to bring you back to your father anyway, but we won't hurt your maid if you do what we say. You will have two months, so do whatever we say and Silver will not get hurt. If you tell anyone about these letters, or attempt to hint, she will be hurt. We have already hurt her for you telling your friend Natsu Dragneel about our first letter. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Your first 'game', shall we call them, will be sent to you soon. We are using Felicia Merel as a messanger, but she has no idea about what is going on. Good luck. Here is a letter that was written by your maid._

I didn't know what to do. I felt myself go week, and I collapsed onto the floor, sitting in fetal position. They had Silver, and they were hurting her. I opened the second envolope, and recognised her handwritting.

_Lulu, I am not allowed much space, but here is what I need to tell you. I have a present for you, in my jewelery box. They were your mothers. Use them well. _

That was all that was written. The briefness of it made my heart crave for more. _So they want to play a game? I'm all for it._

I exited the toilets, and headed for the school gates, planning on going home. As Silver's house, I wasn't sure where home was.

"Lucy! Wait up!" I heard a voice call, I turned around, and saw a blond boy rush over towards me.

"Hey, Sting? Was it?" I said, remembering him from basket ball, and all of Cana's jokes.

"Yeah, I do basket ball and drama with you. I was wondering, where are you going? Perhaps you need some company?"

"No. I'm good." I said, coldely. I continued to walk, but he took hold of my bag.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda... annoyed..."

"I said I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I said, and walked off.

"That's okay! Just make sure not to do anything suspicious, you already look suspicious as it is!" He called after me. I turned around, surprised at his words. He was waving, and smiling.

Could he be the author of the letters?

**Sorry I took ages to post this one:$ and it's short, sorry :$$$$$$ ive had some reviews asking when they'll get there magic, some of them right at the end, some through out the story, but all will be reveiled :) sorry for having an OC, personaly, they really annoy me, but I needed one for the story , guessed who she is yet?**


	18. Chapter 15-The game begins

**Hiya, Roji here, I haven't been posting much, I'm just concentrating hard on going into the science major at school (Ilovescienceomygodscienceissocool)**

**WE HAVE THIRTY FOLLOWERS MY FRIENDS! The thirtieth follower was Marie-Chan, Arigato Gozaimasu to everyone! I love you all so much!**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Previously/ Lucy has told Natsu about her first letter, because he knew something was wrong. Afterwards, at school, Felicia, the student representative on the disciplinary council, gave her another letter, with the same seal. Lucy opened it, to find a letter from her obba-chan, and a letter from the people. They are blackmailing her , and hurting Silver if she does something wrong. Lucy is determined to find the author, and so far, Sting is her prime suspect... In obba's letter, she said she left Lucy a present, so Lucy decided to bunk of school, to go and get what Silver was talking about._

The trouble with getting into number four, was that it was still under investagation, to find the source of the fire. I went into Natsu's house, and looked from the guest room window. It was surprisingly quiet, and then I remembered, it was lunch time, they were probably eating there lunch somewhere. Lucky Lucy strikes again. I opened the window, and exited through there, jumped over the fence, and rushed around to force open my window, Natsu had shown me a trick. I jumped into my room, and dashed into obba-chan's room. It was neat, and smelled of her, it was relaxing. I found her jewelery box, and opened it. In it where some beautiful pieces, rubies, jade, sapphires, amethyst, amber... but one thing that striked me as strange, was the three gold keys, they seemed somewhat familiar to me. I picked them up, and felt my heart stop for a short second, they were my mother's gate keys. I remember having one lesson from her, just before she died, she had shown me her keys, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Cancer. Silver must of meant these. I took them, and went back into my room. I remembered Natsu asking me for a lacrima pod with Fix You on, so I took my lacrima pod, and left.

I decided to bunk of school for the rest of the day, and try to remember my first magic lesson. I went to the field, where Natsu and I had gone to play in the rain, and then where I knew I had fallen I love with him, I closed my eyes at the memory. The field was still beautiful, even without the rain, white butterflies danced over the waist high grass, and bees buzzing around. The sun was bright, and due to the altitude, it was cool. I sat in the grass, cross-legged, and held the keys in my hands. All of a sudden, one of them started glowing, and out of nowhere, a man, or a goat, in a suit appeared.

"Miss Lucy." He said, in a deep voice. I was shocked.

"Y-y-yes...Are you Capricorn?" I stuttered.

"I am. I opened my gate with my own magic. Are you willing to learn celestial magic, like miss Layla?" He asked. The question surprised me.

"My mother..." I said, and held the keys close to my heart. I hadn't been this close to her since she died. A tear ran down my face.

"Thank you for opening your gate, would you mind if I thought about it?"

"Not at all. I hope we can meet again soon." Capricorn said, and vanished. I curled up into a ball, and cried. Being close to my mother, also meant being close to home. I missed her, a lot. It had been two years since she died, and it was closing in on...the anniversary of her death...you could call it. She would of let me stay in Magnolia, she would of understood.

I wasn't sure how many hours I stayed on the mountain, but the sun started to set, and I still felt no reason to go back to Natsu's house. I wanted to be on my own, I hand't been on my own since I got to Magnolia. It was just me, and my thoughts. I knew that I would be out of here in two months, so I decided to make a mental list of stuff I needed to do. I still had my plan for Natsu's non existent birthday that I needed to start, and so much other stuff I wanted to do, like a bucket list. My thoughts were interupted by someone calling my name. I sighed, as the calling came closer.

"Lucy! Where the hell have you been?!" Natsu shouted at me as he saw me. I had my back to him, but I knew he was angry. I hurridely wiped away the remains of my tears. He walked over to me, and sat down next to me.

"I have been looking for you all over the place Lucy! One moment your at school, and the next your here? What the hell were you thinking when you ran off like that?! Levy said that-Lucy? Are you okay?" He said, looking at my face I had obviously not wiped away my tears enough. I lifted my hand up, to show him the three keys.

"What are those?" He asked.

"My mom's. Her celestial gate keys." I said, my voice cracking.

"Your mom's?" He said, his tone becoming less angry.

"Yes. She was a celestial spirit wizard. She could call the spirits from the constellations if she had the gate key."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I din't know you were-"

"It's okay. I met Capricorn. He's asking me if I want to learn that magic." I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You know, at Fairy Tail, they do a special course for students, were the wizards at the guild teach you, and you can continue doing jobs and earning jewels."

"That would mean I would have to leave Fairy High."

"But it also means you can do magic." He said. There was a tone in his voice, it was neutral, like he wasn't trying to persuade me.

"No way. I could never leave all of you." I said. "I'll just have to wait until the holidays."

"Lucy?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay? I know you're hiding something again." He said.

"I'm fine, I'm not hiding anything." I said, and tried to get up, but he held onto my sleeve.

"I know when your not okay. Come here." He said, and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and stroked my hair. I leant closer.

"It's just complicated, I'm not sure what to do." I sighed. What I said made no sense to him, but he still nodded in agreement, another reason why I loved him, he listened, when necesarry, that is.

"Is it to do with your mom? Are you sad?"

"I suppose. It's been nearly two years. In two days." I said, feeling a tear run down again.

"Oh, and are you planning on doing anything?"

"I visited her grave last year, but I can't. It's at the mansion, and if he saw me there..."

"You could always go in the night?" He offered.

"I'm to scared to do it on my own."

"I'll come with you. I got a lacrima call from gramps, he says he'll be another weak."

"Oh. I wonder what there doing..."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'd love it." I said, and clutched the keys closer to me.

When we got home, a man was waiting at the door. He saw us walk down the path, and walked over towards us.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia? I was told that you were living here temporarily?" He said.

"Yes, that's right."

"We have finished our investagation on your house. We will send a report to the adress as soon as it is finished. You are free to go back there." He said, giving me the keys.

"Thank you." I said. He went back down the road, and left.

"Finaly, that took them ages." He said, before opening the door. "Are you going to go back?"

"I think I will. Did I tell you? Obba has been discharged, she's resting at home." I said.

"Really? They let her stay?"

"Yes." I lied. "Special case."

"Cool." He said, as we walked in. "I'll miss having you around. It was fun."

"Yep. Thanks again." I said.

He helped me get my stuff together, and I left, and walked back down the road. The day had been full of surprises. I had woken up this morning, with Natsu in my bed. I was having fun with Levy, then I get a letter, blackmailing me, and then, I find my moms keys and I'm offered to learn magic. I sighed, and opened the door. On the floor, was another letter, with the same seal.

The game had started.

**I posted two in one day, woohoo! I love the weekend! Hope you enjoyed :) bisous my buiscuits, Roji**


	19. Chapter 16-Love Bites

**Hi guys, I'm taking a break with all the emotions in this chapter, so I'm just going to crank up the nalu a bit :)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I sat at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea, staring at the letter. I wanted to burn it, but also to open it. I was worried that if I didn't, maybe Silver might be hurt, and if I did, I may have to hurt someone. I finaly decided to take a , I put on a change of clothes, even though the sun had set, I still hated putting pyjamas on before bedtime. I walked into my room, and put my lacrima pod on. **I'll give you the list of the songs Lucy was talking about, if you ever want to listen to them.** I lay down on my bed, one hand behind my head and the other holding my pod on my stomach. I closed my eyes, and let 'pleasant' thoughts invade my mind rather than the stupid letter business. All of a sudden, my trail of thoughts was interupted, by someone pulling one of my buds out. Natsu was in my room, the window behind him open, and he was putting a bud in his ear. I sat up, angrily, and scolded him.

"I wish you would stop coming in through the window." I said, pissed off.

"What's this song?" He asked, not paying attention to my scoulding at all.

"It's my playlist. It's got all the emotion stimulating musics on." I said, maybe too quickly for him, because the frown on his face indicated that I had just spoken a foreign language to him.

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said." Natsu said, grinning stupidly.

"You know, emotions, the things you seem to lack half of the time when it comes to self-decorum"

"Nope, still no idea." He said, I sighed.

"Self-decorum means self control, but I was stupid to think you would now that..." I muttered. "Okay, I'll show you, are you listening to the music?"

"Yes."

"Alright. What's playing? Ah yes... okay, when this plays, try to think of everything that sucks in your life, and how it's not fair, stuff like that." I said, finding this kind of fun. He closed his eyes, and frowned, again.

"The song is kinda helping me to do that."

"Yes, it's stimulating the 'self-pitying' emotion, you coulds say." I laughed.

"Play another one." He ordered. I did.

"Okay, on this one, think of flying."

"Yep, it's helping me think again." He said, smiling at me."Another one!"

"This one, violence."

"I knew you were violent. Okay, another one."

"And this one-" I stopped. "No, you wouldn't understand this one." I said, about to skip to the next one.

"No, wait." He said, putting his hand over my one, stopping me from continuing the playlist. "What emotion is it?"

"It's romantic, and you don't know a thing about that, do you?" I laughed.

"Hey! I can be very romantic, thank you very much!" He said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Erza had to explain to you that kisses are special, and even after that you sexualy harrased me so Gray would be your slave." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Other than that." He said. He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Hey!" I said.

"You still have your gloves on, are the burns not gone?" He asked, taking my hands.

"No. How come you aren't burnt? You pulled me out, after all."

"I don't know, heat and smoke from fires have never really bothered me. If anything, I like them." He said, as he held one of my hands, and put the other one on his shoulder. He put his on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dancing, you see? Romantic." Natsu said, as we swayed to the music. I rolled my eyes.

"Cliché**- omygodicanfinalydoaccentspromlggetonmylevelbacktothefic**, if anything."

"Tsch... okay, is this more romantic?" He asked, putting my other hand on his shoulder and both of his on my waist.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Fine. Imagine." He said, putting his arms all the way round my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Imagine what?" I said, enraptured. He leant closer to my ear.

"Imagine, I was your crush, and I was telling you that I loved you." He wispered.

"How do you know I have a crush?" I said, into his.

"Everyone knows you have a crush. Is this romantic?" He said.

"Definitly a start." I laughed. "So, do you have a crush?" I asked, as we kept on dancing.

"Yes."

"What?" I said, mocking. "_You _have a crush?"

"No need to sound so surprised."

"I am, who is she?" I asked. _I need to know who my love rival is. MIND!_

"Like I'd tell you." He grinned. "If you tell me yours, I might tell you mine."

"Okay. Sting." I lied. He looked at me, with wide eyes and a surprised face.

"What? You fancy Sting?" He said. There was something in his voice, that I couldn't identifie.

"Yep. Now who is yours?" I said. He grinned again.

"I said I _might_ tell you mine."

"Fine. I was joking. He isn't Sting." I said. Natsu laughed.

"I was thinking, Lucy and Sting?"

"But tell me! Who is she! Is this how you imagine telling her? Dancing?"

"I don't know. Either it's dancing, but, it's kind of boring." Natsu shrugged.

"So what isn't boring?" I asked.

"This." He wispered in my ear, and pushed me, till my back hit the wall. He held my hands against it, stopping me from going anywhere.

"H-hey! Natsu!" I said, surprised. He laughed, and grinned in a way I had never seen him do. What was it?

_Hot, that's what it is. Mind, I swear I'm going to kill you._

"What's the matter Luce? Isn't this fun?" He said, his voice leant in between my shoulder and neck, his breath tickling me. He started to kiss my throat, gently.

"H-h-hey..." I tried to say, sternly, but he got the best of me. I started breathing more faster, and my eyes fluttered. His lips were warm against my skin, which always seemed to be cold, his fingers intertwined with mine, and I could feel the heat from his hands from under my gloves. His kisses were long and drawn out, he went up and down my shoulder and neck. My legs became jelly, as he pressed hiself against me.

"Lucy..." I heard him wisper, as he momentarily stopped kissing me. So he was findinng this just as...arousing...? He started to bite, gentle nibbles along my collarbone. I gasped, but he continued biting, going back up again. He bit my earlobe, pressing gently, and then harder. He went back down again, just underneath my ear. He parted his lips slightly, and pressed them down. He started sucking slightly. It hurt a bit, but it still felt nice.

_Hold on, what am I doing? We aren't a couple. He has a crush, this isn't right._

"Natsu..."I tried to say, but found it hard. "Too far." I said. He ignored me, and continued sucking. "Natsu!" I managed to say, sternly. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"I'm next to your jugular, I can hear how fast your heart is beating, I know you like this." He said.

"Get off me, or I'll ask Erza to give you another talk about kissing people you aren't in a relationship with." I said. He sighed, and let my hands go.

"You let me." He said grumpily as I sat down on my bed.

"You surprised me." I said, just as grumpily. "I never thought you would know how to do _that."_

"I didn't. I just did what felt right." Natsu said, as he sat down next to me.

"You're blushing. That's weird." I said.

"So are you. And your heart beat was like five million per minute." He said. I took his wrist, and pressed two fingers against his vein.

"So is yours, and your all red. Anyone would be in that situation, so don't make it personal." I said, letting his wrist go. He sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, running my hand along my neck. I felt something that was a lump, and hurt. "Ouch."

"What?" He asked.

"Do I have something there?" I asked, lifting my hair up. I saw him smile a bit. "Why are you smiling?"

"I might of discovered how to give a love bite and I may of given you one." He said, smiling.

"Jesus Natsu..." I sighed, as I opened one of my draws to find a light scarf, blue. I wrapped it around my neck.

"Why don't we continue? It was fun." He said.

"No. Way. Seriously, does Erza need to talk to you again?" I said.

"You let me." He repeated.

"You surprised me." I said back, again. "Besides, save yourself for her."

"Who?"

"Your crush."

"Tsch, whatever. I left pizza cooking, I have to go. Unless you want to give me a love bite to?" He said, laughing. He saw my expression. "It was a joke, it was a joke..." He said innocently, as he opened my window. He climbed over the top, and sat on the window sill.

"Hey Luce?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"If you were her, my crush I mean, would you of let me continue?" He asked.

"_What?_" I asked, surprised.

"You heard." He said. I waited a second, trying to find the right words.

"Well, I suppose, seeing the fact that that's what couples do in theory and also that it was enjoyable, I would of let you continue, I we were a thing, and I was your crush, which I highly doubt is the case." I said, laughing nervously at the end. He didn't speak. I looked at him, he was looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

"...It isn't the case, right?" I said, unsure. He just raised his eyebrows higher. I stood there, fiddling with my hands.

"Natsu?" I questioned. He grinned, and slid of the window sill. He ran to his own house, over the fence. I quickly rushed to the window.

"Natsu! Tell me if I'm your crush or not!" I shouted after him. He just turned around, laughing, and waved.

"Natsu!" I yelled again. I sighed, he was already closing his window.I closed my own, and sat on the floor, smiling. Why was I smiling? With everything that was going on, why would I be smiling?

Because I might be Natsu Dragneel's crush, that's why.

**I was wondering, would you stop reading the fic if NaLu happened before the end? As in, they became a couple? Hope you enjoyed, bisous :* Roji**

**Self pitying song: The Reluctant Hereos- Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Flying song: This Game-No Game No Life opening**

**Violence: What's up People-Maximum the Hormone**

**Romantic song: Decide for yourself I have no idea :S**


	20. Chapter 17-Love Bites 2

**Hey little bisucuits, I know, a lot of posting :)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Hey Lucy." A voice at my window said. I woke up, startled to find Natsu, sitting on my window sill, staring up at the night sky.

"Natsu? It's the middle of the night." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait." He said, coming in. He sat next to me, in bed.

"Couldn't wait for what?"

"To tell you. That I love you." He said, while leaning against me, getting closer and closer to my lips, which I gladly approached. The calm night breeze blew through my room, as we-

I woke up, startled. Again.

"Fucking dreams." I said, bashing my head with the palm of my hand. Could I not keep my hormones under control? Did I really just dream about Natsu?

"Get a hold of yourself..." I said, holding my head. I got ready for school, seen as it was only fifteen minutes till my alarm would ring. I missed having Obba-chan with me, she would of said good morning to me, but instead, I had to settle with telling it to myself. I went into the bathroom, to do my usual routine, but when I put my hair up, I swore.

"Damn you to hell." I said, running my finger gently on the red lump. I found some arnica, and desperatly prayed it to go before it was time for school.

I was getting my bag ready, when the nock at the door came. I rushed to open it, and found Cana and Natsu, waiting to take me to school.

"Hi Lucy." Cana said, as she walked in.

"Yo." Natsu said, walking in behind her. I gave him a death stare.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked, going into the kitchen, and giving them an apple ,like Obba did every morning.

"Not really, I ran out of alcohol at around two in the morning, I kept closing my eyes..." Cana said.

"Um, Cana, that is sleeping."

"Meh. How about you?"

"Fine." I lied. I decided to get vengeance. "Guess what?"

"What?" Cana said. Before answering, I gave Natsu a I'm-going-to-get-you-back stare. The smile on his face immediatly vanished.

"Natsu has a crush." I said, sitting down on the table, next to Cana.

"No I don't!" He said, turning red.

"Oh yes he does. He told me, he came round and started jabbering on about god knows what, and he told me he had a crush." I said. Cana gave him a suspicious stare.

"I know when someone is lying and Lucy's not lying. What do you have to say for yourself?" Cana asked. Natsu gave me a death stare.

"Lucy got a love bite." He said, grinning evily.

"Oh really, who from?" Cana asked, he turned red again.

"No idea. But it's on her neck, I saw it." He said, but I laughed.

"Oh really? Then why can't you see it now?" I said.

"Because you have a scarf on." He said back.

"Lucy, off with the scarf." Cana ordered.

"It's just a scarf, look." I said, taking it off. I relished at Natsu's confused expression when he didn't see anything there, not the slightest blemish.

"What?" He said.

"Told you, nothing there." I said again. Cana picked up her empty plastic bottle, and hit Natsu over the head with it.

"Don't lie about hickeys! They are a sign of love and territory! The marl of love and a special bond between two people!" She said, obviously drunk. "Back to your crush, who is she?

"A girl." He said, rubbing his head, and giving me an even deathier deathstare.

"Oh, really? I thought it was Gray for a second." She said, pretending to be surprised. "Tell us, who is she." She repeated, taking him by the collar.

"I am not going to tell you. You will make fun of her until she dies, well more than you already do..." he said. Trying to get away from her.

"Aw, that's so cute, he cares for her..." I said, ruffling his hair. He scowled at me again.

"I will get it out of him, and I still haven't found out about your secret..." she said.

"Cana, that was the day after I came here, it's been three weeks! Give it a rest already!" I said, sighing.

"Fine. I'm going to see Bickslow. I'll see you at school." She said, walking off and taking a bite of apple.

"What, your going?!" The last thing I wanted to be was alone with Natsu, who had his arms crossed and was shooting me daggers through his eyes.

"Yes. See you at school." She said, and went out the door, closing it behind him.

"I'm angry at you." Natsu said. I laughed.

"Serves you right, running of like that, without even answering my question."

"Where did the mark go, I swear, Cana would of had a field trip." He said, still being angry.

"I'm angry at you to. I used something called concealer." I said, putting my scarf back on, for good measures.

"Is that a kind of magic?"

"No, make up. I'm waiting for you to answer my question."

"And I'm still angry at you."

"It was vengeance." I said, going out of the room, and into my own. Natsu followed me.

"For what?"

"Do I seriously need to tell you?"

"If it was about last night, you didn't stop me. I don't see what's so wrong about-"

"About making out with your best friend?! Hold on, let me get Erza..." I said, miming going out of my room. He sighed.

"It was a bit of fun, it's not like it meant anything!" He said back, raising his voice.

"I didn't think that you could think like that! I didn't even think that you would know what love bites are!" I said back, raising my voice to.

"I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks, sorry I'm not a pervert!" He shouted. He was scary, shouting. He never broke eye contact, and his fang-like teeth were bared.

"I wasn't saying that! You have a crush! Don't go round kissing girls like she won't notice!" I shouted, trying not to avert my stare.

"I don't go round kissing girls! It was only you and it was a game!"

"You kissed me! An how on earth was it a game?! I don't want to be on the bad side of a girl that's in love with you!"

"How do you know she loves me!? I love her! Not the other way round!"

"Of course she would! If you love her she loves you. That's how it works!" I shouted back. He opened and closed his mouth.

"Did you love Tristan? He loved you, he wanted to marry you. Did you love him back?" He said, not shouting anymore, but he still had the same anger in his voice. The question took me by surprise. Why would he remember that? And why, of all things, would he use that against me?

"Shut up." I said, my voice lowered to.

"It's a fair question, did you love him? You pretend to be this poor runaway child, but how do I know your not lying for sympathy, after all, I've only known you three weeks." He said, his voice rising again, as he took steps towards me.

"Shut up." I repeated. He was being horrible. Of course I wouldn't lie to him.

"You could be lying about everything, I was stupid to trust you! I can't even be sure that you're called Lucy!" He said, right at me. He was standing there, right in front of me. I lifted up my head, and shouted, letting all my emotions that I had been concealing out.

"JUST SHUT UP! Do you really think I've been making up my nightmares! That the fire was made up too?! That my mom dying is made up as well?! And do you really think that I would ever, _ever, _lie to you! I have no idea who I can trust anymore, but I was so sure that I could always trust you! To even think I was going with you to my mothers grave!" I said, and angry tears came, as I remembered my mom, and how she was probably watching me.

"Don't give me the 'my mom's dead' act." He said. My mind snapped, along with every bit of sense.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, as I flung my fist at him. My tears were coming fast now, and I felt weak from crying. I hit his chest, but it didn't have any effect what so ever. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up..." I cried, hitting and hitting. My crying continued, and I ended up with just my fists against his chest. I felt his arms go around me, and hug me. I cried into his hug.

"I'm sorry. I had to. You've been acting weird lately. I hated doing that, but Gramps asked me to make you cry." He said.

"I h-hate you..." I cried.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't really. I'm j-just saying that..." I continued crying. He laughed.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?" I said, wiping away my tears and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said, grinning.

"I am to. I guess I should of stopped you sooner."

"Can we still trust each other?" He asked, picking up my bag of the floor, and letting me go.

"Yeah, I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?" I said, giving him my best smile. He grinned more.

"Yep. Gimme five." Natsu said, extending out his hand. I hit it, happy again.

We walked to school, well half ran, he was carrying my bag for me.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want me to come with you to your mother's grave?"

"If I could choose anyone, it would be you."

"M'kay. How are we getting there?"

"Train, I suppose. It takes a day. We can take the night one tonight, and we should be there before dark tommorow." I said. He stopped walking. "Natsu?"

"Um...I should tell you something."

"What?"

"I have a really, really bad case of motion sickness." He said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Natsu?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Will you answer my question truthfully when we get there?"

"What question?"

"The question that I shouted at you, last night."

"Oh. If you were my crush?"

"yes."

"Okay, on one condition."

"What is it?"

**You'll have to wait and see :)I hope you enjoyed, there will be more on the story in the next chapter, I just wanted to clear my mind a bit, so I thought NaLu? Fuck yea! Bisous :* Roji**


	21. Q and A time!

**Hey guys :) Roji here, with a Q and A! Here's how it works:**

**You can ask any question you want to any of the characters, any, and how many you like.**

**You can also ask me questions about the story, or me, anything , and how many you like :)**

**Just put the questions in the review area, and I hope you'll be asking lots :)**

**Bisous, from Roji 3 :***


	22. Chapter 18-The week to wait

**Here's chapter eighteen, and don't get your hopes up, you know how much of a troll I am by now :* Bisous from Roji Enjoy :) More Nalu-i-ness today!**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_Previoulsy: Who is the person sending Lucy threatening letters? What are the elders of Magnolia doing? Does Natsu have feelings for Lucy? Will she be able to visit her mother's grave without being seen? Is Lucy going to say anything about the letters, or just let the blackmail continue, whilst waiting for her two months to be over? And the most craziest question of them all, what is Natsu's condition for him to tell her who his crush is?_

"On one condition." He repeated.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Actually, two conditions." He said.

"Name them."

"I decide when, and straight after I tell you, no reaction time, you tell me yours." He said.

"Okay, but the deadline is a month."

"Okay, I was going to tell you in less than a month anyway. Come on, let's hurry, or we will be late."

"Yes, here, I can take my bag." I said, taking back my satchel and swinging it over my shoulder.

We ran the rest of the way, and we got there just in time. Cana laughed at us, as we sat down at the table, panting.

"So I leave you on your own, and your late, have a little restarint..." she said.

"Cana!" I said back. "I need to go and find someone, I'll see you later." I said.

"'Kay, don't be late." Natsu said, grinning, I smiled back, as I walked of to find Felicia.

I walked into the corridors, having no idea were she was.

"Lucyyyyyy." A voice said from behind me. I turned around, and saw Sting poke his head around a corner. He was grinning, as he came to walk next to me.

"Good morning Sting." I said, unexpresionless.

"Why so cold? I heard you ran of, was that when I caught you at the gates?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"Natsu, Levy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, you gave them a scare, Lucy-Chan." He said.

"Well they found me. Do you know where Felicia is?" I asked, still cold.

"Felicia Merel? Why would you want to go and see her?"

"My business. Do you?"

"So cold, Lucy-Chan... Yes, she's in the gym, as always."

"The gym?"

"Yes, special priviliges for some reason. Hurry up, Lucy-Chan, the bell is going to ring soon, and have you remembered all your books? And re-read your lessons and notes?" He asked, teasing me. I felt like there was another meaning to his question, I stopped, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Just reminiding you...I heard you were kind of preoccupied these last days. Are you in love?" He said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Tsch." I said, and walked off. I heard him chuckle behind me. The gym door was open, and I walked into the space equiped for gymnatsics, and on the blue mat, was Felicia, sitting cross legged. I saw her shoulders raise and fall, as if she was doing some kind of breathing exercise.

"Who is it?" She said, in her usual couldn't-care-less voice.

"Hi, sorry, it's Lucy." I said, walking in. She turned around.

"Lucy, did you read the letter I gave you?" She asked, getting up.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Was it of any importance?"

"A private message. I came to ask you if you could tell me who gave it to you."

"I could." She said.

"So...who is it?"

"But I won't. Strict policy, as the student representative, any message or remarque can be given anonimously, if I did otherwise, I would be banned from the disciplinary board."

"Felicia, it's important, please."

"And so is my training. The bell's going to ring soon, so go." She said, sitting back down.

"Just because your the student representative doesn't mean you can tell all of us what to do!" I said, angry.

"No, your right." She said, walking back towards me. I stepped back, frightened by her stare. "But the fact that I'm me does." She said, taking my collar and dragging me effortlesly out. The bell rang, and all the classes enetered there class rooms. She pulled me up to bioligie, my first class again, and knocked on the door.

"How do you know my classes?" I asked, as she bought me up into a standing position again. The door opened, and miss Ultear saw us.

"Hello miss Ultear, I can account for Lucy's absense. Please excuse her, she was talking to me about important matters."

"Okay Merel. Thank you, if only all our students could be like you..." she said, as I walked in. The class was as out of control as usual. Natsu turned around and gave me a scolding stare, I just raised my shoulders. I went and sat next to him.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Stuff." I said back.

"Lockser! Please concentrate on the board rather than on Fullbuster!" Ultear said.

"What's stuff?"

"Private business."

"M'kay." He said, giving up.

The class passed with not much said between us, and then we were in french class, where I sat next to Levi. Once sitting at the table, I put my head in my arms with a sigh.

"Tired, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, laughing.

"Yes..."

"Did you stay up all night, or was it partying?"

"You'd never guess..."

"Ah, Lu-chan, I had the best night ever!" She said, leaning against my back. I lifted my head up, to see her smiling, absent mindedly. She looked back down at me.

"As my faviroute girl friend, can you keep a gossipy secret?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, raising my head in interest. She smiled.

"Okay, you know Gajeel?"

"Yeah, the one who you like."

"I went on a date with him!" She said, silently squealing, I was happy for her, after all, I definitley thought they were a cute couple.

"Really?! Did anything happen?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes! He gave me a kiss on my cheek when he dropped me off at home!" She said, pointing to her cheek.

"That's so cute! Have you seen him today?"

"No...I'm worried things will be to awkward..." she said, fiddling with her hands. She looked back up at me. "Okay, I've told my gossipy secret, now tell me yours, I know you have one, Lu-chan..." she said, nudging my elbow. Why not tell her? "Go on Lu-chan, who's your crush?" She pried.

"Okay...I'll tell you, but as long as you keep it secret till you die!"

"I cross my heart." She said, looking very serious.

"Fine...my crush..."

"Yes?"

"Is..."

"Yes?"

"A bastard."

"But who? And why?"

"He..."

"Yes..."

"Is..."

"Tell me Lu-chan!"

"Okay, I have a major major crush on Natsu." I admited, and blushed the most heaviest blush I may of ever blushed. She squealed again.

"I knew it! Plus you always hang out together and you're super friends and- hold on, why is he a bastard?" She asked. I sighed.

"You know we're neighbors?" I asked, she shook her head. "Well now you do. Our windows are in front of each other, and he keeps breaking into my room. Last night, I was listening to music with my eyes closed, so I didn't hear him come in, and he snatched a bud off me. So I was telling him about my playlist, and all the emotions that came with each song, and then on comes the song on which I used to daydream about what my first kiss would be like. Did I tell you about Cana's house?"

"No, what about it?"

"We went to her's to have a sleep over, but we played truth or dare, and Natsu was my first kiss..."

"Too. Damn. Kawaii." She said. "So back to when you were listening to music together..."

"Well he asked me what emotion that song was, and I said he wouldn't understand, because he isn't the romantic type."

"Obviously."

"But actually, he is kind of romantic."

"No way!"

"Yeah, he took my hand and we danced, and then I asked him if he had crush, and he said yes, well he said maybe, but he meant yes. And then I made the stupid mistake of asking if dancing was how he imagined confessing to her, and he said it was to boring."

"I don't see where this is getting at?"

"After he said it was to boring, he said, he would rather it was something like 'this'" I said, throwing up air quotes.

"What's 'this'" she asked.

"He basicly pushed me against a wall, started kissing and biting my neck, and then gave me an acidental love bite." I said, putting my hand to my neck. Levy's eyes widened.

"So you basicaly made out with a guy you aren't even in a relationship with?"

"No, he made out with me, besides, he doesn't even understand the concept of self control."

"So, Natsu knows how to love bite?"

"No, he said he did what felt right." I sighed. She smiled.

"Did it feel right?" She asked.

"Levy-chan! Are you actually are secret pervert?"

"No, I just want to know, that's all..." she said. I sighed, and looked shamefully at her.

"It was _amazing" _I wispered, she smiled again.

"How did you stop?"

"I told him he was going to far."

"Did he drop any hints?"

"What? Appart from kissing my neck? Yes actually..." and I told her about the running out of the window scene. She clapped her hands exitedly. "Enough about me, we need to sort you and Gajeel out." I said.

After all the classes had finished, and Levy and I had gossiped enough, I led her outside. We spotted Gajeel sitting at a bench on his own.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Someone said in a loud voice, putting there arms over each of our shoulders. We turned round, and shushed him.

"What?" Natsu asked, puzzled.

"This is something very important, so please don't ruin it!" I said. I saw Levy glance at me, and giggle mischievously.

"What's happening?" He wispered.

"You're about to see." I said, as Levy walked towards Gajeel. He waved at her, as she sat down next to him, while Natsu and I hid behind a tree. We saw her talk, and blush, then Gajeel talk and blush, and then they leant closer together, and kissed.

"Yes!" I said, in victory.

"Why can they kiss and we can't?!" Natsu said, not understanding what was going on.

"Do I really need to tell you _again_ about relationships and stuff?!"

"But there not in a relationship!"

"They just became a couple, you dummy!" I said, tapping his head.

"Oh...So they had a crush on one another?" He asked.

"Yes, just like you have a crush on someone, and one day, that will happen to you." I said, rolling my eyes at his slow brain.

"And you." He said.

"No, my crush already has a crush..." I sighed.

"That makes two of us." He sighed as well.

"Hey, Lucy!" Levy called, I looked around the tree, she was sitting on his lap, and waving for me to come over. I ran over to join them. "Natsu, come to!" She said. He came to.

We sat at the bench. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I said.

"So am I!" Levy said.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Gajeel said, before kissing her cheek again. She blushed.

"See that, freak? I have a girlfriend before you've even kissed one!" Gajeel told Natsu. Levy and I rolled our eyes simultaniously.

"I've already kissed a girl! And I could get a girlfriend any time I liked!" He said.

"Oh really? I'll believe that when I meet the girl you kissed!" He said back.

"You've already met her, you dumbass!" He said back. Levy laughed as she saw my red face.

"Yeah right!"

"Yes right." I said. He looked at me confused. "He kissed me." I said, defending him, Levy laughed more.

"Exactly." Natsu said.

"Okay, you may of kissed a girl, but you don't have a girlfriend."

"Well by the end of the week, I'll have one." He said.

"Okay, this will be very interesting, don't you think, Lu-chan?" Levy asked me.

"Very." I said, laughing.

**Give me more questins for the Q&A ! :) Love you, and bisous :* from Roji**


	23. Chapter 19-the tears and the blade

**I'll be posting an extra long twentieth chapter soon , bisous :***

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FORTY FOLLWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I answer every comment that reviews the story, so please review, I would love to know what you think and try to guess what's going on :) Enjoy :***

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER NINETEEN

After school, we walked home, in silence, Cana was once again, nowhere to be seen. I knew we were both thinking aout the same thing, tonight, the journey, and tomorrow. The train took a day to get there, so it would be perfect timing.

"Are you sure you're alright to come?" I asked him again. He nodded.

"I told you, miss Orlando gave me some medcine that should keep my sickness at bay for a while." He said, rattling the pot of pills.

"Okay..." I said. "Have you told Gramps?"

"No, he won't know I'm going, he's still away. Have you told obba?"

"Yes. She went to go and find Gramps." I lied.

"Should I wear black?" He asked. I smiled.

"That would be co-operative, thanks."

We parted ways, and made arrangments to meet each other at the station, at nine p.m, just as the sun set. When I got home, I found a parcel, with the purple seal, waiting for me on the doormat. I sighed, and picked it up. I went into the kitchen, and got the previous letter still unopened. I opened that one first.

_Miss Heartfilia,_

_Here is our first requirement, we would like you to befriend Sting Eucliffe. That is all, good day._

And it ended there. My suspicion of Sting grew, he seemed like the type of person who would force someone to befriend him. I then opened the parcel. It contained a letter, and something wrapped in more paper.

_Miss Heartfilia,_

_Please do not ignore our letters. Because you ignored it, we are only allowing you one month to stay in Magnolia. We are aware of your plans to go and visit your mother. We may be blackmailers, but we are not monsters, so you have our permission. Enclosed, is something we wish you to wear when you visit her grave. _

I put the letter down, and unwrapped the paper. It was a dress, a black chiffon dress, and black fingerless gloves. I tried not to feel gratefull, but my mother had always told me that people deserved to be thanked, so I said, under my breath, "Thank you.", and bought the dress into my room. I heard a sound at the door, the letterbox, so I went to see what was causing it. On the doormat, was a little bit of paper, I picked it up.

_You're welcome._

I gasped, and dropped it. I opened the door, and ran out onto the streets, but saw no one. I sighed, and walked back in. '_So they know my every move, every word I speak...'._

After I had packed the dress and some money, I left, for the station. The sun was setting, throwing it's orange light over Magnolia, I was going to miss it, a lot, along with all my friends. It was imperitive that I told Natsu, before the one month ended.

_Meanwhile_

"Mokarov, have you got the tears?" Polyuchka asked. They were sitting at a table, in an inn. Rob, Yajima, Mokarov and Polyuchka.

"I do, Natsu sent them to me. Poor boy, he said it was horrible..." Mokarov said, as he pulled out a vile of clear liquid from his pocket.

"Well, if your theory is right, of course he would find it horrible." Polyuchka replied. "But all those feelings are made up, so who cares."

"I care!" Mokarov said back.

"Come on, Mocky, let's put them on the blade." Yajima said, picking up a dagger, with a handle that looked like it was made completely of amber. Mokarov nodded, and opened the vile. He poured the drops on, and they all waited in silence for something to happen.

"Well, I guess she doesn't have the-ah." Rob started saying, before he saw the blade glowing. Everyone sighed.

"I guess we were right. So it confirmes our suspicions?" Polyuchka asked.

"Yes, unfortanately. But we need to double check that the blade is a Lorce, if she is to, then she should have scars somewhere, and they should be glowing like this knife. But it will only work at close proximity, because the knife made those scars. Come on, we need to get back as soon as possible." Mokarov said.

"So who's fault is this again?" Yajima asked.

"A jealous father, and an angry adoptive father."

"But you're Natsu's adoptive father?"

"He had one before me, so I guess that makes two jealous adoptive fathers, one a giant, and one a dragon, and then there's Lucy. She'll probably be equivalent to both when she finds out..." he said.

Mokarov went back up to his room to pack his stuff up, when he heard a small beeping sound. He opened his duffel bag, and found the globe made of lacrima shining red, meaning he had a call. He set it on the desk, and tapped it with his finger.

"Gramps! How's it goin'?" Natsu said, as he saw his father figure.

"Natsu, good, and you?" He asked, smiling at his son's ever joyfull face.

"Fine."

"Any particular reason for calling?"

"Not really, I was just wondering..."

"Uh oh..."

"How do you tell a girl you love her?" He asked, blushing and embarassed.

"My, my. Natsu? Are you in love?" Mokarov asked, chuckling.

"No! I never said I was! I was just wondering-"

"Who is she?"

"Hey! I didn't mean that! You interupted me! Forget everything! I didn't say anything about L- No one!" Natsu shouted, becoming redder and redder.

"Oh, so her name starts with 'L'?"

"No! There is no one!" He protested. Mokarov laughed more.

"Okay. There isn't anyway in particular to tell a girl you love her, if you know her, you'll know how to say it." Gramps said. Natsu looked puzzled.

"I still don't understand."

"You will when it's time. So have you actually even kissed a girl?"

"Yeah! Of course, if Gray can, then I can, I gave a girl a love bite." He said, crossing his arms proudly.

"Well done, I was actually starting to get worried you took no interest in relationships what so ever."

"Okay, well thanks for your information."

"Natsu, I'll be back in about four days."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Oh, and brat?"

"Yeah?"

"Any more of those bad dreams of yours?" Gramps asked.

"Sometimes. Lucy's been having bad dreams to, maybe it's an illness?" Natsu asked.

"How do you know she's been having bad dreams?"

"She told me."

"Does she tell you straight after she's had them?"

"The morning after."

"Are they on the same nights as yours?"

"Let me think..." Natsu said, counting on his fingers. "Yes, I think so."

"Okay. We might make it back in three days. I'll see you soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said, as he stopped the call. Natsu smiled to himself, as he went back to his packing. He was doing something Gramps wouldn't do, and he definitely wasn't going to stop. If Lucy needed him, he'd be there. He folded a black shirt, and put it in his bag.

**As you red, this one was a little plot revealing third person chapter. Next chapter, tears, dramatic sunsets, and the return of the elders. BISOUS FROM ROJI :***


	24. Q&A answers!

Hi guys! Roji back, with Q&A answers :) Woohoo! *the sound of wind blowing throuh a desert*

Okay, so first question:

**Are Gray and Cana ending up together?**

Well, I can't say to much without reveiling to much, but they will in one sense, and won't in an other. For now, I'll say that it's a threesome between Gray, Cana and Juvia.

**What does Gramps mean when he's talking about Lucy with Silver?**

Ah! Spoilers! If you haven't noticed yet, it's kind of two stories at the same time, although right now, I'm concentrating on the blackmail story, and next will be the 'what the f**k is actually going on with Lorces and freakin' angry dads, and stuff between Lucy and Natsu?

**Will there be lemons?**

I don't actually know. Right now, it's leaning towards a yes, either one or two, but some times it leans towards a really juicy make out scene instead of the full monty. I've never written a lemon before, but I have tried, and failed. So I will try again. First person lemons is tricky though... _he ran his hand along my tingling skin, as I felt the tension in the room change _(OmYgOd Lucy can feel tension change, she is Franklin's disciple!)

**Are you going to finish the Gray and Cana side story?**

Yes! I'm just having trouble figuring out the timeline of the main story so far, but they will finish. And if you are a serious Gruvia supporter, then you can just skip the side stories, they won't affect the main story. Much.

**When is it going to finish?**

Um...I'd say we are around halfway, or a third, through the story. Yes, a third, so maybe end october, start november? Actually, a quarter through the story, so middle november. I will add a halloween special :*

**What is bisous?**

Bisous is the french for kiss, so :*

And that's all! If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask! That's all from me, biscuits, next chapter will be out on Saturday evening (GMT+1) and it will be an extra-long, 4336 words, chapter, with quite a bit of NaLu.

Thank you once again biscuits, for following this story that was born when I looked out of my window, and realised my curtains were open, in JULY!

Love you, bisous, much thanks, love you again, more bisous, bye :* Roji

Exactly four hundred words


	25. Chapter 20-Three weeks without him

**Twentieth chapter = extra long one :)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY

I waited at the station for about five minutes before Natsu came. He smiled when he saw me, a kind smile, not a grin, more something to make me feel more comfortable. I smiled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, happy that someone is here with me." I said, taking his hand.

"Of course I'd come, it's only natural to help friends, you taught me that." He said, grinning once again. His grin definitaly made me feel better. The train came, and we got on board, finding a four seater. He sat in front of me, and put his feat up on the seat next to me.

"Have you took your pills?"

"Oh yeah..." he said, and threw one up in the air, before catching it in his mouth. The train started to move, and I saw him flinch, but he stayed composed, and after about five minutes, he grinned.

"I'm fine, this is excelent! I can look out the window! Wow..." he said, while I laughed. After a while, we settled down. I took my shoes off, put my feet up, and took out a book. I was reading the end, an extremely sad part, I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"A book. Sh." I said. I hated it when people spoke to me whilst reading.

"What book is it?" He asked again.

"_Things not seen. _Sh."

"What's it about? He said, moving seats and sitting next to me. I tutted.

"It's about a boy who becomes invisible, and he meets a girl who is blind."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because it's sad."

"Why? Read to me." He said, leaning against my arm like a child wanting his bedtime story.

"Alright. He's become visible again, and the blind girl has written him a letter."

"Let me guess, they get together." He said, bored.

"They don't, that's why it's so sad. She befriended him, because she was his body, and he was her eyes. Alicia, the blind girl, didn't want to see him any more, because he was normal again."

"That's selfish."

"It's understandable."

"Read." He said. I sighed, and cleared my throat.

"I open the envelope, and read the scrawled words.

Dear Bobby,

Sorry I'm such a mess. Face it. I'm a mess. I'm never going to be fun to be around. I've been kidding myself into thinking we were such friends. More than friends. You were like me. That's how it was. Now you're back and I'm not. I spoke to Nancy today. She asked me if you ever kissed me. I said almost. The last time I kissed a boy was kid stuff. You almost kissed me today. I felt you. So close. But it would have killed me. Because I don't know if I can see that. I can't see us. I can see you, but I still need to see me. And I feel like you see me. Do you? You do. You almost kissed me. So close. With you it's not kid stuff. I was almost gone Bobby. I was almost all the way disappeared. I couldn't remember if I was real. I couldn't see who could love me. I couldn't see anything there to love. I couldn't find a reflection. Anywhere. I needed a mirror so bad. And that was you Bobby. Invisible mirror. I see me. I see you. Love Alicia."

I was surprised Natsu was so quiet. His eyes were closed, so I gently blew on his face.

"Natsu... are you awake?" He nodded, and opened his eyes. "Where you listening?" He nodded again.

"I understand why she wasn't selfish, she just felt understood when Bobby came, her invisible mirror." He quoted.

"That was a thourough study, well done."

"Continue reading please." He said. I accepted with no fuss, thanks to the please. In the book, Bobby was describing what crying from happiness meant to him. I stopped after a while, and looked down at Natsu again, blew, and called his name. He was sleeping, on my arm. He was cute when he slept, no grinning, but no other expression, apart from when he frowned from time to time. I gently put my book down on the floor, as to not wake him up. I stroked his cheek, and fell to sleep.

I had another nightmare, but this time, I knew it was a nightmare when my mother was in it. I was wearing the black dress, in a room draped with black cloth on every side. My mother stood in front of me, in a black dress too, but her's was more grand, floaty, like one for a masquerade ball. She had a mask on. Black, sparkly, with feathers curving of one side. She just stared at me, expresionless. Music started playing, ball music. My father walked in, dressed in a black tailcoat, grand, like my mother. He smiled at me, and to my surprise I smiled back. Then, Natsu appeared, dressed in black as well, and not grand like my parents. He walked towards me as my father walked towards my mother. They had masks on as well. They both bowed, Natsu towards me and my father towards my mother. I curtsied at the same time as my mother. Ntasu and I held each others hand, and rotated into a slow waltz. I started to hear words in the music. _Come back, come back, come back, come back. _It started hurting my head. I stopped dancing, holding my hands up to my head, and I fell to the ground, like my mother, at the same time. Natsu looked down at me, expresionless, before taking out a knife. My father was mirroring his movements. I realised what he was doing, and screamed, at the same time as my mother. He stabbed me, in the chest, right were my heart was.

"You shouldn't of put us in danger." He said.

I woke up, in a gasp, and rubbed my eyes with my right arm. Natsu was still on my left arm, not for long, because he to, woke up.

"Dad!" He said, loudly, as he lifted his head up. Obviously something that happened in his dream. It was still night outside, around five o'clock.

"You too?" I asked, as I caught my breath.

"Huh?" He said, still confused.

"You just woke up, bad dream?"

"Yeah...did you have one to?"

"Yeah. What was your's about, you said 'dad'?" I asked. He sat up.

"It's the same, except something changed this time. I'm always in a volcanic land, fire and lava going around everywhere. Hidden in the flames is my father, and he's leading me towards them, but I have to leave all my friends behind. But this time, I looked behind me, and saw them walking away. Only one person was waving, goodbye to me."

"Who?" I asked.

"You." He said. "What about your dream? Did your dad kill me again?"

"No. He killed my mom, but you were still in it."

"What did I do? Heroicaly save your mom?"

"No. You killed me." I said, sighing, and leaning against his shoulder.

"And why do you sound happy saying that?"

"Because I know for sure that that will never happen. At least I hope." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, of course." He said, laughing to. "I spoke to Gramps before we left."

"Oh really? How are they all doing?" I asked, nervous that the truth about Silver might run free.

"Nothing much. He asked me about my dreams, and I told him you were having them to. He then asked me if we were having them on the same night."

"Hold on, you've been having nightmares to?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, annoyed with him.

"I'm not the type who goes complaining to someone about waking up in a cold sweat every night." He said, shrugging.

"Natsu..." I said. "I know something is wrong, and it's not to do with the dreams, there's something else, what's wrong, Natsu?" I asked, getting up off his shoulder and looking at him in the face.

"Nothing..."

"So are we having them on the same night?" I asked, knowing if he had something to hide, it was for a good reason.

"Yes. Gramps spazed out and said that he would be back in three days."

"Was that all you talked about?"

"No we also- yes, that was all." He said, stopping himself from saying something, I lifted my head up again, and looked it at him. He was looking out of the window, blushing.

"Natsu?" I said, joking.

"Hm?" He said, still looking out the window. I laughed at him.

"What else were you talking about with Gramps?" I said, jokingly. He just blushed more.

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff." He said. I laughed more. I poked him gently on the cheek.

"I bet it has something to do with your crush!" I said, and laughed as he became more red.

"And so what if it does?"

"Then kawaii." I laughed. "Come on, why don't you tell me who she is!" I complained.

""If you knew, you'd make fun of me." He said. I leant back in my seat, and watched him, stare out of the window.

"Why, is she weird or something?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, yes, but not in that sense. She's weird, but in her own way." He seemed lost in thought. I looked at his expression. I imagined her being me, and I wanted to kiss him, on the spot, but I held back, and my thoughts felt stupid.

"Is she nice?"

"The most nicest person I've ever known." He said. Bam, jealousy. "She has taught me so many things, but at the same time she's evil."

"Hey Natsu?" I asked. He snappd out of his daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that even after you tell her, we can always be best friends?" I asked. He looked directly at me, and grinned.

"Luce, we'll always be best friends, even if time is torn apart, we'll be best friends." He said. I felt my cheeks tingle a bit, and I knew there was a little blush.

"Well who's the emotianal one toninght?" I joked, ruffling his hair.

"You asked me. Your turn to tell me about your crush, what's he like?"

"Stupid, stupid, with a side dish of stupid." I said, _Also next to me._

"Gray?"

"No way. Even though he's stupid, he's brave, and funny, and kind, and-"

"I get it, he's awsome." He said, I heard the roll in his eyes.

"No, he's also arrogant, selfish, slightly self centered, and ignorant, but he is incredible, in his own way, he is just..."

"Yes?"

"I can't find the word..._incredible _doesn't quite sum it up..."

"Is he handsome."

"Yes."

"How much?"

"If he were an apple, he would be the type that are really red, crisp, sweet, and crunchy."

"So pretty handsome."

"Yep."

"You just compared your crush to an apple."

"I did."

"I'm hungry." He said. Silence, and we both fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"I'll miss you." He said. My reaction was to think he'd discovered that I was leaving in a month.

"Huh?"

"When you'll be with your crush, I'll miss you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll be going on about babies and weddings and stuff like that." He said.

"Wow, hold it, babies! I'm only fourteen!"

"About two years till marrying age..." he said, rasing an eyebrow at me. I nudged his elbow.

We continued laughing and randomly chatting the rest of the day, our carriage was completely empty, which meant we could make as much noise as we liked. Around lunch time, the train stopped at a station for half an hour. There wasn't much journey left, so we got changed. The dress was a perfect fit for me, and the gloves hid my burns, which had turned into pink, new skin. I found a little field, and picked some daffodils whilst waiting for Natsu. When I saw him, he looked so mature. He had a black shirt on, along with black trousers. He could look good in anything. We got back on the train, and the rest of the journey was quiet. He sat in front of me, and kept staring at me. I looked out the window. The sun got lower and lower, till it was once again the familiar orange light. I started recognising the surroundings, the mountains, and the forest. I felt scared. It must of shown on my face, because Natsu put his hands on my knees.

"Lucy, it's gonna be okay, isn't it?" He said. Just the sight of him, there, with me, made it okay.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." I said, smiling.

Slowly, the train came to a halt. Natsu picked up my bag for me, and held my hand. Everyone was looking at us weird. Two kids, dressed for a funeral, holding hands, and getting off at the Heartfilia lands. It was strange. I still had the yellow daffodils.

"Wow! It's such a quiet village!" Natsu said, as we entered the grounds.

"Keep your voice down, this is part of the land, it goes up to the mountains over there." I said. He looked at the mountains, then back at me.

"And you're inheriting all of this?"

"Normally, yes."

"Well..." he said, and rolled his eyes. We walked along, and it became night time .

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I've been learning celestial magic." I said. He stopped.

"So you'll be going to Fairy Tail?" He said. I heard anger in his voice, or was it dissapointment?

"No. That's why I'm learning it in secret." I said, taking out the gate keys.

"Lucy, listen, Rogue learnt magic, you've never met him, but the school found out, and he was forced to go to Fairy Tail, even though he decided to leave Magnolia completely and go to Sabertooth, so Lucy, be extremely careful, don't tell anybody anything." He said. I was taken aback by his urgent voice, and nodded.

"I know, I know. I've made a contract with all the spirits, but I'm still weak."

"Let me guess, you want to try and summon two of them so they can pay there respects to your mother?"

"Yes, besides, I can only summon two of them, Aquarius needs to be summoned with water."

"And you want me to keep a look out for you?"

"Can you read my mind?"

"If only." He said. We continued walking. The stars shone brightly, and everything was iluminated in the most beautiful silver light. I had missed the grounds.

"It's weird." I said. "Being here with someone, but in a nice way."

"Yeah, it's strange seeing where you come from. All this time, you've been a mystery girl, but I think I got you figured out." He said.

"There it is." I said. I had seen the statue of a woman with wings. That was where my mother's grave was.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said. He walked to my side, and hugged me. "It'll be alright."

"Thanks." I said. My eyes were stinging.

"I'll wait here for you, see? I can see everywhere, no one's coming."

"I know, I'm just paranoid." I said. I smiled at him, and walked to her grave. I knelt down, and put the yellow daffodils on the stone.

"Hello, mom. I'm missing you, so, _so, _much. If you're watching me, you'll know that I left here, and I'm at Magnolia. You'll also know who my best friend is." I said, and looked around towards Natsu. He had his arms crossed, and was looking around. "He's funny, you'd like him. I found your keys, the spirits are here. I'll try and summon Capricorn and Cancer, but I'd need water for Aquarius. Here I go, I love you mom." I stood back up again, and took out Capricorn's key. " Open! Gate of the goat! Capricorn!" I said. The suited goat appeared, and greeted me, then the grave.

"Miss Layla, your daughter learns fast, you would be proud. Miss Lucy, are you sure you want to do this? You could suffer severe tiredness from draining all your magic power."

"It's okay."

"Remember, take a deep breath."

"Yes." I said, and held out Cancer's key. I breathed in, concentrating my magic energy.

"Open! Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" I said, and wooshed the key through the air. I waited, my eyes still closed, and felt it. My magic, draining at a scary speed, I opened my eyes, and saw Cancer, and Capricorn stand by her grave, paying there respects. My magic went down, until it hit the bottom, but I waited, I stayed. I had to, they needed me to.

"Goodbye." I heard Cancer say, and I let go, falling down, feeling paralysed and tired. The spirits disapeared, and Natsu rushed to my side. I was panting, and sweaty.

"That was amazing!" He said, holding up my head. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?" He said, nervous all of a sudden. I could, but his voice seemed so far away, like I was drowning under a cloud of black smoke. I felt him hold me closer, and he spoke in my ear.

"Lucy!" He yelled, it hurt my eardrum, but pulled me out of the fog.

"...don't shout..." I said, opening my eyes slightly, he laughed.

"You gave me a scare. Are you okay?"

"Fine, just tired. Can you help me get to her please? My legs feel like jelly..."

"Sure, here, put your arm over my shoulder." He said. I did so, and he helped me up. We walked to the grave, and stood there, in silence. I missed her a lot.

_"Hey, my lovely lucky Lucy. Did I ever tell you why you were named like that?" My mother said, as she held my hand. My father was standing by the window, looking out of it. I knew tears were falling down his face to._

_"Don't mama, keep your efforts." I said, stroking her hand, refusing to let the tears fall down mine._

_"Lucy, lucky Lucy. You be lucky for ever, okay? Do what you want in life, and don't let anything stop your dreams." She said, tears rolling from her eyes, onto her cheeks._

_"I will mama, just please, be quiet, you'll be stronger."_

_"I am strong. That's why I'm speaking. I love you, lucky Lucy."_

_"Me too, mama." I said, putting my arms around her frail shoulders._

_"Layla?" I heard my father say, his back still to the window._

_"Yes?" She said, as she patted my back._

_"Thank you." He said. The silence that followed made the rain on the glass so loud, it hurt my head._

_"That's okay, Jude. Thank you." She said. I heard a long sigh from her, and her hand stopped patting me._

_"Mama? Mama?" I said, getting up. I saw her, pale, and not responding, her mouth slightly open. "Mama?! MAMA!" I said, as I cried, more than I ever had in my life._

_"Lucy..." My father said, as he walked over next to me. He put his arms around me, and craddled me, stroking my hair like when I was a child._

_"Daddy! Why isn't mama saying anything!? She 's not speaking! Mama!" I continued, refusing to let the fact she was gone sink in. _

_"Lucy..." My father repeated, I heard the crack in his voice, and I felt his tears sink in through my dress. That was the last time my father hugged me._

"Are you crying?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." I said, as I whiped a tear from my cheek. He didn't answer. "I suppose I had a flashback, one that I couldn't really remember."

"What was it?"

"My dad, hugging me for the last time."

"When was that?"

"When my mom died. I'm sorry, I'm putting you in an awkward situation."

"It's okay. I should be sorry, I don't know what to do or what to say to make you feel better."

"You don't need to make me feel better."

"But I'm your best friend. For now, I'll say, I'm here for you Luce. We all are." He said, and put his other arm around me, hugging me. I hugged him back, and cried harder, letting out a sob.

"She would of let me stay. She would of let me stay in Magnolia." I cried.

"I don't doubt that. She sounds amazing." He said, why was he being so mature? Normally, he would be off chasing after some inncoent villager.

"She was. She would of liked you." I said, sobbing harder.

'Oh really? Why?" He said.

"You have a strong character."

"I'm not sure wether that was a compliment or not." He said, laughing. I laughed. "Only you could laugh whilst crying.'

"She liked strong characters. People who aren't sheep, who stood up for what they believed in." I continued. "She was like that."

"That explains a lot." He said.

"She told me to let nothing stop my dreams."

"Then don't. What is your dream?"

"I don't really know. I suppose, the usual girls dream."

"Which is...?"

"Wearing a really pretty white dress, and getting married."

"So that's the usual girls dream..." he said, laughing again. I hit him.

"Don't insult dreams."

"Ouch! Okay, okay... let's make a promise."

"Another one?"

"Yes. As to honor your dream and your mother, if we are not married by twenty five, we will marry each other." He said, in an important voice. I laughed.

"You promise?"

"Only if you do."

"Then deal."

And that was the day I promised myself to wait till I was twenty five before marrying someone, in front of my mother's grave. She would of laughed.

We left, and got on the night train. The journey back was uneventful, and the weather was bleak. I felt happy though, like as if my mom had given me permission to live in Magnolia, and I had also succeeded in opening two gates at the same. The train finaly came to a halt, in Magnolia, at ten p.m.

"Ah! It's good to be home! Have you recovered yet?" He asked me, as we got off the train in our usual clothes.

"Mh-hm." I said, still tired.

"Okay then! Let's go! It's friday tommorow, we don't want them to miss us to much." He said, grinning. I nodded, and looked up at the sky, as the train pulled out of the station. The stars were out, it was becoming Autumn. I had to put my plan for Natsu's birthday into action...

"Lucy? Coming?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said.

We walked home, through the night. It was peaceful being back. Three days on a train was long, even when it's with Natsu. We got onto Hyacinth road, and he walked towards his house.

"Come in! I'll make us some coffee, or coacoa, if you prefer." He said, shrugging and grinning.

"Sure, thanks." I said, following him. He opened the door, and held it for me.

"Well, well, on top of being polite you're being gallant? This is a nice change..." I teased, as I walked in.

"Hey!" He said, closing the door behind him. "Throw your bag on the floor, I'll boil the kettle."

"Thanks." I said, putting my bag down.

"Well Natsu, bringing a girl home? You should of told me, I would of waited an extra day..." A voice said. We turned around, and saw Gramps, smiling at us.

"Gramps! I've missed you!" Natsu said, clapping the old man on the back.

"Me to, where were you two?" He said.

"We were..." Natsu started, and looked at me for help.

"Out." I said, in lack of inspiration.

"Where?" He asked, even more suspiciously.

"On the hill, looking at the stars, it's the aquarides meteor shower soon, and I thought there might be some early shooting stars." I said. He looked at me, less suspicious, but still...

"Okay, seems believable. A young girl and boy, looking at the stars together, very cute." He said. We both sighed simultanioulsy.

"Okay, I'll make some coffee." Natsu said, and went into the kitchen. I nodded at him, and smiled. Mokarov didn't move, he just stayed there, looking at me.

"Lucy?" He finally said.

"Yes?"

"You and Natsu-"

"Are just friends." I said.

"Yes, I know, I was just joking around, but you two, why did you become friends so quickly?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I guess it feels like we've known each other an eternity." I said, smiling. He smiled.

"I need to ask you something else."

"Sure."

"Say, hypothetically, Natsu had found his father, but his father lived extremely far away in a remote and very dangerous area, crawling with monsters. He asks you to go with him. What would you do?" He asked. I was taken aback. What was with all the sudden questions?

"If he needed me, of course I'd go with him." I said, totally truthfully.

"Okay, and one last question. Do you have a series of scars anywhere? Maybe on your abdomen?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?" I asked, surprised. He was about to answer, when Natsu called.

"Coffee's ready! Oh crap! I burnt it!"**yes you can burn coffee, it tastes like caramel. **He said.

"It doesn't matter, I should probably go home anyway. See you tommorow!" I called.

"Okay. Bye!" He called back. Mokarov nodded his head at me in farewell, and I smiled back.

When I got home, waiting for me was another letter. I sighed, and picked it up.

_Hello, Lucy,_

_We've decided something. Being your frenemy, we want you to break Natsu Dragneel's heart. Be the most hostile towards him you can. Do not attempt to pass a message to him, do not attempt to make one of your friends pass a message to him. Do not attempt to communicate with him in any sense. If you do so, your maid will suffer more than she already has. Also, please befriend Felicia Merel as well as Sting Eucliffe. Hope you liked your dress, goodbye._

I fell on the floor, and stared in shock at the letter. Whatever, I was going to find a way to say goodbye.

**Next chapter! Frowning! Drugs! People with the same etymoligie as Happy's name! And Sting, my pleasure, fangirls ;) Hope you enjoyed our special twentieth chapter, once again my biscuits, I love y****ou, bisous :* Roji**


	26. Chapter 21-The three days that are left

_**Hey**_** peples! What? Don't ask... anyways, we are coming close to the end of the balckmail story, another four chapters, and garanteed MEGA NALU! At the end :)**

_Previously/Lucy's latest letter stated that she had to become friends with Felicia as well as Sting, could Felicia be the one writing them? It also, heartbreakingly stated, that she had to de-friend Natsu. Stuck in a dilema of obba being hurt, and not being able to tell the boy she loves her feelings, what shall she do? On another matter, what the hell are the elders on about?_

"No!" I accidentaly shouted, as I finished reading the letter. My mouth was open in horror. Why him?

Because my blackmailers hated me.

They were being a frenemy. They stopped me having to say goodbye to him, but in the most horrible way possible. They were making me make new friends, and giving me dresses, mixed signals.

The pieces didn't fit, they had to be someone who could be with me at all times, listen to my darkest sercrets, and want me to suffer before bringing me back. One of my hypotheses, was that my father had hired someone, and that someone was having a little fun with me. I tore up the letter in anger, and threw them in a corner of the room. I had to do this, for obba.

After a long shower, I walked into my room, it was dimy lit, but relaxing. I walked towards the windows, but I unfortanetly saw him.

Natsu.

Waving at me.

Grinning.

My expression didn't change, and I closed the curtain, without even returning a smile as I usually did. God, I hated myself.

I slept without a nightmare, or a problem. When I woke up, I walked automatically to the curtains, to open them. When I did, I saw Natsu, waiting at his, it was open. He looked up when he saw me, and waved again. _Do not attempt to pass a message to him. _I just stared, expression unchanging again, and walked away. Once again, my hatred for myself amplified. I got ready for the day, knowing how boring and absolutely shit it would be, but I had to do it. God knows what they were doing to obba. The door bell rung. I breathed in, and walked towards it. To my relief, only Cana was there.

"Morning Lucy, why weren't you here yesterday." She said.

"Long story, how's school? Oh, I didn't see the time, we need to hurry." I said.

"Why didn't you wave? You always wave?" Natsu said, as we walked out from behind her. She smiled apoligetcally at me, she knew she had been hiding him. _Be the most hostile you can towards him._

"Oh, I forgot...my book...go without me, I'll catch you up." I said, mainly to Cana. I closed the door in their shocked faces, and sat down. I heard them:

"What the hell?!" Natsu said.

"Dude, calm down. She's probably just tired." Cana said.

"What on earth have I done? One moment, she's smiling all the time, next, she completely ignores me! What is this? Mood swings?" He said, still angry.

"She's probably just on her period." I was gonna kill Cana.

"Still...somethings not right. And I'm dead if she doesn't speak to me..."

"Why?"

"A bet I made."

Once I was sure they had gone, I walked at a fast pace to school. I got there before the bell rung, and tried to find my next target. Sting. He was easy to find, lounging around the lockers.

"Hey! Sting!" I said, waving at him. He looked up, slightly surprised.

"Lucy-chan! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to say sorry, for being so cold the other day..." I said, once I was next to him.

"That's okay, I was a bit...touchy feely, you could say."

"I guess."

"Say, would you like to have lunch with me today? We've never really had a proper conversation."

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said, smiling. "I just need to go and see someone, I'll see you later."

"Sure, oh, here's your boyfriend. Hi Natsu-kun! What's up?" Sting said, over my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Natsu grinning at me and Sting.

"Yo. I'm good, you?" He asked Sting.

"Fine."

"I'll see you at lunch." I said, before turning the other way.

"Wait, Luce?" Natsu asked. I stopped, my back still to him. "Do you remember on Monday, when I said, I'd say who she was by the end of the week?" He said. "I'll tell you, but do you remember our promise?"

_Break his heart._

"Of course I do. But you see, I'm not interested in who your crush is anymore, so why don't you just go and tell her and stop pestering me." I said, in my most perfect vocabulary ever, and then walked of. God, just kill me already. I was such a bitch, I hated myself for doing that. I walked to the gym, where I presumed Felicia would be, and sure enough, there she was.

"Felicia?" I asked, as I walked in. She was still on the mat, doing the breathing exercises.

"Lucy, I thought I had already made my opinion of you clear." She said, stopping, and standing up.

"Yes, I know, but, I wanted to try becoming a member of school life."

"Oh really? To do that, you have to be a model student, and unfortanetely, you have one flaw."

"What is it?"

"You're a friend of Natsu Dragneel's, and that means misbehavior."

"We're not friends anymore." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? You two are unsepearable, why the change?"

"Stuff." I said. She crossed her arms.

"Well, Lucy, I do think there is an opening for a second student representative on the school board, since he just quit. I'll see what I can do, but in return, be a model student. Meet me at the library after school."

"Okay, thanks Felicia, you know, you're actually a nice person." I said, smiling, and to my surprise she smiled back.

I walked to class, Physics, excellent, Levy time. But when I sat down next to her, she was giving me a funny stare.

"Hello?"I tried.

"Good morning. Why aren't you talking to Natsu?" She asked. I sighed.

"I am."

"You know what I mean." She said. I sighed again.

"It's complicated. It's not that I don't want to not speak to him, it's that I can't."

"I don't understand."

"I can't tell you. But I just can't, and I feel horrible."

"Lu-chan, you are having a serious case of PMT."

"Levy-chan, I promise you that I'm not affected by any tension caused by the menstrual cycle." I said. "Could you not tell anyone what I just told you please? About not speaking, you know..."

"Yeah, sure, but I think it's because you like him."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"The fact that you like him doesn't." She said, and we started giggling again.

The next part of that day I was dreading was drama. If I was intent on doing the job to the full, I would off changed role, but being Juliette meant I could look Natsu in the eye, and right now, that was as about as close to him I could get, so I was happy when Mira came to warn me about the upcoming extra class.

"Lucy!" She said, as she called over to me. I turned around, and thankfully saw her smiling at me.

"Hi, Mira, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we have an extra drama class coming up."

"Oh really? Cool!"

"And, I trust you know your lines?" She said, giving me her death stare.

"Uh...yes?"

"Okay. Also, one last thing..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you ignoring Natsu?" She asked.

"Did he ask you to ask me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered. I sighed.

"Can't he just except the fact I can't speak to him?" I said. The letter didn't say that I wasn't allowed to say that.

"No. He can't, Lucy." Mira said. Something in her voice added another crack in my heart."All of us know how close you two are. You've told each other secrets, and helped each other, and you've been there for each other. We all know you like each other-"

"Don't even go there!"

"And to see you, not together, it's awfull."

"Why is it so awfull? I've only been here four weeks! I'm new! There isn't a place for me in the group you've created, I'm just a pushover!" I said, students started looking at us.

"You're not." A voice said. I turned around, and saw Natsu, closing his locker. I should of remembered where I was going... "You're anything but a pushover. Do you know what effect you've had on all of us, being here? You obviously don't, because you weren't here before. But, why can't you speak to me?" He asked, walking next to Mira and me. I looked down at the ground.

"Because. I can't. I'm-" No, I couldn't go that far. Saying sorry would be breaking the rules. I shook my head, and pushed pass him, running of to the library, but he held my arm.

"Lucy! Wait!" He said. "I know this isn't just some dumb fight, I know there's something serious, tell me what's going on, I can help!" I shot him the most mean look I could summon.

"You don't know anything. Let me go." I said, and pulled my arm out of his grip. I had to take it a step further, I had started to know my blackmailer, and I knew that this had to be done, now, or they wouldn't be satisfied. "You really think something serious needs to happen for me to ignore you?" I said, smiling, devilishly. "You're wrong, I don't need you anymore, why should I bother with a pest?" I said, his eyes widened in disbelief, and his knees gave way. I looked down at him, half mocking, and half pitying. "Pff, pityfull." I said, and walked off. I felt Mira's stare boaring into my back.

I walked off, to the girl's toilets, where I locked myself in a booth, and cried. His disbelieving stare, and his eyes, they were stuck in my mind. I had caused that, I had caused that hurt, and I had caused him to get sad. I called myself names, hating myself. I heard the doors to the toilet open, and I hurriedly stopped sobbing, took some tissue, and wiped my tears away.

"Lucy?" A voice asked.

"Felicia? What is it?" I asked, unlocking the door and walking out.

"Another letter for you. I'll see you later." She said, handing me the envelope and walking out.

I swore out loud, and walked back inside the booth. I tore open the letter. A little bottle was enclosed in it, it rattled with pills.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You weren't supposed to say you couldn't, you have disobeyed. Your maid was hurt badly. But also, your performance just now was excelent, so here are the changes._

_You have three days left in Magnolia before we take you back, and we also want to do a bargain with you, it's in your adavantage, you'll be able to say goodbye to Natsu Dragneel, if you don't mind getting hurt..._

_Remember, three days. Is he really worth it? Will you take our bargain?_

**Next chapter, pain, tears, fainting, dreams, and a wake up that wasn't expected...**

**Thank you so much for FIFTY FOLLOWERS! All of you, are super, **_**super, **_**biscuits, I love you all, and thank you for all the reviews and pms, it makes me soooo happy, bisous :* Roji**


	27. Chapter 22-Pain, Pleasure, and Dreams

**Yo gyus, Roji here, and once again with a new chap, I hope you enjoy ^^**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

I continued the letter so far it made no sense, the bargain they were talking about, I didn't understand, they said they would tell me if I said yes, all I knew is that it involved pain and saying goodbye to Natsu. And if I could do that, I would be willing to go through any pain they threw at me.

"Yes." I said, out loud, they will of heard me. I put the bottle of pills in my bag, and stopped crying, I had no tears left. Three days left in Magnolia, I would do my best not to cry one tear.

Drama class started. I wouldn't be there for the play, but it didn't matter, just this one hour left with Natsu, even if all I was to him was hatred, this one hour I would enjoy. I walked into the classroom where it was taking place, and I was met with various stares, pity, confusion, hatred, only one pair of eyes wasn't looking at me. Natsu, who was looking at his hands in his lap, his eyes closed. Another crack in my heart appeared as I saw him. Never had I seen him like that. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. I could of died, seeing him like that, knowing it was my fault, I could of died.

"Lucy! Come in!" Mira said. She was organising it this year. I walked in, and sat next to Levy, who was smiling at me, probably the only person to do so, along with Mira. Everyone else hated me for what I did to him, and I didn't blame them.

"Right everyone, I want you to do some improvisations. We will practice mirror movements. The pairs are the ones who are closest with each other in the script, so Juvia, Cana, and Freed with Bickslow, Lucy with Natsu..." she said, everyone started to get up, and stand in front of there designated partner. Mira knew exactly what she was doing, making us look into each others eye. I swear... but I did it. I got up, and walked in front of him. He stood up, but didn't look at me at all. We didn't speak.

_"Yo, my name's Natsu. And you're...?"_

_"Lucy."_

_"Nice to meet you. Your name is funny."_

"Look your partner in the eye." Mira said. I was already looking him in the eye. The expression, smile with your eyes, came to my mind, and I tried to. He looked up at me. Another crack, as I saw the moisture in his eyes. His eyes...

_"So Lucy, you're going to Fairy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Cool. In our class, we are all nakama, so we won't bite. And relax, you're making me feel awkward."_

"One of you, decide who will take charge, and which one will be the reflection." Mira continued. Oh god, speaking. I waited, so did he, then we spoke at the same time.

"Do you-?" He started, while I said. "You can-"

"Shall I?" He asked, a crack in his voice.

"Sure." I said, still trying to send a mental message.

"Now mirror each others mouvements." Mira said.

_"Catch."_

_"Thanks."_

_"What shall we drink to?"_

_"It has to something meaningful." _

_"Something we both know." _

_"Life?"_

_"Na, to normal. I know! I propose this toast, to windows!" _

_"That is kind of disturbing. Can I not get dressed without you watching me?"_

_"Don't think so highly of yourself. Thanks to windows, we have broken the ice."_

_"Okay, I suppose, to windows." _

He raised his right hand, and I folowed suit. He ruffled his hair, and I did the same. He put his hand back down, he lifted his leg of the ground, and pretended to march, swinging his arms by his side. He was smiling, like as if we were still friends. He couldn't see me looking at him, as he was concentrating on my feet, and me on his eyes. But all of a sudden he looked up, and stopped marching. I was unconsciously smiling to. I stopped. He stopped smiling. We continued the exercise. He lifted his left arm up, and waved, then bought it back down, and did a mouvement, like as if he was throwing something.

_"Right, Lucy, it's this way. I'll show you Lily bridge, it's really nice, if you look down onto the riverbed, you can see waterlilys, and sometimes frogs."_

_"Waterlilys? I've never seen one." _

_"You've never seen a waterlily? Wow." _

_"Natsu?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You said you were all nakama in your class. Do you think all the others will have room for a new friend?" _

_"If you have room for real friends in your heart, then there's no doubt that you will fit in perfectly. I'm sure they will be your friend, even though they haven't seen you topless."_

"Now switch" Mira ordered. We stayed in the position of throwing something. Then I had an idea. I moved, like as if I was catching something, he did to. I smiled, and bowed down, in thanks. I then pretended to hold a cup, or a can, of something. I saw his eyes widen, as he started to understand. I pointed my finger up, like as if I had had an idea, he was still mirroring me, but he seemed to of caught the idea. I then raised the hand that was holding something.

"Switch again." Mira said. He kept his hand raised, and approached it to mine. We touched hands, like as if we were touching glasses, or cans, like on the first day we met each other. I saw him smile, as we stayed there, then, his lips moved, forming words.

"To windows." They said. I smiled, and mirrored him, mouthing "to windows" as well. He put his hand back down, and extended it out towards me, I took it, like we did, when we were going down to see Erza, Cana, Gray, and Mira. A tear swelled up in my eye, and rolled down my cheek, it was a tear of joy. I was able to tell him sorry, and he understood.

"_It's true. Your like family to me, that's how special you are. And even though it hasn't been long, it feels like an eternity."_

_"Thanks, that's how I feel to." _

_"Seriously though, I think you might be my best friend Lucy." _

_"Natsu, I think you might be mine to."_

_"Best friends?"_

_"Best friends."_

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Mira called. In came Felicia.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Lucy for a while, can she take the rest of the class of?"

"Of course, anything for model student Merel." She said.

"Thank you. Lucy?" She said. I nodded, wiping away the tear. I let go of his hand, took my bag, and left.

She was walking along at a quick pace.

"Felicia, what's the matter?"

"It's about the place on the council. You can have it."

"Um...about that...I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not staying at Fairy High." I said. She stopped.

"Why?"

"I've learnt magic. I go in three days." I said.

"But..." she said. Something had changed in her voice.

"Felicia?"

"But you can't..." she said. I couldn't see her face, but her straight fringe hung over her eyes.

"Felicia?" I repeated.

"Don't go Lucy. You..." She started. She turned around, and I saw her face, she looked sad! Felicia Merel, well known ice cold heart, looked sad! "You're the closets thing I have to a friend, I like you, please don't go..." she walked towards me, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't put you under pressure like that. Another letter." She said, and slipped one into my hands, before walking off. I stood there, glued to the spot.

Felicia had just hugged me...

The letter, the bargain, okay mind, back on track. I opened it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Not nice. That theatre act wasn't funny. Today is your last day. Here is the bargain._

_Tonight, we will come and get you, don't try to resist. Silver will be let free. The pills we have given you are a type of pain method. If you take one, the pain is equivilent to having your body pierced with needles. We want you to take all the bottle, that's forty pills. Equvilent to...we don't know, you'll be the first to find out. Take these, and you can see Natsu Dragneel tonight, before you leave. Only tonight. Go home for the rest of school, we will vouch for you._

_It's been nice playing, enjoy._

The time had been changed so much, that it didn't even matter anymore. What mattered, was that I had tonight to tell. I sighed, in relief. The painfull wait was over, and I could finally leave, without having to face the wait of the three days. Tonight.

On my way home, I had flashbacks. Meeting Erza, her asking me if I'd seen a half naked boy and a pink haired boy run of somewhere, meeting Cana, who imediatly started flirting me, meeting Natsu, that was embarassing... Gray, Mira, everyone else. Natsu twisting my legs under the table, Erza shouting I love unicorns, Juvia reading Jules Verne, it all went by in a flash, then I had flashbacks of before Magnolia.

I got home, and packed, then slept. I don't know why I packed, I just did. Time flew by, and it was seven p.m. when I woke up. Just at the moment when my eyes opened, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it, opened it, and found Cana. Cana...

"Lucy, hi, again of school?" She said.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Natsu. Tell him already." She said. She seemed _sober._

"What do you mean? Oh no, not again..." I sighed, knowing she was going on about her shipping me and him.

"No, I'm not joking. He's really sad right now, the most sad he's been in ages. The nurse took him out of class because Levy told her about what happened."

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"He broke down in tears at the end of theatre. Like, real tears, Natsu, you know it's bad. And he had already been sobbing, but then, he just cried, Levy went and told the nurse, and she took him out. He didn't come back to school afterwards. Speak to him, Lucy, please." Cana said. I just stood there, mouth open like a goldfish. "Here, he told me to give you this." She said, and gave me a piece of paper, torn out of an exercise book. My last letter.

"Thanks." I said. She walked of. "Cana!" I called after her.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean it, thank you, for everything." I said. She looked puzzled, then smiled.

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Yeah, goodbye, Cana." I closed the door, and went and sat in my room.

_Yo Luce. Now that was freaky, we just totaly became telepathic. I don't know what's going on with you. It feels like you're trying to tell me something, doing those mirroring movements in drama, but then you tell me you don't need me anymore. Somehow, that just didn't feel like you were saying it. But those mirroring movements, just now, that felt sad, and happy at the same time, like as if you're saying goodbye. That thought keeps poping up, and it scares me, don't say goodbye, Lucy. Please don't._

And that's where it ended. The cracks deepened, and I felt the little bottle in my pocket. Needles stabbing every inch of my body? To say goodbye to him, propely? Bring it on.

All of a sudden, this mad urge was pulling me. I walked into the bathrrom, and leant over the sink, and took a long drink of water, before tiping the whole forty pills up, into my mouth, and one by one, they slid down my throat. I waited.

Maybe they don't work? That's cool, I can-

"AAAAAAARGH!" I yelled, falling to the ground, and curling up into a ball. They weren't just needles, they were red hot, fifty centimeter needles, going through each and every nerve, organ, muscle, bone, eye, finger, splitting my very mind in half with pain. So much pain, that the scream had gone, and I just lay on the floor, blinded by pain.

I'm not sure how long it lasted, but it stopped, just suddenly, stopped. My vision refocused, and I panted, sweaty, and feeling sick. Very sick, actually. My stomach churned, and I ran to the bathroom, before throwing up. That caused more panting. But the pain had was slowly disapating, and I could go and see him now. I guess I had to be traditional. Still feeling sick and weak, I climbed out of my window, and walked along the garden, before climbing over the fence, and walking to his window. He was sitting at his desk. I knocked. He turned around in surprise, and grinned as he saw me, but a look of concern replaced his face as he saw my complexion. He rushed to the window, and I climbed inside.

"Lucy? What's going on? Why do you look so terrible?" Terrible? Since when did he use long words?

"It's fine, I just..." I didn't have time to finish, as my legs gave way again, from the leftover pain, and I fell again, but this time, he caught me.

"Here." He said, and he helped me to sit on his bed. "I'll get you a cup of water." And he went out of the room. He was acting strangely, as if...no. he came back, and handed me the cup.

"Thanks." I said, taking it. He sat down next to me. I drank, closing my eyes, savouring the water. I finished it it one go, and put it down on his desk. I looked at him. He was smiling. I thought he would be asking me what the hell was going on, but no, just smiling. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say.

"Lucy..." he said, something in his voice... I didn't have time to think, as he kissed me.

Kissed me. Hold on. Brain, please go into gear.

I tore myself away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I said. None of this seemed right.

"Kissing you. Lucy, come on, don't be mean." He said, taking the back of my neck and pulling me towards him. I turned my head, and his kiss landed on my cheek.

"Stop it!"

"You're annoying me." He said, still just as calmly. He took hold of my wrists, and pushed me down onto the bed, he climbed on top of me.

"Get off! What are you doing! Let me go!" I yelled, he still held my wrists. He wasn't acting normaly. He bent down, towards me, but I turned my head to the side, still shouting protests. He pulled my arms above my head, and held them there, with one hand, then grabbed the back of my head, holding a fistfull off my hair, pulling on it.

"Get off! That hurts! What are you doing! Stop it!" I said, but he still managed to kiss me. I clamped my lips shut, not letting them reacting, but I felt drowsy, tired. I stopped kickcing my legs, I was to tired, and then I felt the heaviness, take over my eyes, closing them

"Stop...it...whoever...you...are..." I managed to say, before he lifted his head up, and laughed. There must of been something in the water.

"Was this a nightmare or a dream?" The person asked. My eyes closed shut, while he was laughing.

Just as soon as they shut, they opened. I was in bed, in my room. My room with the view of the Heartfilia grounds, my view of the mansion. I sat up, quickly, and it made my head hurt.

"What?" I said to myself, confused to hell and back.

"Good morning, Lucy." A voice said. There next to me, on a chair.

"T-Tristan?" I said, I couldn't believe my eyes, what the hell was going on?

"What? Did you have a nightmare? You kept talking in your sleep." He said. No mistaking it. That floppy brown hair, the pale skin, his skinny stature, and his grey eyes, it was Tristan.

"A..nightmare? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, my head still hurting.

"The normal time. You kept saying names. Like Erza, or Carla, was it?"

"Cana."

"Cana, Juvia, and Natsu, you said that one a lot. Who's Natsu?"

"I guess someone I dreamed up."

"Goody or baddy?"

"He turned out bad, or did he, was that him? I'm so confused..." I said, holding a hand up to my head. He took it.

"Lucy, it's good to see you awake, I have some good knews." He said. I was still on the question.

How on earth could of that been a dream? There's no way I could invent any of them. But then, how come Tristan is here, maybe _this_ is the dream?

"Tristan? Am I dreaming?" I asked. He laughed, that familiar laugh, the one that was always there for me.

"No." He said.

"Refresh my memory please."

"Okay. Lucy Heartfilia, fourteen years of age, fifteen in two weeks, blond, beautiful brown eyes, my fiancee-"

"What?" I said.

"My fiancee. Do you really not remember? I suppose it's the aftermath of the dream..."

Which one was the dream? There was know way I could ever have come up with that. Something wasn't right, and I would get to the bottom of it, because I beleived in my friends, there where not just dreamed up people. My life has turned into a real nightmare.

**Next chapter! Waking up, or falling to sleep? Is Natsu real? How many of him are there, exactly...? And how on earth will love bites help solve the problem? The blackmail 'arc' is ending! But don't worry, there is still plenty more story for you...**

**Tell me if you want another Q&A, for Kimmykim who was sad to of missed the last one ;)**

**Damn, that's one long chapter...congratulations to Kimmykim, who has succesfully posted a review on all chapters! ;) I hope your mind is safe now StellarMEL... Love you all, super biscuits, bisous :* Roji **


	28. Chapter 23-Dream or Nightmare

**Hey guys! As I say, your reviews motivate me, so here is chapter 23! Enjoy! StellarMEL, you're close to getting it right, but still slightly wrong... 3:D**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

"If I'm only fourteen, how come I have a fiancee?" I asked, still lost in confusion land.

"It's only two years." He said.

"Am I dreaming or not?" I said, he laughed.

"Pinch yourself." He said. "Go on."

"Okay." I said, and pinched my forearm. My forearm! Where were my burns! Last I remembered, I still had new pink skin there, could that of been the dream? "It hurts."

"See? You are awake, Lula. Now, go back to sleep." He said, taking my arm, and gently stroking it. I remembered my pet name he had for me, Lula.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because it's only three a.m., see, it's still dark." He said, standing up, and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Then why are you up?"

"Because you kept moving around, budge up." He said, climbing in next to me. It didn't feel natural, but it did feel familiar. He put his arm around me, and I just lay there. "What's the matter? You aren't being you're usual affectionate self." He said.

"I'm sorry, still a bit shaken, that's all." I said. _Act natural. _I lay on his chest, and he stroked my hair. I could hear his heart beating, and his chest rise up and down. The breathing became more rythmic, and he was asleep. I fell back to sleep, to.

I woke up again. Still on Tristan's chest. The clock in the corner of my room showed five a.m. I got up, carefully, as to not wake him up.

I couldn't sleep, more like I didn't want to, I hadn't been here for four months, well, I had, or had I? Maybe me walking at that precise moment was a dream to. The corridors were dark and silent, I moved like a ghost through the halls, no one knowing I was there. All of the rooms, I had never been in all of them. My thoughts stopped in there tracks, as I heard clanging, distant, but in the mansion. It scared me, clanging of chains on metal. It wasn't normal. I rushed towards the sound, not knowing where I was going espacialy, but I found my was to a staircase, that led downstairs. The clanging stopped, but I continued. My footsteps ecchoed through the corridor, which looked more like a dungeon than anything else. I walked on. Suddenly, the walls that were lined with wine racks turned into what looked like a prison, a cell ever five meters.

I found a cell, with the outline a person inside. One standing up. I rushed to the bars.

"H-hello?" I said.

"_Lucy_ ?" A voice I knew well said. He stepped into where the light hit.

"Natsu!" I said, reaching out towards him through the bars. He rushed forwards. His hand were cuffed behing his back. I remembered what happened, before I fainted, and frowned.

"Was that you?" I asked.

"What? When?" He said.

"When I fell unconscious. Was that you?"

"Hold on, you fell unconscious, why? When?" He said, walking right up to the bars.

"Somebodys impersionating you. They drugged me, I think..." I said. I could see him closer now. He had a black eye, and his clothes were dirty.

"Lucy, please tell me what's happening." He said.

"I'm not sure myself. I'll start from the beginning. Somebady's been blackmailind me."

"What?! Tell me!" He said. I told him about being blackmailed, and how I couldn't speak to him.

"So then, I wake up, after having met someone who looks like you and was in your house and room, next to my friend who I thought was dead or something, and it turns out he's my fiancee!"

"Fiancee! You're fourteen!" He said.

"I don't know, but then he say's that I'm not being my affectiante self when he's lying next to me, as in _sleeping __in the same bed as me_!"

"Something bothers me..."

"Oh! Not the fact that I may be dreaming, probably the fact that this cell hasn't got rats in it!" I said, angry.

"You took those pills to say bye to me?" He finally asked. I was taken aback by he question, but it stopped me being angry.

"Yes, what I had done to you that day, ignored you, hurt your feelings, Cana told me about how the nurse came to get you... I had to say sorry and explain it to you." I said, as he turned around, and I tried to find a way to break the chains.

"But I wasn't home, neither was Gramps." He said."Luce?" ah, it was nice to hear that name.

"Yeah?"

"You asked me 'was that you', did the person pretending to be me do something to you?" He asked. I hesitated for a second, torn between wether to tell him, or not. "You hesitated. He did something to you. I swear... what did he do?" He continued, his voice dead serious.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? How could you be not sure?!"

"I fell unconscious when he kept trying to kiss me." I said, looking down. He growled.

"When I get out of here, I will find that person, whoever they are, and give them a piece of my mind!" He said.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"What?" He said, still angry.

"I'm really confused, I think I might be dreaming. You see, Tristan was with me when I woke up, and he said I kept saying names in my sleep, Erza Cana, Juvia, Natsu... and then he tells me, that I haven't left the mansion..."

"So you think that right now you're dreaming?"

"I don't know, either that, or it's when I'm with Tristan. I don't know how to make the difference, and my burns are gone, so I don't have any proof." I said. He was silent for a while.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You need something to prove to yourself that Magnolia, Obba, and I, are real. I'll give you something."

"How? You hands are cuffed, and you have nothing."

"Not an object, that's to easily lost, I'll give you a mark or something."

"How?"

"I don't know, I can't really do anything without my hands...I just had another idea."

"What? Don't tell me your going to bite me or something, I'll call you a vampire for the rest of your life." I joked.

"I was going to say that, but never mind." He said. "Unless..."

"What?"

"Please don't slap me."

"Huh?"

"Another type of bite." He said.

"What? You don't mean..."

"Yes, I can't think of any other way. Do you mind?"

"We are talking about the same thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, love bites." He said, once again, as cool as ever. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, resigning myself maybe a bit to easily.

"Okay, I'll do it on your neck, tilt your head." He said. I approached the bars closer, as did he, and I tilted my head. "I'm sorry." He said, I tutted. He put his lips to my skin, and opened them slightly, then started sucking. It hurt slightly, like when you put your finger on a bruise and press down, a bit like that, but it made my heart beat faster than it should, and my eyes flutter. If only those bars weren't there... it was still amazing, just like I had told Levy, the pressure, the movements of his lips, the warmth of him, I wondered if his heart was beating as fast as mine? Probably. I let my eyes close, to enjoy the pleasure as much as I could, was he enjoying it? I sighed, not in boredom, in content, that he was there, even if this was a dream, it was definitely one worth having. He removed his lips after around a minute. "I think I left a mark." Was his response. I put my hand up to where he had been, and sure enough, there was a lump and it hurt.

"Yep. That was the last time." I said.

"Hey! I'm helping you by doing this!" He said in protest.

"Whatever. So if I wake up with this, I'll know you're real."

"Yes."

"Okay, and then, I'll get you out, and you can go back to Magnolia."

"Hold on, you? Why not us?"

"You have a place in Magnolia, mine will always be here. I can't risk that blackmailing thing happening again." I said.

"Lucy!" He shouted, angry at me.

"Hey! What's the matter!" I asked, annoyed.

"Don't ever say that! You are never leaving Magnolia because of someone else! Your place is Magnolia, with us!" He shouted. I looked into his eyes, and I could see he was truly angry at me. "I will make sure they never EVER blackmail you again! Whoever they are, I will find them, and tell them not to touch you!" He said. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I knew he was saying the truth...

"Natsu..." was all I could mutter.

"Now go to bed, and when you wake up, you will still have that mark, because we are not your dreams, we are your friends, okay? Do you remember what Cana said, about love bites?" He asked, and didn't give me time to answer. "She said they were a mark of territory, basicaly, you're mine, and if anybody tries to harm you in anyway, I will make sure they never even think about it, 'kay?" He said. I stared open mouthed at him. "Now go to bed, and sleep." He ordered. I nodded, and ran off, back up the stairs. His words had made me sure, he was real, and that mark was to, but I needed to make sure. I ran back into my room, where Tristan was still sleeping. I lay down next to him, and slept.

The thing that seemed strange, was that it kind of felt like a battle between Natsu and Tristan, or I had to decide between them, why? One was my fiancee, one was my crush, one I loved, one I wasn't sure what to think about.

**Next chapter! Probably the final of the blackmailing, your questions will be answered, and more pain and pleasure! Till next time! Bisous, from Roji :***


	29. Chapter 24-Wings and Home

**Yo! Chappy of reveals here for you, along with a announcent at the end!**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

"Lucyyyyyyy..." a voice said.

"Mmmhhhh..." I answered, still tired. I opened my eyes, and fouNd Tristan, looking at me. He was hitched up on one arm, on his side, and the morning light hit his hair, making it look amber in some places, and a beautiful brown in others. His grey eyes pierced mine, with a look of cheekiness, one that I knew well. He was wearing a T-shirt, and I could see his bronzed skin on his arm. Even with everything that was happening, I had to admit he was extremely handsome.

"Morning, you slept for ages." He said.

"I was tired." I said. He frowned slightly.

"You're being kind of cold?" He said.

"Sorry. Still a bit tired." I said. Then he smiled, cheekily.

"Where's my morning kiss?" He said, jokingly pouting. I kickly kissed him on the cheek. "Lula..." he said, scolding me.

"What?"

"Kiss." He said, and leant towards me, kissing me on the lips.

First kiss: Natsu Dragneel

Second kiss: Natsu Dragneel

Third kiss: whoever was pretending to be Natsu Dragneel

Fourth kiss: Tristan Kareil

I was suprised by the fullness of his lips, they weren't pink, but a colour that matched his skin. They were plesantly soft. I tore myself away from his embrace, laughing nervously.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later!" I said, before taking off to the bathroom. I didn't have time to see his expression, but I heard a very audible sigh.

Once I locked the door and took my clothes off, I looked in the mirror above the sink. I lifted up my hair, nervously, and saw it, the red mark on my neck. I gasped, then smiled. He was real. Natsu was real. I knew it. And this mark proved that I was his. I put my hand on it, and closed my eyes. After my shower, I put concealer over it.

I had my shower, and the (pointless) maids dressed me, in another (pointless) dress that reached my ankles and did my hair up in a bun. I hated it, I prefered my side ponytail. Tristan was always lurking in a corner, or sitting by my side, ocasionally leaving to go and see my father. He always came back with a frown, before smiling at me. I could hardly get away from him. My mind was working all that time. When did I get here? He said it had been a dream, why was he lying? When could I finaly let Natsu out?

"Lucy, your father wants to see you with me." Tristan said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I put the book I was reading down, and got up, getting out of his grip. He took my hand, and I let him, but didn't respond when he squeezed it gently.

"Lulaaaaa... why are you being so cold?" He asked. I guessed it was my turn to confuse him.

"I'm still hung up on that dream..."

"You shouldn't worry about it." He said, sighing.

"Still..."

"Who did those names belong to, though?"

"Ponies." I said, internaly laughing. He stopped, confused, excellent.

"P-ponies?"

"Yes. Red, brown, blue, pink, I mean salmon." I said, picturing the names he had remembered in my head as ponies. He really looked confused...

"They were ponies?"

"Yes. With wings."

"Oh. Why are you so hung up about it?"

"Because I never got to fly them." I said. He looked _extremely _confused.

"Okay...come on, let's go on." He said. We eventually reached my fathers office. He opened the door, to reveal the silhouette of the man I hated the most.

"Tristan, Lucy. I wanted to speak about your wedding. I know it's in two years, but I'm thinking we should plan in advance, after all, it's also a publicity event. We should focuse on the guest list. Tristan, any special guests you will want to invite?"

"Just my father." He said, sitting down on a chair in front of his desk, I sat on the one which was next to his. We still held hands.

"Lucy?" He asked, oh, I was pretty sure about who I wanted to invite.

"Well, I have quite a few." I said. I saw him go rigid, and turn around.

"Oh really? Who?" He said, I relished his expression, time for vengeance.

"Silver, do you remember her? The maid you fired because she was nice to me. She still is. And all my friends from Magnolia, Erza, Cana-"

"But you dreamed those poeple up, Lucy! What are you on about?" Tristan said, with the same expression as my father.

"Oh, now, now Tristan, no need to get jealous, your my friend to." I said, patting his head. He looked aghast. "So, there will be, Erza, my first friend of Magnolia, then Cana, and Natsu, hmmm...who was that, before the blackmailers came to get me? I bet he was one of them." I said, smiling. "Teribble kisser. Well, there technique did remind me of someone." I saw my father shoot Tristan a look. "Tristan, what do you have to say for yourself? I know that was you. But tell me, how do you know how to become an exact replica of Natsu?" I asked, as cool as I could be. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"L-L-Lucy? What are you on about? Natsu is s-someone from y-your dream..." he said, nervous.

"Lucy. Go to your room." Father said.

"Shut up." I said.

"_What did you say?!_" My father asked outraged. The cool act was over, I was going to become more angry than I ever had before.

"I told you to shut up! You have no right, _no right, _to stop me from being in Magnolia! You are no longer my father! What you did to me, to Silver, to Natsu, to her house! I can never forgive you! And Tristan, what on earth has happened to you? What happened to the boy who was there for me, my friend, not a blackmailer!" I shouted. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT! I WOULD OF COME BACK! I WOULD OF KNOWN THERE WAS GOODNESS IN YOUR HEART, BUT YOU BLEW IT!" I shouted at father, letting all my emotions flood out.

"Tristan." He said. Tristan nodded. As fast as light, he was behind me, one hand holding my wrists behind my back, and one over my mouth.

"Lula, shh... listen to your father, for once, ungratefull child." He said into my ear.

"I was against the blackmailing, but after all Tristan had done, it was the least I could do for him. You ran away the night I told him I would make sure he could never see you. I guessed you'd heard. I found Tristan, and offered him a deal. He could have your hand in marriage, if he became my apprentice, and bought you back. After a few weeks of perfecting a new magic, transformation, he went into action, posing as different people. Felicia Merel, Sting Eucliffe, the school nurse, and finaly, Natsu Dragneel. He's told me a lot about him. You seemed to have taken a liking to him, and you've dreamed me killing him, apparently."

A tear rolled down my cheek, and onto Tristan's hand as I heard what he was saying.

"For all that happened about torturing that maid, ask him, he was the one who wanted to, but I like his way of action. Get what you want quickly."

"See? Lula? Money is excelent." He said.

"But how on earth did you know?" I couldn't answer due to Tristan's hand. He let it go.

"I HATE YOU!" I immediatly yelled. A foot came in contact with my back, pushing me forwards, and onto the ground. It crashed on my back again, pushing me harder into the ground. I tried to get up, but it hurt. "Tristan..." I said.

"Do not insult your father!" He told me, kicking my jaw. I tasted the metalic tase of blood in my mouth.

"Tristan should of been my son. He is excellent, and faithfull."

"A dog, basically..." I said, earning myself another kick.

"How did you know about us Lula?" Tristan asked. I coughed up some bloody spit.

"I ran into Natsu down in that dungeon place." I said.

"But you should of thought it was a dream? We made sure about that." He said.

"There's one thing you that's wrong with your plan." I said, smiling again.

"What?" He said. I took my hand out of his grasp, moved my hair, and rubbed of the concealer.

"Love bites." I laughed. He snarled and took my hand back.

"You told me they weren't a couple Tristan." Father said.

"They aren't." He said.

"No. Were best friends." A voice said. Every look in the room turned to the door, where Natsu was, with other people, Felicia, Sting, and Silver.

"Natsu!" I said, smiling. He looked down, and obviously hadn't seen me, as he stared open mouthed at my bloody mouth and messed up dress. He snarled, and walked into the room.

"How on earth did he get out?" My father said.

"Are you the one who gave Lula that mark?!" Tristan said, letting my hands free. I couldn't get up, my ribs hurt to much.

"Lula? Who's that?" Natsu said.

"Lucy!" He said. Natsu grinned at me.

"She's always been Luce. And yes, that was me, who are you anyway, her boyfriend?" He said, making fun of him.

"No, her fiancee! And what's with 'Luce'?" He said, and aimed a punch at Natsu, who dodged.

"Natsu, leave him to me." Felicia said, taking a step forward. "Go help Lucy."

"Okay." He said, and ran over to me. Felicia walked up, calm as ever, to him.

"Oh, Felicia Merel! Nice to meet you."

"You've already met me." She said, still expresionless. Her shirt was dirty, but she still had it on the same way, open, with a pale blue t-shirt underneath.

"Yes, I have. I know everything about you. Everything." He said, and I saw his magic. He became a woman, about thirty, who had the same blond hair as Felicia, and looked similar.

"Mother..." I heard her mutter. "How dare you." She said, turning angry.

"And about your magic. You know, my magic let's me replicate someones magic too. If I touch them." He said, stroking her cheek. She took a step back, and took of her shirt, revealing her arms, the most skin she had ever shown. Her t-shirt had the back cut out, and out of nowhere, two wings appeared. Black, feathered, around a wingspan of four meters, wings.

"She has magic?!" I said, as Natsu crouched down by my side.

"Yeah, and she's a really good fighter." He said. I watched, as she flew up, shortly followed by Tristan, who had her magic. She flew at an amazing speed, as did he.

"Ouch!" I said, as he put his arm under mine and around my waist, helping me up.

"Sorry." He said.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, when we get out of here, come on." He said. He helped me to the door, and outside in the corridor, where Sting was helping Obba.

"You two! Get out of here with Silver! The brown haired dick will immediately home on you otherwise!" He said.

"Shut up, Sting, I want my revenge!" Natsu said.

"Natsu-kun, what revenge? All he did was give you a black eye."

"He hurt Lucy!"

"Seriously, Natsu, he's right, Felicia can make sure he doesn't come back, and I'm sure she'll give him a message from you." I said, smiling at him. It seemed to relax him, because his frown stopped, and he turned back to Sting.

"Fine, but help Obba." He said. Sting nodded.

"I'm fine now." I said, and hobbled on my own, as Natsu helped Sting with Obba. We got outside, and my mind felt cleared.

After we waited somewhere on the grounds for a while, we saw someone walk up to us.

"Felicia!" I said, getting up, and half limping half running towards her. She was walking fine, but holding her arm, and she had quite a few scratches here and there, but she was smilng, a big smile.

"I'm back. Trust me, I don't think he'll bother you again." She said.

"Thank you! I didn't know you had magic, black wings, huh?" I said.

"It's called Aero, and my wings were meant to be white, but due to...family problems...they were black, but now..." she said, and extended her arms. Her wings appeared, and this time, they were pure white, like that of an angels.

"I'll fly back, even though it's far. See you on monday, no excuse for not being there." She said, and she took off. I laughed, and sat back down with them. Obba had woken up, and was smiling.

"Let's go home." She said. I looked back at the mansion, as we walked to the station. Natsu waited for me, walking to my side.

"Luce?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"I am. I'm also sorry, so very sorry." I said.

"Don't be, I would go to the other side of the world to get you back." He said. I blushed. "Stop blushing, Lucy." He added.

"Shut up." I said back, we both laughed.

Home was definitely Magnolia.

_"I don't believe it, once again, this has happened. When will he realise? What was the thing that changed the course of time? Please, Natsu, this time, make sure she's alive...Lucy Heartfilia needs to be by your side, don't let her die this time round... if she dies again, you'll see her once more, but maybe next time round, it will be you..."_

**Next chapter! School dance?! The play?! AND MORE BETS! Not to mention** **birthdays...**

**Hope you enjoyed, and omg thx for NINETY REVIEWS HOLY MOTHER** **OF GOD I LOVE YOU!**

**Also! Ask me questions for Q&A number two!**

**Bisous, form Roji :***


	30. UPDATES-Why Felicia has wings :P

Yo guys! Roji here with an update! Dundundunduuuuun! I am on holiday, for two weeks, because that's how the french system works, also, we start at eight a.m. and finish at six p.m., so yeah...

Anyway! Due to being on holiday, and having to face family problems due to not liking my father, or rather my stepmother very much, I have to write during the night, so if you see a lack of postment, I am very very sorry :s...

This questin is often reocurring, who is Felicia? Well, my friends, Felicia is latin for Happy. Well felix is but I made it a girls name. She uses the same magic as Happy, she once said that Natsu and Lucy were making out, and she is an OC, but it has something to do with a different 'arc' so anyways, that is Felicia for you. Another OC is Tristan, because I didn't want to get someone else from the anime bcause I hate all other shippings that involve Lucy, apart from Cana and Lucy, but let's face it, her dad's homophobe. So I chose Tristan, to make a reference to Tristan and Isolde.

But! The next arc is the last, and of course, there are filler chapters... :)

Once again, thank you so much for reading this fanfic, it means so much to me! You have all written such lovely reviews, and have made me motivated to post more regularily and put more effort into writing the story, thank you so much! Bisous, from Roji :*


	31. Chapter 25-Birthday Plans

**YO MA BROS AND SISES! WADDUP? Hope you enjoy the next chapter, remember questions for the Q&A ;)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

The train journey was meant to be long, but it felt short. Once again, nobody was in our carriage, because we took the fast train which practically nobody could afford, but, being the daughter of the company's boss does have it's perks...

Sting sat next to obba in a two seater, he seemed to have taken a liking to her, like a child and it's mother, kawaii... Which left Natsu and me. We sat in a four seater, like last time we took this train.

"Are you okay?" He kept asking.

"Are _you _okay?" I would always say back.

"Fine, just thinking."

"Oh-oh, about what?"

"Hey! Just...no, nothing." He said. I leant on his arm.

"Come on...what do you have to say?"

"It must be strange for you."

"What must be?"

"Living like this. Knowing your house will always be here, but your home will always be in Magnolia. Like split personalities." He said. I stayed silent for a while.

"Yeah, but home is home, and that's where my real personality will always be." I said.

After the short-long journey, we arrived in Magnolia. It was early in the morning, so the streets were quiet, Sting went off towards his house, and we arrived at Hyacinth road. Obba went to the house, once again, leaving me and Natsu. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him. He seemed surprised at first, but then, he hugged me back.

"Lucy? Are you sure everything's okay?" He said.

"They really honestly couldn't be better. Oh, and it's the end of the month soon, remember your promise."

"Right. Remember your's to." He said.

"Sure, see you on monday." I said, and went down the path to obba's house. I got in, and found her asleep, in her room. I smiled and closed the door. Just like that, everything was back to normal again, except for the one problem that lay ahead. I heard a knock on the door, and rushed to get it. Cana was there, and it was good to see her. She looked weirdly at my (pointless) frilly dress.

"Woah! Somebody's eager for the dress rehearsal of the play!" She said.

"Uh...yeah..." I said.

"You've got red on the corner of your mouth, are you bleeding?" She said, coming in.

"Um...No strawberries." I said, wiping it away. "Let me get changed, I'll be back in two seconds." I said, before hastily going into my room. When I removed the (pointless) dress, I saw the damage Tristan had done. Scratches, but most of all a giant bruise that covered most of my left rib cage, I poked it, and it hurt, quite a bit. My leg still hurt, but I was healing quickly.

"I'm back." I said, arriving in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table.

"Okay."

"So...what did you want to tell me?"

"I came to talk about your birthday." She said.

"What?"

"Your birthday, it's this weekend."

"H-how did you know?"

"The pope."

"_What?_"

"Joke. Natsu, he told us all."

"Tsch..." I said, secretley flattered by him remembering.

"Anyway-"

"Hold on. I also want to talk about Natsu's birthday." I said.

"He doesn't know when it is."

"I know, but who cares? We invent a date. This weekend." I said.

"But that's yours!"

"And I don't care about it. Celebrate Natsu's, he's the one who needs a birthday." I said.

"You really care about him, don't you?" She said, smiling at me. I blushed, but smiled back.

"I care about all of you."

"I know, but he's got a different meaning to you. Not just a friend-"

"Cana..."

"I'm not talking about the fact that you love him, I mean that you trusted him first, you've told him stuff that you would never of told me, or anyone else, or even-" she was interupted by another knock on the door.

"I'll be back in two seconds." I said, before going to get the door.

"Natsu?" I said, surprised to see him, in a red t-shirt and black jeans, very nice. Mind!

"Yeah, I came to see if I could help, with obba, or anything."

"That's really kind, but Cana's here, come and speak to her." I said, opening the door wider. He nodded, and came in.

"Yo." He said.

"Natsu! So you two have made up?" She said. We looked at each other briefly.

"Lucy, I think you should tell her." He said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"Tell me what? She's pregnant? Really, Natsu..." she joked.

"Shut up Cana. It's about where she comes from."

"Oh. This just got interesting." She said, leaning across the table.

"Have you heard my last name? Maybe in class or something?"

"I must of done, but I never remember. It starts with an H, or is it M..."

"Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

"What a concidence! That's the same name as the railway business!" She said, laughing. "And the families name. Have you heard? The daughter has run-" she stopped, and looked at me. "Away...oh." she said.

"Yep, that's me." I sighed.

"What?"

"I'm the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the director of Heartfilia railways."

"Oh. But you ran away, why?" She asked. I told her the whole story, including the blackmailing.

"So that's why you couldn't speak to Natsu?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to of come and pestered you." She said.

"No, that's okay."

"But how did you tell the difference between dreams and reality?" She asked. I laughed. "Why is she laughing? Oh, you're laughing to." She said, as she saw Natsu. "Anyway, Mira's postponed the play again. Next week." She said. We stopped laughing and nodded. "And she is demanding that you kiss with tongues."

"What? Why?" I said.

"Because you're playing godamn Romeo and Juliette! The ones who would die for one another and who've learnt there lines!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Of course there gonna kiss with tongues! Unless Romeo was chewing gum at the time!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Was Natsu's replie.

"Anyway, I came here to talk about birthday plans." She said. I and leaned across the table to wisper something at her.

"Let's make his a surprise." I said. She nodded.

"What did you just say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Okay! So, birthday stuff! Levy proposed a trip to the pool, but I came up with something better. A camping trip."

"Camping trip?"

"In the forest on top of the mountain, this weekend, Gray, Mira, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, me, and you two. All the others said they couldn't come."

"That sounds awesome!" I said. "Natsu, you cool with that?"

"You bet!" He said.

"Okay! It's a plan! Pack up, cause' we're leaving in five days, on friday night."

"Okay, I can't wait!"

"And also one other thing."

"What?"

"School prom."

"You have one of those!?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, and it's a rule that you have to go with someone, or you can't." She said.

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll leave you, see you this weekend." She said, before leaving.

The week that followed went by in a flash. All of my friends knew about my origins, and pardoned me for what I did to Natsu. And just like that, everything was normal again. Cana and I went round telling everyone about the plan for Natsu, then there was the question of buying him a present...

Friday arrived so soon, and before I knew it, my birthday was tommorow, when I would become fifteen, and it would be legal for me to drink... I got home, and packed my stuff, obba had recovered well.

"Are you sure a bunch of teens can handle themselves in the forest?" She asked again, still worried.

"I'm sure, very sure." I said.

"Okay...But because I won't be seeing you tomorow, I'll say it now."

"What?"

"Happy birthday, Lulu." She said, and gave me hug.

"Y-you remembered!"

"Of course I did, now go! You're friends are waiting for you outside!" She said, smiling, and shooing me out.

"Okay, okay, I'll miss you, but obba..."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? I can't imagine what you had-"

"Then don't, and yes, I'm quite alright, knowing that you're okay. Now go!" She said. I smiled, and left with my backpack on.

"And the guest of honour, Lucy!" Cana said when I got outside.

"Have you rehearsed your lines yet?" Mira immediatly said.

"Yes, quickly, but don't worry, I know them." I said, she raised her eyebrows, and attacked Natsu.

"And you?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighed.

"Lu-chan! Gajeel's coming! I'm so happy!" She squealed, excited.

"Calm down shrimp, of course I'd come, I can't let Gray and Natsu lay their hands on you." He said, crushing her into a one armed hug. The two other boys rolled their eyes, and walked.

"Come along! We should get to the forest before night fall!" Erza ordered. We walked along the road, as the sun started setting.

"Luce?" Natsu said, as he walked next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Here." He said. I felt something, small and hard, fall into my pocket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your present, but open it when nobody is around, and tomorrow, of course." He said, grinning at me.

"Um...okay, thank you." I said, kissed his cheek quickly.

"Jeez, love birds, keep up!" Juvia said, as we entered the forest.

"Hey!" I said, but ran along.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, could it be...? Could it be...? Or should I troll again 3:)**

**Thank you for all your reviews and nicenesses and stuff, remember don't hesitate to ask as many questions as you want for the Q&A! Bisous, from Roji :***


	32. Chapter 26-Guitar by the campfire

**HAHA! I'M BACK IN CAPS! ENJOY!**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

_Previously: having discovered the blackmailer, and confronted her father, Lucy is back in Magnolia, and staying there permanatly as far as she knows. Obba has recovered, her firneds know about her origins, and Natsu has forgiven her, not that he eld a grudge in the first place. The weekend of Lucy's birthday, the gang, that is to say Gray, Cana, Mira, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia decide to go on a weekend camping trip in the forest. It's the last weekend of the month, and Lucy knows she has no choice but to tell Natsu what she feels for him...Or will he tell her? And on another matter, what are Lorces?_

"Welcome, to the clearing of the gods!" Cana said, as all of us walked into a large clearing, surrounded by trees and thick undergrowth.

"Wow! Why clearing of the gods?" Levy asked.

"No idea." She answered.

"How did you find it?" Juvia said.

"No idea." She repeated.

"It's great!" I said.

"I'll get a fire started." Natsu said, before walking off to get some firewood. Something was strange about him.

"I'll find some wood we can use as seats." Gajeel said.

"I'll help!" Levy said, running of with him.

"I'm getting the food out!" Cana said.

"By food you mean alcohol."

"Right in one!" She said, taking a swig of wisky. Mira walked up next to me.

"Go and help Natsu." She oredered. I nodded. He was crouching down, picking up dry twigs. I crouched down next to him.

"Hey." I said. No answer. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What's up?"

"Somehing."

"What?"

"Did you love Tristan?" He asked. The question took me aback, I wasn't sure myself. "I mean, you were friends before, right, and you knew he wanted to marry you. Did you love hom before?" He asked again.

"That's what's been bothering you?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I suppose."

"What's that even meant to mean?"

"Just answer the question." He said.

"Fine, fine. Someone in a grumpy mood. We were friends, and from what I can remember, he was the only boy my age I knew, but things between us were always normal." I said.

"Okay. And why does he call you Lula?"

"Why do you call me Luce?"

"I see. So, do you think of me as a second Tristan, am I a replacement?" He asked. The question hurt my feelings, like as if he was accusing me.

"What? No! No way! How could I ever compare him to you? You are a whole different thing! Tristan and I would sit in the library, and read books, but with you, we do so much things, like running around in the rain, fighting, truth or dares-"

"Making out."

"Making out, wait! What? Natsu!" I said, elbowing him while he laughed. "But seriously, you're Natsu, he was Tristan, and you're not a replacement in any shape or form. How could you be?" I said.

"Okay. I feel better."

"Good, now get that fire ready. I said, before standing up, and putting the sticks I had collected in the middle the circle that Gajeel had formed with logs.

It was dark when we finished eating our dinner, canned food. Gray had a guitar, which didn't surprise me, and he was randomly strumming it, lit by the flickering light of the campfire. Levy was sitting on Gajeel's lap, Juvia was leaning against Gray's shoulder, erza was sitting upright, but with a smile playing on her lips, Cana was already lying down in her sleeping bag, Mira was holding a stick into the fire, and Natsu was next to me, looking deep into the flames.

"Juvia, sing." Gray said, as he started playing a melody. She nodded, and cleared her throat.

"  
Nobody has ever paid a visit

to this tiny room in the attic.

I'm a frail girl having an empty dream of happiness

in this world of absolute solitude.

One day, in an old mirror,

a boy suddenly appeared.

Introducing himself as a magician,

he smiled at me with a face which bore a striking resemblance to mine.

The wheel of my fate began to turn, and my days began to change.

Is it okay for me to call you my "friend", my very first friend!?

As I hesitantly placed my palm against yours across the mirror,

I could sense the magic set in motion. "Say my name?"

From that hand I was touching, I heard your voice.

It was so warm that my tears started flowing.

Can I really just keep holding your hand?

In this lonely world, by myself, I had waited so long

for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror." She sang. Her voice was beautifull, which surprised me, because she was always so quiet. The silence by the camp was lovely, everyone relaxing, and enjoying the time with their friends. That moment, I could of just stopped it, and lived it forever, it was such a nice feeling. Eventually, we all started to get into our sleeping bags, and got to sleep.

I didn't wake up at first. I was just semi asleep, aware of my surroundings, but not taking in anything that was happening around me.

"Should we wake her?"

"We might wake Natsu."

"He's such a heavy sleeper, he won't wake up."

"Okay, everyone, in one, two, three-"

"Happy birthday Lucy!" They yelled, into my ear. I opened my eyes, and saw them all around me, looking down at me. I smiled.

"Hi." Was my response.

"Get up! Get up! Let's party!" Cana said, pulling me out.

"We're in the forest."

"And we are gonna have loads of fun!" Levy said. "Come on, it's Natsu's go know." She said. Everyone gathered around him, and waited, before Gray kicked him, giving us the signal.

"Happy birthday Natsu!" We shouted. He looked up, awake and confused.

"What? It's not my birthday, I don't have a brthday."

"Well now you do." I said, smiling. He grinned.

"Come on, get up! Breakfast!" Erz said.

We ata a meal of danish pastries and apples, and then we decided to play a game.

'OKAY! TROOPS, ASSEMBLE!" Erza called. We all stood in front of her.

"Is it me, or is she way to much in character?" I said.

"Nope, you're right." Natsu replied.

"Right! Aim of thiss war, don't get to wet!" She said, handing us each a water pistole.

"Oh la la..." Cana said.

"Cana stope with the sexual references! Anyway! Each of you will be in a team of two! We have, of course, the birthday team, Lucy and Natsu! The lovebirds, Levy and Gajeel! The old couple, Juvia and Gray! And the single ladies, Mira and Cana!" She called. "You will have to use your skill and teamwork to take down your enemy, and make sure you aim correctly! Enjoy! You have five minutes to find a camp, the whole forest is your playgrund, now GO!" She said. We ran of.

After ten minutes of walking, Natsu jumped up into a tree.

"Here." He said, and extended his arm. I took it, and climbed up. We settled down, and we had a good view of the forest.

"Are you ready to win?" He asked.

"I was ready the moment I was born." I said.

And we won. The teams just wakled up, and we 'killed' them, one by one, till it was sunset, and we had to go back to the cclearing of the gods.

"Coongratulations! You have been promoted to major Lucy and major Natsu! Use these positions wisely!"

"Pff..." Gray sighed in the background.

"Haha! We win! Woohoo!" Natsu said. He really was an overgrown toddler... my thoughts were interupted as he lifted me up, and sat me on his shoulder, hen spun around. I yelped, but laughed.

The day came to an end to soon, and once again, we were aroundthe campfire, Gray strummig his guitare.

"Natsu?" He said.

"What?"

"Have you ever sung?"

"Me? Sing? Please..." he laughed.

"Go on, Natsu!" I said. Something abut him singing made me...intrigued...

"No, and no." He said, crossing his arms.

"Come on! For my birthday..." I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him. He sighed.

"Fine. What should I sing?" He said.

"Try and sing between the bars." Gray said.

"Fuck that, that's depressing as hell." Natsu said.

"Language!" Erza interveened.

"Come on, it's an awesome song." Gray said.

"Fine. Play. He said.

Gray played the tune, and once again, all was quiet., then Natsu sung. His singing voice was weird, but weird in a good way. His normal voice was kind of raspy, but it could go dark and velvety. His singing voice was a mix between the too, and he could sing high notes.

"Drink up baby, stay up all night

With the things you could do

You won't but you might

The potential you'll be

That you'll never see

The promises you'll only make

Drink up with me now

And forget all about

The pressure of days

Do what I say

And I'll make you okay

And drive them away

The images stuck in your head

People you've been before

That you don't want around anymore

That push and shove and won't bend to your will

I'll keep them still

Drink up baby, look at the stars

I'll kiss you again between the bars

Where I'm seeing you there

With your hands in the air

Waiting to finally be caught

Drink up one more time

And I'll make you mine

Keep you apart,

Deep in my heart

Separate from the rest,

Where I like you the best

And keep the things you forgot

The people you've been before

That you don't want around anymore

That push and shove and won't bend to your will

I'll keep them still"

He finished the song, and the guitar strummed a chord that made it sound like it was going to continue, but left us all on a suspense that was amazing. Once again, music meddled with my emotions.

"Wow. Natsu can sing." Cana said.

"No need to sound so surprised. He said back. "Anyway, Lucy." He said.

"Huh? What?" I asked. He got up.

"Come with me." He ordered, and walked of.

"Wait, what?" I asked, but to late, he was still walking.

"Go on, Lucy, don't leave him waiting, he'll be asking for his birthday present, for sure." Mira laughed.

"Whatever." I said, got up, and walked after him.

_Meanwhile..._

_"Something's happened, it's changed , look." Silver said, as she showed the blade, which had gone a darker amber colour._

_"Oh no, what if they've gotten hurt or something?" Polyuchka worried._

_"No, they haven't. I think it's time we told them, and sent them on their trip." Mokarov said._

_"Their trip? Hold on, there both going? On their own?" Silver said. _

_"I know her worries, he's a boy and she's a girl, and you know what happens-" Yajima said._

_"Well their friends, and if it does, it does, it's not our concerns anymore." Mokarov said._

_"Alright...but how will you explain it to them?"_

_"I'll tell them, everything, I don't see why we shouldn't."_

_"What, tell Natsu and Lucy that there friendship is purely invented?" Polyuchka interveined._

_"Sure, that'll go down well." Silver said sarcasticaly._

_"What other choice do we have?"_

_"Tell them nothing, just send them on the trip and tell Natsu it's about his father." Rob said._

_"Fine." Mokarov said._

**Haha! More cliffhangers! Haha! I am a troll! Haha! Hope you enjoyed, the songs are Lin and Ren Kagamine, maggical mirror, it's in japanese, but I figured you would rather the translation than the kanji, and Eliott Smith, Between the bars, kindly recommended by super biscuit, TSW, who has been awarded title of Heichou Biscuit, congrats! Bisous, and next chap should be out tommorow, and I hope you'll enjoy (I enjoyed writing it, maybe a bit too much) Bisous, from Roji :***


	33. My questions to you!

Hi guys, Roji here, and I wanted to do something...

AUTHOR'S Q&A!

My go to ask you the questions! Please answer ^^

What do you honestly think about the fic? I know, the question seems boring, but I would love to know.

How well are the characters kept in character? I often spend sleepless nights worying about that...

Do you read my other fics? Pure curiosity...

DO YOU WANT A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL please tell me asap!

Will you continue reading the fic if Lucy and Natsu end up together before the end of everything? I worry about this a lot to :s

Any good songs you can suggest? I'm into sad rock songs at the moment, or hard rock, or stuff like between the bars, Heichou Biscuit^^

Do you read the a/n?

LOVE YOU BISOUS :* from Roji

Thanks once again all my super biscuits for sixty followers! This is my first major fiction, and you have been so nice to me! No hate reviews at all! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as the NaLu, more bisous to you super biscuits :*


	34. Chapter 27-The Cabin in the Woods

**Oh my god! Crazy revelation! Igneel comes from the latin fire breather or fire starter, Ignis Loquitor! Yes, I study latin :3**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Natsu kept some distance between us as we walked, two meters or so, until he arrived at another clearing, but this one was different. It was an arc, and in front of me, was a cliff, and the moon.

"Why is it so big?" He asked.

"It's a harvest moon, wow..." I sighed. He sat on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling over the edge, I went and sat next to him.

"Natsu, here." I said, and gave him a little package wrapped in red paper.

"Thanks, what is it?" He said.

"Open." I answered. He did, and found the present.

"What is it?"

"It's a special type of Lacrima pod. You see the dial on the side? It has a setting for each emotion or action, for example, if you put in 'sad' it would give you sad music" I said. He put the buds in, and switched it on, turning the dial.

"Nice..." he said, closing his eyes. I smiled.

It was the end of the month. I had to tell him. I was about to, when-

"Lucy?" He said, taking the ear pieces out.

"Yeah?"

"Have you opened your present?"

"No, you told me to wait till no one was around."

"Good point." He said.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay...but first-"

"It's about our deal. I'll tell you who she is, but no reaction time, you have to tell me who yours is."

"Wow, you're so serious, fine."

"Okay."

"Okay" Heart, please calm down.

"I'm going to tell you."

"You're going to tell me." How did the moon cast such a beautiful silver light over him, he looked amazing, god like, in fact.

"Stop copying me."

"Fine, tell me." I said.

"My crush, that word is stupid. The girl I love is called Lucy Heartfilia, and she is amazing. She has had an affect on me since the moment I met her, and yes, the second time, not the unfortunate first."

He said my name. He said _my _name. He SAID my name! That did mean that he loved me? And that meant that I loved him, which meant.

"Lucy! Tell me who your's is before I die of friggin' embarassment!" He said.

"Um, yes. Right. Sorry. Yes, crushes, um, mine is a certan incredible person who couldn't be better in anyway called Natsu Dragneel, and yes, so um...yes." I stuttered. The look on his face went from surprise, to confusion, then to hapiness.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu."

"I love you." He said. Those words made the beautifull moon seem pointless and riduculous compared to the sound of them.

"I love you" I said back. He closed his eyes.

"I could die happy right now." He said.

"No you couldn't." I said back.

"Why?"

"Because I really really want to kiss you right now." I said. He looked at me, his lips parted slightly in the frankness of my words.

"That's fine by me." He said, and in one sudden movement, pulled me close to him, kissing me, lips closed, and warm, and thin, and exsquisite. I remembered the truth or dare game, when my theory about kissing was pressing lips, well it wasn't. It was moving them, making your partner happy, and when both tried, the feeling was pure enjoyement. He parted his lips, guiding mine with him. It came naturally, the tongues. It was like we melted into each other, savouring one another. Our heads were tilted, and our hands moved along each others bodies, his was so warm, and whenever I found some of his skin, it was so soft. Whenever our lips broke apart slightly, we would gasp. I could feel his breathing becoming ragged, just like mine. We broke apart, and he bit on my lower lip as we did. We just sat there, gasping, and holding each other, his eyes were wide, like he was surprised. His lips were glistening, wet, and his cheeks were flustered. I felt like I looked like that to, except probably more red.

"Wow." He finally said.

"Indeed." I said back.

"Have you done that before?"

"I ws about to ask you the same thing, because that was the most amazing thing I have ever excperienced."

"No"

"Neither have I."

"I think we should kiss more." He said.

"Another thing I agree on." I said, before we kissed, quickly, almost violently. Nothing around us mattered, I tangled my fingers in his hair, and he held my waist. I heard footsteps coming from the forest, but they were so insignificant, we just kept kissing.

"What's up?" Cana's voice said, we didn't reply. She sat down next to me.

"That looks like fun. You two really do look like good kissers. Are tongues involved yet?" She said, before leamimg closer towards us. "Yes, they are." We finaly stopped.

"What?" Natsu said, when he saw Cana. He didn't let go of me.

"Nothing, just you two seem to have been testing each others tonsiles. Mind explaining?"

"Yes, I'm busy." He said, and kissed me again.

"Jeez, I was only asking..." she said. This time, I pulled away.

"Practicing for the play." I quickly said, before kissing him again.

"Yeah right." She said. Natsu tore away.

"Were just kissing, do you have a problem?" He said, and kissed me again.

"Kind of."

"What is it?" I said, before going back.

"Were all waiting for you."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"It's your birthday, right? We've missed two vital things."

"What are they?" I asked.

"Cake and presents." She said. This time, we both leant back, and looked at each other.

"Shall we go?" He said.

"We'd better."

"But-"

"When we get back, I promise I won't stop you the next time." I said. He grinned.

"What should we tell them?"

"I don't know, you?" I said back.

"I have an idea. Let's not say anything. It'll be fun." He said.

"I'm cool with that. Come on, let's go." I said, before kissing him quickly one last time. "Cana?"

"I know, not a word..."

"So you two _are _together then, since when?" Cana asked, as we headed back to the 'clearing of the gods'.

"Since around...five minutes ago." I said.

"You just admitted your love, and then kissed? That is so kawaii..." she laughed. "Who said it first?"

"Natsu, it was really funny." I said. "He went all red."

"Hey! So did you after you had finished gawking at me like a goldfish!"

"I am not a goldfish!"

"My my, already the break up? And so soon..." Cana laughed.

"No!" We said at the same time, and laughed.

"No joke, you two are incredibly adorable together." She said.

We got back to the clearing, and saw everyone waiting for us, with a largish bag.

"Finally! Did you catch them doing anything cheesecake?" Mira asked.

"Yes, kissing with tongues." She said, before sitting down, we both stared aghast at her, but to our confusion, Mira laughed.

"I don't know how you put up with her teasing..." she said.

After presents, we went to sleep. The next morning we would be packing up and heading of. The night was still warm, but it was becoming cooler. I couldn't sleep, but I could hear everyones rythmic breathing.

"Luce?" Natsu called silently.

"Awake." I said.

"I miss you." He said.

"I'm right here." I answered.

"No." I heard rustling of sleeping bags as he got up. I saw his silhouette. "I _miss _you." He repeated.

"I miss you to." I admitted.

"Let's go back to the cliff." He said. I wanted it as much as he did.

"You're on." I said, and got up. He took my hand, and we ran of.

We sat on the cliff edge, hand in hand.

"Do you think it will change, now?" He finaly said, after staring at the harvest moon.

"What?"

"Me, you, will it change?"

"Hmm...no, I'll just let you kiss me, and I'll be kissing you." I said, he laughed.

"Good." He said, and quickly kissed me, and again, and again. The quick kisses startled me, and I leant back, but he kept placing them on my lips, I laughed. **So much kissing... Is this weird?**

"Natsu! Stop!" I joked, till I leant back so much, I was lying on the grass. He kissed me one last time, but longer.

"I love you too much." He said.

"Believe me, I have been wondering if I would ever tell you for ages." I said.

"I've been wondering how quick we would go." He said, and pulled me up.

"Pervert." I laughed. "If you're that good a kisser, I can probably guarantee that we will go quite fast."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've also been wondering if you saw the old cabin by the tree we were in."

"No, can't say I did."

"And also, wether you are scared of cabins in the woods." He said, as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him. The way he could change so suddenly was hard to keep up with, but all the same very entertaining.

"I'm not." I said, liking were it was going.

"And I was wondering if you would like to go there for a while, just you and me." He said, grinning, but differently.

"Maybe." I said, teasing him.

"Maybe? Pff..." he said. He then kissed me.

"Probably." I said, he kissed me again. "Okay." I said. He laughed, and dragged me off through the undergrowth. I was kind of scared, but it didn't matter, if it meant making out with Natsu without the guilty conscious. Maybe we were going fast? Ah well, it was our relatonship, we did what we wanted. We arrrived at the cabin, and he stopped at the door, catching me, and placing both hands on my waist, I put mine to his chest.

"Do you like the way I am?" He asked.

"What? Do you mean the way you are when it comes to kissing?"

"Yeah..." he said.

"Kind of quick, forcefull, violent... there is something absurdly attractive in it, so yes, how about me, what am I like?"

"You get this look in your eyes that makes me go that way, but I think you like getting hurt." He said, with a kind of growl in his voice.

"Hurt? Not hurt, maybe I like the other person being in charge?" I said.

"Nope, you like getting hurt." He said, grinning the usual grin.

"Tsch... what? Are you going to hurt me?" I said.

"Nope." He said, and pulled me into the cabin. The door closed behind us, and it was completely dark, I couldn't see a thing. He let go of my hand. I was scared.

"N-Natsu?" I said, a slight squeak in my voice.

"Here." He said.

"Where?"

"Here." He repeated, but the voice came from another area of the room.

"Natsu, not funny!" I complained.

"Oh?" He said, once again another area. "Isn't it?"

"I'm scared." I said.

"You said I was violent, what do you mean?" He asked, as I felt hands on my right arm.

"Well, you pushed me against a wall the last time we listened to music together, and you seem to like love bites." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said. The hand snaked up my arm, and his other hand took my left arm. He pushed me again, until I came crashing against the wall. His mouth found mine, and it was already open, and I opened mine. Our tongues played together again. I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. His breath was just as quick as mine. My pyjamas were three quarter leggings, and a t-shirt, his were shorts and a t-shirt. He put his hand in the crook of my knee, pulling my leg up to his waist, and he stroked my cheek. The closeness of everything, was so overwhelming, so...excplicit, it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced, our movements were totally coordinated with one another, knowing what one another was going to do, feeling the right places, he did this thing, where he ran the nail of his thumb down my spine, under my t-shirt. It sent shivers up my nervous system, that made me let out a gasp.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked between breaths. I laughed, panting.

"I don't think there's a right or wrong to this, but it feals awesome, if that's any consolation." I said.

"Mhm..." he said, well, started saying, but my tongue stopped him from continuing.

"Hey! You interrupted me!" He said, once we broke apart again.

"Technically that wasn't interupting. But anyway, my go." I said.

"W-what? To do what?" He sais, uncertain all of a sudden.

"This." I said, taking my leg out of his clutch, and turning him around so he was against the wall. I heard him laugh.

"Huh..." he said.

"What? Did you think I was very naive? Just to tell you, I've had as much expreience as you doing this, we are on the same level here." I said.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Give you a taste of your own medicine." I said, that urge taking me over, I was new person, no. I was myself, just very in love and turned on.

I put my lips to his exposed throat, but I had to stand slightly on my tippy toes, and lean against him. I understood why he liked doing it. His neck was soft, and warm, really warm, also, I could feel, and practically hear his heart beat, which was very fast. I kissed down, and then I licked, up, to his ear, where I nibbled it, I heard _him _gasp, it was nice being in control. I licked again, going down. I pulled his t-shirt down slightly, revealing more of his color bone. I kissed that, then bit it slightly, only putting a bit of pressure on, but that was enough.

"Lucy..." he half gasped, half sighed.

"Here." I said between kisses.

"I'm the boss." He said, spinning me around in one sharp movement. He was holding my wrists together.

"Is this a fight?" I asked.

"No. A fight entails a battle that can be won by either side. This is a battle that's already won." He said, before holding my arms up, still together by the wrists.

"How do you plan to win it?" I asked.

"like this." He said, before I felt his tongue, licking my collar bone, but it didn't stop there. He continued licking down, right to my cleavage.

"Mmm...Natsu..." I sighed. He laughed slightly. My eyes fluttered close. The pure bliss of everything was way to overwhelming. To think I knew pleausre eating ice cream? This put ice cream to shame. Every touch, every move, every word, every breath, heartbeat, sigh, gasp, was another dose of pleasure.

"Natsu?" I said, panting.

"Mhm?" He said, still licking.

"Maybe..." I started, but I found it hard to finish, my mind seemed to be leaving me too. "Maybe we should moderate ourselves a bit...we did just only kiss for the first time around two hours ago." I managed to say. He stopped, and let my hands down. He was panting slightly too.

"Were you not enjoying that?" He asked.

"No, no, that's not it. That was amazing! It's just, if were not careful, we might end up losing our virginity on the first night of being together." I said, blushing in the dark at the thought of it...

"Hmm...maybe, but let me just kiss you one last time before we go back." He said.

"Please, do." I said. He did, lips closed at first, but open the next. He seemed like an expert, maybe I seemed that way to him? I felt his hand, on my breast, gently squeezing. The cheek of that guy... I slapped his hand, and he took it off, smiling, I could feel it.

Honestly, he would be the death of me.

_I can still remember that moment. Natsu had gone of, and Lucy followed behind him. We were all thinking the same thing, will he tell her? Will she tell him? Of course, Levy knew because Lucy had told her that she had the hots for Natsu, but for the rest of us, it was a joke, who knew they were so serious._

_"Cana, follow them, we don't want Lucy to be forced into anything." Erza said to me, as serious as ever._

_"Tsch, calm down Erza. I doubt Natsu will succeed into forcing her to do anything."_

_"Follow them." She repeated._

_"Fine." I said, picking up my bottle, and going through the woods in the direction they went in._

_When I found them, I hid behind a tree. Natsu was unwrapping something, probably Lucy's present to him. He seemed happy, but she seemed anxious. Then Natsu spoke, and I'm sure I didn't imagine it now, he blushed, and Lucy stared at him startled._

_"There goes the bombshell." I said, taking a swig straight after. He spoke again, and Lucy seemed to jump out of a trance, and spoke. He then smiled._

_"And all's happy." I sighed, drinking. They loved each other so much, it was visible, the look on their faces, the way he said something, and they approached each other, and the way they kissed, very passionately. They stopped after some time, and stared at each other. Wow, I just remembered, I was able to see the glint in their eyes. That night was ages ago. But after that, they spoke again, before kissing more, this time, very very passionately, quick, and it seemed very hot, and tactile, and spitty. _

_"Cana, stop beeing a creep and go out there." I told myself. I walked out, they just kept on kissing, ignoring me, but I could here there harsh intakes. _

_I remembered the moment Lucy arrived in Magnolia. Well not the moment she arrived, but the moment I met her... I thought, 'that blond is hot.' Was I a real pervert? Meh, who cared? Then I remembered the moment I saw her first with Natsu. They both had the same look in their eyes, the look of someone who had something to hide, and who had just made a very nice friend. I still need to discover their secret, but they were so cute. When we had milkshakes, they sat next to each other, and when I left the table to go to the bathroom, I saw leg fighting under the table. Then at my place, when we played truth or dare, and she had to kiss him, she definitely fell in love with him._

_Lucy, Natsu, thanks for making me realise what love is, and I'm sorry that I remembered all of that, so I'm afraid, I have to blame you. It's your fault my life is the way it is now, couldn't it of been like it was them? I knew shit was going on between Gray and me, but still, I had my dad! But because of you, that changed! I spent my childhood fatherless!_


	35. UPDATES-Do you want more kissy stuff?

Hiya doods! Sorry, not a chapter :S but it is an announcmet!

**Halloween special, extra long, to be published on the thirtieth!**

**Here is a summary ;)**

At a sleepover, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Cana and Erza, decide to shoot a vampire film, but not one of those soppy romance ones, a _proper _one, blood sucking-ness, creepy girls, sexyness, and of course, NaLu! With fights between Cana and Natsu, and having to practicaly make out in front of everyone _twice, _will our Lucy survive the night?

I hope you like the sound of it! Also, if you are a homophobe, then I should warn you there is a light touch of CanaxLucy, because why not? XD And there is more kissy kissy nonsense, but they are teens, and teens often think about kisssy kissy nonsense, so it should hopefully work^^ **PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE TIRED OF THE KISSY KISSY NONSENSE! XD**

I hope you're liking the fic, and thanks again for being such lovely biscuits, and following the fic ^^ (seventy! OMFG, srs you like this?! Thanks ^^)

Endless bisous, from Roji :*


	36. Halloween special-Vampire's Bite!

**YO! So, Halloween! OOO! I love halloween! Here is a special, so just to let you know, in this, Lucy and Natsu are together, Cana knows, but Gray doesn't, or Erza. Enjoy ^^**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

SPECIAL CHAPTER

It was one of those rare stormy evenings in Magnolia. We were at one of Cana's sleep overs, watching a lacrima film **(?)**,which was kind of creepy. It was on pause. At the sleep over was me, Natsu, Erza, Cana (obviously), and Gray. Everyone else was at home, or at each others house, which was the case for Levy and Gajeel. Juvia wanted to come, but her and Cana had had a fight over something.

Cana was getting snacks and drinks from the kitchen. We were in her room, where the projector was. The cushions and duvet covers were on the floor, where we lay, or sat. I was leaning against the bed, my legs outstretched. Natsu was next to me, Lying on his stomach, Erza was sitting crosslegged, Cana was sitting crosslegged too, and Gray was lying on his side.

"Come on, Cana!" Gray called.

"Alright, alright." She said, as she bought in crisps and probably beer. She sat down in her usual place, and we all threw ourselves on the crisps. She pressed the play button, and the scary music began to play again. The guy was walking along in the church, and he saw the girl on the altar, presumably dead.

"Now watch as she levetates." Natsu said, we all shhhed him. The girl rose. "Look, he's gonna say her name now." Natsu continued. I kicked him slightly. The guy screamed her name. "Now she's gonna fall back down, and become a vampire!" He said, baring his teeth.

"Shut up!" Gray said. The girl fell down, and crouched down, before baring fangs at the guy, as he ran, but she was to quick.

"Now comes the usual sexy moment of all vampire films." Natsu said.

"Lucy, quick him harder." Erza said. I did.

"Ouch!" He said, tutting, and looking up at me. I smiled. He grinned, and winked, I winked back. The vampire girl was walking towards the guy, in a model like way. He was afraid and sat down in one of the benches of the church, and looked in horror, as she sat on his knees, facing him, and bit her lip, before kissing his neck, then-

"Bite!" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" We all sighed.

"What? It's so predictable. The male vampires do practically the same thing!" He said.

"Have you seen this one before?" I asked him.

"No, I just watch loads, vampires are awesome." He said.

"No, he just watches it for the sexy bit because he's not intelligent enough to watch p-"

"Gray!" Erza said.

"I'm serious! Vampires are great." He said, as the girl on the screen sucked his blood in a very...adult...way.

"I would love to act as one." Cana said. "Blood sucking she-devils enticing not so bad looking males...better than maybe even a good Leffe." She said, licking her lips.

"You know, we could make one?" Erza said.

"What?" Natsu, Gray and I asked in unison.

"Oh my god Erza that's a brilliant idea! I probably have my father's filming camera somewhere! And make up, I'm sure you have costumes, and for a setting-"

"I have a pretty good attic and big house." Erza said. "And Rob is out." She said.

"Excellent. Who is who?" Natsu said.

"Dibs on vampire at the beginning." Cana said.

"Lucy can be the girl who's transformed." Erza said.

"Hold on two seconds." I said, holding up my hands. "Are you actually going to do that? As in, _that?_" I said, pointing at the screen. Everyone was quiet for a second as they watched the scene.

"Sure. Why not?" Cana finally said.

"Because it's not very...modest..." I said, blushing.

"Ah, poor innocent Lucy..." Cana said.

"She's not as innocent as you think." Natsu said, letting the words slip out. Cana laughed.

"What has gone on between you two?" Gray said.

"Um...nothing, she listens to hard rock sometimes, that's all." He said. I kicked him. "And she's violent." He added. I kicked him again. My mind veered off to the cabin, and got lost in a daydream. Wow...

"Okay, so we have the two guys, but one problem." Erza said.

"What?" Cana asked.

"We have to decide which guy has which girl." She said. "If we're going to do _that_, then we will need everyone to be cool with it. Gray?" She said.

"Fine. We're all friends, after all." He said, cool as a ever. He did kiss Cana for nothing.

"Natsu?" Erza said.

"Depends." He said, and shot me a sideways glance.

"On what?"

"On who gets who." He said, crossing his arms. Not discreet at all.

"Don't worry, you can have Lucy, I'll have Gray." Cana said, laughing.

"I didn't mean-"

"So that's settled, Lucy?" Erza asked. I had already kissed Natsu, and done more than what was playing.

"Okay." I said.

"And I'll film." Erza said.

"So what happens first?" Cana asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get to my house, come on, let's go." Erza said, getting up.

"Okay, I'll just get my stuff from the kitchen, I forgot my coat in there." I said, going. It was dark, and I couldn't find the light switch. My eyes adjusted, and I went into the dark kitchen. My coat was on the far side, hung on the hook by the wall. I walked over, and started to get it.

"Bite!" Someone said, holding me against the wall, and playfully biting my neck.

"Natsu! You scared me..." I said, turning around. He held me against the wall, by putting his hands around my wrists.

"So, you're going to be a sexy vampire? I will pretend that I have never imagined that." He said, before quickly kissing me.

"Pervert." I laughed, before kissing him again.

"Hey! You two! Come on, unless you want them to catch you!" Cana said from the doorway. We jumped, scared, and awkwardly broke apart.

"Yep, sorry, coming." I said.

It was dark outside, and windy, also rainy, with lightning and thunder, very cliché. We ran through the storm, getting to Erza's house in a short amount of time. It was big, like a mini mansion, and grand, with a lot of trees sheltering the path that went up to the front door. She opened it, and we all sighed in relief as we dripped off on the door mat. Erza went around turning all the lights on, revealing a high ceiling, and what looked like a greeting hall. Opposite of us was a grand staircase, and a chandelier.

"This is gonna be perfect." Cana smiled. "Erza, come on, let's find outfits."

"Wait a second." Natsu said. "Let's do a teenage twist."

"That could be a good idea." Erza said.

"Yeah, here's the story. Three friends have been invited over to have a sleepover, so Natsu, Lucy and me, but instead of our friend, we find a creepy girl who let's us in. Natsu and I settle down upstairs, but we here the scream of our friend, and we rush downstairs, to find Cana drinking Lucy's blood changing her- "

"Doesn't that mean that Cana will have to do _that _with Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Shut up. So yeah, Cana is changing Lucy, but she sees the two boys. She gets mad, and runs after me, so, during that time, Lucy becomes a sexy vampire-"

"Stop saying she's-" Natsu started, but Gray continued.

"But she seems dead, so Natsu rushes towards her, only for her to sit up, and walk towards him, Natsu is a scared, vulnerable male, he is her first kill, I'm sure some vampire sexiness can find it's way there." Gray said. "So, after that, we go back to me and Cana,and she changes me, another excuse for some vampire sexiness." He said. We stared at him

"You've put a lot of thought into it, haven't you?" I finally said.

"It's going to be excellent." Erza said. "Okay! At first, the scary girl will be in a night dress, to add to the creepy, messed up hair, and pale skin..." she said, going upstairs. Cana followed her upstairs.

When she had her costume on, we had to go outside. Erza finally said, "Action!"

We knocked at the door. Cana opened, looking blood thirsty and creepy.

"U-um hi?" Natsu said, as he shielded himself from the rain.

"Hello." She said, monotonously, but looking at him with some kind of lust. _If she even tries to touch him, even in the film, I will personaly make sure she get's the idea he's mine. _I thought.

"Is Carl here? We're his friends, we've been invite for a sleep over." I said.

"He is not here." She said.

"Where is he?" Gray asked.

"Somewhere." She said.

"Okay...who are you?" Natsu asked.

"His sister." She said.

"Will he be back?" I asked. She stopped, and looked at me for a while.

"Yes. Come in." She said. We walked in.

"Cut!" Erza said. "Next shot, as the boys settle down in their room. You can have a break, Cana and Lucy." She said, we nodded, and went into the kitchen, as the others went upstairs.

"This is way to cool!" I said.

"I know, these costumes! And we can actually be proper sexy vampire girls!" She said.

"We can bite people!" I said, we jumped up and down excitidely.

"So...how are you and Natsu doing?" She asked, as we settled down.

"I think you saw the answer to that not so long ago." I said, laughing.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Does Natsu have a fetish?" She asked, laughing.

"W-what? Cana, we've been going out for like , three days! You can't expect us to do _it _in the first hour of being together!" I said, blushing.

"You don't need to of had sex to know if someone has a fetish. I just thought that he may be kinda kinky, because of all this vampire stuff that he's in to." She said. Something clicked in my mind.

"Now that you mention it..." I said, putting my hand up to my neck, remembering all the licks bites, and kisses he had placed there. He had even run his nails along there once, kind of tickling but scratching at the same time...

"You two! Next scene is dinner!" Erza called. We laughed, and rushed upstairs.

There was a long table in the dining room. Natsu, Gray and I sat in a row, in front of Cana, who was dressed in a deep red dress, like the lady of the house or something.

"Sooo...when will Carl be back?" Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow." She said, keeping the same tone, and looking at me.

"Where are your parents?" Gray asked.

"Gone." She said, still looking at me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Somewhere." She said. She kept her stare fixed on me. There was a silence.

"What's your name?" Gray asked.

"Victoria." She said.

"Nice to meet you. That's Thomas, Elizabeth, and I'm Harry." he said.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink wine?" I asked, trying to make funny conversation.

"It's not wine." She said.

"Well...thanks for the meal, I'm off to bed." Natsu said.

"Same here." Gray said. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, getting up as well.

"Elizabeth." Cana said.

"Yes, Victoria?" I asked.

"Come with me." She said. I nodded.

"Cut, okay next, shot, Cana, Lucy? You fine with it?" Erza asked.

"It's a film, I'm fine with it." Cana said. I hesitated.

"Lucy?"

"Aw, poor Lucy, all innocent again." She said, ruffling my hair.

"It's not that. Fine. But don't get any ideas, Cana, I know you." I said. She laughed. I shot an apologetic glance at Natsu, who was frowning.

"Okay, so you here a scream from the cellar, and you run down, because you recognise it as Elizabeth's, and you find Victoria, biting Elizabeth. Cana, you know what to do, and Lucy, just stay still, okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I said.

"Alright, here are the biting props." She gave Cana a pair of false teeth, and a weird pastille, like a sweet, but made of rubber.

"When you bite her, just burst this, and fake blood should come out. It doesn't taste of anything, it's okay. But remember to do all the sexy vampire jazz." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said.

"Okay, go downstairs, I've set up a sort of altar." She said. We nodded, and went downstairs, while Erza filmed the shot of the boys hearing the scream. I changed into the nightgown.

"Will Natsu kill me for this?" She asked, once we were alone.

"If you keep it pure acting, you should survive." I said, laughing.

"I'm warning you, I'm not holding back." She said. We laughed. I got the signal to scream, I did, high pitched, and drawn out. Erza shouted cut, and they moved down.

"Okay, so boys, hide behind the door as you watch, Cana, on top of Lucy." She said. I lay down on the altar, and Cana sat on top of me, a leg each side. She held my wrists down.

"Sorry." She said.

"Action!" Erza said.

I made a terrified face as Cana laughed evily, before looking down at me, and licking her lips.

"And so we grow!" She said, and threw her head back, laughing.

"Help me!" I said.

"Shh, shh, Elizabeth, wasn't it? Enjoy." She cooned, and kissed me. I had only kissed two people before, Natsu and Tristan, but Cana was ranked second, she had a delicate touch, and soft lips.

"Cut!" Someone said. She stopped kissing me.

"What Natsu!?" She said, angry.

"You're not doing it right." He said.

"Since when are you the kissing expert?" She said.

"I know vampires, and I know how to kiss on stage, remember?" He said.

"Tsch..." she said, as he walked over. I just lay there, minding my own business...

"You need to tilt your head ever so slightly towards the camera." He told her. "And stop kissing my girlfriend so much." He said under his breath.

"Should Lucy tilt her head too?" She asked, then whispered "It's a film Natsu, afterwards, she's all yours."

"Yeah, she should." Natsu said. "If you even think about doing anything else-"

"So we tilt our heads, got it. Anything else?" I said. "I am here, you know." I sighed.

"No that's all." He said, and walked back, followed by the confused expression of Gray and Erza.

"Okay, back to the scene, from the top. Action!" She said. We repeated our lines, the it came to the kissing again. Cana tilted her head gently, and kissed me again. I acted like I was struggling, and a helpless damsel, and she rocked her hips, looking like a thirst crazed vampire. I was almost making out with Cana. Oops. I screamed when she stopped kissing me, letting me breath at last.

"Shush dear, I'll make you strong, don't worry." She said, before letting one of my wrists go. Being the scared, naive, Elizabeth, I didn't move. She stroked an area of my neck, and then breathed on it. Her breath tickled, and she licked it. I didn't want her to. That was Natsu's territory. She pretended to bite, piercing the small pastiile. The blood went everywhere, some made a nice effect on my neck.

"Holy shit!" Gray said. Cana lifted up her head, and saw the two boys looking at us. She snarled, and finished me off, before jumping off me, and chasing after Gray.

"Cut!" Erza said. "Well done, very sexy, congrats." She said. I got up.

"That's the last time I'm being bitten by a vampire." I said.

"You still have the Natsu sexy vampire scene." Cana said.

"It'll look better than that yuri." Natsu said. **Sorry, cutting on to say that yuri is girl on girl, yaoi is guy on guy, in case you didn't know^^**

"Hey! Just because-" Cana stared.

"Anyway! What do I do?" I said, not letting her say anything.

"Cana, go and do Lucy's make up for being a vampire, remember-"

"Yeah, pale, red lips, enticing eyes, I know." She said, dragging me up the stairs.

"Wait up, shouldn't I have a blood thing?" Natsu said.

"For what?" Gray asked.

"Spitting up blood, nice gory effect." He said.

"Guess so, go with them." Erza said. We went upstairs to the bathroom, where Cana locked the door, so that only the three of us could listen.

"What the heel was that?!" Natsu said.

"What?" Cana asked.

"All of that! You went a bit overboard with all the licking!" He said.

"Hey! It was acting!" Cana said.

"I bet you enjoyed that! You took advantage over the situation!" He said back.

"I know she's your girlfriend, but seriously, don't be so overprotective!' She said.

"Hey! I am here!" I said, standing up between them. "Natsu, as far as I'm concerned, that was just acting, and it meant nothing." I said, he crossed his arms. I leaned up near his ear. "Come on, is that anywhere near what we've done?" I whispered. He laughed. He kissed me quickly.

"All sorted out? Come on, I have some make up to do." Cana said.

After the make up, I did look like a vampire. Pale, messy hair, and red lips. Erza congratulated Cana on her work, and I lay back down on the altar, this was the moment I was looking forward to...

"Okay, so you bite Natsu, and remember, it's delicious to you, like nothing you've ever tasted before, so yeah, do the sounds." Erza said.

"What, like?"

"Yes, like." She said. I blushed.

"Okay. Are you ready? Positions, and action!" She said.

Natsu came running in.

"Elizabeth!" He said. "Elizabeth!" He was halfway up the aisle. I raised up, sitting down, my back completely straight. "Eli...zabeth?" He said, scared. I crouched into a ferral position, and bared my fangs. He acted sacred. I had to hand it to him, he was an amazing actor. He stepped back, as I walked off, and moved towards him, like a model. He knocked into one of the chairs, and could only stare in fright as I sat on his lap, facing him, biting my lip.

"W-what are you?" He said.

"Shhh..." I said, putting a finger on his lips. I licked my own. "My first meal, how delectable..." I said, in the most velevity voice I could muster. I replaced my finger with my lips, kissing him, like a vampire, thirstily, opening his mouth with my tongue, making sure I was in charge. I unbuttoned the shirt he had on, revealing most of his neck. He had took his scarf off. I ran my tongue down his neck, to his jugular, where I kissed, as he acted faint, and powerless. I rocked my hips, like Cana had done, but a bit more crazed-vampire like. .

I leant near his ear, so the others couldn't hear.

"We will have to do this off camera sometime..." I said, and kissed the other side of his neck, so that the camera couldn't see his lips move.

"Definitely." He replied. I moved to the other side of his neck, kissing it. "Elizabeth..." he said, acting again.

"No, not Elizabeth, _vampire._" I said, raising my head, bearing my teeth, and biting the red bulb. Blood flooded my mouth, and I pretended to suck, as he bit his own thing, pretending to cough up blood. I made gasping sounds, like when you drink to fast, and put my hands in his hair, pulling his head to the side. I lifted my head up to the sky, laughing in pleasure. The blood from the sachet had gone down my chin, creating what I presumed was a nice affect. I licked my lips, moaning in pleasure. I hoped that the pale powder was so thick it concealed my blush.

"Cut!" Erza finally said. We had forgotten about them. They were staring at us. I couldn't tell what the look on there face was.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Erza said.

"I'm kind of jealous..." Gray said.

"Should of chosen a better vampire, Gray." Natsu laughed. I got off him.

"You just kissed with tongues." Gray said.

"So what? We have to for the play, anyway." Natsu said.

"But it was _hot_!" Cana said. We laughed.

"I'm surprised you two aren't blushing." Gray said.

"I have tons of white powder on." I said as an excuse.

"Do you even know me?" Natsu said.

"Good excuses." Gray said. "Right, you two are done for a while, go and rest or something, now it's my go with Cana." He said, smiling.

"Don't push your luck." Cana said. "Wait in the kitchen, you two. Erza will call you when we are done."

"I'm the director here. But what she said." Erza replied. We nodded and walked of. The kitchen was downstairs, and an old fashioned one, with stone walls. I sat on the counter, and Natsu dragged a chair in front of me.

"You make an amazing vampire." He said.

"Thanks, you're a surprisingly good victim." I replied, laughing.

"When are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"Whenever you want." I replied.

"No, whenever _you _want." He said back.

"Okay, let's make them guess." I said, smiling evily.

"I like the sound of that." He said, grinning. Even though things had changed between us, he still grinned. When I first came here, I despised that grin, but know, I loved it, so much.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you enjoy what Cana was doing?" He asked. The question left me silent for a while. Did I enjoy it...?

"We're not still going on about this?" I sighed.

"Just, answer me, am I not good enough for you?" He asked.

"Natsu...are you thinking that I'm not ready for a long term relationship?" I said.

"No..."

"I am, and I didn't enjoy it, I wanted that to be you, not Cana. She's ranked second on my list." I said. He looked confused.

"Who's first?"

"You, dummy." I said, smiling and sliding off the counter. I leant down near him, and kissed him. He put his hand on my waist, and stood up. He pushed me back against the counter, kissing me like I had kissed him, like a blood thirsty vampire.

"So are you ready?" I said, between breaths.

"For what?"

"A long term relationship."

"If it's with you, then yes, a thousand times." He said, before kissing me again. My hands had just placed themselves on his neck, and his hands were on my lower back. He put his right hand in the knook of my knee, bringing it up to his waist, before lifting me back up onto the table top, where he stood between my legs. He put his right hand on my shin, and slid it up, pushing the night dress up with it, until he was at my thigh, were he stroked. I put my hand on his jawbone, realing him in closer, stroking the back of his neck. I ran my hand along his collar, and found the buttons, unbuttoning them , revealing more of his neck. He did that thing, when we broke apart for a second, and he would bite my lower lip.

"Lucy...why?" He sighed.

"Why what?" I said, kissinng him straight after.

"Why are you just so..." he said, when we broke apart again.

"So what?" I asked, smiling.

"No, I can't find the word." He said, and went back to kissing me. His hand was still on my upper thigh, stroking, drawing little circles. He ran his finger higher and higher. He stroked my inner thigh, sending shivers all over my body.

"Natsu..." I said, and took his wrist, moving his hand. It was nice, but maybe a bit to close.

"You like it." He said, but still resigned to stroking where he was before. "Anyway, it's my go to be a vampire." He said, and put his left hand in my already messed up hair, pulling my head gently backwards. He took his right hand of my thigh, and felt the collar of my nightdress, unbuttoning the buttons, revealing quite a bit of my chest. I was breathing quickly, almost panting, my eyes closed and lips parted. He stopped unbuttoning, and stroked my neck, near my vein. "Ask me to bite you." He said.

"I did not think you were into that stuff..." I said.

"No, I'm not, but I am just now." He said, and leant closer on my neck, breathing right near it. "_Ask_ _me_." He wispered.

"Please...please bite me." I said, there was something so nice, asking, and then being given. He bit my neck, sometimes licking, sometimes nibbling, sometimes just kissing. Natsu slid his left hand down my neck, and held my left breast in his hand, squeezing gently.

"Did I say you could?" I said, slapping it away.

"I'm the vampire here, you're the vulnerable female." He said, putting it back.

"Fine, just this once." I said. He squeezed, massaging, it was actually kind of nice, _amazing_, in fact. If it wasn't for my stupid bra... I heard him groan, as he kissed more ferouciously, leaning closer, pushing me back. He was stroking everywhere, like he was more rushed, like he had a time limit, he pulled my hips closer towards his, but still pushed my upper body away, pulling my head back more, breathing faster, stroking faster, palming faster, until, he stopped. He just stopped.

"Natsu?" I asked, as he let my head go. He took his hands of me, letting me sit back up.

"Yeah, sorry, I think we should stop there." He said, buttoning my night dress back up.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, taking my hands of his neck. He was flushed, now that I thought of it, my cheeks sort of burnt as well...

"Any more, and we might just take making out to a new level." He said. I understood, but still felt a bit disapointed. "Besides, if we continue I might have to take you back to my place and kiss you till-"

"Stop right there!" I said, before he started to tell me what he was imaginig, I already knew what I was imaging...

"Sorry." He said. "Just, you have such an effect on me..."

"What? Showing that little perverted side you have?" I laughed, buttoning his shirt up.

"Hey, I'm not a per-"

"I didn't say you were, but you have a perverted side, and I'm not complaining about it." I said. He grinned. "Hold on, you have a bit of my lipstick-" I was just about to wipe the lipstick of, when we were plunged into complete darkness. I slid off the countertop.

"W-what's going on?" I said.

"Power cut, I think." He answered.

"Where are you?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Here."

"That doesn't really help."

"Here." He repeated, grabbing my hand.

"You guys!" He shouted. "What's going on!" But there was no answer.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said, walking towards the door. I pushed it, but it wouldn't move. "It's not moving!" I said. Our eyes had become slightly used to the dark, and we could see the vague shape of everything.

"You're not pushing hard enough." He said, and pushed, but it didn't budge for him either.

"Hey! Guys!" I shouted, getting more and more scared. We heard something, like a rustle of clothes, behind us.

"H-hey, who's there?" I said.

There was a quick clanging of pots, like as if one fell onto the ground.

"Oy! It's not funny anymore!" Natsu said.

The tap started running.

"Serioulsy!" I said. Natsu held me close to him, he could probably here I was scared, but just being closer to him made me feel braver. We saw something, a silhouette, run from one shadow to another.

"Stop it!"Natsu said. There was a bang on the door behind us, I screamed quickly.

"Hey! You two! Open the door! Something's wrong with Erza!" Gray shouted.

"We can't, it's jammed!" I shouted back, not taking my eyes of the shadow.

"Push then!" Cana shouted.

"There somebody in here!" Natsu shouted.

"Who? Erza is upstairs, Gray and I are here!"

"We don't know!" I said, but I jumped out of my skin when I saw something fly at me. It hit the door, and stayed there. I put my hand on it, and pulled it out.

"Natsu, they're throwing knives at us." I said.

"Hey!" He shouted, as the silhouette walked towards us, holding the unmistakable shape of a carving knife.

"Aaaaannnd, on!" The person shouted. The lights switched back on, and we saw the person who was standing in front of us.

"Erza?" We said in unison. She was laughing, extremally hard. Gray and Cana were laughing from the other side of the door.

"They were terrified! That was great!" She said.

"Hold on, that was all a joke?" I said.

"I hate you." Natsu said. Erza just stood there, laughing her head off.

"You threw a knife at me." I said.

"I know, and I could see that I was going to miss you."

"It was dark."

"Instinct." She said, shrugging.

"You relied throwing a knife at Lucy, on _instinct?_" Natsu said. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Lucy?!" He said.

"Sorry, it's just too funny!" I said.

We walked out in the hall, where Cana and Gray were. Erza was looking at Natsu weirdly. She walked over to Gray, and wispered something in his ear, he then wispered something in Cana's ear. She laughed

"Hey Natsu?" She said.

"What?" He said, still annoyed.

"Were you kissing Lucy?" She asked.

"W-what? No!" He said.

"Well then why is lipstick smudged all over your mouth?" She said. I looked up. There were traces of lipstick around his lips. I had forgoten about wiping it off...

"Lucy's lipstick is smudged too." Gray added.

"Shit!" I said, wiping my mouth.

"Guilty!" Gray laughed. Natsu and I looked at each other, blushed, and continued wiping our mouths.

"So you were kissing!" Erza said.

"That cat's out of the bag, you might as well tell them." Cana said. Erza and Gray looked expectantly at us.

"Yeah, we're together? So what?" Natsu said, blushing.

"Oh my flippin' god, Natsu is blushing." Gray said.

"Shut up, ice cream!"

"Since when?" Erza asked.

"Our birthday." I replied.

"Three days...Has Natsu done anything bad to you what so ever?!" Erza said, using her death glare.

"W-what?"

"Hey!"

"N-no, he hasn't! Honestly, it's fine, Erza." I said.

"Why does Cana know?" Gray asked.

"She caught us kissing." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" I hissed at him.

"Well, congratulations. Why didn't you tell us?" Erza asked. She was suspicous.

"It was funny." I said.

"So when Cana said that you had been kissing..." Gray said. "And we thought she was just joking..."

"Yes, they were actually kissing." She said.

"How?" He asked. Natsu and I stood there, awkwardly, as Cana started to explian how we kissed.

"This is hilarious." Natsu said, not seeming in the slightest bit amused.

"Let's kiss, that should shut them up." I said. He nodded, and took my waist, pulling me towards him. He smiled at me, and kissed me.

"Yep, the're kissing." Cana said. Gray and Erza were on the spot.

"That shut them up." I said, laughing.

"More." Natsu said. I sighed, but kissed him all the same.

"Erza, let's join the party, kiss me." Cana said. Erza probably threw her a deathstare.

"Hey, you two! Can you stop! We have a vampire film to edit!" Gray said, pushing us apart. We laughed.

But then, all of a sudden, the lights went out.

"Who was it that time?" I asked, sighing.

"Lucy, were all here." Cana said.

"Oh." I said.

"Powercut." Gray said.

"Do you have candles?" Cana asked Erza.

We set ourselves up in Erza's room, and spent the rest of the night telling each other creepy stories, and eating snacks. Because we were all fifteen, drinking was legal, so we also drank some nice wine Erza had found in the cellar.

"We should do this every year." I said.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"Next year though, let's try and do a zombie film." Cana laughed.

It was nice, I was able to lean onto Natsu as he put his arm around me, we didn't have to be secret anymore.

"Are you two going to tell everyone else?" Gray asked.

"We'll make them guess, like you two, it's fun." I said.

"Anyway, who feels like watching _Mama_?" Cana asked.

**Hope you enjoyed! So, for the sake of the fic, let's just say that there was a magical day that appeared after Sunday, which was that day, but next chapter will still be sunday, then it will be monday,'kay? Hope you enjoyed again, and Happy Halloween! Bisous, from Roji :***


	37. Chapter 28-Goodbye, Felicia

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long :S Next chapter will be EXTRA LONG! Instead of chapter thirty being EXTRA LONG! BISOUS :* **

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

"Come on, everyone, quick march!" Erza commanded us, as we were just waking up. I wasn't all there, and yawned, while everything came back to me.

Natsu.

Loves.

Me.

Kissing.

Moonlight.

Wow.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, as everything came crashing down at once.

"What?" Levy asked, as she was sleeping next to me.

"N-nothing!" I said. "I was just in the middle of a-a d-dream." I said.

"Okay, well come on, were going shopping today!" She said, packing her stuff. Since it was the prom in four days, we had to get dresses. I looked across the fire, where the boys were sleeping, and Erza was walking over there, ready to shout the same thing.

"Come on! Boys! Awake!" She yelled. They all jumped up, Gray jerked up into an upright position, and yelled "Cheesecake!"

Everyone looked at him, as he slowly became aware that he wasn't dreaming about...cheesecake...anymore.

"Okaaaayyyy, anyway, let's go." Cana said, packing her stuff up.

"Hold on, Natsu's not waking up again. Gray?" Erza said.

"Sure." He replied, and walked over to where he was sleeping, before kicking him awake.

"Gah! Gray you bastard! Let's fight! I'll-oooohhhhh..." Natsu said, as he woke up propely, I guessed he was having the same remembering moment as me.

"Pack." Erza said, and went back to her neatly packed bag. Natsu looked over at me from the campfire, and smiled, as did I, probably blushing.

We left the clearing, at a quick march led by Erza. Levy was sticking to me, chatting about what dress she wanted to buy for the dance, and what colour would suit her, what cut would suit me...which meant I couldn't speak to Natsu, but when we could, we exchanged smiles. While half listening to Levy, my mind always veered off to last night, the cabin, the feel of his skin against mine, the kisses, the breathing, the heartbeats, the-

"Lu-chan, are you listening?" She asked, making me snap out of my daydream.

"Uh, yes, sorry." I said.

"Honestly, it's like the forest changed you." She said. I heard Natsu laughing some meters behind us.

"Yeah, she's been in the clouds all morning." Mira said.

"Probably drunk." Cana said.

"I'm not! Besides, I'm just still tired from yesterday, long night..." I said.

"Yeah, all that singing..." Erza said.

"You didn't do any..." Juvia sighed.

"Nearly home, come on." Natsu said, walking to the front of the group. As he passed me, he whispered something in my ear discretely.

"I'll be in your room." He said.

"Okay." I whispered back, laughing and smiling.

We got home in time for lunch, said our goodbyes, and walked off to our houses. Cana was with Natsu and me.

"So, you two." She said.

"What about us two?" I said.

"Did you make out last night or what?"

"Yes." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" I said, elbowing him.

"Meh, don't worry, it'll get even better, trust me." She said, laughing and mainly speaking to me.

"Tsch... You are such a-" I started scolding Natsu.

"Lovable boyfriend?" He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Boyfriend...you're my boyfriend..." I said, letting it sink in.

"Didn't you notice after last night? Sheesh, Lucy..." he said, staring confused at me.

"You're my boyfriend! Natsu Dragneel is my boyfriend! _My _boyfriend!" I said, taking his hands and jumping about. His expression changed.

"And Lucy Heartfilia is my girlfriend! Lucy Heartfilia is my girlfriend! Mine!" He said, jumping up and down with me. I hugged him, and he hugged me.

"God, you're crazy aren't you?" Cana said. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it, see you later today, Lucy, remember it's the play tommorow."

"Sure, bye!" I said, after having stopped jumping.

"I'll see you in two seconds." Natsu said, running off to his house. I smiled, and walked to mine, entered, closed the door behind me, and leant against it, smiling.

"Lulu? Are you home?" Obba asked.

"Yes! How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, was it nice?" She said, coming out from the kitchen with an apron on.

"It was excellent! I'll just be unpacking in my room." I said, rushing off to it. I opened my door, and found Natsu, lying on my bed.

"Yo." He said.

"I saw you thirty seconds ago, and you're saying hello?" I said.

"I'm saying hello as your official boyfriend." He said, getting up, and bowing, as I laughed.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"Let them guess." He said.

"Okay, by the way, last night was probably my faviroute night of all." I said, feeling my cheeks go slightly pink.

"It was mine too, thanks. I will remember that cabin." He said, laughing. I sat on my bed, he sat next to me.

"Are you going to the school dance?" I asked him.

"Are you?" He said.

"Yes."

"Then I am too." He answered, and kissed me, I kissed him back. It was with tongues. Once again, I mentaly praised him for being such an excellent kisser. He placed his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Lulu, do you need-Well well well..." I heard Obba say, as she opened the door to my room, interupting our kissing, we broke apart, and blushed.

"Um-t-that wasn't-" I stuttered

"Y-yeah, we were just..." Natsu tried to find an excuse. "Not kissing?" He tried. Obba laughed.

"It's fine you two, just warn me next time a boy is in your room, Lulu. And do you have any washing? Forget it, I'll ask you later." She said, still laughing, and closed the door, only to re-open it. "No coming in here after six p.m.!" She said to Natsu, and then closed the door again, this time propely.

"That was really embarassing, and what kind of an excuse in 'not kisssing?'" I said, laughing.

"Whatever." He said back, and kissed me more.

"Come on, of you go, I need to meet the girls in town, I'll see you later." I said, finalty tearing myself away from him.

"When's later?" He said. I laughed.

"Go." I said sternly. He went to the window, and jumped out. I got my stuff and changed my clothes quickly, before taking off.

"See you later, Obba, I'm off to town for a dress!" I said, rushing out.

"Okay, but Lucy?" She said.

"Yes?"

"You love Natsu?" She asked. She seemed...worried.

"Yes, a lot, more than I can say, actually." I said, truthfully.

"And he loves you?" She asked.

"Well, I hope so!" I said, laughing. She smiled.

"Remember that." She said. I nodded, and walked out, to Cana's house. We walked down to town, where we were meeting some girls.

I saw Erza first, because she was on top of Mira, fighting her.

"Lucy and Cana are here." She said, and got up.

"Lucy...new girl? The one that's always with Natsu?"A girl who had her back to me asked.

"Yes. Evergreen, right?" I said.

"Right in one." She said, and turned around to acknowledge me.

"Ever's going to choose our dresses, when you need a stylist, she the best you can get." Erza told me. The other girls there were Levy, Lisanna, and Bisca.

"You're going to choose a dress for all of us?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, everyone needs to be perfect." She said re-adgusting her glasses.

"She's also one of the organizers, along with Bickslow, Freed, and Laxus." Erza informed me.

"Oh..." I said, still didn't explain anything.

"So, I know this really good shop, let's go!" She said, and led us away. Levy walked next to me, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Levy-chan? What's up?" I asked her, she sighed.

"I don't know, but I do know..." she sighed.

"That doesn't really help me help you." I answered.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I guess we're both not making any sense." I said, we laughed.

"Howdy, Lucy, I met you quickly, but I haven't had a lot of time to chat with you, so, why do you stay with Natsu all the time?" Bisca asked, as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"It's because she liiiiiikes him!" A voice said behind us, everyone turned around.

"Felicia?!" I said. She had changed. For one, she wasn't wearing her shcool uniform anymore, and she was actually smiling. Also, her fringe was cut off, just leaving a strand of hair that hung over her left eye.

"We don't see you at school anymore." Bisca said.

"It's normal, I left." She said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"This." She said, and took her shirt off, revealing the cut out back of her t-shirt, and a green mark.

"Is that-"

"Fairy Tail?! You're a wizard?!" Evergreen said.

"Yes. I'm taking Lucy off you. Only for a second." She said.

"Um..okay." I said, and she dragged me away. Once we were sitting on a bench, she spoke.

"So." She said.

"So?" I asked.

"I thought you were becoming a wizard of Fairy Tail? You have magic, after all, you shouldn't be allowed to use it at school." She said. I sighed.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said.

"Tell you what?"

"What the deal with the black wings turning white, that woman Tristan turned into... all about that. You're super mysterious, Felicia." I said. She nodded.

"Fine. My magic, Aera, is wings. The wings represent ones soul. I had a secret that turned my soul black." She said.

"What was that?"

"My mother was part of a movement, something about a wizard called Zeref, and was devoted to it. I was born, and was brain washed with stuff about finding Zeref, and eliminating all powerless wizards to ensure that the world he will create will be powerfull. When I was ten, I had already killed people." She said. I felt a sudden chill run over my spine. "But then, I was sent to kill a man who I discovered was my father. He made me realise that there was a different world out there, not just Zeref, so I ran away, but my mother came after me, and I killed her, with my wings. I pushed her off a cliff with them." She said. She fiddled with her thumb nail. "I hadn't used my wings since that day I fought Tristan. And thanks to that, I was able to face my wings, and my soul turned white again, not black. It's thanks to you, Lucy." She said, and smiled at me. There was a pause.

"Well that was dramatic." Was all I coudl say. She laughed.

"I suppose, but, you know..."

"Why did you do those breathing things in the gym?"

"Meditation. It helps."

"Okay. I didn't realise you had such a sad past..." I said.

"Whatever, it's the past."

"Seriously, being brainwashed into killing people, and then your _father_!"

"I said whatever, it's in the past. Now tell me why you're lying. You have magic, but you're staying at school. You know, they have lessons at Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, yeah, but my friends are at Fairy High. I learn my magic in secret."

"You know, we could team up if you joined." She said. I felt guilty. "But I understand, after all, you and Natsu..." she laughed.

"We're just fr-"

"Don't even try, I know you like him, oh, speak of the devil." She said, and then, someone covered my eyes.

"Who is it?" They said.

"Please, I could recognise your voice anywhere, Natsu." I said. He laughed, and sat down next to me.

"Yo, Felicia, why don't we see you in school anymore?" He asked her.

"I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, now, and Lucy liiiiiiiikes you." She said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know, but what's all the stuff ab-" He said, being stupid once again.

"Hold on, you know?!" She said.

"Oops, I just let that slip." He said. "Yeah, we're in a relationship."

"Well, the next disciplinary student will have some trouble keeping an eye on you two." She sighed.

"Your name, it means happy, right?" I said.

"Yes. So?"

"Are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes. But I wanted to tell you something. I'm off on a job, and I'll be gone a long time, so I wanted to say thanks." She told me. I smiled.

"Goodbye, Felicia." I said.

"Bye, Lucy."

"I'll just sit here, like nobody knows me..." Natsu sighed.

"See you, Natsu, my life will be a lot simpler without having to drag you to the headmaster's office." She laughed. She got up, and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Natsu.

"Boys can go shopping too, you know. Besides, I need a suit for the prom type thing." He said, sighing.

"Very nice..." I laughed.

"Who are you going to dance with?" He asked, ignoring my teasing.

"Gray." I said. He snapped his head up, and looked angry. "Joke. You." I said, kissed his cheek, and walked off to the shop.

"Where were you?" Evergreen asked me when I arriced, as she handed Erza a dress.

"Sorry, Felicia spoke to me, then I bumped into Natsu."I said.

"Okay. Alright, you have blond hair, brown eyes, shapey figure..." She said, looking at me. "Nice legs" She added. I felt flattered, but self conscious. She looked through the racks, and picked out a floaty, ligt blue dress. It was knee high, and had a navy blue ribbon around the waist.

"Try this on." She said. I nodded, and went in to the changing rooms. When I looked at the mirror, I was impressed with Evergreen's choice. I knew I was immodest, and I tried not to be, but I couldn't help thinking that I looked good in it.

"Lucy, are you done?" I heard Levy ask, I opened the curtain. Levy was in a small orange dress, that was made of silk, and made her look cute and childish, it suited her a lot.

"You look nice! Gajeel will be happy." I laughed.

"That dress suits you too!" She said. Evergreen walked over towards us, and put her head to the side, examining us.

"Erza! Come and see what a good stylist I am!" She said. Erza walked over, she was in a short, black dress that showed off her shapes.

"I must admit, I would of never dared orange on Levy, and a gentle colour on Lucy..." She commented. Why did she sound so surprised when she said 'gentle'?!

"I think it gives an edge to Levy's hair, and as for Lucy, it brings out her eyes." She said. Levy and I just stood there awkwardly.

"What about this?" Cana said, as she walked out of the changing rooms. She had a purple and black lacy dress, that came down to her knees.

"Wow..." We all said.

"And me?" Bisca asked, as she walked out in a maroon strapless.

"Amazing... We all said again.

"This?" Lisanna asked, as she came out in a bright pink coktail dress.

"If you say something in unison one more time, I will have to kill you." Evergreen said.

"Look! We match!" Mira said, as she walked out in a long bright pink ball gown, her hair was down, and her gaze was soft, we sighed in amazment.

"Sighing counts!" Evergreen shouted.

The day passed by, and we walked home with our dresses. I took a long shower, and conditioned my hair, for once. The bathroom was all steamy due to the amount of hot water I had used, but it had worked it's magic. I felt completely relaxed.. I put my dressing gown on, and walked into my room. I picked up my pyjamas, and I about to unwrap my dressing gown, when I heard someone cat call. I jumped, and turned around to where it had come from. Natsu was hiding behind the door, so I wouldn't see him when I walked in. I blushed, and looked at him angrily, trying to find something that would cover me more.

"What on earth do you think you're doing! My curtains were closed!" I fumed. He laughed.

"I break rules, it's not my fault."

"Get out! I'm in my dressing gown, for crying out loud!" I shouted.

"I know, I can see that." He said, grinning coyly, I gasped in anger.

"I swear..." I said.

"What? You are still just as beautifull in a dressing gown." He said. I crossed my arms.

"The cheek of you..." I said, but sat on my bed, he sat next to me.

"Did you buy a dress?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Let's see?"

"Surprise surprise!" I said, playfully poking his cheek.

"Right!" He said angrily, and took my wrist, twisting it behind my back in one swift movement.

"Hey!" I said.

"Haha! You'll never beat me!" He laughed.

"Oh really...?" I asked, and used my other arm to pull down the shoulder of my dressing gown. I had my back to him, so he couldn't see the amount of chest that was showing.

"That's not fair." He said.

"Hmmm?" I asked, pushing my hair to the side, revealing more of my shoulder.

"Really not fair." He said, and let my arm go. I laughed, and pulled my dressing gown back up.

"It's the play tomorrow, do you remember your lines, Romeo?" I asked.

"I would remember them better if that dressing gown wasn't so concealing." He said, attempting to pull the shoulder down again.

"Honestly..." I laughed. "Away with you, get some rest." I said, opening my window.

"Fine, and you don't daydream about any cabins, 'kay?" He asked, kissed me, and went out of the window. I sighed, closed the curtains, and got my pyjamas on, then got into bed. That night, I slept very peacefully, no daydreams. I had the real thing.

_Silver opened the door to Lucy's room, and snuk in. Lucy always had the cover pushed down to her waist, she had done since she was little. Her pyjama top was riding up, revealing the scars on her abdomen. Silver took out the blade, and held it close to the scars. And, the room was filled with a silvery blue light, as the blade and the scars shown. Silver closed her eyes in sadness. The point was proven._

_"When do we tell them?" She asked Mokarov, once she was back in the kitchen. He sighed._

_"After this week. At the weekend."_

_"I'm still not comfortable with two kids going on-"_

_"Tell yourself this, they've already done it, right?" He answered._

_"Also, two teenagers, both in a relationship, at an inn, by themselves..."_

_"So? Let them for all I care, there old enough to make there own desicions."_

_"Okay, but still..."_

_"What choice do we have? If we are to stop this constant cycle, what choice do we have?" Mokarov said, sighed in anger, and left._

**Next chapter! EXTRA LONG! The play, the ball, the magic, and the other type of ball...**

**Bisous to you all :* from Roji**


	38. Chapter 29-An orange leaf

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted for aaaaaagggggeeeessss, I have been sick like a tiny...sick...dog... yeeeaaaah**

**I am an admin on a facebook page dedicated to Fanfiction! I need admins, if you are interested, it's called Fanfiction of the Biscuits, ****ADMINS NEEDED!**

**My beta reader Hetty-Chan has finally got a fanfiction account! Her user ame is...Hetty-Chan...you guessed it...**

**, anyways, extra long 5979 word chapter! Enjoy :)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

"The play. The play. The play." I said, as soon as I woke up.

"Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I said, as I ate my breakfast.

"Then have my lips, the sin they have took." I said, brushing my teeth.

"You kiss by the book." I said, packing my bag.

"Lulu, your friends are here." Silver said.

"Come hither, nurse, what is yond gentleman?" I said as Cana and Natsu came into my room.

"Give it a rest, Lucy, that way of speaking hurts my head." Natsu said.

"Though is an uneducated lousy...person..." I said, not finding a retort that was old english enough.

"Lousy person? Ha." He scoffed.

"Oy, Romeo, need I remind thee, that these are my bed chambers, and yonder gentleman seems to be trespassing!"

"Luce..." he said, blocking his ears. Cana and I laughed.

"So, when is it?" I asked her.

"Today."

"Yes, I know that, I mean at what time?"

"Straight after school."

"Okay, Natsu, does thee know thy lines?" I asked him. He put earphones in.

"Lucy, or should I say Juliet, how dare thee fratenise with a Montague?! I, Lady Capulet, your mother, should forbid thee!" She said.

"But mother o' mine! Even though my lover is a lousy person, Mine feelings are Romeo Montague's..." I said, playing along.

"Here, I'll make it simple. Yo, Juliet's mom!" Natsu said to Cana, removing one earphone.

"Yes, vulgar child?"

"I'll give you wiskey, and you give me your daughter." He said.

"Your on." She said, and pushed me. I fell onto the bed, landing on his chest. He put his arm around me, and smiled. I laughed.

"So, where is Capulet?" I asked. Bickslow, who was being my father, and Cana's husband, hadn't been walking in with us for a while.

"He's moved. He lives at the other side of town." She said, sighing. "Shame, I wanted a drink tomorrow..."

"You." Natsu said, tapping my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. I laughed, sat up, and kissed him.

"You two, come on." Cana said.

"Wait a second!" Natsu said, and kissed me again.

"Obba! Lucy and Natsu are kissing again!" She said.

"Honestly..." We heard her say, and walk down the corridor. I pushed Natsu away, and got off the bed.

"No we weren't. We're just going to school now." I said, picking up my bag. We walked to the door, and I was about to open it, when there was a knock. I opened, to find Sting.

"Hi, Lucy!" He said.

"Sting! What are you doing here at this time?" I asked. He had been visiting often, since the whole doppleganger Tristan thing.

"I came to see Obba, I wanted to know how she was doing." He said, leaning against the doorframe. **Yes, I am fangirling. **

"So cute..." Cana muttered.

"Hello, Sting, come in!" Obba said. He nodded, and walked past me. The hall was narrow, so I stood back on the wall, to leave him room to go past. He stopped, in front of me.

"Hey Lucy, have you ever been to the Golden Lion?" He asked. It was a restaurant down town.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Maybe we-"

"Nope, she's busy." Natsu said, and pushed me out the door. I heard Sting chuckle as Cana closed the door.

"Bastard..." Natsu muttered.

"Ha, that was funny." Cana said.

We arrived at school. The bell rung, first class, bioligie, it went by in a flash, next class, physics, excellent, Levy speaking time.

"Hi!" I said, sitting down next to her, she seemed down again. "Levy-chan?" I asked.

"Lu-chan, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Go ahead."

"If I lose my virginity, does that make me a slut?" She asked. The question surprised me.

"What? No, well, it depends..." I said. "But knowing you, it won't. Why?"

"What do you mean it depends?"

"If you do it with someone you don't love for the sake of it, then yes, and if you do it with someone you love, then no."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Gajeel asked me. He said he was okay with it, I said I didn't know." She replied.

"Levy-chan, you just said that like it was nothing!" I laughed.

"But I'm only fifteen...and it's kind of quick, isn't it?" She said.

"It's your relationship, you decide wether it's quick or not." I said. She smiled.

"You sound like as if you've been in a relationship." She laughed.

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"Will you tell him?" She asked me.

"Hmmm...okay, the formula to convert light years into-"

"Lu-chan, did you just change the subject?"

"Kilometers is d equals s, or c, times delta t. Or, distance-"

"Lu-chan!"

"Equals the speed of light per meter second, multiplied delta the time it get's there in seconds." I said. **If you haven't guessed it already, I love science ^^**

"You just changed the subject." She said.

"I did. Now, come on, let's finaly do some physics." I laughed.

"Lu-chan..." she said, looking suspiciously at me.

Lunch arrived, and I sat with Natsu, Erza, and Gray, who was staying out of the trouble between Juvia and Cana, whatever it was.

You two haven't really changed when you're around each other." Erza said.

"Why should we? We loved each other before, anyway, we just didn't tell one another." Natsu said.

"Aw, look at him using big words, it's amazing how quickly they grow." Gray teased.

"Shut up." Natsu said.

"Interesting..." Erza said.

"What is?" I asked.

"He said, 'we loved each other'. He was using the word 'love', not 'like', which is the term usually used with teenage romances."

"So?" Natsu said.

"It means you love each other propely, not just some teenage one shot, you really love each other." She said, smiling. I looked at Natsu, who looked at me, and grinned, I smiled back.

"Of course he would, after all, we are really in love." I said.

We finished lunch, Natsu and I went to the games room, it was always silent, and we could either catch a nap, or just chat. We sat on two of the red chairs, which were extremely comfy.

"Lucy?" He said, after silence.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too."

"No, I mean I really love you, as in, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want this to be over, ever, I don't want this to be a teenage romance." He said. My heart felt warm at the words. I knew that that was how I felt, but he had just managed to put that into words.

"Natsu, I couldn't imagine my future without you, I don't want a future without you, because I love you like I've never felt I ever could love someone." I answered. He looked into my eyes, I looked into his.

"Two years." He said.

"What?"

"I'll marry you." He said.

"Is this a proposal?" I smiled.

"No, just a promise." He said, and kissed me.

"Okay, I'll hold you to it." I laughed.

"I'll keep it." He laughed, and sat back in his chair. We heard the door open, and in came Mirajane.

"You two! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said, and grabbed us.

"Hey!" We both said.

"Come on! Didn't I tell you? The rest of school is of for the play staff! Last dresss rehearsal!" She told us, as we walked quickly to the theatre room.

After rehearsing, and not having enough time to get to the end, we all started to get nervous, as the sound of people filling the hall could be heard behind the curtains. The noise from the crowd died down, and the play started.

Mira had one role, the prologue. she walked on stage.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." She said, and was clapped as she walked off.

The start of the play went well, Natsu seemed to remember his lines when he was talking to Benvolio (Gray) and was not trying to hit him. It continued without flaw, and then, it was the famous balcony scene. I walked onto it, a platform behind a set decoration, and appeared at the 'window'. Romeo, or Natsu, saw me.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!" He said, exagerating his arm movements, and remembering his longest line. I smiled.

"Ay me!"

"She speaks!" He continued his lines.

When I said "Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Everyone clapped at the famous line.

The rest of the play went without trouble, if it wasn't for Levy the nurse tripping on her dress, and thus arrived the sad ending of the play. I was lying on the table, in a white dress, holding a bunch of white flowers in my hands. Romeo came onto the stage.

"Juliet! What cruel fate has led to thine death?" He said, as he ran towards my side, and hugged me.

"Lucy." He whispered. "I've forgotten my lines." He said.

I only managed to mutter "Improvise." Without anyone seeing my lips moving. He lifted himself.

"Thou path may have ended, mine love, but I canneth see the light on mine path. Thou were mine light..." he said. I heard the sound of him pulling the dagger. "I shall join thee in death." He said. I waited for the sound of falling, but I heard him whipser.

"Way too depressing."

Oh god.

This was bad.

"I shall live forth for mine love!" He said, throwing the dagger on the floor. "She gave me thine light! If I were to die, who would remember her? It is my task to remember her, and her sorry fate!" He declared. I heard muttering behind the curtains, and someone pushed Friar Jon (Elfman) onto stage.

"My lord! Juliet! She is not dead! But put under the influence of a potion!" He said, trying to keep up with the old english.

Well, hell with it. I stired, and sat up.

"Romeo? Wherefore art thou?" I asked, tiredly.

"Juliet!" He said, throwing himself into my arms. He pulled me from the table. ""Thou is alive!" He said.

"I do not doubt such a thing."

"I thought thee was dead."

"I thought thee knew the plan." I said.

"I love thee." He said.

"You kiss by the book." I repeated one more time, for comedic value, as he kissed me. It was the end of the show. Everyone clapped, cheered, stood up, as we kissed. I herd Elfman say "That was MANLY!"

All the actors and Mira walked on set, as we stopped kissing, we held everyone's hands, and bowed to the crowd, who still clapped.

We went backstage.

"What the HELL was that?" Erza asked, she looked angry.

"Amazing! That'a what it was!" Mira clapped, everyone looked at her. "You just made Romeo and Juliet become a better story!" She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, well done, Natsu!" I said, ruffling his hair. He smiled.

"Well done!" Levy said.

"Must admit..." Gajeel grumbled.

"You've done someting clever for once." Gray muttered.

"Thanks, but Lucy gave me the idea to improvise." He said.

"Shut up! All I said was improvise, you did everything!" I said, laughing.

"How does he kiss?" Levy muttered into my ear whilst everyone congratulated Natsu.

"Levy!" I laughed.

"Go on, how does he kiss?" She asked again. I sighed.

"Try to imagine that feeling when you put warm clothes on, and surprisingly soft lips, on your mouth." I said. She giggled.

"Wow, I envy you." She said.

"Go kiss Gajeel." I said. She laughed, but still went off.

I smiled, all was perfect.

"Hey." Gray said, as he leant against the table I was leaning against.

"Hi." I answered. He handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks." I said, and drank.

"You made a good Juliet." He said.

"Thanks, nothing compared to your Benvolio, though." I laughed. He smiled.

"I feel like we dont speak enough, Lucy." He said.

"What? You're one of my good friends! But, now you mention it..." I answered, remembering that we hadn't actually spoken much.

"Want to take a breath outside?" He offered. I nodded. We walked outside, and stood by the building, the air was fresh and crisp.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Magic." He said, I froze.

"W-why?" I asked, trying to act as non-suspicsiously as possible.

"Don't pretend. I saw your keys." He said. I sighed.

"God dammit." I said. "What are you going to do? Tell the headmaster? Chuck me out of school?" I asked.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Why would I do that? You're a good friend, after all." He said, smiling. "I'm going to show you something." He said.

"What?" I asked. He took his shirt off. "Gray! I know it's a habit, but seriously!" I said.

"Wait." He said. "Ul isn't my mother, and my lost brother isn't actually my lost brother, he's my lost classmate, and Ul is my teacher."

"What?"

"Just, look." He said, and put his fist on his palm. And then I felt it, magic power.

"Gray?" I asked. His brow furrowed, and the steam of ice appeared. His face relaxed, and appeared a little ice sculpture of a star. I stared open mouthed at the magical object, as it flew into my hand.

"Ice..." I said.

"Yes, my magic, Ice Make." He said. The star broke.

"You're a wizard?" I asked.

"Yes, and like you, I don't want to leave Fairy High. Cana's a wizard too, Card Magic, that's why we spend so much time together. Juvia thinks that it's a competition, so she's learning magic too." He said.

"No way? And all in secret?"

"Yes, like you, Lucy. It's nice to have someone who understands and isn't part of a love triangle." He said.

"T-that's okay." I said, shcoked at his kindness. I was even more shocked when he hugged me.

"Really, Lucy, thank you." He repeated. I smiled. He let go of me.

"Come on, Tabasco freak will be wondering where you are, and besides, you have a prom to attend." He smiled, leading me back in.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked at his statement.

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't have to do make up." He laughed. We walked back inside, and Natsu was indeed looking for me.

"Finaly! There you are! Everyone wants to see you." He said, grabbing me from Gray.

"What? Why does everyone want to see me?" I asked, as he pulled me towards the crowd.

"To congratulate you, for nailing one of the star roles." He said.

"Okay..." I said unsure. He dragged me into the crowd, and I was clapped. I blushed slightly.

"Well done Lucy! Now tell us how does Natsu kiss." Mira said, deadly serious.

"What? Are you really going to-"

"Fine! Natsu, tell us how Lucy kisses." She asked, and everyone murmmured in agreement. Natsu smiled at me, like he was babying me.

"Well, like a butterfly, gentle, soft, but quick." He said, everyone laughed.

"Shut up Natsu!" I said, hiting his elbow. He laughed.

We changed back into our normal clothes, got our possesions, and walked home, I was walking along with Cana and Natsu as usual.

"You two were great." She said.

"Thanks, your Lady Montague was brilliant." I answered.

"Lucy, I want to speak for a second." Cana said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Alone." She added, and stopped.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, 'kay?" I said, Natsu nodded, and continued walking.

"I think I know what it's about." I said.

"Yeah, Gray told me you were a wizard."

"Card Magic? How does that work?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know, like this." She said, and took out a card. "Storm!" She said, and threw it at a tree, which blew around like it was in a violent tornado.

"Wow..." I said. "Isn't it dangerous, doing it out here? People might see..." I said. We were walking through the forest, a quick shortcut.

We are in a forest. And besides, this is where I come to train. Yours?"

"I have keys, it's a holder type."

"Like mine."

"Yeah, and they open gates to the spirits of the constellations. For example, open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" I said, taking the key from my hiding place (A secret pocket that I had sewn into all my skirts) and swishing it. Cancer appeared.

"Hey, shrimp, what can I do for you?" He said, in his usual voice.

"This is Cancer." I said, showing Cana to him.

"Awesome." She smiled.

"You have beautifull hair, shrimp, wanna beautiful doo to go with it?" He asked Cana, who smiled.

"Your magic is awesome!" She repeated. I nodded.

"Thanks Cancer, you can return." I said, he nodded, and vanished.

"Right, that was cool, when we finsih school, we can all go to Fairy Tail together." She smiled. After school...I had never really thought about my fututre till today, what did I want to become? First, Natsu promised to marry me, then Cana said that we could all go to Fairy Tail, but I still had no idea of what _I _wanted to do...

I got home, and found my dress. I looked at it, and tried to figure out how to do my hair and my make up.

The ball started at seven pm, and ended at midnight. It was dark when I was ready. I had my hair in it's usual ponytail on the side, in a periwinkle ribbon, red lipstick on, and the usual eye make up. I waited, Natsu said he would come and 'escort' me. The door knocked, and I heard Silver open it.

"Lucy! Natsu's here!" She called. I walked from my room. When I saw Natsu, I was pleasantly surprised at how much a suit could suit him. He had a white shirt, black blazer, and simple black trousers.

"Lucy, you look amazing!" He said. I smiled.

"Same too you. Black suits you."

"You two, you'd better be back by twelve fourty, okay?" Obba said.

"Yes, alright." I said.

"We'll see you later." Natsu said. "Miss Heartfilia?" He asked, as he held out his arm. I took it.

"Mister Dragneel." I said. We laughed, as we walked out the door and down the dark road.

"Shall we dance when we get there?" He asked.

"Hmmm, how about we dance, then we kiss? The game room will be completly empty..." I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, listen to this song, I found it on that lacrima pod thing you gave me." He said.

"Okay, oh! I haven't opened the present you gave me yet!" I said.

"No, you need to do it when you are absolutely alone, there is no one in a one mile radius around you, okay?" He said, very seriously.

"Yes, okay." I said. He grinned, and gave me an earpiece. The music played, it was rock, nearly old school. It was a great song. We listened to it over and over again, till we were singing the lines.

"Walking after dark." I sang.

"In the New York city park!" Natsu then sang.

"Thoughts are so unholy in the holiness of old!"

"On with christian soldiers filled with jivin' mind control!"

We laughed after that, and reached the school. Loud music was coming from inside, and people were entering. We walked in.

It was the school gym. All the mats and gym equipment had been moved, to leave room for a buffet, and lights were flashing everywhere, as Bickslow chose the music (since he was the DJ) with Cana sitting on the table with him. Natsu and I looked at each other, then at the crowd, then each other again, before running of into it. We danced together, he would sometimes take my hand and spin me, or I would make him spin. We laughed all the way through five quick songs, till we went to the side, puffed out and laughing. Erza and Mirajane were by the side as well, we went next to them.

"Have you been dancing?" She asked us, as she saw our de-oxygenated state. We nodded.

"What about you? Are you just going to stand next to the buffet?" I asked, taking two cups of punch and handing one to Natsu.

"Yes, we're waiting for the karaoke." Mira replied.

"Karaoke?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's been organized, we are doing a duet on 'Girlfriend'" Erza said. "You should do one. Natsu and I looked at each other.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Yes, on 'Kill the DJ'" he laughed. It was the song we had been singing on the way to the prom.

We went and signed up.

"Yo! Bicklsow!" Natsu called.

"Hey Natsu, and Blondie, what do you want?"

"Karaoke." Natsu said.

"Duet." I added.

"Kill the DJ" he finished.

"Alright." Bickslow said, and put our names down on a piece of paper.

We went back to dancing. I spotted Mira and Laxus on the dance floor, trying to look annoyed, but they both secretely looked pleased.

"And now for the karaoke!" Somebody said, up on the stage, we all looked, it was Evergreen in a fabulous green ball gown, speaking into a microphone. "First up, we have Mirajane and Erza, singing 'Girlfriend!'" She said, too cheers and claps.

The two girls walked up on stage, and the words appeared in a blue light that fadded as they sung the words. The music started, and they paraded around on the stage as they sung, people clapped along, whooped, and cheered them when the song finished. They bowed and curtsied.

"Well, an impressive performence from our two ladies, next up, are the stars of the show, Romeo and Juliet, or should I call them Natsu and Lucy?" Evergreen said. I laughed, as Natsu took my hand, and pulled me on stage.

"Here are your microphones." She said. We took them, and stood on the stage, ready for the song.

The music started. The words appeared in red for Natsu, and in yellow for me, in a sort of shiny light that was shone by some sort of magic device. The words started red.

"Walking after dark, in the new york city park." Natsu sang.

"Thoughts are so unholy in the holiness of old, on with christian soldiers filled with jivin' mind control." I sang.

"That blood left the dancefloor runnin' runnin' red, that bullet that you asked for shooting you to death."

"Unless you-" we both said.

"Someone kill the DJ!" He sang.

"Shoot the fucking DJ!" I said. We repeated it five times, as people clapped to the rythm. I looked over at him, and smiled, he grinned, and sang "Voices in my head are sayin'-"

"Shoot that fucker down!" I continued.

"We are the vultures, the dirtiest kind, we'll cut you up in your heart and your mind!" We sang together.

"Walking after dark, in new york city park." I sang.

"Pick up what's left in the club my pockets full of pills, Sodom and Gamorah in the century of thrills!" Natsu continued.

"That blood left on the dancfloor runnin' runnin' red, that bullet that you asked for killing you to death." I sang.

"Unless you-"

We sang the chorus again, finishing with "hold him under water-"

"Till that mother fucker drowns!"

Then the music changed. I walked towards Natsu, and leant close to him.

"Someone's gonna get you boy." I whispered into the microphone, I heard cat calls in the crowd. Natsu pointed at someone in the crowd, and sang "Shoot that fucker down!"

Then was the guitar solo, we air guitared together laughing, along with the crowd.

"Someone kill the DJ!" I sang

"Shoot the Fucking DJ!" Natsu continued, we sang it five times, then finished singing together.

"Shoot that fucker down!" We said, and high fived, as people clapped us.

"A fun performance from Natsu and Lucy, next up, we have Cana singing 'Shut up and Sleep with me'" Evergreen said, meeting more laughs of the crowd. We handed her the microphone and walked off stage.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said, hugging me.

"I know, we rock!" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go to the game room." He said, dragging me off down the corridors of the school. I laughed.

"A bit eager?" I said, as he closed the door behind us.

"Maybe." He said.

"I don't mind." I said, and put my hands around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips, and anoher, and another. he pushed me towards a table, I leant back, whilst he kissed down my neck. The table dug into my lower back.

"Hey, this table doen't want us together." I sighed. He laughed evily.

"I'm sorry, my lady." He laughed, as he lifted me back up.

"Don't 'my lady' me, honestly..." I said, as he pulled me towards one of the red couches, where we sat side by side.

"Not very affectionate tonight?" He teased. I stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, my lord." He grinned.

"Evil lord Dragneel, okay?" He said.

"Fine, your evilness." I said, kissing him. He held the back of my head and I tangled my hands in his hair. Our kisses were long and physical, our breathing rythmic. I closed my eyes, enjoying his closeness. **I don't know why I put 'physical', it's hard for kisses to be anything other than physical, sorry XD**

"Oh. My. God. I knew it!" We heard someone say at the door. We broke apart, and looked, aghast. Mirajane. She smiled evily, and ran off.

"Shit." Natsu said.

"We should go after her." I said.

"We should." He confirmed, we got up, and walked quickly out in the corridors. We saw her turn a corner.

"Oy! Mira!" I said. She turned her head.

"Yes?"

"Secret!"

"Nope, I'm telling everyone." She laughed evily.

"Crap." Natsu said.

"Stop with the swearing!" I said, hitting his arm. We walked out to the hall, where we saw Mira speaking to Evergreen, who smiled, and talked to Freed, who laughed, and talked to Lisanna, who laughed as well, as she talked to Elfman. So, all the eyes were on us, as we casually stood by the drinks, acting like as if nothing was happening.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said, walking up behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Truth. Now." She ordered.

"Tell us, is it true?" Bisca asked.

"Are you and Natsu together?" Alzack continued. Natsu and I looked at each other, and laughed, doubling up, in stiches. He took my shoulders, pulling me in front of him, and kissed me. Everyone who was watching wolf whistled.

"Can we kiss in peace now?" Natsy asked. They laughed, and left us alone.

We talked, and then danced, a quick song, but it turned into a slow again. He held me around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, we slowly revolved around the floor, with the other couples who dared ( new couple Alzack and Bisca, too).

"It's weird." Natsu said.

"What is?"

"I don't have to kiss you in secret anymore, so I can kiss you now, but I'm not." He grinned.

"Why not?"

"Good question." He answered, before kissing me.

The night went away, and soon, it was midnight, we left into the cold darkenss, walking home.

"I'm freezzing!" I said, rubbing along my upper arms to create heat.

"Here." Natsu said, taking of his blazer and putting it on my shoulders, and holding me in his arms.

"Thank you, ah...you're always so warm..." I sighed, leaning against his arm. He laughed. "Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't get cold." He said smugly.

"Pff...Hey, I've been thinking." I said.

"Your reaction to me saying that would be 'oh-oh'." He laughed.

"Seriously, do you have any idea what you'll do after school?" I asked him.

"Hmm...marry you." He repeated.

"Seriously, like, very serious conversation." I added. He stopped, and took my shoulders, and looked into my eyes, very seriously.

"I am serious. This isn't just some stupid promise. I'm going to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you, Lucy. I will, that's serious. I wasn't just saying it to be cute earlier on, I am very serious. You're my first, and last. I don't care if people think we are stupid delusional teens when, or if, they ever hear me say that, because I know you, and you know me. I love you so much, really, _so _much." He said, holding me in his arms, hugging me. I felt this strange sensation, tugging at my heart, like I had to replie, but I couldn't the words kept getting stuck in my throat. My mouth was open in bemusement, how did he manage to put everything into words?

"Natsu...I..." I managed to say. He squeezed me.

"I understand." He said. I felt relieved. He knew what I was saying, even though I wasn't saying it.

"This went from a school girl crush, to this, one of the reasons I love you, Natsu, you take things to a different level." I laughed, as we continued to walk.

"No. We take things to a different level." He said. I stopped. "What?" He asked, as he saw me laughing.

"Stop trying, that was just too cheesy." I laughed, feeling my eyes water at what he had just said. He was trying to be cute, but kind of failed.

"Pff, was that really transparent?" He laughed as well.

We finally got onto Hyacinth road, and parted ways. I opened the door silently, and crept in, hoping Silver wasn't awake, but-

"I'm here, you know." She said. I looked into the kitchen, and saw her, sitting at the table, with a cup of tea. I smiled, wondering what I'd done wrong. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, thank you." I answered, walking over to the sink, and doing the washing up.

"I heard from Sting, karaoke?" She said. Oops.

"Yes."

"Did you sing?" She asked me. Yep, she knew.

"Yes."

"What?"

"A song."

"Lucy..."

"Fine, it had swear words, so?" I asked pouring the water out from a glass. She laughed.

"You are so adorable when you're angry." She smiled at me. The words pierced through my skin, and into my heart.

_"Lucy, your father wants to see you." Silver said to me. My young mind immediatly thought it was because he _wanted _to see me, not because he wanted to see me..._

_"Really?! Yay!" I shouted, dancing all over my room. "Look, Obba-chan! I'm a bird!" I said, taking the duvet off the bed, and putting it around my arms, I jumped off the bed, but landed on a stray book, hurting my foot._

_"Hey! That book is mean! I hate it! Ouchy ouchy ouchy!" I shouted, kicking it with my bad foot, but falling down on the floor when I realised it hurt. Obba laughed, and knelt down, taking my foot. "Obba, what's that book?" I asked, still frowning._

_"It's called Rapunzel." She smiled._

_"I hate Rapunzel. She hurt my foot." I said, frowning more. Silver laughed, and tsroked my hair._

_"You are so adorable when you're angry." She said. I crossed my arms._

I smiled at the memory. She had always been there for me, like a watchfull Grandma.

"Silver?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said, before taking off to my room.

**Oooooh! More italics, but this is not a flashback! WARNING! Not a flashback**

_Natsu walked into his house, smiling to himself. What more could he want? He had his friends, his gramps, and now Lucy. God, how he loved her... Gramps was sleeping, so Natsu went into the kitchen. He found the carton of orange juice. Anyone who knew him well enough knew he always had orange juice before going to bed, that fact had surprised everyone at first, and he was laughed at for it. It was something stupid, really. When he was a child, he was told carrots made his eye sight better. He drank orange juice instead. It's the same colour, easy mistak, right? He wanted to see in the dark, so he drank some every night for as long as he was vulnerable enough to believe that fact. Unfortunatlely, even after he knew it was a lie, a habit's a habit. So, Natsu took out a glass, and pourred the orange liquid into it. Something caught his eye. A leaf, floating in his cup. He took a spoon and fished it out._

_"Orange leaf." He said to himself, before putting it in the bin, and drinking the cup. He put the empty glass in the sink, before going to his room. His head hurt. He went to get painkillers. He swallowed two little white pills, and sighed. A long night...and a long day..thankfully they had tuesday of school. He would be able to spend it with Lucy...Lucy... he smiled at just the thought of her, her smile, her eyes, that thing she did when she would ruffle his hair, her pristine skin, slashed, and stained with the red of her blood...Natsu stopped smiling. What did he just imagine? Did he just smile at...Lucy hurting? He shook his head, and went to bed._

_A cloaked figure walked out of Magnolia, swinging a little pouch full of green leaves on his finger. He smiled to himself. Victory, or was it vengeance? Oh no, it was precautions._

**If you are confused to the brinks of WTF, it's normal ;)**

**R.I.P. to Tyson Stevens, lead singer of my faviroute group Scary Kids Scaring Kids, who died on October 21 2014, truly an amazing singer**

**NEXT CHAPTER! A calm tuesday, or is it? Magic fights, Natsu going crazy, and an actual love triangle! Bisous to you all, :* Roji**


	39. Chapter 30-Leo, Airies, And Slaps

When I woke up, I smiled. Tuesday, day off for second years. I stretched my arms, bathing in the sunlight that shone through the curtains. I remembered last night, and all that was said and done. I smiled more. I sat up, and looked at the time, it was eight thirty.

"Too early..." I sighed, and fell back into my sheets, closing my eyes, but not for long, as Silver knocked on my door.

"Lulu, your friends are here." She said.

"What?!" I asked, feeling my messed up hair, trying to pat it down.

"Your friends are here."

"But it's half past eight!" I said.

"Well, early rise for you." Cana said, as she bardged into my room.

"Hey! Who else is there?" I asked, sitting up.

"Me, how's it going? Nice place." He said, as he came in.

"I'm in my pyjamas!" I said. He sighed.

"It's not like I've never been at a sleep over when you were there." He said, sitting on my bed. Cana lay down next to me.

"Come on, Lucy, up, where going to the forest." Cana said, pushing me.

"What? Why?" I asked, annoyed at them.

"Training, you know...for the cross country run..." she said, taking out a card from inside her top. I realised she meant for magic, and nodded.

"I'll see you outside." I said, getting up. They nodded, and walked out. I got up, and chose which clothes to wear. I heard a knock at my window. I opened the curtains, to see Natsu smiling at me through the window.

"Hey." He said, as I opened it.

"Morning, how are you?" I asked.

"So cute, being all lady like." He said, leaning in and kissing me.

"What have you planned to do today?" I mumbled through his lips, not breaking contact. He leant away.

"Hang out with you, why?" He said, looking confused. I should tell him.

"Gray and Cana are outside. They know about my magic, you should speak to them." I said. He looked at me even more confused.

"Okay...hey Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Those scars on your stomach, how did you get them?" He asked, the question took me aback.

"You've already asked me." I said.

"I'm asking you again, is it such a big deal!?" He snapped. I frowned. He looked down, putting his hand on his forehead. "Sorry, I've got a horrible headache..." he said. I leant towards him, putting my hand over his hand.

"I can't remember how I got them. Here, come in, I'll get you some pain killers."

"No, no, if I take any more I'll die of liver failure. I'll wait for you outside." He said, putting his hand on my cheek and kissing me. I put my hand over his again, but I felt something. I looked down at it.

"Natsu? Have you been cutting yourself?" I asked, pulling it closer to my eyes.

"What?" He asked, taking it and examining it himself. "Of course not, this was just..." He answered, looking confused himself. "Nothing." He smiled."I can't remember, just a stupid cut." He said, kissing me again. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay...see you in a second, extremely sexy boyfriend of mine." I smiled.

"Alright, drop dead gorgeous girlfriend." He laughed, as he walked away. I closed my window, and got dressed.

***TTTTTIIIIIIIIMEEEEE LAAAAAPSSSSEEEEEEE***

"Well that took you ages, and so you told Natsu, but you told no one else?" Cana said, as soon as I walked out.

"Keep your voice down! Somebody might here you!" Natsu said to her.

"Chill, Natsu, there's no none magic person who can hear us apart from you." Gray laughed.

"Just because you're a wizard and I'm not doesn't mean you're supperior to me..." He grumbled.

"So you know." I smiled, walking to his side.

"Yes." He replied, crossing his arms.

"He's coming to see us fight." Cana said.

"Fight? I thought it was just training?" I asked.

"Yeah, we train our magic by fightng!" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Stop saying the 'm' word! Someone might here you and you'll be chucked out of school!" Natsu said again, he was being way to precautious.

"It's okay, alright? It's not like anyone would take us serioussly anyway." I said, taking his hand. He shook it off, giving me a weird stare, angry, but repulsed at the same time. Cana seemed to notice, because she took my hand instead. I laughed lightly, smiling at her. Natsu snatched my other hand. I looked up at him questioningly, he grinned. His grin could get the black out of murderer's hearts...

"Come on, Gray, join the holding hand party." Cana said, holding her hand out to Gray. He laughed, but still took it. We walked to the forest, skipping around holding hands, pretending to be small children. We arrived in the middle of the forest, that was on our way to school. We found a clearing by a river, and where the trees were espacially tall.

"Okay, Natsu, you may want to stay out of the way." Cana said.

"I can fight even if I don't have magic." He replied, annoyed.

"That's true." I backed him up.

"I don't need your defense." He said, not even looking at me. I averted my eyes to the river.

"Fine. Kick his ass, Lucy." Gray said.

"So we all fight at once?" I asked.

"Yes." Cana replied, getting out her cards, I took out my keys. Natsu pulled me further away. I was worried he was angry at me.

"What?" I asked, but to my relief, he was smiling at me.

"Do you have your present from me on you?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked. He grinned, and whispered in my ear.

"I guess I was being slightly over protective when I said people had to be in a one mile radius of you. Open it." He said. I smiled, and took the small red package from my secret pocket. I tore it with my thumb, and my mouth fell open in shock as I saw what it contained.

Two keys.

_Golden _keys.

"Natsu...how did you...?" I said, in a whisper, as I looked at them in shock.

"I found them in the water, do you remember? When I took you to Waterlily bridge? Our first day together." He smiled. "I knew what they were when I saw your keys at your mom's grave."

"Natsu, thank you so much! These are some of the most powerfull spirits! One is the king of the Zodiac! Leo and Airies!" I said, hugging him with all my might. He hugged me back. I kissed him. **Thank me later *fans herself with hand, batting eyelashes* I am not like that, it's a joke :3 I hope you don't think I'm like that...Anyway! Back to the fic, I'll be self-conscious some other time! :***

"Hey! You two! Stop kissing already!" Gray called. I smiled once more at him.

"Just one second." I said, I was going to make a contract. **You know what? I might as well make the spirits younger too XD **"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the golden Lion! Leo!" I said, holding out the key in front of me. The magic circle appeared beneath my feet, and appeared Leo, who was a handsome boy, that looked our age, with golden hair that looked slightly like cat's ears. What surprised me, was the fact he was wearing sunglasses.

"Oh? Do I finally have a new owner after that Karen left us in the river?" He said, he looked so cool...

"Yes. I am Lucy." I said, smiling. He took a step closer to me, maybe a bit close.

"I suppose you want to make a contract with me?" He said, putting a hand in his hair.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm your knight in shining armor, call me whenever you want, oh, and do you have the key of the lamb?" He said, stopping flirting, and looking serious all of a sudden.

"I haven't made a contract with Airies yet, but yes." I said, taking a step back. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, and one more thing?" He said, walking closer to me and putting an arm round my waist. "Are you single?"

"W-w-welll-"

"No. She isn't. Get your hands off her." Natsu said, snatching me out and holding me in his.

"Sorry!" I smiled at the spirit. "Thanks, Leo." I said.

"No problem, mistress." He said winking.

"Please, don't call me mistress...I'm a friend, not a supperior..." I sighed. Leo's eyes widened, but then he smiled again.

"Thank you, Lucy, was it?"

"That's right." I smiled. He smiled as well, and closed his gate.

"I regret taking that one out of the river..." Natsu grumbled. I ignored his remark, and moved onto Airies. I repeated the same process, and opened the gate, to find a shivering girl, pale, with pink fluffy hair, and little horns.

"Aaww! So cute!" Cana said, she had come to walk over.

"S-s-sorry!" She said, as she squirmed.

"You didn't do anything?" I said confused. I guessed she was just weird, like all the spirits. "I've called you to make a contract-"

"Any day is fine, I'll help you as much as I can! Sorry!" She squealed.

"Alright, thanks, Airies, I also have Leo, he seemed to be worried about you." I added. She stopped squirming, and looked at my hand, where I held her key and Leo's.

"Leo? Is he okay?" She asked. I showed her the key.

"Safe and sound." I answered. She smiled, and ran a finger on the key, before disapearing.

"Is that done yet?" Gray asked. I yawned.

"Yes, but I just used loads of my magic power...jeez, that was exhausting..." I said, as walked back closer to them.

"Okay, anyway, ready to rumble?" Gray said, taking stance, I could feel the excitment in the air.

"You bet, sorry Lucy, but even as your boyfriend, I may have to win." Natsu said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be wiping the forest floor with all your faces." I retorted. I heard him laugh.

"Please, let's just cut to the chase. We all know who's going to win after all." Cana said.

"Okay." Gray said.

"And..." Cana said.

"GO!" We all said. Natsu ran at Gray, gettig a punch in, before Gray used his magic on him. Cana looked at me, and smiled.

"Card magic! Lightning!" She said, throwing a card at me. I narrowly dogded the card, by stepping to the side. "Water!" She said. My clothes got splashed as I dogded that attack as well.

_Think Lucy, think. You don't have much power left, maybe a spirit or two. You have three opponents, Gray and Natsu will take care of each other, so I will have one of those two, and Cana, how can I wipe them all out..._

"Come one Lucy! Are you scared?" Cana asked, as she threw a fire card at me. I jumped out of it's way, but it singed my top. A little flame was left, I beat it out. Something clocked in my mind. The river next to us. I ran into it.

"Running away, are you?" Cana asked.

"Nope! Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I said, nervous, but exited at the same time. My first spirit appeared.

"What do you want? Oh, I guess you want to know about my holiday with my _boyfirned_." She sneered. I laughed.

"I have a boyfirend now, Aquarius, am I worthy of summoning you now?"

"Card magic! Fire!' Cana called again, throwing the card, but Aquarius extinguished the flame easily.

"Shut up! I'm talking here!" She shouted at Cana. How I loved Aquarius... "You're worthy after all, Lucy. I suppose you want me to take these doofusses out?" She asked.

"Right in one!" I smiled. "Go easy on he pink haired one, though..." I muttered.

"So he's the lucky guy... Okay." She smiled. She lifted the urn, and a wave came crashing down onto the clearing, Natsu conveniently pushed Gray back, so he was in the main course, but Natsu still got a good beating.

"Wha?!" Cana said, as she was swept up. The wave shot up ito a geyser, and fell back down again. I saw Cana and Gray, soaked, unconscious, up a tree.

"Thanks Aquarius!" I said. She smiled at me, before throwing a bit of water at me. Not as much as she used to, but I was still angry. She left. Natsu was shocked. Only him left. He smiled at me.

"Way to go, Luce!" He smiled. I guessed we were a couple, so we didn't fight. He walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Hugging's nice and all, but why now?"

"Because you're naive." He said into my ear, before pushing me onto the ground, and pinning me down, on top of me.

"Hey! Natsu!" I said angrily.

"Sorry Luce." He grinned, before raising his fist, he bought it down, and I moved my head just in time, he frowned. I discretely took my free arm, and fished into my pocket.

"Ha! Open! Gate of the golden lion! Leo!" I said, and he appeared.

"I don't beleive you." Natsu said, slapping me. _Slapping me?! _It hurt, a lot, surely the red mark of a hand was there, he really didn't hold back. Something about the intention of it wasn't really taking down, but just hurting. I looked angrily and open mouthed up at him.

"Get him Leo." I said, angrily.

"Break up, is it?" Leo said, as he lit his fist. Natsu looked angrily down at me, raising his hand up again.

"Hey!" I said. He looked really pissed of. I closed my eyes, ready for the harsh impact of his hand against my cheek, but nothing. I opened one eye, to see Leo holding it.

"Should I go for the knock out, or just a light thrash?" He asked. Natsu snarled at me. It hurt my feelings a lot. This was just training, no need to be angry.

"Knock out, I think." I said, frowing at Natsu. But Natsu was a good fighter. He swung his legs of me, tripping up Leo. He pinned him down, raising his fist like he did with me. I got up, and swung my leg at him, on his head. It made contact, and Natsu fell to the side, out cold. I huffed.

"Honestly." I said angrily. "Thanks Leo, you can go." I said. He was lying on the ground, looking up at me.

"You are the best angry girl I have ever seen." He said, before disapearing. I tutted. I looked up at the branches, where Cana and Gray were stirring.

"I win." I smiled, as they climbed down.

"You are such a badass." Gray said, high-fiving me.

"I know, I know..." I laughed, as Cana smiled at me. What was with her today?

"Yo, Tabasco-" Gray said, but his words were cut off. I looked around, and saw Natsu's fist in Gray's face. He looked round angrily at me.

"You." He growled, stroming towards me.

"You slap me, I kick you." I smiled.

"We warned you Natsu, serious fighting." Cana added.

"You kicked me! I'm meant to hurt you! Not the other way round!" He shouted, as he continued storming towards me.

"Hey Natsu, chill, fighting's over, you can calm-" I was interupted by the look he had on his face, when he took me by the collar.

"_You, _you idiot!" He said, slapping me across the face again.

"Hey! Get off me! The fighting's over I sa-Ah!" I cried, as he kneed me in the stomach.

"Natsu!" Gray and Cana said, as they saw he was serious. He punched me across the face.

"Stop! It's over!" Cana said. They both took one of his arms. I fell down onto my knees, a hand over my jaw, which was bleeding.

"Natsu?" I asked, as I looked up at him. He was breathing heavily, looking at me, held back by Gray and Cana. But his expression changed, like he woke up from a nightmare or something.

"Lucy? Oh Lucy! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry, let me-" he said, trying to struggle out.

"Stay away from her!" Cana yelled.

"It's fine! I won't hurt her!" He yelled back, as he wrenched his arm out. He knelt down next to me. He must of seen I was scared, because he grinned.

"Here, see?" He lifted up his arms. "I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry, Lucy. Truly." He said, and gently took my hand. I flinched away at first, still scared and shoked, but he looked me in the eyes.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." He said. I let him take it off my jaw. I saw the blood on it, and Natsu's eyes widen as he saw what he did. I put my finger on it, hissing slightly as it stung to begin with. A little cut, about two inches long but not very wide was caused by the blow, and a bruise by the feel of it.

"Ow..." I said. Natsu wrapped his arms around me so suddenly that Cana and Gray took a step forwards, but he hugged me.

"I don't know what that was! I am so, _so _sorry, Lucy!" He said. I put my arms around him. My bones shivered as I remembered the look he was giving me.

"I know. I love you." I said. He detached himself from me.

"I really don't know what came over me...I have a horrible headache. I love you too, Luce." He said, kissing me. "Hold on." He said, as we broke apart. He lifted up my top slightly, revealing the bruise that was very big, due to his knee hit. He groaned.

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt." I lied. But he smiled, pulling it back down.

"So you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you." I said back to him.

I would always forgive him, but why was his hand still were the bruise was, and pressing down slightly to hard?

**O mY gIdDy GoD, I did not realise how much this chapter is long! Sorry! But anyways, Last chapter I said next chapter would be love triangles? It's moved to next chapter XD**

**NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE TRIANGLES, NATSU'S PROBLEM, BASKET BALL, AND A MAD SILVER! BISOUS IN CAPS! :* FROM ROJI**


	40. Chapter 31-A Desire to Love or Hurt?

**Hey hey doods! Here's another chappy for you my biscuits, I hope you enjoy ;)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

I walked back home with Natsu over protectively putting his arm around my waist. He had told Gray and Cana that he would take me back, but they insisted in coming with us, in case he snapped again. My main worry was that I was actually making him so angry, but I hadn't done anything? Or had I? He blamed it on his headache, and said he'd be going back to bed, but headaches don't usualy make people super violent. We got on Hyacinth road, and my main worry was replaced, as I saw Obba out in the garden, picking apples.

"I'm really truly sorry Lucy, I-" Natsu kept saying.

"Natsu, I said already it's okay, but do you mind moving your hand a bit please? It's on the bruise." I said. "Shit, all over my top..." I sighed, as I saw the blood from the cut on my jaw that had dripped onto my left shoulder. Obba was going to be so angry.

"You guys better go. I can walk, you know?" I smiled, the fewer people there were, the less corpses I would have to clear out.

"Lucy, you might have concu-" Nastu said.

"I serioulsy doubt I have concussion, but thank you for worrying about me." I answered. "_You_ might have concussion, I did kind of kick you over the head." I said, looking away.

"My head is intact, apart from that god damn awfull headache... I'll see you later, tomorrow, I'm going back to bed for the day..." he sighed.

"Alright." I said, and kissed him before he walked away home.

"We're going back to fighting, we'll see you later today, 'kay?" Cana asked.

"Best not. Obba will be wondering why I have a mangled face, and she might try and take it out on you two." I warned. Their faces went pale, and they nodded.

"See you tommorow!" Gray said.

"Yeah." I sighed. Cana took a step closer to me.

"Cricky, one nasty cut..." She said, putting her thumb, lightly, just next to it, I let her.

"It's not that big a deal." I said.

"It is. If Natsu so much as taps your shoulder, I will-" she fumed, I took her hand.

"Hey, it's fine, he's just got a headache, unless he's a girl in secret and has PMT." I laughed. She cluthched my hand.

"Yeah... I'd better be off." She said.

"Okay." I nodded, but she didn't let go of my hand, and she just kept looking at me. "...Cana?"

"Sorry." She sighed, before taking my upper arm with her other hand, and pulling me towards her. Our lips met, and I stood in shock as she _kissed _me. Kissed me! Her lips were rough with mine, and she held me in place.

"H-h-hey, Cana!" I mubled, through her lips.

"Shhh..." she said, momentarily removing herself from me.

"No!" I said, trying to get out of her grip. She let me go, looking down at the ground, I looked shocked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't...I'll see you tomorrow." She said, blushing, then running off. I stared at her running figure, my mind all fuzzed up. What was that? Did she just feel like kissing someone? Or did she actually...like me...? I sighed, but I couldn't help my mind think of her. She was one of my greatest friends, but _friends, _I was with Natsu. Oops. Natsu. I turned around towards his window, where I saw him. Looking out of it. Angrily. He went away, and I saw his door open. I smiled as he walked out.

"Lucy?" He asked, standing in front of me.

"Natsuuu...hey, how's your head?" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm just as confused as you. I really don't know what that was." I sighed. He smiled.

"That was probably the making of a love rival for me." He laughed.

"Wait, what's Cana's sexual orientation?" I asked, very confused.

"She's a bisexual, that means she likes both, right?" He checked. I nodded. "She might actually like you... Cana killing time." He said, ready to go back to the forest.

"No, no, she was probably joking or something, and besides, she isn't your love rival. I love you, and only you, I always will." I said, taking his hands. He grinned, and put his arms around my waist.

"Good, because I feel like to much of the day has gone by when we can't be together." He smiled. I put my hands around his neck.

"My thoughts exactly." I said, before getting on my tippy toes, and kissing him lightly on his lips, tenderly. He answered, by stroking my back, gently pulling me closer to him. I let him, as our mouthes parted in time, and our tongues met, just as gentle.

"Ahem." A voice said next to us. We tore ourselves apart, me putting my hand over my left cheek. Obba.

"Oh, hey Silver, I was just going home." Natsu laughed.

"Yes, exactly!" I agreed.

"I love you." He said under his breath to me.

"Go!" I smiled, shooing him off.

"Natsu!" Obba called. Oh no no no. He slowly turned around, already flinching.

"Yeeeeaaaah?" He said.

"Catch." She smiled, throwing an apple at him. He smiled, catching it.

"Thanks, Obba." He said, going away, taking a bite from it. She turned to me.

"What's on your cheek?" She asked, walking over with a crate full of apples.

"...nothing..." I lied. Why was I so bad at lying?

"Lucy."

"Nothing, I just tripped and I cut myself." I said, rolling my eyes as we walked to the house. She put the crate down, and turned to me, taking my hand of my cheek. She frowned when she saw it.

"Lucy, it's not a clean cut, it's been caused by a blow."

"No, it hasn't. Falling down, like I said."

"There's a bruise. Somebody's hit you." She said.

"No one's hit me!" I said, maybe a bit to eagerly, because she looked furious.

"Who did you fight, girl?!" Silver said, with a voice that could of crushed mountains.

"Nobody, I fell!" I replied, putting my hand back over my cheek.

"Lucy! Don't lie!" She shouted at me.

"Alright! I was fighting! But..it's complicated, it was for something important, not a misunderstanding or anything, okay?!" I shouted back. She sighed.

"Honestly...always fighting. Don't lie to me, Lucy. The truth is always better." She said, dragging me inside, and into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was. She started taking out plasters and disinfectant.

"The truth isn't always better." I retorded.

"It's not nice when you lie to me. It's like you can't trust me." She sais, dabbing some of the disinfectant onto my cut with cotton wool. "Oh, blood all over your top. This cut is deep..." she said, poking it ever so slightly. I flinched away.

"It's nothing."

"It's not. You've been fighting."

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said, storming off to my room. My head was confused. Cana, Natsu hitting me, me kicking him, two new keys, I overdid it, and it wasn't even midday...

Not running out of magic power often has an important effect on you. I slept all day, and woke up at night. I sat up, and sighed, as I saw the black outside. I hadn't done my homework or anything. I went out into the kitchen. There was nobody, apart from a note on the table.

_I'm off to see Polyuchka, we have some business to get too. I'll stay there tonight. See you tomorrow Lulu, I love you._

It read. I went to the cooker, and started preparing myself dinner, but gave up, yearning for sweet stuff. I looked in the freezer, and got out vanilla ice cream, and took out the cones from the cupboard. _Honestly, Lucy, you should know better than to eat ice cream at night... _I thought to myself, but gave into the temptaion. I sat on my bed, licking ice cream and reading a book. There was a knock on my window. Natsu...

"Hey, ice cream at this time?" He laughed, as I let him in.

"I don't know..." I sighed, taking another lick.

"What flavour?" He asked, as I sat on my bed.

"Vanila."

"Your faviroute, right?" He asked.

"Yes, and yours is chocolate." I smiled. He walked in front of me, and took my arm which held the ice cream, and pulled it towards him, before licking it. I stared at him while he did that strange action. He let my arm go.

"Nope, that flavour's my faviroute." He said, sitting down next to me. I blushed.

"Why aren't you at home in your sick bed?" I asked.

"Headache's gone, for now, and so is Gramps, so I came here. Obba's gone too, hasn't she? To Polyuchka's?" He asked. I nodded.

"I can't sleep, I slept all day." I sighed, finishing the ice cream.

"Yeah, so did I." He sighed as well, taking my hand, and tracing random swirles on it with his finger.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"Sorry for today." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? You've done nothing." He said.

"I know, I know, just..." I said, putting my hand to my head. I was so confused. "Cana."

"Oh. Who cares?" He laughed.

"I do. Why did she kiss me? She knows I'm a hopeless romantc and kisses _mean _stuff, and that I'm with you." I said, leaning against his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

"You've changed shampoo." He commented.

"What? How do you know?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"I can smell it." He said, grinning.

"But it's the same make, and the same perfume, it's just I added a bit of conditioner to the mix? How did you smell that?" I asked, intrigued.

"I don't know. I just can. Anyway, I'm sleeping here tonight." He said, lying down on my bed.

"Oh are you now?" I laughed, getting up and crossing my arms.

"Yes your bed is way comfier than mine." He said. "And I don't want you in this house on your own. _And _we've already slept in the same bed before." He said.

"Yeah, but we weren't a thing then." I said, sitting down on the bed. "Who now's what could happen now?" I teased. He smiled at me, raising an eyebrow, interested.

"What's that meant to mean?" He said, sitting up, and pulling me towards him.

"Nothing much..." I said, as I sat on my knees, and he put his hand behind my neck, pulling me towards him.

"I don't believe you..." he said, before kissing me. He pushed his tongue further into my mouth, and ran his hand along my waist line. I let him, messing my hands in his hair. He put his other hand on my waist, and turned me slightly, before pushing down on me. I lay back, all while kissing him. He was sitting on top of me, one leg each side of me. He detached himself from my lips, and kissed my neck.

"Natsu..." I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt his hand on my knee, pulling down the knee high sock, stroking my leg, he did with the other one as well. He pulled me up, freeing me from underneath him. Now he was siting on his knees, and I was on his lap, higher than him. He kissed my neck, and I felt his fingers unbutton my blouse. We weren't thinking, just acting. I put my hands on his scarf, unraveling it and placing it on my bed side table, and then moved to down by his t-shirt, pulling it up, and off of him, he continued unbuttoning my shirt. He was half way down when he pushed me back down onto the pillow. He lay in between my legs, putting a hand on each side of me, holding himself up, so that his torso was inches from mine. This position, something about it...

"Natsu." I said, detaching myself from his lips. He looked at me, eyes wide and very flushed.

"Lucy?" He said. He looked at my shirt, slightly open.

"Are we undressing each other?" I asked, seeing his discarded t-shirt.

"I think we are..." he said. "And I think this is where I would be if..."

"If..."

"We were about to..."

"To have..."

"Yeah...sex..." he finished.

"So we are undressing each other, because we both want to have sex?" I asked.

"I think so, yes." He replied, still looking slightly dazed. I did feel it, the yearn for him...

"Oh." I said.

"Right." He added.

"Do...you, want to? I mean..." I said, blushing the most I ever had.

"Want to as in do I want to have sex with you?" He asked.

"How can you say that so easily?" I said, smiling.

"Because I do. I want you, Lucy." He said, whispering. "Do you?"

"I do. A lot, it's just..." I sighed.

"What?" He asked, his expression confused at first, but then understanding. "I see, you're not mentaly prepared. Now I come to think of it, I don't think I am either..." He said, frowning.

"Yeah..." I said, as he lifted himslef up from me. I buttoned my shirt back up, as he picked up his t-shirt. "Hey Natsu?" I said.

"Yes?" He grinned at me.

"This weekend." I smiled. "Will you be, ready, you know...?"

"Definitlely." He smiled, lending out his hand towards me. I took it, and he pulled me off the bed. He spun me around, and all of a sudden I found myself against the wall, trapped by his arms. "Don't think that that's enough for tonight, I want more..." He whispered. He put his hand back to the buttons of my shirt, taking them out, one by one. He bit my earlobe, I gasped, and when I exhaled, my breath shuddered. He slipped my blouse of, leaving me in my bra.

"This is very one sided..." I breathed.

"You like it, don't lie." He said, as equaly low, into my ear. He lifted his head, and looked at me. I blushed. He grinned, but not his usual grin, a playfulll, exited grin. "You are absolutely exquisite." He said, putting his hands on my waist, and kissing my neck. Once again, the neck... his hands on my skin were so nice, the warmth of him, and the energy between our nerves... He cupped one hand over one of my breasts, like he had done on the night of the vampire film, palming it. I clenched my teeth as he squeezed it harder, making it painfull, but the type of pain that I couldn't help but yearn for.

"Ah...Natsu...don't-" I said, through my breaths.

"Why? This is nice, aren't you enjoying this?" He asked, not leaving the crook of my neck.

"Don't stop." I said, smiling. He laughed quietly, continuing to kiss my neck.

When I was finally wearing a top again, in my pijamas, I went to bed. Natsu had gone of to get his quickly. I sighed, as I closed my eyes, smiling at the way he could make me feel, at the fact that we were...

Oh god. I suddenly felt so scared. The weekend wasn't that far away, and he would be even closer then. My heart raced, as I started breathing quicker, scared. What if I did something wrong? What if I wasn't good enough for him? What if-

"Oy, why are you looking so scared?" I heard his voice ask. I opened my eyes, to see Natsu in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I smiled at him, I hadn't heard him enter.

"N-nothing." I said. He smiled, and got into bed next to me. We lay down, looking at each other.

"I love you so much." I said to him.

"I know." He said, back. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek as he went. "I adore you. Good night." He said.

"Same too you." I replied.

I drifted slowly to sleep, knowing he was next to me, and not raving mad.

"Ouch." He said, waking me up.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just my head again. I'll sleep it off." He said. I nodded, and closed my eyes once more.

**Hehehe... I suppose I will write a lemon or two in future chapters XD**

**NEXT CHAPTER! THIS TIME, QUARANTINE, DEATH THREATS, AND A VERY ANGRY MONSTER THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF PISSED OFF SILVER!**

**Bisous, :* Roji**

**I need rock, any suggestions? Or if you have any other of your amazing songs, Heichou Biscuit, please let me know! More bisous :***


	41. Chapter 32-Heartless

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but yeah, stuff calls...annnnyyyywayyyy, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

I woke up, due to someone poking my cheek.

"Mmmmh...get off..." I mumbled into my pillow. I heard Natsu laugh.

"School, come on." He said. I rolled over, and looked at him. The adjectives that could of described him would be god like, handsome, sexy, and that's an understatement.

"O-okay..."I mumbled, still baffled by the fact that I had just woken up with Natsu, my boyfriend, actual boyfriend, in my room. He grinned at me, got up, and climbed out the window. I lay in bed, lost in thoughts from last night...

When I was finally ready, Natsu amd I made our way down to school, when we arrived there, we were surprised to see the amount of commotion going on. Loads of the pupils were outside the school gates, in a crowd. Natsu and I pushed our way through the crowd, only to gasp in shock.

The school roof was either missing, or burnt to a char. Smoke still rose up, and the noise of water rushing could be heard, still extinguishing fire. I saw Jellal, Felicia's replacement, and rushed over to him.

"What's happened?" I asked. He looked distressed.

"The school was attacked, in the night. One minute, nothing, next minute, up in flames. Go home, school's off." He sighed. He wasn't the sociable type, but he helped give Erza litterature tutoring. I sighed, and walked back over to Natsu, who's hand was clenching the gate.

"It was burnt in the night." I told him. He didn't respond, just looked ready to kill the person who burnt it.

"Let's go home." He said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me away viciously.

"Hey! Do you mind?" I asked, yanking my arm out of his grip. He just pulled me more. "Natsu!" I shouted, but he ignored me, already taking the route home. I stumbled along, and finally yanked my arm out once we were back on Hyacinth road.

"Hey! You two!" We heard Cana, accompanied by Gray and Juvia shout. Natsu held up his hand, telling them to stop there.

"Why did you pull me like that?" I asked, holdng my arm, it was hurting from where he had had his grip.

"Why do _you _come to Magnolia, and shit starts to go down? First you don't tell us the truth about where you're from, which causes me to be kidnapped, next thing the school's burnt down! What is it with you? Are you just an omen of bad luck?" He snapped at me, snarling in my face. I took a step back. What...?

"I-I don't know-"

"Just shut up for at least a second! Stop blabbering on about stuff that I couldn't care less about! You're just annoying! Stop clinging onto me!" He pushed me back. "Stop fawning over me!" He pushed me again. "Just don't speak to me!" He shouted, as he pushed me onto the ground. I fell, not believing what he was saying. "I hate you!" He shouted, as he kicked my leg. I yelped, and strated to pull myself back, but he kept walking fowards, kicking me.

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried. Cana, Gray and Juvia ran over.

"Get off her!" Cana shouted, holding his arms back, but he just pulled them out. He was starring at me, teeth clenched, and trying to hurt me. I couldn't do anything but stare, and cry. Gray came over, and helped Cana hold him back. Natsu stopped.

"Let me go! I won't hurt your precious wimp!" He told them. They let him go. He looked down at me, and smiled.

_He smiled. _A mocking, pityfull, smile.

"Pff, pathetic bitch." He said, as he walked over to his house, and up the path. I let everything sink in.

_"I adore you." _He had said those words.

Why would he do that? What did I do? Was I a bad luck omen? I suppose, since, like he said, he got kidnapped because of me, as well as Silver getting totured, because I didn't tell the truth.

"Lucy!" Cana said, knealing down next to me. I had no expression on my face, apart from surprise. My mouth was a little 'o', and tears were dripping out of my eyes, without me even noticing.

"W-what?" I asked, shaking. I didn't even notice the horribble throbbing in my leg.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked.

"I thought..." I stuttered, till what he had done and said came into perpective.

_"You're just annoying!" _

Was I? I thought he... I suppose I was annoying, all the times I had annoyed him, speaking about my mom or my dreams, or everything.

"Hey Lucy..." Juvia said, as she knealed down.

_"Precious wimp!" _

Wimpy? I wasn't strong like him, but I could fight. Or could I? I mean, magic was a bit like cheating. I am a wimp.

_"Pathetic bitch."_

What was a bitch? A disgusting female, so horrible, mean, dirty, everything. I was those, just a useless pile of crap. But I thought he...

_"I hate you!" _

He hated me! I didn't want him to hate me! I loved him so much, I would change for him, just to be with him, so he wouldn't find me annoying, bitchy, or wimpy, I didn't want him to hate me.

"I-I thought...I thought he loved me..." I muttered, before bursting into tears.

"Hey Lucy, I'm here, speak to me." Juvia said, as she wrapped her arms around me. I let myself be hugged, overidden with grief.

"I'm sorry..." I cried.

"What did he say?!" Cana pressed on. Juvia raised her hand, telling her to stop.

"Lucy, come on, I'll bring you home." She said, and helped me up, letting me soakher top with tears. Silver was out, and Juvia helped me into my room, sitting me on my bed.

"Lucy, tell me what he said." She asked. Cana and Gray weren't there.

"But I love him...I thought he loved me...he said he loved me..." I blubbed, curling up into a ball.

"Shh...shh..." she said, stroking my hair. I put my hand on my neck, were he always kissed.

"I'm-I'm a bad luck omen...It's my fault...I should of just stayed at-"

"Lucy, it's not your fault. What did he say?" She asked again. I sucked up my sobs.

"He-he said that since I was at Magnolia, bad stuff has happened, he got kidnapped, Silver got tortured, our house burnt, school burnt... Oh! He's right..." I cried.

"He's not. You've been nothing but nice to everyone. He's stupid."

"He's not stupid! I'm stupid! It's my fault, I should'nt of been so clingy to him in the first place!" I cried.

"Did he say that?"

"He told me not to cling to him, fawn over him, or speak to him. Or even go near him..." I cried. I felt my heart go blank. His grin... and his gorgeous everthing. He could say things like no other person could, he made me so happy, when he smiled, when he laughed, when he even just looked at me... I liked it when he stroked my cheek, he did that a lot. I couldn't think any more. I just lay down on my bed, as everything went blank. I closed my eyes, and the nothingness helped me get to sleep.

When I woke up. I heard voices outside my room.

"Juvia? What brings you here?" Silver's kind voice said.

"Hello obba-chan, it's about Lucy..."

"Oh no! Another fight? Is she okay?" Her worried voice said.

"No, well, in a manner of speaking. But it's about her and Natsu."

"Don't tell me she's pregnant!"

"No! No! Nothing like that! Well...it happned earlier. I'm not sure, but I think Natsu broke up with her."

Oh.

I remember.

"No... but they seemed so happy..." she sighed.

"Well it was rather violent. He strated pushing her, and kicking her. So she isn't really...alive, you could say. It's like he took her heart. Sorry for being a poet, but it is a bit like that. "

"Natsu did that?! I can't believe it! He wouldn't would he?" She said, her voice rising a few octaves.

"You should go and see her..." she said. I couldn't feel. Anything. Obba walked in to my room.

"Lulu?" She asked. I sat up. If I couldn't feel, might as well act.

"Hello obba! I'm sorry, I was so tired I took a nap, guess I overslept!" I laughed. "I'm going for a walk, do you mind?" I asked, not waiting for the answer, grabbing my lacrima pod, and swiveling my legs out of bed. But when I got up, I swore.

"Lucy!" Was her automatic reaction. I touched my leg where he had kicked, and flinched.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing, I just fell." I said, before walking out.

"You can't lie to me, Lulu." She said. I stopped walking, only to continue out the door, past Juvia's gaze.

God, I needed some music. I put it on so loud, it drowned out my feelings. I started walking, so fast, not sure where my legs were taking me, but I ended up runnning, the momentum of the song blasting my mind, and ears... I would never get enough of this singer. She had the most beautifull voice, but her intentions... **I'm thinking of a song and it's **_**Make Me Wanna Die **_**by The Pretty Reckless **

My tears were blurring my vision, so I didn't realise where I was running, but when I finally stopped, I hated myslef.

I was at Lily bridge, where he had bought me. It was just like the day he bought me there. The sun was throwing little shards of light into the clear water, the crystal sound of the flowing river mixed with the occasional croak of a frog, and the stones that were called a bridge made the water calmer where the waterlilies were. I sat down by the river side, remembering. My music was off.

We had a water fight, and he had fallen into the water, before splashing me. He showed me a waterlily, and opend up the petals, revealing a little green frog. I had laughed, and so had he, so much that we didn't see the time fly, but...

I heard the cracking of branches behind me. I snapped my head around, and gasped when I saw Natsu. He saw me too, and immediatly, his face became apolagetic.

"Lucy! Oh god Lucy! I'm am so sorry! I don't know what's going on-"

"Save your breath." I said, getting up and walking away.

"Hey!" He called, grabbing my arm. My reaction was to yelp, scared of more pain, but none came. He pulled me towards him. "Lucy, just let me tell you that I have no-"

"I told you. I don't want to know. You made your mind clear enough earlier."

"I told you, I...tsch... I would never ever say those things to you, I've told you, I want to spend my life with you, be with you, and, I love-"

"No. Don't say that. It's gone. I can't feel it." I said. I wasn't making sense, but he seemed to understand.

"Will you believe me! It wasn't me! What about all the times I've told you, and...god, Lucy! Believe me! You are everything to me, you, just...what about last night? Huh? Last night, when we agreed on it. That wasn't nothing, that was something. Please believe me! I'm serious! I just... Just-" He interupted himself, and pulled me closer, and before I coud react, he was kissing me, so hurriedly, so long, so deep, I didn't react, I didn't kiss him back. What he had said. How could I believe him? After what he had done, and everything. The problem was, I did believe him. I would always believe him. He took his lips off.

"Lucy..." he sighed, putting his forehead against mine, his hands around my waist. I felt again, the pain.

"Get off me." I whispered, before tearing myself away, rushing out of the mini forest. Of course I didn't want to say that, but, my decision to just run was self defense. I needed to make sure that my heart could withstand another blow before looking him in the eye.

I got home, and went directly into my room. Juvia had gone.

"Lulu." Obba said, as she walked into my room.

"What?" I aksed, lying down into the pillow.

"Talk to me, or else I shall kill Natsu." She said. I snapped my head up.

"Hebrokeupwithmethat'sallnothingelsehedidn'thurtmeI'moverit." I said in one gasp. "Done, talked, I'm off to sleep land again." I said.

"Lulu...I know he hurt you, and I can't just sit here. You know how I am when I'm angry, and I won't stand for him playing you like that." She said. She could turn into a monster when she was angry. The door knocked. "I'm going to get that, and when I'm back, you'll talk." She ordered, before going out. I sighed, and watched from my door, as she opened the front door.

It was Natsu.

"Hey obba, could you say something to Lucy from me? I suppose I didn't say it officaly enough, between me and her, it's over." He said, no remorse in his voice, it was actually _cheerfull. _

"I don't believe you would do that to her, Natsu." Obba said. I recognised that voice. Not angry, just dissapointed. "She loves you so much, how on earth could you do that to her?!" Obba said, the shouting starting.

"Oh spare me the talk!" Natsu said back. She took a breath.

"Now I'm warning you. Hurt her again, and I don't mean just physicaly, I will make sure that you get what you deserve." She said, so low, before slamming the door. She turned around, closed her eyes, and took another calming breath. She opened them again, and saw me. "Lulu..."

"Do you mind if I skip lunch? I'm not hungry, and I'm tired." I said, but my voice betrayed me and cracked. I closed the door before Silver could get another word in, and lay down on my bed, burrying my face in the pillows. I cried, I'm not sure for how long, but my eyes felt red and sore. My eyes closed, and I feel to sleep.

Afetr that, when I woke up, everything felt unrealistic. I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't know who I was, or where I was. All that I knew was that Natsu didn't love me. Even though I couldn't feel, my eyes stung, and a silent stream of tears came pouring out.

"Lucy?" Obba said, as she opened the door to my room. I wiped my eyes.

"Yes?" I said, with a soar throat.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked. I didn't answer. She walked in, and sat down next to me on my bed.

"I don't know what to say..." I sighed.

"You know, when I was your age, I was in love as well." She told me. I gave a weak chuckle.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me."

"I told him, just like that. He looked at me, with a face I'll never understand. And I walked away. We talked after that. He said he didn't know, he said he wouldn't say no, and he also said he didn't want to play with my feelings. I told him that leaving me on no man's land was playing with my feelings. A few days later, he said yes. I gave everything to him, my time, my heart, my soul, my mind, and he seemed to give me that back. But then, he ended it. The thing is, Lulu, I gave to much of myself away, just like you." She told me, as I leant against her arm, and she stroked my hair. Her story, it hurt, she had given too much of herself away... just like me...

That evening, Cana came round, with Juvia.

"Hey Lucy! How are you?" She asked, holding up a bottle of amber liquid.

"Cana..." Juvia sighed, facepalming.

"Fine." I said, having bottled up everything.

"Okay, in that case, we are sleeping over at yours tonight, do you mind?" She asked, not waiting for the answer, and just walking in. I smiled.

A few hours later, we were tipsy, boarding on very drunk.

"You know, you're lucky." Cana said, as she hiccuped.

"Whoooooo?" Juvia said.

"Yoooouuuuu." I answered, my head feeling light. We were sitting on my bed, holding ourselves up by leaning against each others backs. I giggled.

"What?" Cana asked.

"Whaaaaaat?" Juvia repeated.

"It's funny, isn't it? Natsu's eyes are black, but they actually have a slight rim of olive around the edge." I sighed, smiling.

"Let him go, already Lucy. He wasn't good enough for you." Cana said.

"Shaddap. Olive green, some olives are black too. Maybe the black in his eyes is olive black? No..." I sighed, frowning, trying to remember.

"Gray's are dark bluuuuuueeeee." Juvia said.

"How did I get myself into this..." Caa sighed.

"Oh..." I said.

"What?"

"Natsu doesn't love me..." I mumbled, before crying again.

"Here she goes." Cana muttered.

"It's okay, Luuuuucyyyyyy." Juvia said, as she patted my head.

"I guess, crying won't change anything..." I mumbled, stopping. "Did you know he likes to bite my neck?" I said, smiling.

"Liked, Lucy, face it, liked." She said using the past tense.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" Juvia asked. "Gray kisses my nose." She hiccuped.

"I used to trace his lips, he liked that." Cana added.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you two were a couple." I said.

"Were, because he's Juviiiiiaaaaa's nooooooow."

"Well, after that , you could say we were like sex friends." She said.

"What?" Juvia and I said at the same time.

"You're not a virgin?" I asked.

"Please. You're asking the drunk if she's avirgin. Of course not. I said goodbye to the V at thirteen."

"Holy mother of gooooooood."

"What's it like?" I asked.

"I'll put it in two words. Ouch, then wow."

"That's threeeeeee."

"Whatever. First time it hurts, a lot, and then, it just makes you go all woozy, like smoking weed and then drinking some wiskey, with a side dish of intense pleasure." She laughed.

We passed the rest of the night drunkingly speaking about girl stuff (period, sex, drugs, and then the meaning of life) before we finally went to sleep, on the bed, in our clothes.

**Hehehe...sorry...hehe...hehehe...HAHAHA... whatever... hope you enjoyed this chpater, any questions? Ask me, I'll answer, bisous, :* Roji**

**NEXT CHAPTER! BITCHIN' , FIGHTIN', AND COUGHIN' - (yes that is a pun for 'coffin' ;))**


	42. Chapter 33-Three weeks, once again

**Hello guys! I just wanted to say I am sorry, the chapters have been really crappy lately, I'll try and make them better ;)**

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

I woke up, because of someone blowing on my face. I grumbled, and rolled over.

"Wakey wakey, sweet cheeks." Cana said. I snapped my head up, remembering last night...and... I immediatly groaned and put my head back down.

"What? Hangover or Natsu?" She asked, lying down next to me.

"...both..." I sighed. "Hold on...Sweet cheeks?" I asked, raising my head. She winked, and shushed me.

"Right, let's go into town! Gray-Sama will be there..." Juvia said. We both looked at her, she was already dressed, and looking normal, unlike me. I felt bags under my eyes. We heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said. I got up, still dressed, and stumbled to the door, running my hand through my hair. I opened the door.

"Gray?" I said, as I saw him, already ready for school.

"Hey...well...did you get dragged through a bush backwards or something?" He said, raisng an eyebrow at my disheleved appearance.

"No, just dragged through Cana's drinking habits along with Juvia..." I sighed. "Why on earth are you in your school uniform? It was burnt down." I asked. He laughed.

"The good thing is that we have an Arc of Time wizard that teaches there, surely you would know that." He laughed.

"Oh...miss Ultear." I said, remembering the time she had helped Silver and I when our house was burnt.

"Come on, school." He said, as he shoved passed me, and walked into my house.

"Hey!" I scolded. He stopped.

"Lucy?" He asked. I nodded. "Are you okay? I mean, I know Natsu's a prick and all, but what he did was-"

"I know. I'm okay, thanks." I said, not wanting to pursue the subject. He smiled.

"I knew you were stubborn." He mumbled.

"What's that meant to mean?!" I shouted after him, as he casually walked into my room where Cana and Juvia were.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, jumping into her boyfriends arms.

"Morning, honey." He said,giving her a kiss. My heart wrenched, remembering the way I would look out the window, and see if he was there, and he would be, and-

"Lucy, come on, change your clothes." Cana said. I snapped out of my daydream, and lifted a hand to my cheek. A little tear had escaped my eye.

"Okay. You guys go ahead, I'll be in the shower." I said, taking the clothes and my towel.

"Lucy?" Cana said.

"Yes?"

"Eat." She ordered. I had completely forgotten about eating, I hadn't since breakfast yesterday.

"Sure." I lied, not feeling hungry, but walking to the bathroom. Once in, I leant against the door, and slid to the floor.

My head was pounding because of the hangover, and my heart was aching. I missed him. Like it was...before... the truth sunk in. It would never be like it was before. Never. I ran my hands through my hair, crying silent, painfull tears.

I got out of the bathroom, in my clothes and freshly washed, went into my room, took my bag and keys, and walked out of the door, locking it behind me. I didn't feel hungry.

"Finally! I thought you were cutting yourself in the shower or something!" Cana said, as I arrived at school. It was once again back to its normal state.

"Pff..." I said, sitting down at the table. On it was Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, and Juvia.

"So, where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked. I shut my eyes closed, tight.

"Lucy?" Mirajane asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, as I put my head in my arms.

"Well..." Gray started.

"Natsu and I... broke up..." I said, not letting the tears fall, still clenching my eyes shut. A lump formed in my throat.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, he just started going all violent over her, kicking her and-" Cana started saying.

"No, it's-"

"No, I kicked her all right." A voice behind me said. I turned around.

Natsu. Smiling. Proudly.

"Yeah, I kicked her. I feel like kicking her now. Fight me." He said, walking towards me. He pulled my arm, and I fell on the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. My breathing beame quicker, and my tears came.

"What? The bitch deserves it." He said, taking his leg back, preparing it for a kick. I froze.

"Stop it bastard!" Cana said, blocking his leg with her own. He laughed.

"Yep, wimpy, like I said." He said, spitting down at the ground in front of me, and walking away. Cana knealt down next to me.

"Lucy..." she said, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I swear he has gone mad." Erza said, growling under her breath.

"W-what did I do wrong?" I cried.

"Shh...shh..." Cana said, as she wiped my tears with the ribbon of her school uniform. She got up, and pulled me along with her.

"Lucy..." Mirajane and Lisanna said at the same time, getting up and comforting me as well.

And the bell rung.

My days seemed long and tiring, sleep was the only place I could escape too. The weekends, I couldn't help but spend them alone.I would go out in the forest, and walk. I found myself living in my memories, when we were best friends, and then when we were a couple. I never ventured further than that. Natsu started hanging out with some kids from the year above. I had to endure sitting next to him in bioligie, until one day, he pushed me off my seat.

"Ah!" I cried, as I hit the ground.

"Hehe..." I heard him chuckle.

"Dragneel! I thought pushing off was meant just for Fullbuster!" She shouted.

"I push when I feel the need, miss." He said, once again, with that proud voice.

"Once more and it'll be detention!" She warned. "Heartfilia, where- Heartfilia?" She asked, as she saw me. I was sitting on the ground, trying my hardest to keep my tears in, but it didn't stop the constant stream. I hung my head, hiding my face with my hair.

"Both of you. To the principle's office." She warned.

"But Lucy didn't do anything!" Cana immidiatly shouted.

"Alberona, I'm the teacher. I have my reasons for sending her too."

"But-"

"Alberona enough! You two, go." She said. Natsu sighed, pushing the table harshly as he got up. I shuddered, and got up.

**Can't remember who I 'cast' as the head**

I got up, and walked out. I remembered in the corridor when Natsu and I had gone to the library to get the book, and we held hands...

"Honestly." He said. I was walking two meters away from him, and he had his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked coldly. In one flash, I found myself crashing into the wall, a harsh pain in my abdomen.

"Haha! Wimp!" He shouted, as I fell to the ground, hurt by the impact of the wall. I coughed, trying to regain my breaths. He had kicked my solar plexes.

"No! Don't!" I shouted, as he walked towards me. He kicked me in the stomach. I doubled up, lying on the floor, finding it hard to breath.

"Get up! Bitch! Fight before I kill you!" He shouted.

"W-w-why?" I coughed. He laughed.

"Because." He held his hand to his mouth, and cleared his throat. "Because." He tried again, but coughed. He started coughing harshly, until he held his hand to his mouth, coughing harder. He fell to his knees, and he stopped, but fell to the ground, not moving.

"N-Natsu?" I asked, crawling painfully towards him. He didn't react. "Natsu?!"I asked, more worried as I didn't feel his usual heat. "Natsu!" I asked, shaking him. His head lolled from side to side. "Natsu!" I shouted again. His head lolled to the side, and I gasped. From his ear, was a small river of blood,sticking into his pink hair, and going onto the ground. "Oh god! Natsu! Someone! Help!" I shouted. "Help! Natsu is-"

"Lucy?" Obba asked, as she walked out of Natsu's room an hour later. I got up.

"How is he?" I asked, only to sit back down, hand on my abdomen.

"Let me see." She said.

"It's nothing, he didn't really hurt-"

"Lucy." She said sternly. I sighed, and bought my top up. Where he had kicked me, there was a small scab where the skin had broke, and a bruise that covered most of my stomach.

"Lulu..." she said, gently touching it with her hand. I flinched, and hissed. It had been three weeks since Obba threatened Natsu. Three weeks since the first time he hit me...

"Can you tell me how he is please?"I snapped, pulling my top down. She sighed.

"You're too kind, caring about him like that." She said. "He's alive."

"What's that meant to mean?!" I asked, my voice rising a few octaves.

"It means he's lucky to be alive. He ows you his life. If you hadn't been there with him, then..." she said, but shuddered.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Polyuchka is in there taking a look." She said. Just on cue, the door opened, and Polyuchka came out along witha teary eyes Gramps.

"So?" I asked.

"Lucy..." Gramps said. "I wasn't aware of what he had done to you, I'm sorry." He said.

"Hell with that, just what happened?!" I asked. Mokarov looked at Polyuchka, who looked at Silver, who looked at Gramps.

"After this, we need to tell them." Gramps said.

"What? Tell us what?"I asked.

"First, you need to know that Natsu was most likely poisoned." Polyuchka said.

"P-poisoned? Who would want to poison him?" I asked.

"Well..."

"We'll tell you once he's cured, but we need to find the source of the poising so I can make an antidote."

"Or?!" I asked, getting scared.

"Or..."

"He'll die." Polyuchka finished. I gasped.

"What poisoned him?!" I shouted, getting up.

"We don't know. Mokarov, if it's...who we suspect it is...then try and think of a habit Natsu has." She asked.

"W-well...he always slams his door after school, he rolls out of bed in the morning, he-"

"Foodwise."

"Oh, he never goes to sleep without drinking a glass of orange juice." He rushed towards the kitchen, and opened the fridge. She opened the carton.

"Right, I can't see anything in there." She said. The door knocked.

"I'll get it." Mokarov said. We heard him open the door, as Polyuchka poured out the orange juice. A leaf fell out.

"Is this...? No..." she said, picking it up, and examining it. She turned to me.

"What is it? Will he live?!" I said. She frowned.

"Lucy, who was the last person he saw before he started having headaches?" She asked me. Mokarov walked into the room.

"It was the postman." He said, and put a small parcel on the table.

"W-well, it was me, I think, or Gramps." I said, remembering the night of the ball.

"Oh, it fits, bec-"

"No." Gramps said, after he had torn open the parcel.

"What?" I asked, turning. I gasped at the contents of the parcel.

An orange.

**Okay! I have the next fanfiction I'm going to write ready. It's called 'Jigoku no Baindo' or 'Bound to Hell'.**

**'"If I told you that Satan and God existed, would you think me crazy? No, probably just a Jehovah's witness. Okay, say I told you Satan and God were normal young adults? Yeah, maybe slightly bonkers. Alright, if told you they were friends, and Hell wasn't actually a place for the bad, and Heaven a place for the good? Maybe slightly more crazy. Okay, if I told you I was the Grim Reapess, and I had my heart torn out by my best friend, and it turned out I was a rebel, would you still believe me sane?"**

**Lucy is a normal seventeen year old girl, till she meets Natsu, who drags her into his world...'**

**I hope you'll read it! **

**NEXT CHAPTER! HOLY SHIT I CAN'T DO ANYMORE OF THESE WITHOUT SPOILING STUFF!**

**BISOUS :***


	43. Chapter 34-Odium Venenum

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chappy! Bisous :***

WHEN WE WERE KIDS

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

"The postman!" I shouted, as I ran out the door. But as soon as I was on the road, I couldn't see anyone in sight. Just like as if he had vanished from view. I swore, stomping my foot in fustration, before going back inside.

"Was he there?" Silver asked.

"No..." I sighed, picking up the orange. "What is this? A threat?" I asked.

"No." Said Mokarov. "It's mocking." He snarled.

"You were saying something?" I asked, turning to Polyuchka. She nodded.

"Just let me run some tests at my home, and then I'll confirm." She said, taking the soaked leaf, the orange juice carton and the orange. I sighed, and clutched my abdomen, as it still hurt.

"Is it okay?" Silver asked.

"Fine, although could I have some ice please?" I asked. Mokarov nodded, and went to the freezer, before passing me a white bag filled with cold ice. I lifted up my shirt, and gently placed the ice on it, hissing at first, before sighing as the cold numbed it.

"I'm just going to get...the you know what...from my house, see you in a moment." Silver said, as she walked out. I sighed, once again, and sat down on one of the chairs. Mokarov sighed as well, as he sat on the table. I sighed again. Then he sighed. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. We both sighed at the same time, before laughing.

"Hm." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Natsu made a good choice." He nodded. I smiled, before frowning.

"He doesn't love me anymore, though." I said.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy...he never stopped. The first days that you were together, he would come home, smiling, looking almost like a toddler coming out from a toyshop, carrying bags and bags of toys... He was so happy, and then he would talk about you. He tried to talk to me about how much he loved you, but he would always end up stuttering, and then say he couldn't put it into words. Then he asked me if he could marry you at seventeen." Mokarov laughed. I smiled, and a single tear dribbled from the corner of my eye.

"Honestly..." I sighed.

"Did he ever tell you were his scarf came from?" Mokarov asked.

"The scarf he always has on?" I checked. "He doesn't remember, right?" I asked.

I remembered Erza telling me about Natsu's past in the second week of me being at Magnolia... it felt like such a long time ago. Natsu was found, a little five year old, roaming the woods, when Gramps bumped into him. He went to an orphanage for a further four years, till being adopted by Gramps, and meeting who would be his future friends at nine.

Mokarov laughed.

"If you knew the truth..." he said. I looked up at him confused.

"Sorry. I'm blabering." He said.

We sat, nervously waiting for Polyuchka. Gramps sometimes went to check on Natsu, only to come back out, still teary eyed.

"Gramps?" I said, after he came out once again.

"Mhm?" He asked.

"Maybe...maybe I could go and see him?" I asked. Gramps frowned.

"He wants to kill you." He said.

"He's unconscious." I retorted. He smiled.

"Fine, just, if he wakes up, get out." He ordered. I smiled, and walked into Natsu's room.

It was dimly lit, the curtains closed and only a small lamp in the corner of the room on. I could here raspy breathing, and the occasional cough as I slowly walked in, my eyes adjusting to the dark. I saw him, face peacefull, and a tissue in his ear. It was stained red. The poison was killing him, slowly. I knealt down beside his bed. I closed my eyes, and smiled at the memories that flooded in, playing like a film on the back of my eyelids. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey...sorry..." I whispered. He sighed in his sleep.

"...Lucy..." he said, once again, in his sleep. I gasped, and felt my eyes sting again.

"I'm here..." I whispered back. He turned over, his face towards mine. I stroked his hair, missing him so much. He coughed again, tiny flecks of blood went onto the duvet. Polyuchka had said that that was happening. I was scared for him. He might not...no. He would.

"Lucy? Come on, Polyuchka's back." Gramps said, opening the door slightly. I nodded, and walked out.

"I was right, this is the same leaf." She said, as I walked into the kitchen. "_Odium Venenum, _or the hatred leaf. While it slowly scrambbles up the vital organs of the one who consumed it, it also gives them a hatred so deep for the last person they saw, or in Natsu's case, you. When I mean so deep, it's a hatred that drives them to kill, so I am astonashily surprised to see you are alive. The beauty of this poison is it's like killing two birds with one stone. So they were obviously trying to kill you and Natsu..." She said, as she placed a dusty book on the table, open at a page with various pictures of a leaf and a person bleeding from mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. I cringed, but stopped when what she had just said sunk in.

So Natsu...didn't hate me? He...still...loved me?!

"Natsu didn't hate me?" I asked, not believing it. Silver smile at me.

"No, Lucy, he loves you." She smiled. I smiled back. It was such a comfort. Those past three weeks I had been obsesively asking myself what I had done wrong, and to find out...I hadn't done anything...

"Is there an antidote!" I finally said, remembering his life was on the line.

"Yes. I just need to add the final ingrdient to this..." She said, taking a small bottle with a golden liquid inside out of her bag.

"What's the final ingredient?"

"Something form the person he was forced to hate." She said, as she pulled a hair from my scalp.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, surprised. She chuckled, and put it in the vile. She shook it, before going into his room.

"Stay here all of you. The effect of this is immediate so you shouln't be waiting long." She said, closing the door behind her.

We waited. Anxioulsy. Until there was a hell load of coughing, and we were fearing the worst, maybe the potion didn't go well? Maybe it was to late? But when the door finally opened, we all looked around.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, pale as a sheet, but alive, and not giving me the most deathly look ever.

"Natsu!" I said, just as happy, getting up from my chair. He half ran half walked towards me, and held me, hugged me, so tight, around my neck. I did to, so happy.

"I'm so sorry! I'm going to stop saying sorry because that doesn't sum up how repulsed I am of myself! I would never-"

"I know, I know, you were poisoned, I know..." I said, closing my eyes, so happy he was back.

"I hurt you so bad! I hate myself! I am so, so sorry! And...oh god, Lucy..." he said, clutching my head.

"I forgive you, I've always forgiven you, and I always will." I said, whisepering.

"I love you Lucy..." he sighed into my ear. I was so happy to hear those words.

"And I love you too." I said. Somebody behind us cleared their throat. Natsu and I stopped hugging each other, but still stayed near.

"What? I didn't exactly try to kill you." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Still, something was different about you." Gramps said.

"Sorry. Thanks, Gramps, and you Silver." He smiled.

"Okay, so don't thank the one who cured you or anything." Polyuchka sighed behind us.

"Sorry, and thank you so much, I owe you my life." He said.

"I still don't understand one thing, how come you didn't kill Lucy? The effect of _Odium Venenum _should make the victim see red. Unless...no..." she said, scratching her head.

"What?" I asked.

"He loved you so much he made a barrier himself. But no, that's way to poetic." She sighed. Natsu looked at me, and grinned. That _grin..._

"You two, go and do something together. Natsu, you should be okay." Mokarov said.

"What about the-" Polyuchka interveined.

"Leave them just a moment, the poor kids." He said.

"Thanks, Gramps!" Natsu said, before immediatly pulling me out of the door with him.

"Woah! Quick recovery!" I laughed, as we ran along, down into town.

"I feel great! Come on! Let's go to school! They should be coming out by now!" He said, laughing just as much. I nearly ran into him, as he stopped suddenly.

"Wha-?" I was interupted by his lips, his thin, warm, gentle lips on mine, kissing me gently, so sweetly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and didn't let go. Three weeks, three weeks, wow...

"Do you still remember the weekend?" He asked, once we finally broke apart.

"A bit hard to forget a promise like that." I laughed.

"Do you...?"

"Do you?"

"I do if you do."

"Then I do,if you do that is."

"I do."

We looked each other in the eye, still holding each other, forehead on forehead.

"I missed you." I said.

"I did too, when I wasn't trying to stop myself from killing you." He joked, as he resumed walking.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"...well, like as if I was 'turned off' when I hated you, but I could still 'see' everything. Like as if I was trpped inside a mind that wasn't mine. Every time I felt the need to kill you, I would go all frantic, and sometimes I ended up hurting myself to stop hurting you. Look." He said, lifting his top up. On the right side of his rib cage were numerous scrathes, small, and sharp, by the looks of it. I ran m finger along them.

"Those weren't there before." I said, noticing abs.

"I've been working out." He laughed. "I have something to show you. Come on, we probably just have time before school rings." He smiled.

We rushed off towards Lily bridge, where he sat down next to the river. He patted the ground next to him, indicating me to sit down.

"To keep my mind of things, I went to the Fairy Tai guild, and I found a wizard who said he would teach me magic." He said.

"What?! You've learnt magic?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah..." He sighed, as he lay down. I lay down next to him. "Look. It's still not much, but I'm learning quick." He said. I looked, and he raised his hand to the tree directly above us. It started blossoming, pink blossom, which fell around us. I smiled.

"Wow...is it Plant Magic?"

"Nope." He said, and bought his hand back down. As soon as he did, the blossom vanished, and the tree was back to its normal state.

"Wha?!" I asked, starlted.

"Illusion Magic." He winked. "I can creat illusianory landscapes, and, it requires more power, I can make someone feel something." He said. "Like this." He said, raising his hand over mine. I felt a little prick, like a small needle.

"Ow!" I said, taking my hand, while he laughed. "Tsch..." I said, elbowing him.

"It's really usefull in combat." He said.

"It's awesome." I complimented him. He smiled.

"Do you know what's even more awesome?" He asked, grinning slighly.

"No...what?" I asked. He smiled.

"This." He said, and my hands were pulled out, and my back slammed into the ground. It felt like my hands were strapped down, but nothing was there. I tried to move, but they wouldn't budge. Natsu laughed.

"Pervert." I growled, as lay down closer to me, putting his hand underneath my top, stroking my skin gently.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I said...nope..." I added, closing my eyes, enjoying his usual teasing, which I had missed as well. He laughed, and I could move my wrists again.

"Come on, school'll be over." He said, lifting himself off the ground, and helping me up. I hugged him.

"I love you. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you enough, but I love you." I said. He patted my head.

"I do too, Luce, enormously."

We walked back to school, and waited for it to ring on one of the benches in the 'play' ground. It did eventually, and kids came rushing out.

"Cana! Gray! Juvia!" I said, as I saw the three. They looked, and walked over.

"Hey Lucy, I thought you went home with Nats-" Cana started.

"I'm here." He said. She looked, and opened her mouth in shock slightly.

"You and I are fighting to the death." She said in a voice so cold I got scared.

"I got poisoned, so that I hated Lucy to wanting to kill her." He said in his defense.

"It's true." I told her. She just looked suspicious.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get used to constant kissing again." She sighed. Natsu and I looked at each other, and laughed.

"Nope, they haven't changed."Juvia said.

_On the rooftop of the school, concealed and hidden, a person threw the small bag of Odium Venenum into the gutter. He hit the roof in fustration. The elders were goig to tell the two children today, but the hidden person highly doubted they knew the full story. What was, what is, and what is yet to come was in his hands, and he was using it out of a jealous rage. He stared at the pink haired boy._

_"Natsu Dragneel...this time, I'll get you. For sure. Lucy Heartfilia won't be here this time..." He said, low and threatening._

**I hope you enjoyed! Are any of you from France? And If you are, are you going to the Manga-Sur-Loire? I'm cosplaying as Mikasa XD**

**NEXT TIME! UM... I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT'S NEXT TIME...OH YES! IT STARTS WITH A REVAL AND FINISHES IN AN ATION! **

**BISOUS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NINETY FOLLOWERS! HOLEY SHIT DOODS! I LOVE YOU :******** ROJI**


End file.
